Kamen Rider Kaze
by The Wild Fang
Summary: 5 years after the battle with Dark Void and still haven't manage to defeat it with the "Ultimate" Form, it began its revival and sending his minions to create destruction. In 2011, one man, who wields the "heart of the wind" steps up and faces the challenge with the help of other Elemental Riders. Decide your elements of fate! R&R
1. Heart of The Wind, Kaze

**Yo, what's up? This is my first Kamen Rider fan-fiction which is based on Elements. Hope that you guys like it. Enjoy Kamen Rider Kaze!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal Point of View)<strong>

A female rider is now on her knees as she is getting exausted from continuously attacking the leader of the evil organization that is needed to be taken down. However, this leader isn't easy to take down as he still stands tall and looks like he hasn't injured much from the previous attacks. "_What is the matter, female rider? Can't you keep up with my powers? That form of yours will never defeat me, for as I will rule the world where Daishocker have failed!_" said the man in his human form which is seems to be the leader of the evil organization. His whole body is covered with black cloak and wears a mask in order to hide his identity.

"Looks like I have no choice but to do this… you will be defeated, Dark Void!" said the female in her masked rider form as she reaches her hand to her belt to slotted out the cartridge inside her belt to the left.

"_Do you think you can withstand my power in that rider form of you? You do that, and it'll be the end of your life!_" said the Dark Void as he prepared for the final blast towards her doom.

"SCANNED!" the belt makes the sound as the masked rider takes out the cartridge and swipes it on the cartridge scanner on her top part of the belt. As she inserts the cartridge back to the belt on the left, another sound is heard from her belt as the belt yells out, "NATURAL DISASTER!"

"Plasma Cutter!" yell the female rider as she concentrates all of her last energy to her Plasma Sword which has a curved ending at the end of her blade as it started to glow radiantly.

"Nee-san, don't do it! You can't use that move in that condition!" shouted a young girl with long black hair and in her school uniform clothes where she was previously kidnapped and saved by her sister. Even her shout didn't stop the female rider as she rushed forward towards her target.

"_DIE!_" the man in black lunges out his right arm and shoots out a huge black fireball. At the same time, she was in point blank as she slashed the leader with one straight downward slash. Both sides suffered the damage done by their opponents. Both of them have been pushed back in opposite direction as they are now laid down on the ground.

"Nee-san!" the young girl screams as loud as she can as she runs towards her sister.

"_Impossible! I cannot be harmed that easily! How in the world I can received this much damage?_" said the man as he holds his chest that was wounded by her sword.

"Because… you will never… rule this planet… as long as I'm here…" said the female rider as her rider form disappears and reveals a female girl with waist length dark green hair and wears a long red and white triangular-striped pattern of long ribbon that she used to tied her hair, blue t-shirt with white jacket and a white mini-skirt along with her red shoes and white long socks, which is now her body is badly bruised.

_'Gh… with this kind of wound, it will take a long time for me to heal… but I don't think she'll be to recover from that attack…'_ the Dark Void took a moment to regroup itself as he creates a portal where he was laying down and went inside of it.

"_You may have delayed the inevitable, but I will return to this world and claimed what is mine. Until then, enjoy your peace for now, Annet Myers!_" said the man as he laughed before the he went inside and the portal closed completely. The young girl rushed to her side to check her condition.

"Nee-san! Are you okay?" said the young girl with a worried look as she tried her best to held down her tears.

"Aqua-chan…" said Annet as she looked at her with a small smile while keeping her grip on her pain. "I don't know how long I can hold on after the impact." She said it with a low tone as she winces out in pain.

"Nee-san, please stay with me for a while! Please, I have always wanted to fight with you side by side! The belt that I have now has chosen me as its owner! Please don't die yet!" said Aqua as tears have flown out from her eyes as seeing her sister in a bad condition.

"Can you… fulfill my final wish for me… Aqua-chan?" said Annet as her right hand touches her sister's cheek and wipe off her tear with her gentle touch.

"What is the wish that you want, nee-san? I'll try my best to fulfill it for your sake!" said Aqua as she grabbed her sister's hand and held it tightly which Annet's hand was getting colder. Annet's free hand reaches her Rider belt and takes it off.

"Nee-san?" as Aqua said in confused tone.

"I want you to find an owner… who follows the heart of the wind…" said Annet as she takes Aqua's hand and gives her Rider belt.

"Heart of the wind? What do you mean by that?" said Aqua in more confused tone.

"I'm counting on you… my dear sister... Aqua-chan…" said Annet as she smiles at her little sister. By the time she exhales her last breath, Annet's hand drops down to the ground and closed her eyes with a smile. And with that, Aqua can no longer hold back her tears and cried is as loud as she can for her sister's death.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Aqua's Point of View<strong>)

It has been five years since my sister's death and peace has been remain here in this city for the time being as that Dark Void hasn't awaken just yet. I am now 19 years old and continued my study at Hairando University, the place where she studied. I'm about to started my first year here and since I'm new here, I hope my casual clothes of sky blue blouse and black jeans, along with my hair tied in the same hairstyle that my sister do with her favorite ribbon doesn't appeal too much. Even to this day, I still have no idea what my sister was told me.

"A person who follows the heart of the wind? Is such a person even exists in this world?" I said to myself while thinking about the words that my sister have told me. Until this day, I still cannot find the person I was looking for. I guess she had her reasons of doing so that the belt won't be fall onto the wrong hands.

"Yo, boss. The usual please!" I looked to my left which there was a burger stall and saw a man with short, spiky top hair, who wears a headphone around his neck and a black jacket with yellow line at his back, a black pants and white shoes with blue lines, who was in a happy mood ordering who knows what.

"Ah, Storm-kun. Can't start your day without an egg burger, eh?" said the owner of the stall who was in his late 40s, smiling at that person which it seems to be another regular customer.

"Yeah! Your egg burger is the best! I just don't feel like doing anything without your burger!"

"All right, all right. I was just about to finish making your burger as I know when you'll be coming here." said the man with a happy expression.

"Yahoo!" I can even his shout from here as he was waiting for his burger. Some of the students around the area of the outside gate of the University just giggled and others just ignore it. As for me, I paid no attention to it at all as I head my way towards the university as I was prepared for my first day of education. "Let's just hope that I found the person that I might look for."

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Next Level by Yuki) (Yes, I'm a Kabuto fan… lol…)<strong>

**(Instruments)** The arrangements of the images of the Riders are as follows: (?=Ryuu/Fire) (? = Yami/Darkness) (Storm = Kaze/Wind) (Aquariu = Mizu/Water) (?=Gaia/Earth) (? = Raito/Light) and the fanfiction title appears and before the singing began, the title blows away like a wind.

**(Kimi ga negau koto nara)** Aqua stands near a cliff, watching the ocean.  
><strong>(subete genjitsu ni naru darou)<strong> Closing her hands together for a pray.  
><strong>(Erabareshi mono naraba)<strong> The wind blows and the ribbon that she tied her hair is the same as her sister's ribbon, and her big sister is shown at the background.

**(Bousou hajimeteru)** A big man outside of his dojo, who wears a karate gi turns around and wipe his sweat off with his back hand with a smile.  
><strong>(sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou)<strong> A blonde girl looks at forest with a smile and saw a monster appears out of nowhere.  
><strong>(Jikan ga nai) <strong>And the staff shoots out from the ground and as she grabs it, it reveals her character became serious and transform in her Rider form.

**(MOVING FAST Kokoro no)** Storm is running fast on the street.  
><strong>(tokei ni hashirase)<strong> Stops and look around, the heart of the wind blows to another direction to lead him and continues to run into that direction. Then, it zooms out of a window in a mansion to focus on the twins.  
><strong>(ashita no sono saki e)<strong>The female twin in light looks at her male twin in darkness, lending him a hand to help him out, as he grabs it and sparks flew out from the grip.

**(Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi, umarekawaru)**Different types of enemies are shown in different elements and their leader, Dark Void arises from the darkness.  
><strong>(Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION)<strong> Kamen Rider Kaze runs and breakthrough the enemy's defenses to reach their leader with the help of a gear on his feets that makes him move fast.  
><strong>(Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru!)<strong> Kamen Rider Gaia and Ryuu face off against Kamen Rider Chaos (the fusion of the twins' Rider form) and Storm hugs Aquariu from behind under the rain.  
><strong>(Kousoku no VISION minogasu na)<strong> Three different forms of Kaze are shown and combined to create a new form that wields a gunblade, aiming at us viewers and pulls the trigger.  
><strong>(Tsuite koreru nara...)<strong> All of the characters look up at the sky with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: The Heart of The Wind, Kaze<strong>

**(Aqua's Point of View)**

"Good morning today, class. Starting from today until the next semester, I'll be your lecturer for the subject of Advanced English. My name is Ryouga Satoshi. I hope that we could get along," said the cheerful sensei. I guess this semester is gonna be alright, if that thing haven't revived just yet…

As soon as the sensei tells us to take out our book out, I suddenly heard a screech from outside of the classroom and the door was opened widely. And before I knew it, it was the same man that was in that shop and he seems to take a few deep breaths after all of that running before he regains his composure.

"Yo, sensei! Sorry for being late, just got away in time from the gatekeeper," said Storm with a grin on his face.

"Ah, it is alrght. Since you're a little late, why don't you introduce yourself to the class, young man?" said Ryouga-sensei with a normal tone.

"My name is Storm Ryder and I like egg burger!" said Storm with his happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Yes, and I like ramen. So, will you take a seat and get this class started?" the lecturer joked for a bit before he became stern once again, pointing the direction of where should he sit.

Many of the students in this class just laugh at the comment made by him and the lecturer. I swear I could hear a whisper that he's a weird man and some even said that he even came from the mental hospital. But, I paid no attention to whatsoever and just focus on my study.

"Say, lady. Is this sit taken?" said the new guy named Storm. Before I could even reply an answer, he just sit there and lends his hand to me and said, "Let's be friends, ok?". I just ignored him and he just shrugged his shoulder and takes out the book and the class begin.

* * *

><p><strong>12:30 pm<strong>

Lunch time is here and I can see most of the students buy their lunches at the burger shop outside of the gate. From what I heard, it's a pretty famous place for students to buy there as that place always serves with the fresh ingredients. I can see why he had his regular ones. I thought I'm going to have a peaceful time reading until… this happens…

"Oi, kid! Didn't you see where you're walking?" said one of the 3 man gang who he seems to stop someone on his tracks… and it's that guy again…

"Look, can we talk later, I got some things to do," said Storm which he looks like he was in hurry or something…

"Hey, do you know who you're talking too? This guy here is the University's best athlete in this joint! Show some respect to Kaito Ibuki!" shout another thug as he pointed the guy in red sport's jacket.

"Can we do this some other time? I'm kinda in a rush here…" Storm stopped speaking for a second, looking around as he was searching for something and continue to speak, "I know, I know. These guys stopped me from getting there…"

"Who are you talking to?" said one of the thugs. You know, that guy can be really weird sometimes…

And before I knew it, he just went through those guys and just ran away, really fast. "Hey, come back here, you little—"

"Let him be, freshmen are always like that. We'll beat him up good the next time he does that again…" said Ibuki as he placed his sunglasses from his eyes to his forehead and just look at him. "Besides, cockroaches are meant to be squashed, right?"

"Yeah, boss! We'll squash him good for you!" said one of the thugs before they went back inside the campus. Looks like I can continue my studies… or not. Why am I saying this? Because 5 minutes before 1 p.m, something happened and the same guy runs in a different direction from where he went earlier... and he brings along a girl with him.

"Come on, this way!" Storm shouted as he seems to holding a girl's hand, and his clothes are covered with dirt. What kind of situation he is in right now? And after they stopped running, both of them took a breather to calm themselves down.

"Man, that was a close call there. One moment there, you might end up becoming that monster's meal. You're lucky that the wind leads me there…" said Storm as he smiles at that girl.

"T-thank you." said the girl as she bows and quickly enters the campus. A monster? What is he talking about? And the words that he said it just now… as curiosity gets the best of me, I walk towards him and tried to ask about what happened.

"Yo, what's up?" he asked me with his big grin on his face.

"That girl just now, and the monster that you mentioned… what was actually happened? And why did you say the wind leads you there?" I said it with a normal tone.

"Well—" and then he pointed out the direction where the monster is and looks like the Rhino-beast shaped monster is there where he pointed at. "Why don't you try to ask him?" As soon as the monster appears, the whole student body ran as far away as possible from it, except him… looks like I can use it here.

"A lost Element!" I said it as I grabbed my E-Scanner belt inside my bag and equip it around my waist. Then, I slide out the cartridge to the right, out of its slot and drops a drop of water on the cartridge. The cartridge changes color from plain white to blue to indicate that it is ready to use it.

"A lost what? You know this guy?" said Storm in his curiosity.

"A lost Element. This thing here was created by capturing a person and changes it into a monster." I said.

"You mean like a Gaia Memory that turns them into a Dopant like they shows it in TV?" said Storm as his eyes are sparkled with interest.

"What? Either way, you better go somewhere to hide. I'll take care of this thing." I said it as I positioned my cartridge to the left. "HENSHIN!" I swiped the cartridge from left to right, "SCANNED!" as soon as I heard that voice, I immediately inserts it back into its slot on the right. "TRANSFORM!" the belt shouts again as the transformation began where it started from my feet and moves all the way to the top. And before I knew it, the transformation is complete and the belt shouts out "MIZU!" to confirm my transformation.

* * *

><p><strong>(Storm's Point of View)<strong>

"Whoa, y-you're a Kamen Rider!" I said it with full interest as I look at her dark blue bodysuit with blue armor. There is also a symbol of a teardrop in white colour at the middle of her armor's chest to represent her element.

"Stay back, let me handle this," said the female rider as she rushed towards the monster and begins her battle. I was amazed that Kamen Rider really exists in this world and I always dreamed of become a Rider.

"Looks tough…" I said it as she having a hard time battling that thing alone. She then took a step back, slides out the cartridge to the right, swipes it from left to right while holding a button(?) at her cartridge and she inserts it back into her slot and all of the sudden, as soon as her belt said, "MAGNUM!", a cool looking gun appears at her hand and she shoots the enemy.

If only I were helpful to her in some way... besides, I've always dream of becoming a Kamen Rider, like in those TV shows that I've used to watch. While she was busy with her enemy, I accidentally stepped on her bag while taking a step back. I look down and saw some sort of box-shaped thing out of her bag, kinda similar to her belt. I put it around my waist out of curiosity and all of the sudden, that box shoots out a strap, wrapped around my waist and became a belt, same as hers.

"Register your element." Said the belt that I equipped on me and it gets me thinking. Can this thing really turn me into something that I ever dream of? As soon as I slides out the cartridge out of the slot, I make a motion of my right arm, moving from right to left, some sort of drawing a huge half-circle and the cartridge changes color from plain white to green.

The monster hits her hard with its punch and she fell on the ground. When she tried to stand up, she turns around and surprised on what I was doing. "Hey, where did you—"

"HENSHIN!" I swiped the cartridge from left to right, "SCANNED!" and inserts it back into the right slot, "TRANSFORM!" after the shout, the wind began to blow hard as the transformation began from my feet and made it all the way to the top. "KAZE!" that was sound of my transformation is complete. I was amazed that one minute, I'm just a normal kid, and the next thing I knew, I have dark green with black lines bodysuit and green armor and there's a symbol of 2 magatamas, similar to the Yin and Yang but both of them are white at the middle of my armor chest. Not to mention I have 2 Wind Stabilizer attached at my back to make it look cool.

"This… is so… COOL!" I said it as I look at myself. I can't believe my dream is coming true!

"Kamen Rider… Kaze!" said the monster as it charges at me at full speed.

"Kamen Rider… Kaze?" she said it in a low tone… then all of the sudden, "Look out!" shouted the female Rider as she struggled to stand up from the battle.

**(Insert Song: Gyakuten from To Aru Majutsu No Index OST)**

"Right, time to get this party started!" I said it with full confidence as I charged it at full speed as well.

I began to attack it by giving him the one-two combo, and then deliver a hard back kick and a straight punch. When that monster took a step back from my attack, it began swinging his arms back and forth, completely missed me. I can't believe that I actually became a Kamen Rider and faced a lost Element in front of me. Not only that, I can feel that I've gain speed and reflex increasing thanks to the element I choose. The monster can't keep up with my swift kicks and punches and managed to take him down to the dumpster nearby. Now, the only question remains in my head…

"Say, how do you do critical finishers like in that TV?" I said.

"Slide out the cartridge to the left and swipe it from right to left!" she said.

I followed her instructions and after the swipe and puts it back into the slot, "SCANNED, NATURAL DISASTER!" I can see my right foot is surrounded by a mini high-compressed tornado, telling me to kick that monster out of the way. And one thing I can think of from my head… "El Viento".

The monster tries to hit me with a clothesline but I dodged it by ducking it and perform a 360 jumping roundhouse kick hard at the back of its head and landed just like how Kabuto landed after the kick. After that, KABOOM!

* * *

><p><strong>(Aqua's Point of View)<strong>

"I can't believe it. He defeated a monster on his first time wearing the E-Scanner." I said it in surprise as I look at the boy (the victim) lying on the ground where the card just pops out of his body and burns to crisp, leaving no evidence.

"And the element he choose… it's the same element that she chose as well. Maybe he's the one I was looking for… the man who follows the heart of the wind… Kaze…"

* * *

><p>"Hm… looks like a new Rider has appeared. Interesting. Keep fighting for me so I can create the most powerful experiment monster…" said the woman in white as she turn around and walk away while holding dark cards in her hand.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(To be continued)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? It's quite okay, huh? There's a few game references and as well as other Kamen Rider references as well. Okay, I'm gonna need some help from you guys. You see, I need you guys to think of a monster or enemy riders combined with what kind of element that you guys want and its special powers. The first one that I made is just basically a Rhino with no element and its special powers are enchanted strength. So that the next time when a monster pops out, I can create a good battle scenario and a title based on the monsters that you choose. And I'll also give credit to that person who gave me that idea as well. Well then, gonna continue the next chapter now...<strong>


	2. The Continuous Flow, Mizu

**(Storm's Point Of View)**

"Whoa, did I actually beat a monster with this cool form? This is SOO... awesome!" I said it with making a fist pump in the air. "Oh, the belt of justice, I thank you for making me a hero that I've always dreams off!" I hear some sort of sound coming from the belt and a yellow bar on the top of the scanner. As soon as the bar is filled up fully, it returns to be black and shouts out something that I need to know.

"Level up!" shouted the belt with full confidence.

"Level up? What's that supposed to mean?" I said it with a confusion tone.

"It means that you just raised your level. Every time you level up, your powers will increase as well as your limited number of Natural Disaster that you can do. You level up pretty quickly because you just started using it. It makes sense to me that every beginner leveled up quickly. After that, it's gonna take a while for you to move up." She said it as she takes off her belt and her armor changes into a splash of virtual water and transforms back to herself.

"Oh, I see! Kinda like an RPG game! Every time you level up, you're getting stronger and I might learn some new magics as well!" I said it with a big grin on my face. "By the way, what level are you now, girly?"

"I have a name, you know? And it's Aquariu Myers. And as for my level…" she said it while look away from my face and said it in low tone to make sure I didn't hear it, "…level 4…"

"Level 4? So, you're a newbie as well, huh?" I said it with just my happy tone.

"N-newbie? I've been with this belt for 5 years, for crying out loud!" she said it with her angry eyes look at me and I swear I did see her blushing but just only a little… geez, there's no need to be embarrassed about it. Even I admit it if I kinda started this business...

"Whoa, whoa. You don't have to be angry about it… although I thought you'll be at higher level then just level 4…" I said it in a little disappointment.

"You just don't understand, do you? Those Lost Elements that you've battle just now, it just have been returned from it slumber 5 years ago. And I can tell you this; it's really hard to find them during those years. But now, it is time to use this belt for the sake of mankind. And it isn't something that you could say it was fun thing to do, remember that." She said it with a serious tone and at the same time looking at my eyes.

"Hmm… if that's the case, then it's time to save the world and stuff, huh? Alrighty, count me in. Let's be a good team and beat the heck out of those missing monsters, Aqua-chan!" I said it as I offer her a handshake.

"I guess it can't be helped since the belt has chosen you. Besides, I need to teach you all the things I know about the world that I have gotten involved. And it's called lost Elements." Aqua-chan said it as she shakes my hand to seal the deal.

"By the way, how do you turn this thing off?" I said while pointing my finger at my new belt.

"Looks like you have a lot to learn, Storm…" she sighed as she just shakes her head as a sign that I'm gonna be a handful to her... a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Next Level by Yuki)<strong>

**(Instruments)** The arrangements of the images of the Riders are as follows: (?=Ryuu/Fire) (? = Yami/Darkness) (Storm = Kaze/Wind) (Aqua = Mizu/Water) (?=Gaia/Earth) (? = Raito/Light) and the fanfiction title appears and before the singing began, the title blows away like a wind.

**(Kimi ga negau koto nara)** Aqua stands near a cliff, watching the ocean.  
><strong>(subete genjitsu ni naru darou)<strong> Closing her hands together for a pray.  
><strong>(Erabareshi mono naraba)<strong> The wind blows and the ribbon that she tied her hair is the same as her sister's ribbon, and her big sister is shown at the background.

**(Bousou hajimeteru)** A big man outside of his dojo, who wears a karate gi turns around and wipe his sweat off with his back hand with a smile.  
><strong>(sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou)<strong> A blonde girl looks at forest with a smile and saw a monster appears out of nowhere.  
><strong>(Jikan ga nai) <strong>And the staff shoots out from the ground and as she grabs it, it reveals her character became serious and transform in her Rider form.

**(MOVING FAST Kokoro no)** Storm is running fast on the street.  
><strong>(tokei ni hashirase)<strong> Stops and look around, the heart of the wind blows to another direction to lead him and continues to run into that direction. Then, it zooms out of a window in a mansion to focus on the twins.  
><strong>(ashita no sono saki e)<strong>The female twin in light looks at her male twin in darkness, lending him a hand to help him out, as he grabs it and sparks flew out from the grip.

**(Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi, umarekawaru)**Different types of enemies are shown in different elements and their leader, Dark Void arises from the darkness.  
><strong>(Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION)<strong> Kamen Rider Kaze runs and breakthrough the enemy's defenses to reach their leader with the help of a gear on his feets that makes him move fast.  
><strong>(Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru!)<strong> Kamen Rider Gaia and Ryuu face off against Kamen Rider Chaos (the fusion of the twins' Rider form) and Storm hugs Aqua from behind under the rain.  
><strong>(Kousoku no VISION minogasu na)<strong> Three different forms of Kaze are shown and combined to create a new form that wields a gunblade, aiming at us viewers and pulls the trigger.  
><strong>(Tsuite koreru nara...)<strong> All of the characters look up at the sky with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Continuous Flow, Mizu<strong>

**2:15 pm**

**(Aqua's Point of View)**

Looks like my classes are over and I better head home and rest for today. It kinda of feels good to take a rest after all of those studies and a battle with a lost Element. But I kept wondering, is there any Riders other than just the two of us? Is it possible to fight back the rising of Dark Void if we manage to find and cooperate with the other Riders? One thing I do know is that one of them is for now… is hopeless…

**(Insert song: Hungry Kitchen from Black Cat OST)**

He inserts some coins on the drinking vending machine. He presses the button of his choice. He pressed again. And again… and again… and again… and he eventually began to shake that machine really hard and it still doesn't come out. He starts to beg in front of the machine so that he could get his drink. He didn't get the drink from the machine but some students that walks around that scene laughs at it and some even say that he's too weird to be true. Eventually, I go there to help him out.

"What in the world are you doing, Storm?" I said.

"Ah, Aqua-chan! Help me out with this thing!" he said it with an anime style tears flowing out from his eyes.

I look at the vending machine and noticed something next to it…

"I don't think you'll get any from this thing for a time being."

"Why?"

"Because that machine for now is broken…"

His eyes are as wide as he could open due to a shock from what I just said and he is now on all four in defeat and depressed. The only thing I can do is facepalm and shakes my head to know why in the world I would choose him among the rest of the student body. He didn't even notice the note at the side of the vending machine that says, "**It's broken right now. It will be fixed later**". Let's just hope I didn't do a mistake… thanks a lot, Annet-nee-san, because the one I found is the one who is actually a complete airhead.

"Come on, I'll treat you for your loss, just this once." I said. All of the sudden, he stands up and his eyes are all sparkled up as if it has given him a new life and keep shaking my hands for such a simple reason.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You're a lifesaver, Aqua-chan!" he said with a happy expression.

"Let go of my hand and we'll go somewhere to eat, ok?" and he instantly let go of my hand.

"Yes, ma'am!" as he salutes to me like a soldier. What did I get myself into now…?

**(End of insert song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal Point of View)<strong>

A small-time thief that hides in the alley saw a rich girl walking alone towards him and he decided to rob her valuables and maybe had a little fun along the way. As he prepares to grab her and pulled to the dark alley, he felt a tap or two on his shoulder and turn his head to see a female scientist as she holds the dark cards in her hand.

"What do you want, woman? Beat it! Can't you see I'm in the middle or something?" said the thief with an angry expression.

"Oh, am I interrupting you? I just think that you might be suitable subject to test this cards that I hold," said the female scientist.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Look, don't disturb me or you'll be my victim." Said the thief as he prepared to ambush his prey.

"Actually, it was the other way around…" she said as she inserts the dark card at the back of the thief's neck and before he could tell what she was doing, he is laying on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Just hold on for a little bit, the pain might be a while, but you'll be rewarded with a new power within you. I'll be keeping an eye on you~" said the female scientist as she winks at him and walk away from the scene with a smile. "Now, let's see how you'll handle this kind of situation, Kamen Riders."

* * *

><p><strong>(Aqua's Point of View)<strong>

"So, is there anything you like to know about my world that you've got involved?" I said.

"Hmm, let's see. Is there anyone else other than us being a Kamen Rider?" he said before taking a bite on his egg burger.

"It is possible that there are some people that we might know is also a Kamen Rider, and since that morning just now, looks like the Riders will eventually appear to either against those lost Elements or us."

"Really? Kinda reminds me of one episode that show I saw last week where the hero got betrayed by his own companion and stuff." he said it before taking another bite.

"Geez, what's with you and TV references anyway? Those things aren't even real compared to reality."

"True, but sometimes those messages from TV shows give inspiration towards the viewers, especially children. I guess you could say that TV shows changes the view of a child." He said it with a smile on his face.

"So… does that mean that you're a childish airhead?" I said it with a boring tone which he was a little surprised for a moment there.

"Hm, you could say that." He said with a big grin on his face. Great, he's already a handful.

"If that's the case, might as well say it. You're an id—"before I could finish my sentence, a cried for help was heard from the outside and saw a mud-based Golem coming out from the bank after some robbery nearby from the fast-food restaurant that we eat together. I can even hear what that thing says as well since we were eating outside.

"**_He, he, he. With this kind of power, not even the cops can do about it!_**" said the Lost Element as he gets larger and larger for every action he's been doing as he simply walk towards the cop's car.

"Hold it right there! You better surrender yourself before you get hurt!" said the chief as he ordered the man to aim and shoot the golem. As soon as they began the shooting, the golem just walk towards them and swing his arm towards the cars and pushed them aside.

"**_This is too much fun! I don't know what she did to me, but I really like this power! Soon, I'll be able to conquer the whole Elemental City myself!_**" said the thief with his crazy laugh.

"We gonna have to do something about this… come on, let's—" when I look at in front of me, Storm was nowhere to be found. Could he be…?

* * *

><p><strong>(Storm's Point of View)<strong>

I just casually walk towards carnage area and stand face to face with the Mud Golem without making an eye contact.

"**_What are you supposed to be, kid? Wanna be a hero or something?_**" said the golem.

"Nope, not yet… not in this form." I said it as I look up and look it straight to its eyes.

"_**What…?**_"

I unzipped my jacket and slide my E-Scanner that was at my left side of my waist and position it to the front of me. When I do that, the belt yells out, "READY!" and a cartridge slides out from the right side a little bit and I pull it out from its slot. "The wind is kind of strong today…" I don't have to make a half circle motion like I did the first time I use it because the wind is strong enough in this area and already changing the cartridge from plain white to green. As I position my cartridge to swipe from left to right, "HENSHIN!" I swiped and insert it back to its slot.

"SCANNED, TRANSFORM!" the belt out as the gust of wind blows out starting from my feet to begin my transformation. After I am now in my green Kamen Rider form, 2 Windy Stabilizers are attached at my back and the symbol of 2 white magatamas on my chest armor, the belt yells out, "KAZE!" to confirm my transformation is complete.

"**_Who the heck are you?_**" said the golem as well as some of the police who was already waked up from the attack just now was also surprised to see me in this kind of form. There's one thing left to say to this lost Element…

**(Insert song: Red Zone from Black Cat OST)**

"Saa… **(Now then…)**" I pointed my index finger while saying it at the golem. "Arashi ga kuru no… **(when the storm's coming…)**" now my thumb flicks out and pointing at him from my fist while saying it, "Junbi wa ii? **(…are you ready?)**" And my middle finger also flicks out from my fist, pointing at him and those three fingers create a triangle shape, which is now my own trademark of my form.

"**_I don't know what you're saying, but you're going to regret challenging me!_**" the Lost Element declares war on me as it began throws a punch towards me and I managed to dodge it in time. I keep my distance from that thing as it was able to stretch its arm towards my direction. I tried to punch at its chest, but my fist ended up stuck inside the muddy chest of a golem. It gives me a grin as it is going to hit me with his double fist changing its shape into a giant hammer, and man, am I in deep trouble at that time. Luckily for me, a few shots were heard and it splashes on its face, distracting it from delivering the Hammer Time on me for a while and I managed to pull my fist off from that thing.

"Thanks for the help, Aqua-chan!" I said it towards the blue Kamen Rider.

"It's Mizu! Don't forget about that! And don't yell out our real name as we don't want to reveal our identity at the public!" she yells it at me while shooting at him with her Magnum Super Compressed Water Gun that's strong enough to make a hole on steel. While she kept it busy, I swipe my cartridge from right to left and slotted it back to the left side of it.

"SCANNED, NATURAL DISASTER!" shouted the belt as I prepared for the kick called… "El Viento."

The high compressed wind is gathered at my right foot and I performed a 360 jumping kick at its face but instead it ended up stuck in the face, full of mud.

"Oh, great! Not again!" I said in a surprise tone as I tried to pull it out and she could only sigh for my actions...

"Looks like I have no choice then…" she said as she swiped her cartridge on a special swipe on her gun and inserts it at the magazine slot that was used to hold the cartridge.

"SCANNED, NATURAL DISASTER!" her belt shouted as her magnum began to charge up and she shoots it all in one shot. A big blast of high compressed water came out from the barrel and literally washed the golem's mud and then me and the unlucky person.

**(End of insert song)**

"Well, that's one way to 'clean' up the mess…" I said it with a little laugh.

"Next time, think before you act, idiot…" said Aqua-chan as she look around the condition that the golem have made. And she continues,"...we better let the police to do their job." She said it as she saw the same black card came out from the thief's chest and it burned completely without leaving a trace.

"Whoa, that card again. The same thing happened this morning."

"Yeah, something tells me that this is just the beginning of another trouble…" she said it with a concern tone.

One thing I do know is that both of us are level up, as mention from the belt.

* * *

><p>"Hm, another failure. I guess his desire for destruction is not as strong as his desire for money. In the end, he never uses it to its full potential. Oh well, onto the next victim…" said the female scientist as she walked away from the dark alley while humming happily towards her next victim.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the second chapter for you guys. Well, since I have no idea what kind of monsterevil riders should I put in the next chapter, as I said before, I need you guys to give me a monster type, its element and it's specialty. Now, to the next chapter...**


	3. A Fight for an Art, Ryuu

**(Aqua's Point of View)**

It's been a week since the opening of my first semester and this week, it's the club registration week. This is an important thing to us as it will affect our score in our exam and also to know whether we are active in that club or if we can achieve an award along the way. I know what I'm going to join but, I can't say the same for him…

"Whoa, look there, Aqua-chan! There's like a lot of club that I could join! Maybe we should register to each of them, even the swimming club!" said Storm as his eyes are sparkling as bright as a star. Is this guy for real?

"Even if you join a lot of club, I bet you won't have time for each of them. And for your information, that swimming club are for girls only. I suggest that you should—"before I could even finished my sentence, he was already nowhere to be found. "Great, something tells me that he's going to do another one of his stupidity…" I said it in an angry tone. What is up with this guy? And why am I even stuck with him in the first place? Oh, whatever. I guess I should register for my shooting club to improve my accuracy since right now, the time to save humanity cames first.

* * *

><p><strong>(Storm's Point of View)<strong>

The heart of the wind shows me the direction of where should I go. I don't know whether there's trouble nearby, show me something interesting or maybe… I just lost. When the wind stopped blowing for a direction, I was standing right in the middle of a crossroad between the school stadium, a library and to a building. I can hear some sort of shout in that building. Curiousity got the best of me as I walk towards the building. As soon as I open the door, there are all in karate gi, practicing their punches and kicks. Before I knew it, it is a karate dojo.

"This looks interesting. I might join this club IF they caught my attention…" I said with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Next Level by Yuki)<strong>

**(Instruments)** The arrangements of the images of the Riders are as follows: (?=Ryuu/Fire) (? = Yami/Darkness) (Storm = Kaze/Wind) (Aqua = Mizu/Water) (?=Gaia/Earth) (? = Raito/Light) and the fanfiction title appears and before the singing began, the title blows away like a wind.

**(Kimi ga negau koto nara)** Aqua stands near a cliff, watching the ocean.  
><strong>(subete genjitsu ni naru darou)<strong> Closing her hands together for a pray.  
><strong>(Erabareshi mono naraba)<strong> The wind blows and the ribbon that she tied her hair is the same as her sister's ribbon, and her big sister is shown at the background.

**(Bousou hajimeteru)** A big man outside of his dojo, who wears a karate gi turns around and wipe his sweat off with his back hand with a smile.  
><strong>(sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou)<strong> A blonde girl looks at forest with a smile and saw a monster appears out of nowhere.  
><strong>(Jikan ga nai) <strong>And the staff shoots out from the ground and as she grabs it, it reveals her character became serious and transform in her Rider form.

**(MOVING FAST Kokoro no)** Storm is running fast on the street.  
><strong>(tokei ni hashirase)<strong> Stops and look around, the heart of the wind blows to another direction to lead him and continues to run into that direction. Then, it zooms out of a window in a mansion to focus on the twins.  
><strong>(ashita no sono saki e)<strong>The female twin in light looks at her male twin in darkness, lending him a hand to help him out, as he grabs it and sparks flew out from the grip.

**(Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi, umarekawaru)**Different types of enemies are shown in different elements and their leader, Dark Void arises from the darkness.  
><strong>(Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION)<strong> Kamen Rider Kaze runs and breakthrough the enemy's defenses to reach their leader with the help of a gear on his feets that makes him move fast.  
><strong>(Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru!)<strong> Kamen Rider Gaia and Ryuu face off against Kamen Rider Chaos (the fusion of the twins' Rider form) and Storm hugs Aqua from behind under the rain.  
><strong>(Kousoku no VISION minogasu na)<strong> Three different forms of Kaze are shown and combined to create a new form that wields a gunblade, aiming at us viewers and pulls the trigger.  
><strong>(Tsuite koreru nara...)<strong> All of the characters look up at the sky with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: A Fight for an Art, Ryuu<strong>

**(Storm's Point of View)**

As I entered the dojo after takes off my shoes, I walked inside of it and a little bit amazed that this place is well equipped.

"Can I help you, kid?" said the instructor who was in his 40s, wears a black karate gi where the rest are in white and a black belt with writings on it which I have no idea what it says.

"Oh, nothing really, just a passing by student with no idea what am I gonna do next." I said it with a grin.

"Oh… well, if you're interested in joining this club, might as well register at the main hall, just like other freshmen out there," he said.

"Oh, no way, you're here too?" said one of the karate members who was a big man with white hair that his hairstyle was combed to the back, wears a headband with a kanji which reads "FIGHT!" and his karate gi.

**(Insert song: Hungry Kitchen from Black Cat OST)**

"Oh! No way, Kazuma Heishiro! My rival!" I said while pointing my right index finger at him. How do I recognize him? As far as I can remember, whenever we had a fight in the past, he will wear that same headband before the battle begins.

"Wow, I didn't know you're in this school as well, my rival!" he said it as he runs towards me.

"Still remember the handshake, buddy?"

"Do I?" he said it with a high mighty voice of his.

**(If you guys are curious what kind of handshake that those guys did, it was one of a kind… a chop to the head… a hard one. Don't ask me why because I have no idea what's going on between these two boneheads… LOL)**

"What kind of handshake is that? That's more like a coconut chop to me…" said the instructor with an anime-style sweatdrop on his head. Everyone else in the dojo also had the same sweatdrop as they watch at our way of "communicate" with each other.

"Wow, your chop as as strong as always, buddy!" I said it while rubbing my head from that blow.

"Yours too. It was the same chop that I had since our first meeting, huh?" he said and laughs while rubbing his head as well.

"Kazuma, do you know this… person?" said the instructor with a confused look on his face.

"Of course, sensei. He's the guy that I mentioned a lot since last semester. Meet the one and only, my rival, Storm Ryder." He said with his high confidence tone.

"Ah, so you're the kid that he tells me about. Wasn't exactly what I expected from a friend of Kazuma. Well, in any case, I heard that you are good at fighting. Is it true?" said the instructor.

"You bet, gramps! I even take down a bully that he said that he's a black belt of something that I can't remember. He ended up with a black eye and cried like a little baby."

"Interesting. Perhaps you could demonstrate your fighting style with us? Maybe a spar with one of my best students? And please stop calling me your grandpa…"

"You're my grandpa?" I said with my curious tone. All he did was a facepalm and tells me to get ready.

**(End of insert song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Aqua's Point of View)<strong>

"Seriously, this guy really gives me a lot of trouble for no reason." I said as I walk around the campus just to search for that idiot. I guess you can say that he's the first friend I made and kind of like a big sister to him, despite our age difference is that I'm a year younger than him. I saw that there are students gathering outside of the dojo to see a fight. I can even tell his white shoes are at that dojo.

"Now what's he up to?" as soon as I walk towards the dojo and through the crowd, I see him without his jacket or headphone around his neck and only in his red sleeveless shirt and his black pants. I guess he's facing the guy in that karate gi who wears glasses with his black hair tied neatly and crossing his arms, waiting for his opponent to get ready.

"Kya! Good luck, Bidou-sama!" said one of his fans who were on a second floor, waving a banner with his name on it.

"Bidou-sama, you can do it! As you are the hero of our dream!" cheered the rest of his fan girls as he just waved his hand at the girls and they just scream happily for their guy.

"Are you sure you want to do this with no protection or whatsoever? You should be honored to fight with the 2-time National Champion in a row who might join the Olympics." Said Bidou with his normal tone.

"Yeah, those things just gonna slow me down, anyway. Ready?" he said with his fighting stance. His opponent is just nod his head and is in fighting stance as well.

"Hmm, this fight sure brings back memories…" said the person next to me.

"Memories?" I said as the battle has already begun.

"Yeah, he and I had this kind of fight as well from our first encounter. We both ended up in a draw and he became my rival since then,"

"Are you really one of his friends?" I said.

"Oh yeah, I am. Oh, by the way, lady, the name's Kazuma Heishiro and I'm available." He said with a grin on his face.

"I'm Aquariu Myer and I'm not interested in you."

"He's lucky that he has a cute girlfriend already. Such a lucky bastard."

"G-girlfriend? He's not even my type and I hardly even know that idiot!" I said it with an angry tone.

"Don't get too worked up for it, lady. I was just kidding. Besides, the battle is nearly over." Kazuma said as he pointed his finger towards the battle.

I was a little bit surprised from what I see. Bidou is now on his knees, too tired to move while Storm is just… well, being himself as he still has much energy left to go. He rotates a full 360 to do a kick and Bidou was prepared to block it but instead, Storm just flick his forehead with his fingers, and run like an idiot around him. So much for what I hoped for from a total airhead.

"I can't go on anymore. I withdraw from this spar." Said Bidou as some of the members helped him get back up.

"Aw, man… so much for fun." He said with his childish tone.

"My boy, you are pretty good! You even make the champion tired from those moves of yours. How would you like to join my club, huh?" said the instructor as I think I just saw his eyes are sparkling.

"Yeah, buddy! It's been a while since we got a good member to join in. What do you say, rival?"

"Dunno. The only club I'm still looking for is an Egg Burger club, if there is one..." As I expected from a complete airhead…

"Well, I'll let you think about it. Whenever you're ready, you know where to find me. Alright, everyone! That's all for today! Have a good rest and see you guys on Wednesday!" he shouted and the rest of the members and students are leaving and Bidou's fangirls? Well, they surrounding him, giving him a towel, a water bottle to drink and other things to praise and cheer him up.

"Well, I'll see you later, rival." Said Kazuma.

"Yeah, later, buddy!" he said as both of them do the…? Why do they do a karate chop on each others' head for no reason?

* * *

><p><strong>(The scientist's Point of View)<strong>

**6:15 pm**

"Who should be my next victim? So far, those 2 tests are a failure because of their dark element aren't that high. I don't want to get another scolding from the higher ups again. At least, let one of my lost Elements just go for a little upgrade, which would make me happy and cool down their temper. And what is up with that new rider? How come he can tell without anyone told him? What happened to the green female one?"

As more questions just keep popping out of my head, as I walk to the dojo by coincidence, I saw a perfect victim. A guy in a karate gi having his head covered with a towel, as I walk towards him, he simply lifts up his head and seems a little surprise to see me.

"Ah, Miyuki-sensei! How rare to see you walking around the campus. You usually spend most of your time in your lab." Said Bidou-kun with his politeness.

"Ah, Bidou-kun~! How things are with the dojo? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's alright."

"What's wrong~? Why the long face?"

"Just a little tired, that's all. Having a spar with a hyper freshman sure gets me tired…"

"Did he beat you?"

"By stamina, yes."

"Aw~ poor Bidou-kun~" I said as I pat on his head like a kid.

"It's nothing really." He said it with a blush on his face. Chance~!

"The Bidou-kun I know is he will keep trying to win and win only! Isn't it your desire, to win and made your way to make your dreams come true?" I said it with a cheerful tone.

"Yeah, it is my dream and I won't let anyone stops me from achieving my dreams!" he said as he tightens his right fist with a determination face.

"He, he… I'll make your dream a worthwhile, Bi-Dou-Kun~" I said it as I touch his nose with my index finger and winks at him at the same time.

"Huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>(The next day, lunch time, Aqua's Point of View)<strong>

I was having my lunch at the cafeteria for today. No disturbance, no Storm and just me with my salad and orange juice. It's been a while since I had this kind of peace since the day I gave my sister's belt to him. But I have been thinking lately, I remember that she said that to give her belt to a man who has the heart of the wind and he follows what the heart of the wind says. Do they even know each other by chance? When? How? Why?

"Hey, Aqua-chan!" he said it so lively, I was taken by surprise.

"W-what the…? Stop doing that!" I said with an angry tone.

"Doing what?" he said it with his curious tone.

"And what in the world are you wearing?" I said as I examinate that he wears a chicken suit costume, carrying a banner that writes, 'I like Egg Burger' and wears a chicken beak. My, he really is a comic relief type after all…

"Oh, this? Well, Kaito-kun said that he needs someone to help to spread the words of the club and I'm happily volunteered to do so." He said with the usual grin on his face.

"You do know that club doesn't exist at all, right?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"She's right, you know? There's no such thing as Egg Burger club and you look like an idiot wearing that chicken suit," said Kaito as the rest of his gang and eventually the whole student body began to laugh at him. I'm sure that Storm's feeling pretty down right now.

**(Insert Song: Turk's Theme from Final Fantasy 7)**

"Really? That's too bad. I thought I could wear the chicken suit more often." He said it with a calm voice as he takes off his chicken headwear and puts it on a table.

"What the heck are you talking about? Aren't you feel embarresed about this humiliation?" said Kaito in his angry tone. Before, the students were laughed at him and now, even I was surprised by his reaction. If it was me, I'll be crying because of that humiliation… or maybe even stay out of university for a week.

"Not really," he said it with a calm voice as he fixed his hair with his hands.

"Boss, I don't think he's kidding about that chicken suit," said one of the thugs.

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing here." Kaito glared at his sidekick and look back at Storm.

"The thing you did just now, that was an insult…" now Storm looks at him dead center in his eyes with his serious eyes. This is the first time I've seen him so… serious. How come he can't be serious when its time to get serious?

"If you really want to know what to feel embarrassed about, it's this…" he kneels down and yanked Kaito's pants in one pull.

The whole student body surprised by his action and they just laugh at the struggling Kaito where his sidekicks pulled his pants back up and they are prepared to throw a punch at his face. Instead, he shuts their mouth with half-cutted apples and the trio took a step back and walked out from the scene.

"I'll get you for this, Ryder!"

He just looks at them left and say,"No one insults the egg burger…"

Why do I feel like he's a different person all of the sudden?

"Um, Storm…?"

"Yeah? What's up, Aqua-chan?" he said with his cheerful attitude back.

"Um, nevermind…" looks like I'll leave it be for now.

**(End of insert song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile at the dojo, Kazuma's Point of View)<strong>

I can't believe what I just saw. Bidou-san beat all 20 club members in one battle. Not only that, he isn't satisfied yet and keep asking for more.

"That's enough for today, Bidou. You have beaten almost everybody in this dojo. You have proven yourself very well. But, you have taking this thing way too far this time." said the instructor as both of us have look at the carnage that was done by Bidou.

"Sensei, can't you see? With my improved skills, I got no problem going to beat all of them at the Nationals and be the best of the best!" said Bidou as he looks at his fist

"Bidou, looks like you've lost it. If that's the case, I'll cancel your entry until you've calm yourself down."

"No one… is gonna stop me from MY DREAM!" he shouted as he transformed into a monster that looks like a praying mantis where sparks of electricity running through him.

"DIE!"

"Oh no, you don't!" I immediately stand up and pushed Bidou-san out of the dojo and simply chase him towards the open basketball court.

* * *

><p><strong>(Aqua's Point of View)<strong>

"Storm, why are you suddenly run while you're half naked?" I said as he only had his black pants on without his shirt and jacket on and only held them at his hands and he said that his headphone is currently left at the changing room with his bag, which was the same place that he change for his chicken costume.

"Because the wind is telling me to go immediately!" and he was right. At the basketball court, I saw a lost Element and… Kazuma-san?

"You two, stay out of this! I'll take him out myself!" said Kazuma as he warned us with a serious tone.

"Are you kidding me? There's no way you can beat that lost Element!" I said but Storm raised his right arm, stopping me from my track. "Storm, why did you—"

"Aqua-chan, there are times that man needs to do this alone. For now, let's just enjoy the show, ok?" he said with a cheerful face. I still have no idea why he would do that.

"Lost Element, huh? So, that's what these monsters are called. Very well, now is a good time to use it." said Kazuma-san as he takes out the weird looking box from his and place it on his waist and it instantly became a belt.

"No way. Could it be…?" I said it in a surprised tone.

He takes out a T-shaped device from that was strapped on his big karate gi the whole time and pressed all three red buttons on top of it.

**(Insert song - Kuroko Neko from Black Cat OST)**

"HENSHIN!" he slots in the T-shaped device into the E-Scanner and he was quickly engulfed in flames. After a few seconds, the flames are gone and left him a black bodysuit, have a crimson armor and the symbol of a flame in white is formed on his forehead mask, the vizor is like one of those robocop's visor and on his hand, it forms a flame on it and it doesn't seem to affect him at all. The belt shouted, "RYUU!" to confirm that his transformation is complete.

"I am Ryuu, I am a fighter of passion!" he said it with his mighty voice of his and he tightens his right fist to make the flame disappear.

"Aqua-chan, he's a Rider…"

"Yeah, a Fire Rider, Ryuu."

"Here I go!" he said as he lunges towards his opponent and gives a spinning back kick. The mantis anticipated this as it creates an "X" attack on him with its sharp blades and pushed him back hard.

"I thought you would do that. Time to hack and slash!" he said as he pressed the left button on top of the T-shaped Device and the belt mentioned, "SWORD!". In an instant, flames appear in front of him as he grabbed it and a flaming saber is formed on his hand.

"Whoa, that's so cool! I wish I had those kinds of stuff!"he said while wearing his shirt and jacket.

"_He must have forgotten that he hasn't level up to a certain level to have a weapon of his own, but he'll find out eventually…_" I thought as I continue to watch the battle.

The intense sword battle continues on for 2 full minutes and Ryuu managed to injure the lost Element, it suddenly steps back and throws his blades towards him like a boomerang. Even thought he dodged it, that boomerang is now spinning towards us.

"Look out!" said Storm as he pulled me down and covered for me from those blades. The blades are returned back to mantis' arm.

"That was a close one. We might lose our head there if we haven't dodged that one."

"Um… can you get off me?" I said it with a little blush on my face because he was still on top of me.

He realized the situation and quickly stands up and shouted,"Hey, buddy! Will you kill that thing already? You nearly make that thing kill Aqua-chan!"

"Right!" As soon as he pressed both the middle and left buttons simultaneously, the belt shouted, "NATURAL DISASTER". The sword fired up and its intense flame was so strong, I can even feel the heat from it, even though we're some distance away from him.

"Take this, flaming moon cutter!" he said as he slashed down and a crescent shaped flames are formed, aiming towards the Lightning Mantis, but the mantis takes the attack and returns it back to him, much to his surprise. In the end, Ryuu got injured from his own attack and the lost Element got away with it.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"Buddy! Are you ok?" said Storm as he rushed towards his partner who was laying on the ground, de-transformed back to normal self.

"So that's its enchanted ability of lightning. It can absorb all of the attack that was received and when an opponent uses a critical finisher, he can counter it with ease and gives back the enemy the critical damage." I thought as I analyzed from the previous battle.

"If that thing can deflect Kazuma-kun's attack, which means…"

"That's right. That thing has just been level up to a better upgrade. Who knows what kind of it…"

* * *

><p>"Success! I finally managed to get one of them level up! Even that flame rider has been defeated with his own attack! Oh, I wonder what kind of upgrade that Lost Element has obtained. I was right choosing Bidou-kun as my next test subject~" said Miyuki where she spies on their battle where she is sitting on a tree, well hidden despite wearing the scientist coat.<p>

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. A lost Element got away with it and they didn't manage to stop it on time... well, technically HE didn't kill it in time. So, since they found out that Lightning Mantis can counter critical finishers, how do these guys are gonna stop him from destruction? Is there even a way to beat this Element? Please read and review it. Oh, by the way, what kind of monsterevil rider-element fusion that you want to have in this story?**


	4. Breaking the Barrier, Speedster

**(Aqua's Point of View)**

After that Lightning Mantis took down Kazuma-san and ran away, we didn't have time to chase it due to Kazuma-san was injured from the counterattack from that thing. We brought him back inside the dojo to treat his wounds with the help of the first aid kit that was provided by the dojo's instructor. It is then where Storm began to ask something regarding the matter of Lost Elements.

"By the way, what do you mean by upgrade, Aqua-chan?" said Storm.

"If you really want to know, those Lost Elements can also upgrade themselves, just like us. As long as their desire is high, the probability of those things to evolve could also be high as well. Remember the golem we fight a week ago, Storm?"

"Yeah, I still remember. What about it?"

"If that golem level up, it has the ability to control the earth elements and if that thing is getting bigger than his previous level, things can go out of hand…"

"Oh, he's like a Hulk, huh?" said Kazuma-san as he sits up after regain consciousness from the injury on his right arm that he did to defend himself from that attack.

"Well… kinda. By the way, I've been thinking, where did you get that E-Scanner, Kazuma-san?" I said as I look at his T-Shaped belt that was in the E-Slot.

"E-Scanner? Is that what you called this thing?" he said as he takes out the T-Shaped device as that thing turns from crimson red back to plain white.

"Elemental Scanner. I have one too!" said Storm as he showed it by revealing his left jacket and the E-Scanner was attached to his belt. Seems like both of them have that big grin on their faces, and that could only mean one thing...

"Whoa, I didn't know you're a Kamen Rider, my rival!" he said with his mighty voice of his, as if he doesn't care if the student body heard about it. Luckily, everyone was back home early due to the incident. If not, this could be troublesome for me to explain it or tried to cover it up.

"Yeah, it's like a dream come true! Who would have thought that I can finally be a Kamen Rider? Guess what, she may be a little bit smaller than us, but Aqua-chan is also a Rider as well!" Storm said it with his cheerful voice of his.

Feeling annoyed about these two, I give them a slap to the back of their head as the result of their over-excitement of being a Rider. I may not like to use force, but these two gave me no other choice since they should know what is at stake at this time...

"Can you two be quiet about this?! No one should know that we're the Elemental Riders. This is a top secret thing that only among us knows about it.''

"Okay…" both of them said it in unison as they rubbed their head from my warning.

"Back to the topic. Kazuma-san, you know that this belt is something that only certain people use it by fulfilling the wish of the previous owner. So how come you have this E-Scanner with you?" I asked him as he just scratched the back of his head while I waited for my answer from him.

"Well… I can't remember much about how I got this. One thing I do know is that I found this thing by pure accident inside a box with a small note that wrote _'Only those who have a burning passion to do the right thing can wield this belt'_. That's all I can tell and that's how it all began for me. Sorry if I ain't much of a help, Aqua-chan…" he said it with a sincere face. I guess the previous owner of this E-Scanner doesn't want to reveal his identity, that's pretty much reasonable since I found out a little bit too late regarding my nee-san being an Elemental Rider herself.

"By the way, my rival. Where did you have that thing on your waist?" Kazuma-san asked him.

"Oh, this? I kinda… borrow it from Aqua-chan…" Storm said with a straight face while pointing at me.

"That belt originally belongs to my older sister. And she…" as I tried to explains it some more, a few flashes of memory from 5 years ago from the previous battle that I saw came to me. I wasn't able to speak about it and kept quiet for a bit.

"Aqua-chan?" Storm said it while looking at me with his eyes of his.

"Oh, it's nothing. Well, we better get going. We don't want that thing terrorize the city now, would we?" I said it as I stood up and walk towards the entrance of the dojo.

"Yeah, time for a little payback from what that thing did to me, and save Bidou-kun from his madness!" Kazuma-san said it as he runs towards the door. "If you guys don't hurry up, I'll be taking that monster all by myself and level up higher than you two!"

"OKAY! Let's go!" Storm said as he rushed towards the door as well. They have a head start from me while I just walked out from the university gates.

"Those two really are quite hyper, aren't they… Annet-nee-san…" I talked softly to myself as I began following them from behind.

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Next Level by Yuki)<strong>

**(Instruments)** The arrangements of the images of the Riders are as follows: (Kazuma = Ryuu/Fire) (? = Yami/Darkness) (Storm = Kaze/Wind) (Aqua = Mizu/Water) (?=Gaia/Earth) (? = Raito/Light) and the fanfiction title appears and before the singing began, the title blows away like a wind.

**(Kimi ga negau koto nara)** Aqua stands near a cliff, watching the ocean.  
><strong>(subete genjitsu ni naru darou)<strong> Closing her hands together for a pray.  
><strong>(Erabareshi mono naraba)<strong> The wind blows and the ribbon that she tied her hair is the same as her sister's ribbon, and her big sister is shown at the background.

**(Bousou hajimeteru)** Kazuma was standing outside of the dojo, who wears a karate gi turns around and wipe his sweat off with his back hand with a smile.  
><strong>(sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou)<strong> A blonde girl looks at forest with a smile and saw a monster appears out of nowhere.  
><strong>(Jikan ga nai) <strong>And the staff shoots out from the ground and as she grabs it, it reveals her character became serious and transform in her Rider form.

**(MOVING FAST Kokoro no)** Storm is running fast on the street.  
><strong>(tokei ni hashirase)<strong> Stops and look around, the heart of the wind blows to another direction to lead him and continues to run into that direction. Then, it zooms out of a window in a mansion to focus on the twins.  
><strong>(ashita no sono saki e)<strong>The female twin in light looks at her male twin in darkness, lending him a hand to help him out, as he grabs it and sparks flew out from the grip.

**(Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi, umarekawaru)**Different types of enemies are shown in different elements and their leader, Dark Void arises from the darkness.  
><strong>(Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION)<strong> Kamen Rider Kaze runs and breakthrough the enemy's defenses to reach their leader with the help of a gear on his feets that makes him move fast.  
><strong>(Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru!)<strong> Kamen Rider Gaia and Ryuu face off against Kamen Rider Chaos (the fusion of the twins' Rider form) and Storm hugs Aqua from behind under the rain.  
><strong>(Kousoku no VISION minogasu na)<strong> Three different forms of Kaze are shown and combined to create a new form that wields a gunblade, aiming at us viewers and pulls the trigger.  
><strong>(Tsuite koreru nara...)<strong> All of the characters look up at the sky with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Breaking the Barrier – Speedster<strong>

**(Normal Point of View, insert song: Accelerating Chaos from Namco X Capcom OST)**

"We are reporting to you live from the Elemental City as we saw this Mantis-looking monster attacking the city, asking for someone to beat him in a battle. Even the cops are having a hard time trying to stop this thing or even trying to understand what's with his demands. For now, the people of the city are running away from that thing from killing more people on the streets," said the female reporter as her cameraman focused on the Lightning Mantis attacking people as more casualty are increasing when the cameraman recorded at a distance.

"He,he… as I thought, this victim for the Dark Element are good. At this rate, more dark energy that was collected from that thing's desire is needed to revive the master of void. And the organization seems happy about it!" said Miyuki as she watches the news from the laptop inside the university laboratory.

"**_WUARGH! No one can stop my dream of becoming the best!_**" said the mantis as he sliced the lamppost with its blade.

As more damage has been delivered to the city, the three Riders came to the area, thanks to Storm's heart of the wind for leading them to the destination and also all of the people running away from it, which could be good news for them as well.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"There he is!" said Storm as he pointed towards the Mantis.

The lost Element stops rampaging after seeing them and just stood there, watching them from afar. As it turns towards them, those 3 people start walking towards it.

**(Insert song: Trembling City of Aris from Namco X Capcom OST)**

"Well, I'm not gonna stand here and do nothing about it!" said Kazuma in his usual white T-Shirt that has the writing "Victory" at the front of his T-Shirt and blue jeans and a black with white lines sports shoes as he puts the E-Scanner onto his waist from his sports bag and takes out a T-Shaped from his bag.

"Neither do I." said Aqua as she took out the E-Scanner and puts it on her waist, slides out the cartridge from the right slot.

"Let's get this party started!" said the happy Storm as he moves the E-Scanner position from the left side to the middle and the cartridge slides out from the right and shouted, "READY!".

Because of everyone has running away from it because of their panic, they thought it is the best time to transform as there would be no one to witness the transformation. As Storm creates a big half circle arc over his head from left to right with his right arm, the cartridge turns from plain white to green. Aqua pours down a drop of water from her bag onto her cartridge and it turns from plain white to blue. Kazuma pressed three buttons on the T-Shaped device and it turns from plain white to crimson red due to his burning spirit to fight, which is to confirm for the activation of his T-shaped Scanner.

"HENSHIN!" said all three of them in unison as both Aqua and Storm swipes the cartridge from left to right and inserts it back to its right slot. While Kazuma just slot in his device onto his T-Scanner on his waist.

"SCANNED, TRANSFORM!" shouted the belts of Storm and Aqua and "SLOT IN, TRANSFORM!" from Kazuma's belt as their transformation begin. They are all engulfing in wind, water and flames in their respective forms instantly as they began to transform according to their elements.

"KAZE!" as Storm's transformation is complete with his green armor, his symbol and 2 Windy Stabilizers are attached onto his back.

"MIZU!" as Aquariu's transformation is complete with her blue armor and the symbol of a teardrop on her chest armor.

"RYUU!" as Kazuma's transformation is complete with his crimson armor and the symbol of a flame on his forehead above his visor along with his burning motif gloves.

"Saa, arashi ga kuru no… junbi wa ii?" Kaze stated as he pointed with his thumb, index and middle finger in triangular form (his trademark) at the mantis.

The mantis continues walk towards them look at the three Riders where they are start running towards it as the reporter saw the three Riders from her hiding spot behind the van and tell the cameraman to get ready to record it.

"This is going to be BIG! Hurry, we gotta record this moment now!" said the reporter in her excitement as her cameraman takes his position to record it.

"We're bringing to you live from the scene of the crime here in Elemental City, where 3 unknown masked fighters came out of nowhere to fight that monster. It is seems that they got things under control right now." she said as the cameraman is now focused on the fight between the Lightning Mantis and three Elemental Riders.

"Oh? They're there already? Well, let's see what happens when that Dark Element summons its minions. It should be about time right about now…" said Miyuki as she look at her watch and keeps her cheerful face as she continues to watch the fight from her laptop in delight.

Mizu keeps shooting rapid fires at the mantis from a distance with her gun as the other Ryuu and Kaze are attacking the minions with a flaming saber and his fists at point blank respectively. With that, the Mantis took a few steps back and without warning, raised its blade up at the sky and drops it down to the ground in order to summon multiple sparks of lightning. From that lightning, comes out a little minions of bug-men form and they ran straight towards the Riders with a blade on their hand.

"We got company here!" Ryuu warned them as he began to attack its minions with his flaming saber.

"These guys are a nuisance if we don't take them out!" Mizu pointed out as she shoots them where they came in different direction with her Magnum in her disposal.

"_If only I have a weapon like those guys_…" Kaze thought about it as he kicks away the minions with his swift kicks.

As the Lightning Mantis summons out more of its minions, its troops spotted the reporter and cameraman from their location as they began running towards it in full speed. The two began to go hid back inside the back of the van and locked it to prevent them from entering it. What they didn't know regarding the matter is those minions doesn't care about finding their way in, they would've just make one of their owns as their blades of the minions and the van that is served as their only stronghold began to slash within each other. At this point, Storm took note about the matter.

"Oh man, I didn't know there are still people there! I got no choice but to go help them now before those guys turned into minced meat!" he said as he rushed towards them while slotting out the cartridge from the left side and swipes it from right to left and reinserts it back to perform a critical hit.

"SCANNED, NATURAL DISASTER!" the belt shouted as Kaze continues to run towards them with a high compressed mini tornado on both of his feet.

"El Viento!" he said it as he does a wide roundhouse kick with his left foot, kicking away the minions from the van and they disappeared after that. He performs another 360 roundhouse kick with his right foot at the enemy jumping from the top of the van without looking at them and landed just like how Kabuto lands them. The reporter was in awe as she sees it from the damage that was inflicted on their van at the same time; the cameraman recorded the whole rescue with his trusty camera onto the green Rider.

"LEVEL UP! UNLOCKED: SPEEDSTER!" shouted his belt as the cartridge slots out from the right and he picked it up. On his cartridge, two buttons are appeared with a rod as his weapon but it's not highlighted and an image of a person running is appeared on it and looks like it is available to use it.

"Alright, my rival! You just level up!" Ryuu cheered as he still having fun attacking the minions instead of its boss.

"It's good and all, but a little help here?!" she warned him about the current situation that she's in as she kept shooting at them to keep her distance.

"Oh, I wonder what this button do?" he pressed the SPEEDSTER button and remembers on how Aqua did it before. He swipes it from left to right while holding the button and slots in back to its place.

"SCANNED, SPEEDSTER!" as winds are forming on his feet and once its finish, a green new powered up shoes completed with wings at the side of each shoe and a booster attached at the back of each shoe.

"So, this is MY weapon, huh? This is soo… AWESOME!" as he began to run towards the Lightning Mantis. As he made his way through, he felt that his body is getting lighter than the ones without it as he takes out more enemies that surround his companions with the sudden boost of speed that he gains.

"**_Come back to me, my minions! Return back to me. Protect me from that fast Rider!_**" the Lightning Mantis told them as it calls back its minions to create a wall and block Kaze's advance from reaching it. Because of that, Kaze's speed stops at the middle of the track.

"Great, they're build up a defense dome for the boss. I can't break that kind of defense." He said as the walls are now full of blades due to the minions' blade sticks out and sparks were created from it to make the situation worse.

"Don't worry about it, I got it all figure it out on how to beat that thing." Mizu make her way towards him while taking out her cartridge from the left side.

"We do?"

"Yeah, we can combine our Natural Disasters into one attack."

"A simultaneous attack, eh? I like it, Aqua-chan! What are we waiting for?" Ryuu took note as he pressed down the left and middle button and its belt shouted, "NATURAL DISASTER!". Mizu swipes her cartridge on her gun and slides it into the magazine slot as Kaze took out his cartdrige, bends down onto his shoes, swipes the cartridge at the front of his Speedster and slots in at the designated place. "SCANNED, NATURAL DISASTER!"

"Tornado Edge!" Kaze declared as a few circles of cyclone are created in front of him at a distance towards the dome.

"Flaming moon cutter!" Ryuu declared as he creates an "X" mark at the front of cyclones with his flaming saber.

Mizu aims at the dome and shoots out a big blast of high compressed water at Kaze. At the same time, he leaps high and performs a spinning back kick Rider Kick as he enters inside the water as his right foot touches the "X" flames and went through the cyclones. As it turns out, all two elements combined with him inside a cyclone and created a fast moving bullet, penetrating through the dome and straight for the Lightning Mantis' chest. That kick sends it flying a few meters away before exploding, making the minions disappeared and turning Bidou back to normal as he was lying down there, where the Dark Card appears out from his chest and burns out into nothingness.

**(End of Insert song)**

"Well, that finishes it off." Kaze said as he stands up after the landing.

"Come on, let's get out of here. We don't want to get more attention around here." Mizu told them as she tends to avoid from the cameraman and reporter that was running towards them.

"Yeah, me neither, I'm not good at talking to the world." Ryuu pointed out as he began to run away as well and Kaze just follows him from behind.

"Great, I just missed the big interview. Well at least we got ourselves a big scoop. Come on, let's get back to the news station to get our report in." said the reporter as she look at the three Riders are now out of sight. She doubted that she'll be meeting them again when that time comes.

"Moe~ they have defeated it. Well, at least the higher ups didn't complain about it this time. It's good to see one of my experiments work properly this time. Well, better find another victim to feed my master." Miyuki stands up, closes her laptop and leaves the laboratory.

* * *

><p><strong>(The next day, Aqua's Point of View)<strong>

"Whoa, did you watch the news yesterday? Those three Riders came out of nowhere and beat the heck out of that monster yesterday!" said one of the students inside the classroom.

"Yeah, it's even on a paper. And I gotta say, that blue chick sure is cute. Whoever is under that mask must be a hottie!" said another one of the student.

As I read the headlines of the paper "Masked Heroes triumphs over Infected on Elemental City", it does kind of sounds good to it rather than calling it lost Element all the time. But I really wanted to slap that student for making me blush, but our identity as a Rider must be kept a secret. At least they believe that a group of heroes had arrived to save them from these things once again. For once, I just hope that the sooner we beat this Dark Void, the faster I can lead a normal life again.

"Yo, what's up with your red face? Having a fever?" he said as he looks at me while taking a bite of his egg burger before the class starts.

"It's none of your business, you airhead..."I said it as I looked away from him. "Besides, this is just the beginning of our trouble. We can't just relax even for a moment. Who knows what could possibly go wrong?"

"Relax, there's nothing to be fear of. If that happens, I'll be sure to help you out. What was the old saying, a… something for a… something… yeah, like that?"

"Ugh, of all people, why did I ended up speaking with you?"

"By the way, Aqua-chan. What happened to you big sis? You haven't explained to us yesterday…" he said it with his normal cheerful tone.

I was surprised that he brought that question up again. To tell you the truth, I don't want to admit that she's gone but…

"Hmph, why don't you just mind your own business?" I said it to change the topic.

He just simply shrugged his shoulder. "Okay, I won't force you or anything but… when there is a time you want to say it, I'm all ears." He said it with a soft tone and a small smile on his face.

He turns back to the front as Ryouga-sensei enters the class. Is he always this nice? Well, instead of worrying about it, I rather focus it on my studies.

"And Storm-kun, please no eating in my class." said Ryouga-sensei while looking at him stuffing the last bite into his mouth and the whole class just laugh at him. Once an airhead, will always be an airhead…

* * *

><p><strong>(At the airport)<strong>

A young woman, who has long blonde front drilled hair, wearing a red long sleeve shirt and blue tight jeans and wearing a heart shaped necklace around her neck and have black sandals walks out from the airport entrance with her luggage. As she gets into the taxi and tell the driver about the designated place she wanted to go, she watches outside of the window of a taxi and saw the landscape outside the airport.

"This place sure has changed a lot since I went overseas with my family 10 years ago. And now, I wanted to start my new life by going to that university that my uncle recommended. I can't wait to see him again." She giggles as she made her way to the Elemental City.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, looks like he has finally an upgrade. But looks like they have a newcomer in this chapter. Well, one way to find out is to look out for the next chaper...<strong>


	5. All Purpose Rider, Gaia

**(Normal Point of View)**

8:15 p.m

In the middle of the night, under a crescent moon, a woman was walking alone at the sidewalk, passing through the 24/7 shop and on the way home. She knows that it was getting late and she walks towards the dark alley, which she was hoping a shortcut to her apartment. Since it was night and the alley has no light in that area, she uses her cellphone and uses it as a flashlight.

"Geez, of all the reasons to follow this icky dark alley, I ended up making my slippers dirty. Better wash it well to keep it from having germs on it."

In the middle of the dark alley, she heard some sort of a chirp nearby. At first, she thinks that the rats are making the sound.

"Who's there?" she said as she looks behind her. No one was there, not even mice. She began to walk faster as the sound of the chirp began to get louder.

"Stay away from me!" now she began to run towards the end of the alley as she say the light from it.

"Ah, a way out! Finally!"

"**_I don't think so…_**" said the Dark Energy Bat as it grabs the woman before it reaches the end of the alley. She began to scream and asks for help but for some reason, no one is there to help her, as if, they can't hear her shout.

"**_Scream as much as you want, no sound can be heard from the outside as long as I'm here. Time to enjoy the meal~_**" said the bat as it bites at her neck and starts sucking out her life force. The more she struggles, the weaker she become and eventually she can no longer move as he left her with her eyes are wide open.

"**_That was a delicious meal. Thank you for 'sharing' your life with me. It seems that I have grown stronger than ever, thanks to that woman and her 'gift' to me._**" It said as it drops the corpse near the dumpster and look at his new-found power. He began to mutate from his first form as its wings are getting bigger and its skin is getting harder.

"_**Yes, I feel the power flowing through me! I must continue what I do best… sucking out the lives of another people for power!**_" it laughs maniacally as it disappears from the alley and hides among the shadow.

"He,he… looks like his desire is good. With more people like him, Master will awaken sooner than I think. Can't wait for that day to arrive~" said Miyuki as she look at the special made iPhone that has the data of her new victim and its percentage is for now from 30% to 35% in a level 2 state. "With this kind of percentage, when it reaches 50%, it is level 3 and I can recruit him for the master. More army to beat the other riders. I can't wait!" she said as she pressed another button on the touch screen and it shows the condition of her "Master" which is still under "Awakening Process".

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Next Level by Yuki)<strong>

**(Instruments)** The arrangements of the images of the Riders are as follows: (Kazuma = Ryuu/Fire) (? = Yami/Darkness) (Storm = Kaze/Wind) (Aqua = Mizu/Water) (?=Gaia/Earth) (? = Raito/Light) and the fanfiction title appears and before the singing began, the title blows away like a wind.

**(Kimi ga negau koto nara)** Aqua stands near a cliff, watching the ocean.  
><strong>(subete genjitsu ni naru darou)<strong> Closing her hands together for a pray.  
><strong>(Erabareshi mono naraba)<strong> The wind blows and the ribbon that she tied her hair is the same as her sister's ribbon, and her big sister is shown at the background.

**(Bousou hajimeteru)** Kazuma was standing outside of the dojo, who wears a karate gi turns around and wipe his sweat off with his back hand with a smile.  
><strong>(sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou)<strong> A blonde girl looks at forest with a smile and saw a monster appears out of nowhere.  
><strong>(Jikan ga nai) <strong>And the staff shoots out from the ground and as she grabs it, it reveals her character became serious and transform in her Rider form.

**(MOVING FAST Kokoro no)** Storm is running fast on the street.  
><strong>(tokei ni hashirase)<strong> Stops and look around, the heart of the wind blows to another direction to lead him and continues to run into that direction. Then, it zooms out of a window in a mansion to focus on the twins.  
><strong>(ashita no sono saki e) <strong>The female twin in light looks at her male twin in darkness, lending him a hand to help him out, as he grabs it and sparks flew out from the grip.

**(Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi, umarekawaru) **Different types of enemies are shown in different elements and their leader, Dark Void arises from the darkness.  
><strong>(Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION)<strong> Kamen Rider Kaze runs and breakthrough the enemy's defenses to reach their leader with the help of a gear on his feets that makes him move fast.  
><strong>(Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru!)<strong> Kamen Rider Gaia and Ryuu face off against Kamen Rider Chaos (the fusion of the twins' Rider form) and Storm hugs Aqua from behind under the rain.  
><strong>(Kousoku no VISION minogasu na)<strong> Three different forms of Kaze are shown and combined to create a new form that wields a gunblade, aiming at us viewers and pulls the trigger.  
><strong>(Tsuite koreru nara...)<strong> All of the characters look up at the sky with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: All-Purpose Rider – Gaia<strong>

**(Storm's Point of View)**

10:25 pm **(Insert song: Full Force (Chorus) from Kamen Rider Kabuto OST)**

"1,2,3…" said the Kabuto Zecter as I watch the Kamen Rider Kabuto on TV in my apartment while he presses the button on the Kabuto Zecter and pulls its antennae from right to left and the belt began to make a noise which it charges its power to perform one of my favorite moves of all time…

"Rider... Kick…" said the red rider in his confident voice as he pulls back the Kabuto antannae from left to right and the sparks coming from the Zecter as it made its way to the Kabuto's horns and it yells out, "RIDER KICK".

I keep watching and getting closer to the screen in anticipation as the rider is going to finish it off with a bang. As the Worm running towards it, all of the sudden…

"This is the special broadcast from a news bulletin."

**(End of insert song halfway with a disc scratch)**

"What the…? What happened to my favorite show? He's gonna do something really cool and this newscast show just have to pops up out of nowhere!" I said in frustration as the show is now on the news for a moment as I sit back away from the screen.

**(Insert song: Kinju Rareta Kioku from Black Cat OST)**

"_More people in the Elemental City for the last few days have become a victim for the recent Infected monster of a bat. Its signature mark was a bite on the neck a victim and their skin turns really dry after that._" The TV shows some pictures of the latest victims with a censored black bar at the eyes of a victim and blurred out the color at some points just to be sure that the kids who are watching the TV aren't that terrified of blood. "_The police are still investigating who is the criminal for this situation and what was its motive. Please make sure that all of your family is inside the house and don't leave without a person to accompany with until further notice. Tune in tomorrow at 9 pm for more information about this case. That is all._"

"Infected? Aren't they called Lost Elements, like Aqua-chan said? Or is it that people never encounter any of these things before?" I asked as I think for a few seconds about the situation occurring right now.

**(End of insert song)**

And then, my favorite show was back on track and Kabuto performed its Rider Kick on the Worm and after the explosion, he shows his favorite trademark by raising his right arm slowly and points it at the sky with his index finger. Well, at least I didn't miss my favorite part of the show.

"He is soo cool… wait, what was I thinking again? I kinda forgot already…" Well, I don't remember what I was thinking right now, but I better hit the hay for tonight. Don't want to be late for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>(The next day, 7:45 am)<strong>

"Yo, boss! The usual please!"

"Ah, Storm-kun. You're early as usual. My, you never missed once during your school days, huh?" said the shopkeeper as he prepared the egg burger for me.

"Nope. That's why I came here often… well, too often."

"Uncle, I'm going now!" said the young woman with long blonde front drilled hair, wearing a red long sleeve shirt and blue tight jeans and wearing a heart shaped necklace around her neck and have black sandals as she walks out from the other room. Probably this shop is also the shopkeeper's home as well.

"Ah, Melissa. Today is your first day of the study on that place, right?" said the shopkeeper with a cheerful tone.

"Yep!" she said as she looked at me where I have a confused look at her. "Um, who is this person, uncle? Aren't your shop opens a little later in the morning?"

"Oh, don't worry about him, Melissa. He's just my early bird customer. Storm, I want you to meet my niece, Melissa Loubard. She just got here 2 days ago from America. Melissa, this boy is Storm Ryder." He said as he introduces us to each other.

That explains her blue eyes and blonde hair… I think. Isn't what most western people with blue eyes and blonde hair are their common traits? I'm just saying…

"Yo!" I said as I offer a handshake. "I didn't know boss have a niece. Well, nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." She said as she shook my hand. Her hand feels really soft. She must have been taking care of herself properly. I guess a beauty like her must took care of it a lot, but meh, I still prefer my egg burger.

"You better go quickly before the class starts." the shopkeeper reminded her as I just remembered about it.

"Oh man, I forgot about it!" I said as I grabbed the egg burger which is already packed and runs outside the shop quickly to get to school.

"Hey, uncle! He forgot to pay for it!"

"Ah, don't worry about him too much. I already know that boy's attitude and I understand. Now, hurry up and don't be late for your first day."

* * *

><p><strong>(Aqua's Point of View)<strong>

"Hey, did you watch the news last night?"

"Yeah, I did. Looks like that Infected are targeting girls and not to mention those things can be disappeared immediately after that attack."

"Now my mom won't let me go out at night as long as that Infected is out there…"

"Oh, how I wish that the Riders are coming to beat it up…"

I overheard the whole conversation from the girls behind me while reading a novel in my spectacles on. It's true that this is the work of another Infected but since this one only targets their victim at night, a troublesome one indeed. But, if it reaches a level 2, things could get out of hand and I might need his help again to find it.

"Wow, no matter how much I watched that show, I never get bored easily…" said Storm in his own fantasy world right now where he is currently sitting in front of me.

"Hey, you better tell Kazuma-san about our meeting after class. It's about that Dark Bat."

"Why did they call it Infected? Isn't what you call a Lost Element?" he said as he turns around from his seat.

"Because they didn't know what they should call it. Besides, it's much better this way to not let anyone panic as long as we are there."

"Oh… okay." He shrugged his shoulders and turns back to the front. As soon as he does that, Ryouga-sensei enters the class and faced us as usual, but this time, his smile is wider than usual. I wonder why…

"Alright class, starting from today, we gonna have a new transfer student from America. Please welcome, Melissa Loubard. You can come in, young lady." he said as that girl slide opens the door and enters the class.

As soon as she enters the class, all of the boys were having a blast, where they were whistling at her beauty and such, some even stands up to know her… um, measurements a lot better than mine, I admit. But then, this airhead does the unexpected...

**(Insert song: Onakasuita from To Aru Majutsu no Index OST)**

"Eh? You're actually a transfer student here?" Storm said it while he was standing and point his index finger at her as if he's seen a ghost. The girl just look at him and smile while the other boys are giving him an angry glare, which Storm had no idea what did he just did.

"Storm, do you know her?" said Ryouga-sensei.

"Yeah, she's the shopkeeper's niece. I just met her in the morning just now."

All of the boys in this class had their jaw dropped hard when he mentioned that just now. I bet they were thinking how this bastard can get ahead of them. Either it was a chance of coincidence or he's just a plain airhead…

"He,he… that's right, everyone. I am the niece of the burger shop owner, Melissa Loubard. Pleased to meet you." She said it with a bow and look back at everyone with a smile. Other than Storm, most boys are blushed from it and soon there's going to be a Melissa Fan Club. Unlike the school, this one might go to the extreme…

**(End of insert song)**

* * *

><p>1:00 pm<p>

"And it did… in a good way…" I said as I watched many students, especially boys are going to that shop to get the burger. To be precise, its Melissa's handmade burger.

"Wow, who would have thought that boss will get busier than normal starting today? Haven't seen that much customer in that shop for a while now…" he said it with a normal tone of his. He still don't get it that he's the one who started the commotion and such.

"Ah, Melissa-chan. We need 3 more meat burgers here." said the shopkeeper as he clipped the notes onto a note holder.

"Okay!" Melissa gets the meat patty that was handmade by her, as the cooking was done by her uncle onto the grill and cooked it cheerfully. All of the boys are just watching her while she was cooking and maybe some people are already having a crush on her already. I mean, come on, who wouldn't fall for a smile like hers?

"Come on. Kazuma-san might be waiting for us at the dojo. We better hurry up and-" as I turned my attention to him, he was already inside the shop by either the scent of the burger that was being cooked or the girl that was preparing it. I quickly dragged him back outside and went to the dojo, even by force.

"Come on~, I was just gonna have my egg burger!"

"You can get it later."

"My egg burger!" he stretches one of his arms towards the shop as he got pulled away from there. What does he think he is, still having time to act dramatically for being separated from his meal?

* * *

><p>"And that's why I had the gathering with you along with us since you're a Rider as well, Kazuma-san."<p>

**(Insert song: Onakasuita from To Aru Majutsu no Index OST)**

"Oh? We're going to attack that Dark Bat tonight? But do we know where the next place to find him then?" said Kazuma-san as he crossed his arms and thinks for a while.

"Well, according to the news- will you pay attention already, Storm?" I said as he is just having a dilemma over his meal. As a result, Kazuma gave him a chop to his head to wake him up from the fantasy world.

"Oh, sorry. You were saying?" Storm said as he just got back to reality and rubs his head from the chop just now.

"As I was saying, with your sense, Storm, we might be able to find the location of that Infected bat."

"Wait, I thought they were called Lost Element," said Kazuma-san with his confused tone.

"Yeah, me too. Aqua-chan sure knows how to make anyone confused, huh, buddy?"

In an instant, two of my fists are hitting both of their head by instinct. "Look, the people calls it Infected. So, that's why we need to just go with the flow." These two really have to learn it by force…

"Okay." Both of them said in unison as they still rub their head from my attack.

After we have prepared for everything, as soon as we all part ways from each other, all is left is to get ready for tonight's battle. I just hope those two doesn't make this mission a failure...

**(End of Insert song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Melissa's Point of View)<strong>

6:00 pm

As closing time came by, my uncle's shop has finished its sales for today. Good thing I came here to help him out while staying here, because that was a lot of crowd coming here today. It's hard being a beauty, even in America. All I want is just to lead a normal life rather than staying with my rich family back home. Also, another reason I came back here after 10 years was…

"Melissa, I'm going to need you to buy some groceries for me. Will you help me out?" said my Uncle Katsurugi as he brings me back to reality after pondering a few moments.

"Sure, what did you need to buy?"

"Here is the list. The shop is just a few blocks away from here. I'm sure you'll find it." He said as he gave me a grocery list to buy.

As soon as I walk out of the store, he shouted, "Be careful out there. Don't get yourself into trouble." I may no be able to hear what was the last few words he said, all I can do is just wave my hand and keep running to my destination. After a few minutes of walking around, I ended up to the grocery store and before I entered it, I see him walking towards here.

"Yo, Melissa-chan. What's up?" Storm asked.

"Oh, Storm-san, I was just about to buy some groceries for the shop tomorrow. What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. The heart of the wind leads me here, so, uh… I have no idea what I'm doing here…" he said as look around. The heart of the wind? What is he talking about? There is no such thing as that, in fact, I think he's really crazy or something. But I better play along with him, so that he'll leave me alone.

"I see. Can you help me out about carrying the groceries for me? The list looks long here."

"I—"and then he turn his head to the left and said, "Maybe later. Something came up…".He crossed the street after he look at left and right to make sure there aren't any cars around. After that, he stands right in front of the dark alley and called someone with his cellphone.

"Hey, it's here. Detect my phone. I'm gonna ambush it while waiting for you guys to show up."

He puts back his phone into his pocket and enters the dark alley. I wonder what he was doing in there. Is he looking for trouble? What is it that caught his attention? I walked to the left to see what was inside the dark alley from the opposite road. And I can't believe what I just saw. It's actually a monster in there and...

**(Insert song: Red Zone from Black Cat OST)**

"A Kamen Rider… here? If he's a Kamen Rider… that means…" before I could continue any further, 2 other people are running towards here. I quickly hide from their view to know why they are here for…

"HENSHIN!" both of them said in unison as they slot in some sort of cartridge into their belt and they transformed into the other Kamen Riders. They were engulfed in flame and water respectively.

"MIZU!" and "RYUU!" are heard from their belt as the green Rider has been pushed out from the dark alley and reveals a Dark Bat coming out from the alley.

"Hey, are you ok, Storm?" said the blue female Rider. Wait, Storm is that green Rider? So that means…

"Yeah, I'm ok. What took you guys so long?" he said as he stands up and prepared to go attack again.

"**_You must be the Riders that they rumored about… good, because I'll take life force out of you!_**" it expands its wings and all of the sudden, a group of bats coming out of its wings and start swarming them. As the bats are distracting them, their leader start to sneak attack from the midst of chaos as it slashes with its vicious claws on their armor and managed to push them back easily. "_**I expected something better than that. Well, time for you guys to die…**_"

"Don't count on it!" He swiped something on his belt and his shoes are changing form.

"SCANNED, SPEEDSTER!" the belt shouted and he immediately swipes on the swipe at the front of the shoes and slots in.

"SCANNED, NATURAL DISASTER!" as soon as the belt finished its shouting, I can see a few circles of cyclone are aiming towards it as he started to run and make a jumping kick.

"Tornado Edge!" in a split second, he entered the cyclone and immediately right in front of the bat, but… it just wiped off that attack with ease and choking him in his claw.

"Kaze!" both of them shouted but they were distracted by those bats swarming at them and still have a hard time dealing it as well, even with the weapons in their disposal as well.

Wh-what should I do? I can't just leave them be like this… as I started to panic, the bat stared at me and it started to walk at me after throwing him away.

"**_Another meal for today, huh? What a coincidence~! I was just about to have a little snack after that beating just now…_**"

I started to walk back against the wall as soon as it approaches towards me. The other Riders are telling me to run but my legs won't respond to me… somebody help me…!

**(End of insert song)**

_Hey, summon the Earth staff and transform into a Gaia Rider…_ that voice… it's telling me to transform? How?

_Let me help you out…_ my right arm subconsciously extends to the side and a long brown staff with a 5-star inside a circle on top of it appears at my hand as I grabbed it. The Dark Bat stop advancing towards me as he is looking in interest on what I'm going to do next.

"Henshin…" I placed the position of the rod in front of me and stabbed it onto the ground. As soon as I done that, a cocoon of earth is covering my whole body and the staff that I wield at this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>(Storm's Point of View)<strong>

As soon as I took my time to recover from the choke, I sit up and look at in front of me. While the other two are struggling on the bats, their leader got pushed back from the shattered impact of earth, kinda like a cast-off from Kabuto World. Wait the minute, is that… a rider?

**(Insert Song: Gyakuten from To Aru Majutsu No Index OST)**

"GAIA!" said the staff that she was holding at her hand. How can I tell it was a girl? Um… her body, I think? Well anyway, she walked out and stands under the light of the lamppost to give a better view of her armor. She has a black bodysuit with brown light chest armor with brown short skirt and earthy-like color boots. She also wears a cape on her back and it has a rock-shaped logo to resemble her element at her cape.

"Hey, if you're just gonna lay down there, do something for me and beat this thing up already, green Rider." said the Gaia Rider… which I have no idea who is it…

I quickly stand up and take out the cartridge out from my Speedster and slot it back to the belt.

"CHARGING~" the belt makes a girlish sound to recharge it back to full power. That means, I can do one more critical finisher. I quickly ran towards the bat and giving it a few combos of kicks and punches to push it back.

"I'll help out your friends, you keep him busy." She just walks towards the flock of bats and she rotates her star where only 3 out of 5 points of star that shines brightly so far to upright and then the rod speaks out, not shouted, "Earth Attack Form" in a ladylike voice. Within seconds after she stabbed her staff to the ground, multiple amount of earth spikes coming out from the ground shoots out and stabbed the bats in all directions.

"Thank you, Gaia." Mizu thanked her as she stands up and helped Ryuu to stood up on his own feet as well.

"Don't thank me just yet. We still haven't finished the battle with their boss yet," she said as she looks at the battle between me and the big bad Dark Bat.

"You know this girl, uh… Mizu?" Ryuu asked as he pointed at her.

"No, but her element is a different story. It is the only Rider form that has no other forms but has different types of battle modes. Meaning, she's an all-purpose Rider." She said it while scanned out her gun.

"Sweet. Let's get ready to rumble, Batty!" he said as he pressed the button and grabbed the flaming saber in front of him.

**(End of insert song)**

* * *

><p>"Oh, my… another Rider has appeared~. Let's see how does the battle goes on now~" Miyuki look out from the rooftop of a building under the moonlight as she just observed it from afar while one of her white furry claws are holding a dark card.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. Chapter 5 is up. The battle still continues on and a glimpse of a part of Miyuki's form is revealed. Here's a fun fact about one of the Riders in this series:<strong>

**- Kaze's Windy Stabilizers = At first, I wanted to have him wearing a muffler, just like Kamen Rider Double Cyclone's Muffler. But since he had 2 Windy Stabilizers that are ATTACHED to his back (and to make sure that he is NOTHING like Cyclone), I decided to use Axl's two long, white retractable "wings" from the Megaman X series on his back. **

**- Mizu's Magnum = Well, it's kinda hard to describe it at first, but the only way to make a good reference out of it is by W's Trigger Magnum. The color concept is the same but the only difference is instead of slotting the memory in it, you slot in the cartridge from your scanner in the magazine holder, which is the same as you did when you reloading your gun by changing its magazine. And the top part of her gun consists of a scanner to swipe it for the Natural Disaster.**

**Be sure to review it and if there's something you like to know more about other Riders in this story, just PM me or review it. That's all I guess. Onto the next chapter...**


	6. The Guardian, The White Fang

**(Normal Point of View)**

During the night, Elemental City, a city with an inhabitant of more than 10 thousand people living in it, usually a quiet night where many teenagers these days go to some of the place that said that would be fun only for entertainment. But over the last few days, an unknown lifeforms that was called Infected by the citizens of the city, and Lost Element to those who know them very well, have began creating a havoc for self satisfaction for destruction. Because of this,a new kind of heroes, which is the masked saviors come to the rescue to help for those who is in need. They said that it is only a myth that this saviors doesn't exists and some said it is only a fantasy and one making its way to the television. They are called… Kamen Riders.

**(Insert song: Red Zone by Black Cat OST)**

The chase for the Dark Element Bat continues on as it flew a few blocks away from the rider as he grabbed a man on the street, who wasn't noticed it at all.

"Hey, what do you think you—"

Before that man can even finished his sentence, the bat buried its fangs on the neck of the man as it began to suck its life force out of it. It died as soon as all of its life force has been forcefully sucked out from it. That man's eyes left wide open and its skin now as dries as the same previous victims of the bat.

"**_Ah, thank you for the meal~_**" the bat simply drops the corpse onto the ground on flight and it instantly turns to dust, leaving the bones as the remains after that impact from some height. The riders, which is not far from it, saw the whole thing as the red rider became furious as his saber is now engulf in flame to show his emotions and ran forward, passing all of other riders.

"Hey, get back here and face me like a man, you little freak!" Ryuu shouted at the Infected with his warnings as he tried to keep up and slashing its flaming saber towards the Dark Element Bat that it easily evades the rider's attack.

"**_My, such a temper you have there. Here, let me help you cool it down on you,_**" said the Bat as it opens its wings and release another swarm of bats towards the crimson rider.

"Not this again!" Ryuu said in an annoyed tone as now he stops running from his tracks and began swinging his saber to kill its minions.

"Let me help you out!" said the Gaia Rider as she rotates the points of the star on her staff to unleash an attack.

"Earth Attack Form" as soon as the ladylike voice from the staff confirms its weapon of choice, Gaia Rider stops and stabs it onto the ground and multiple number of spikes pops out from the ground, killing most of the bat's minions and goes near the Red Rider. "You shouldn't rush like that. This Infected isn't like any other monsters that we can face it alone."

"Yeah, we gonna take it down as a team for this one," Mizu stated as she continues to rapidly fires her Magnum at the bat. The bat covers himself with his right wing to parry that shooting. "Kaze, now!"

The green rider, Kaze, leaps high in the sky as he performs the flying kick **(or Rider Kick to some people who's obsessed calling it…)** towards the bat. Even though the attack is enough to push it back, but the bat still has his mischievous grin as he flaps out his wing to push him back while in midair as it delivers its own kick at the rider and ended up the rider landing on the ground, back first, hard.

"Your attacks are futile, you mere Riders! With this kind of power, none of you can even scratch my skin with those weapons of yours!"

"Who in the world that anyone wanted to scratch your skin, batty? We just wanna kick your butt and returning you back to normal" Kaze said in a slight pain as he winces for a bit and the other riders helping him getting up while he's still holding his back.

"How do you beat this thing?" Ryuu asked in frustration.

"Speeding Bullet, anyone?" Kaze said in his cheerful tone, leaving all of the riders confused.

"What?" said all three in unison.

"You know, the move that we did on that mantis like last time. If we can beat that level 2 Infected with that, maybe we can do it on this dude as well."

At that moment, Ryuu and Mizu look at each other and nod at his plan. For once, he might use his head after all.

"I don't know what kind of move that you're talking about…" said Gaia as she looks up at the bat, "…but unless we can get that thing on the ground first and cornering him at one place, I doubt that this could be done…"

"If that's the only thing we need to do, then what are we waiting for? Let's get this plan on the roll!" Ryuu declared it as he looks up at the bat where it anticipates for the next attack.

The riders can only have one shot at this move or things could have gone for the worse…

**(End of insert song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Next Level by Yuki)<strong>

**(Instruments)** The arrangements of the images of the Riders are as follows: (Kazuma = Ryuu/Fire) (? = Yami/Darkness) (Storm = Kaze/Wind) (Aqua = Mizu/Water) (Melissa = Gaia/Earth) (? = Raito/Light) and the fanfiction title appears and before the singing began, the title blows away like a wind.

**(Kimi ga negau koto nara)** Aqua stands near a cliff, watching the ocean.  
><strong>(subete genjitsu ni naru darou)<strong> Closing her hands together for a pray.  
><strong>(Erabareshi mono naraba)<strong> The wind blows and the ribbon that she tied her hair is the same as her sister's ribbon, and her big sister is shown at the background.

**(Bousou hajimeteru)** Kazuma was standing outside of the dojo, who wears a karate gi turns around and wipe his sweat off with his back hand with a smile.  
><strong>(sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou)<strong> Melissa walks along at the forest with a smile and saw a monster appears out of nowhere.  
><strong>(Jikan ga nai) <strong>And the staff shoots out from the ground and as she grabs it, it reveals her character became serious and transform in her Rider form.

**(MOVING FAST Kokoro no)** Storm is running fast on the street.  
><strong>(tokei ni hashirase)<strong> Stops and look around, the heart of the wind blows to another direction to lead him and continues to run into that direction. Then, it zooms out of a window in a mansion to focus on the twins.  
><strong>(ashita no sono saki e)<strong>The female twin in light looks at her male twin in darkness, lending him a hand to help him out, as he grabs it and sparks flew out from the grip.

**(Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi, umarekawaru)**Different types of enemies are shown in different elements and their leader, Dark Void arises from the darkness.  
><strong>(Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION)<strong> Kamen Rider Kaze runs and breakthrough the enemy's defenses to reach their leader with the help of a gear on his feets that makes him move fast.  
><strong>(Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru!)<strong> Kamen Rider Gaia and Ryuu face off against Kamen Rider Chaos (the fusion of the twins' Rider form) and Storm hugs Aqua from behind under the rain.  
><strong>(Kousoku no VISION minogasu na)<strong> Three different forms of Kaze are shown and combined to create a new form that wields a gunblade, aiming at us viewers and pulls the trigger.  
><strong>(Tsuite koreru nara...)<strong> All of the characters look up at the sky with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Guardian – The White Fang<strong>

**(Aqua's Point of View)**

The time starts right now. The one move that we able to beat something which has a higher level than us, a simultaneous attack. Storm suggested his 'Speeding Bullet' might be able to take that down if we able to hold him at one place. There's only one problem…

"How are we supposed to get that thing down? We don't have anything that can catch him," Kaze asked while looking up that the Infected flying around.

"Yeah, how should we catch it…?" Ryuu ponders for a bit as he put his hand on his chin to think.

"**_What's the matter, Riders? Can't reach for me? Oh well, I'll come get you!_**" he closed his wings and began spinning fast and making the end of its feet as sharp as a needle as he prepared for… a drill attack?

"_**Here I go!**_" it dived down so fast, that we didn't have time to react. We have no choice but to roll to the side. The bat just drilled through the ground and drilled itself back out from the ground, hitting the unprepared Ryuu which he still tried to stand up after the roll but didn't reacted in time.

"Ryuu! Are you alright?" Kaze runs back towards him as he checked his condition.

"Yeah, I think…" Ryuu replied while he rubbed his back in pain.

The bat makes a U-Turn up in the sky and it prepares itself to do another drill attack. This time, he spins faster than he was before, which I could even heard a whirling sound just from that spin. As soon as he dived for another drill attack, Gaia is right in front of us, turning the star in that staff until she stops it and stabs it onto the ground.

"Earth Defense Form," the staff said it as of now, a thick pile of black material coming out from the ground creating a half-dome shaped defense on top of us as the defense managed to stop the drill attack from breaking through.

"Black earth? What is this thing?" Ryuu asked in confusion.

"It's iron. It is one part of the element that makes it hard to break. It's the same iron that makes the foundation of the tall buildings and stuff." I said as I explained it to him.

"Does that mean that we can get gold just from her?" Kaze pointed out in his curiosity as his eyes are sparkled, even though he had his Rider form on.

"Don't even think about it…" I warned him while preparing my hand for that slap at the back of his head, which makes him took a few steps back.

"I have used the hardest material inside this ground to stops it from hitting us. Now's the good time to finished him off!" said Gaia as the bat continue to struggle from its stuck at the iron dome where the iron particles holds his wings and body from escaping.

**(Insert song: Brave from Tag Force 6 OST)**

"Oh, that's right! Let's get going, you guys!" I shouted as all three of us steps out from the dome and slots off our cartridge from the belt from the left side.

"SCANNED, NATURAL DISASTER!" Kaze swiped his cartridge at his Speedster scanner and slots it inside the front of his shoes and I swiped mine at the top of the gun and slots in into the magazine holder.

"NATURAL DISASTER!" Ryuu pressed the left and middle button simultaneously as his flames on his saber are charging up to overheat.

The dark element bat continues to struggle from his stuck on the dome as circles of cyclones **(if you guys can't think of how it works, try think of OOO's TaToBa Rider Kick. That should give you some hint there…)** are begun to appear in front of him towards his direction. Ryuu slashes an X-shaped flame at the beginning of the cyclone.

"**_Let go of me!_**" said the Dark Bat as he continues to struggle for an incoming attack that he knows that his hard work is about to gone to waste to the drain.

"Tornado Edge!" Kaze declared as he jumps and does a jumping back kick where his kicking feet touches the X. At the same time, I charged up my shot as I shoot it at the back of him as a thrust to move him forward. As our three attacks are combined into one attack inside the cyclones, they are now become a Speeding Bullet as it compressed the water shot into one narrow but super dense flow. When we thought that the attack has reaches the enemy, that attack was stopped on track by a white female wolf coming out of nowhere as she grabbed his head with her large claw and slams it hard on the ground, thus saving the bat. All three of us, excluding Storm as he is now unconscious for a while, are shocked that she stopped that attack with ease, even though that speed is impossible to stop.

**(End of Insert song)**

_W-what was that thing stopping me… so… fast…_? I bet that's what Kaze's thinking right about now…

"_**Ara~ I can't let you kill him now, after all of his hard work ~**_" said the white wolf as she stands up from the attack on him just now, wagging her tail happily. "**_This batty here is going to turn into level 3, don't you know that?_**"

"L-level 3?" I said in surprise. Just how in the world would this thing level up so fast?! Just how many did he took out innocent lives during his starting form?

"**_Yes~! You see, we planning on finding the people or in this case, Infected, with the highest potential in joining in our group to revived "him" from his wound that green female rider had done to him 5 years ago~!_**" she said as she slashed the iron dome that trapped him with ease as the bat spread his wings and stood near her.

**(Insert song: Personal History from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds OST)**

The green female rider… how I can't forget about it from 5 years ago. I still was having flashbacks about it. My big sister, she is the previous Kaze before handing it to Storm. She sacrificed her life just to end the Dark Void for the sake of the city, but the damage she received from his blow is so hard, she puts her last attack that damaged him good but cost her life to do so. No matter how much I tried to forget about it, it just kept appearing in my dreams…

"_**You see, if that Rider and her "friends" didn't show up on that time, maybe the world will be in our grasp~. But too bad, he's coming back soon and just like before, he's going to rule this world… literally!**_" she said as she raised him up with her foot and when he is in mid-air, she just kicks him hard towards us.

Why? Why do I feel like my hatred is rising inside my chest…? What is this feeling?

"Hey, wolfie! If you think that you could take over this planet once again, maybe you should think again! Because we are going to—"

"Stop us? You kids should know your place!" she interrupts while Ryuu is trying to explain. Without thinking, I simply charged towards them with my Magnum on my hands.

"Mizu!" Gaia shouted but I ignored it as I scanned my gun again for a finisher but the wolf simply stop me from inserting my cartridge into the magazine holder by grabbing my hand and I believe that she smiled at me.

"**_Oh my~! Aren't you a little feisty today~?_**" that wolf mocks me as she gets close to my left helmet and she whispers "**_…you don't want to end up like your sister, aren't you? I know everything about you… Aquariu Myers._**"

My eyes are wide open behind this helmet as I took a quick back step and slots in my cartridge. "You know nothing of me!" As soon as my belt shouted "NATURAL DISASTER!" I simply pull the trigger and it hits her at point blank, but…

"_**That was tickle~**_" she just stood there, wipe off her shoulder from my blast. I just simply on my knees and the others came to me while carrying Storm (de-transformed) on their shoulders.

"**_Well, at least I had my fun, so I'll let you guys go for tonight._**" She said as she walks back towards the bat and a portal opens behind him.

"Who are you?" said Gaia.

"**_Me? I'm just your everyday saleswoman of Dark Cards and one of the Dark Masters of VOID Organization, the White Fang. Later~_**" she walks inside it, followed by the Dark Bat.

"Dark Master?" Kaze ponders for a bit before the portal closes completely.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"Well, that was… a close one for now," Gaia said as she look at them. After the belt making a sound of filling up the EXP points to know whether we leveled up or not, everyone de-transformed, Kazuma-san is the first person who is shocked to know that Melissa is actually the Gaia Rider.

"Melissa? You're the Gaia Rider!?"

"E-eh? I don't know what you're talking about! One minute, I trapped in a corner and the next thing I knew, a voice is in my head tells me what to do and everything went blurry…"

"A voice?" she just simply nodded at Kazuma's question.

"By the way, Aqua-chan… I was wondering, why did you rush towards them? You could get killed if the wolf didn't give you any chance at all," said Kazuma-san as he paid attention to me now.

"It's nothing, just a thought… let's go home. Kazuma-san, take Storm back his home. That would be all for tonight." I just simply stand up and walk away from there. I know I lied to them about that "nothing". Now I know why I should fight the VOID organization and the the hatred feeling inside of me… one word that I know from this point on… revenge.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NOW IT'S TIME FOR FUN FACT ABOUT THE KAMEN RIDER KAZE!<strong>

**Storm: Yo, everyone! Storm's speaking here.**

**Aqua: Alongside with me, Aquariu Myer.**

**Storm: She's gonna help us explaining about things from time to time.**

**Aqua: What? Why me?**

**Storm: You know more than me when it comes to this stuff, you know? Besides, I only here to give you a Question of The Day.**

**Aqua: ...what?**

**Storm: Don't ask me, ask the author who makes us do this...**

**Aqua: ...**

**Storm: Onto the question for today! Ne, Aqua-chan. I still don't get it about the level up process thingy here. You know, when that wolfie said that she's a level 3, which is nearly the highest level before reaching her max level, while us takes a while to level up until who knows what...**

**Aqua: I know you might say that. That's why I brought this! *pulls down a pyramid chart***

**Storm: Whoa! I didn't know we have that!**

**Aqua: Now pay attention. Even the viewers as I'm going to explain just this once:**

**Monster's Level:**

**Level 1 = Those who just started to gain the new powers. Level percentage is below 20% because it is still unable to control its new-found power as it requires a desire of a person or anything that is related to dark past. This might leads you to go berserk if they can't control themselves.**

**Level 2 = This is a level where an Infected have complete control of the their behavior from went berserk and also evolved. In addition to this, they have their own minions / henchmen to help them out for their deeds. The level percentage for them is between 21% - 50%.**

**Level 3 = This is the level where one of their abilities have been increased according to their base form. (eg: White Wolf has an ability to hit targets at such high speed.) This is the form where you can say that they have complete control of their powers. Their percentage is between 51% - 65%. Because of this, their leveling up took quite some time before reaching its maximum level.**

**MAX LEV = This is the final level for them as they can be called Master of their elements. With this, they can evolve into a stronger Infected and have limitless power for a short period of time. Also, their minion summons are nearly as strong as a level 2 Infected. This is for those who have more than 65%. The only downfall is that once they used this limitless power, they cannot use them for a certain amount of time.**

**Rider's Level:**

**Level 1 to 3: This is the level for the riders who have started using it. Their powers increases according to the element they choose. That goes the same for Evil Riders (which so far hasn't appeared yet in this series.)**

**Level 4 and up: This is the level where Riders got their new weapons. Starting from here, the leveling up might be a little slower than the first 3 levels. All Riders have different level up to get their new weapons for different elements.**

**Level 5 and up : This is the level for some riders that can have a new form. This new form gives them a little upgrade but the power up ability might be change according to the Rider's elements.**

**Level 8 : JUMP! This is a process for a rider which for some riders have more than 2 Compressed Forms. They can skip a level process to reach for the next one but the charging time might take longer than usual one by one level up.**

**Storm: Wow... looks complicated.**

**Aqua: That's right. Well, I guess that's it for today.**

**Storm: See you viewers in the next chapter!**

**Aqua: And be sure to leave a question for us to answer.**

**LATER!**


	7. The Twilight Riders, Raito & Yami

**(Somewhere unknown… probably in a secret HQ, Normal Point of View)**

**(Insert Song: Kinji Rareta Kioku from Black Cat OST)**

"Tell me, White Fang, where the heck are we?" said the Dark Bat as he follows behind her, still observing his surroundings that he have never seen before.

"Oh, don't worry about it~. We're just gonna go see the leader of this company, VOID and maybe even making you one of us." She said as she puts her hand of her human form onto the hand scanner and as soon as the scanner confirms the owner of the print, it opens the door to the place where they should have meet.

"Oh, honey, I'm back~" she said happily as the leader of the company turns his chair around from watching the view of his workers doing their job and take a look at the Dark Bat as it detransformed back to his human form.

"You're back, Miyuki… and I believe he's the one that you've been mentioning all this time." Said the man in white tux, neatly combed hair to the right, have black eyes and wears glasses in his 30s and have a nice tough body, sitting on the leather chair as he placed his left arm and right elbow on the table and rest his head on the back of his right hands to show his boring mood.

"Oh yes, he's the one that I've picked up from those little Riders~! This time, even the higher ups won't complain about it." Said Miyuki happily as she walks towards the side of the man but he stopped her from going towards him.

"Don't you have a better thing to do, Miyuki? You should still sell that Dark Cards to other people with a good potential to become one of us and for the sake of our Dark Void-sama," he said in his bboring tone which makes her a bit agitated.

"Mou~ fine! Even though I am the one part of the 6 Dark Elements that we created for his revival, why do I have to do this kind of work?" she said as she stomps like a little girl wanted for something but didn't gets it and walk away from the room, leaving the two man alone. The man in white tux stands up from his chair and began to walk at

"Not to be rude, but is she always like that, sir?" said the man in his late 20s, a short black hair, wearing a black T-Shirt and have a skull-shaped necklace with blue jeans with dark red spots all over it (probably from the victim's blood that he sucks on), black boots and have 2 ear piercing at the left of his ear.

"Oh yes, she is always like that. Despite her behavior, she has the ability to find better potential victims, such as you, Dark Bat. Usually we have others to help out selling those cards but most of them have already become an Infected as what they called it these days, before they could even sell it. That's why she has no problem touching it or even owning it because of her level now. By the way, my good man, what should I call you by your name?"

"My name is Kyuu Ketsuki. And for your information, I just love the sound of the people's scream and I am a blood drinker. Like Dracula, I search for my victims by drinking their blood and thanks to the Dark Card that you have given me, I can now unleast my lust for human blood!" he said as he licked his lips to show how much he likes it, which caught the man in white suit's attention.

"I see. Looks like your desire for blood is very high, it has influenced you to the very level you have reached now. My name is Kurai Hono, a Dark Flame master. It looks like we now have 3 out of 6 level 3 Dark Elements that we needed for now."

"Does that mean… I'm also one of you guys?" said Kyuu while thinking of the words that Kurai just said just now.

"Yes, you are now. You are now one of our important guests of this company. Feel yourself at home while you're here."

"Does that mean I can have all the blood that I want?" said Kyuu while looking at him with his evil eyes of his.

"Of course." As soon as he snapped his fingers, a secret door opens at the end of the right corner of the room. "Inside there is a human that is most likely your taste for your meal. Why don't you try that, my good man?" said Kurai as he offered him to go into the room.

"My pleasure!" Kyuu stretches his arms and making some sound from his fingers as he enters the room in his Dark Bat form. As soon as the door closes, a scream of pain is heard a little bit later and some crazy laugh also coming from that room as well, which probably the bat was enjoying this.

"_Now, there are three of us in this area. Soon, when the six of us Dark Elements have been recruited and prepared for the ritual, all is left to do was to revive our Dark Void and the world shall be ours. Not even the higher ups can do anything about it. They may have help us giving funds for the Dark Cards but one thing I do know is that they have no idea what did they have done this time. It will all be worth it, just like it nearly happens 5 years ago…"_ Kurai thinks of this alone as he looked up at the ceiling.

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Next Level by Yuki)<strong>

**(Instruments)** The arrangements of the images of the Riders are as follows: (Kazuma = Ryuu/Fire) (? = Yami/Darkness) (Storm = Kaze/Wind) (Aqua = Mizu/Water) (Melissa = Gaia/Earth) (? = Raito/Light) and the fanfiction title appears and before the singing began, the title blows away like a wind.

**(Kimi ga negau koto nara)** Aqua stands near a cliff, watching the ocean.  
><strong>(subete genjitsu ni naru darou)<strong> Closing her hands together for a pray.  
><strong>(Erabareshi mono naraba)<strong> The wind blows and the ribbon that she tied her hair is the same as her sister's ribbon, and her big sister is shown at the background.

**(Bousou hajimeteru)** Kazuma was standing outside of the dojo, who wears a karate gi turns around and wipe his sweat off with his back hand with a smile.  
><strong>(sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou)<strong> Melissa walks along at the forest with a smile and saw a monster appears out of nowhere.  
><strong>(Jikan ga nai) <strong>And the staff shoots out from the ground and as she grabs it, it reveals her character became serious and transform in her Rider form.

**(MOVING FAST Kokoro no)** Storm is running fast on the street.  
><strong>(tokei ni hashirase)<strong> Stops and look around, the heart of the wind blows to another direction to lead him and continues to run into that direction. Then, it zooms out of a window in a mansion to focus on the twins.  
><strong>(ashita no sono saki e)<strong>The female twin in light looks at her male twin in darkness, lending him a hand to help him out, as he grabs it and sparks flew out from the grip.

**(Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi, umarekawaru)**Different types of enemies are shown in different elements and their leader, Dark Void arises from the darkness.  
><strong>(Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION)<strong> Kamen Rider Kaze runs and breakthrough the enemy's defenses to reach their leader with the help of a gear on his feets that makes him move fast.  
><strong>(Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru!)<strong> Kamen Rider Gaia and Ryuu face off against Kamen Rider Chaos (the fusion of the twins' Rider form) and Storm hugs Aqua from behind under the rain.  
><strong>(Kousoku no VISION minogasu na)<strong> Three different forms of Kaze are shown and combined to create a new form that wields a gunblade, aiming at us viewers and pulls the trigger.  
><strong>(Tsuite koreru nara...)<strong> All of the characters look up at the sky with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Twilight Riders - Raito &amp; Yami<strong>

**(3 days later, somewhere in the area of constructed building, Storm's Point of View)**

**(Insert song: Brave from Tag Force 6 OST)**

"El Viento!" as I slotted back my cartridge after the scan, 2 mini high compressed tornadoes is on positioned on my feet, I performed a 360 roundhouse kick onto a Lightning Steelman directly on his head and land it on the ground perfectly which makes him fly a bit further in the air. As soon as the attack connected, I perform another reverse 360 roundhouse kick but this time on his minions of club wielding metalman, which they have been destroyed afterwards.

"SCANNED, NATURAL DISASTER!" Mizu slides in her cartridge onto the magazine holder as her attack have been charged to the maximum as she shoots out a super compressed water onto the minions and the metal dude in his mid air as it shatters its formation and he transformed back to normal and as usual, the Dark Card came out from his chest and burns it to ash.

**(End of insert song)**

"Well, looks like we leave him to the cops, huh?" I said as I look at him and de-transformed back to normal after gaining some EXP points.

"Where's the next one? We better find it and hurry up beating it," said Aqua-chan as she started to walk away towards outside of the unfinished building.

"Wait the minute, Aqua-chan! Look, that's the 3rd one for today! Can we at least take a break already? Even I have my limits, you know?" even though I told her to stop, she kept going anyway…

"Fine, if you want to take a break, then go ahead! I'll find them myself!" she said as she ran away, looking out for the next enemy to fight.

As I tried to follow her, I ended up lost her instead. Maybe because of what Melissa and my rival told me this morning…

* * *

><p><strong>*flashback, that morning*<strong>

**(Insert song: Fuji nee no Theme 1 from Fate/Stay Night)**

"Eh? She's going out to fight alone again?" I said with my eyes wide open. The whole class looks at us for a while before turning back to what they do their stuff during the morning recess.

"That's right. Even Kazuma-san says that she's been acting weird since that night. I tried to talk to her but all she said was we followed her to find some Infected to level up," said Melissa-chan with her concern look for her friend.

"Hm, something must have bothered her from what that wolf told her… dunno why, but that's the only thing that I could think of," said Kazuma-kun as he even thinks about it for a while… wait the minute, since when did he is in our class?

As soon as I got a hard chop on my head, thanks to Kazuma-kun, he replied, "The reason that I was here is because I just got a break from the dojo. Apparently our instructor told us has our break with our friends just to relax. That's why I took this chance to talk with you, since you're her friend."

"Storm-san, if you know what's wrong with her, please let us know," Melissa said it as if I know about her.

"I don't know much about her life or anything, but I'll try to talk to her. Maybe she'll talk to us once she feels like it, let's just give her some time, ok?" I said with the usual big grin on my face.

After the break and its time for the next class, Kazuma decided to go back to the dojo. "I'll see you later, my rival. Got some training to do!" And both of us do our handshake… a chop to the head before he heads out from our class while rubbing his head.

**(End of Insert song)**

"What kind of handshake is that?" Melissa-chan said it with a sweatdrop on her head.

* * *

><p><strong>*end of flashback*<strong>

In the end, I got nothing out from her, even tried to make her talk about it. Well, I guess I better get something to eat to fuel my stomach. As I kept wondering to a corner, I accidentally bumped to a girl while making a turn to the right.

"Hey, watch where you're going, idiot!" said the girl with waist length light brunette hair and her left and right side of her hair is tied with a ribbon where apperently she's in her white dress with a fluffy white knee length skirt along with her long white socks and in her black slip-ons. She seems to rub her butt on the ground because of the head on collision and she quickly stands up and walks away quickly. Before I could even apologize, a honk coming from a big truck were going at her in full speed, having no time for her to react, I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled it to the side of the road from being hit. And things didn't go too well as she is now in my arms…

**(Insert theme: Turk's Theme from FF7)**

"Hey, are you ok?" I just look at her while she's… blushing? After making that long eye contact and her face is getting redder, she quickly stands up from my catch as she turns away from looking at my face. "Uh… sorry for not seeing you there…" I said as I scratch the back of my head. Geez, the winds of change sure isn't on my side for today.

"N-next time, try to look at where you're going." Look who's talking now… she even did the same thing just now, but I bet she won't admit it…

"Akane-nee-sama, there you are!" said the boy with shoulder length light brunette hair and wears a white shirt and green sleeveless sweater with blue and dark green checkerboard pattern and with his black pants and black shoes. I was a little bit surprised that both of them have the same face… identical twins, maybe?

"I have been looking all over for you. We were told to not to wonder around in this city all alone or you might ended up getting lost. At least, let me accompany you if you wanted to go for a little tour around the city, just for your safety," said the boy.

"Look, Akira-nii-sama. I was just on my way from getting some ice-cream for myself which isn't far away from here and I ended up bumping into this man." She said it while pointing her finger at me.

"You! What did you do to my sister?" said the boy as he reaches for something in his pocket and protects her sister behind him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait the minute there, kiddo! You got it all wrong! I have no intentions on your sis or anything. I was just saving here from the truck that was gonna hit her just now." I wave my hand in defense just to clear up the misunderstanding.

"I-it's true. He just saved me just now." said the girl while looking away from me. At least, she knows what's going on and partially took the blame from it…

"Ah, forgive me for my rudeness just now. I am Akira Inayo. This is my twin sister, Akane Inayo," he said as the twin bows down politely.

"It's cool! The name's Storm Ryder, just your everyday average Joe!" The heart of the wind suddenly blew to the other direction, much to their curiosity "Sorry, I kinda have to go. The heart of the wind has something for me to do. So, nice meeting you two." I just simply bow down and start running to other direction, leaving those two even more confused.

**(End of Insert song)**

"The heart of the wind?" said both of them in unison as both of them just got a phone call from their cell phones. Both of them just nod and start walking towards the other direction.

"Akane-nee-sama..."

"Yes, we got a job to do... from that man..."

* * *

><p><strong>(Kazuma's Point of View)<strong>

"Sorry to have you help out for carrying my uncle's groceries, Kazuma-san. Usually he does this shopping alone when I wasn't here, so I wanted to help him out in any way I can," she said while carrying 2 bags of groceries that has the items that was needed for her uncle's shop.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I know how your uncle's shop became a little famous lately thanks to your appearance. At least he did have a little helper to help him out," I said while carrying other 3 bags of groceries.

"You don't have to say that… it's a little embarrassing for me, honestly…" she said with a smile and a little blush on her face.

Wait the minute, now I think about it, I haven't talk to any girls that I could remember for a long time, due to my training in the dojo. Whenever I see her smile and a blush, I got a funny feeling inside of me. I didn't have this same feeling when talking towards Aqua-chan but when I'm with her…

"Kazuma-san, what's wrong?" she look at me with her cute face of hers.

"I-its' nothing really. I'm just fine!" I said that while giving my usual big laugh to show how mighty I am, just to cover up my oncoming blush. All she did is just giggled at my reaction and continue to walk together. Aw man, I haven't felt this happy before in my life! Before taking a corner that leads toward her home, I can feel some vibration on the ground and saw the blue rider being pushed back. The next thing I knew, a big mole wearing goggles and have a very sharp, long claws in his orange tight jumpsuit digs out from the ground and standing in front of her.

"Aqua-san! Kazuma-san, we gonna have to help her!" she said as she placed the groceries at one side of the wall and quickly ran towards her.

**(Insert song: Trembling City in Aris from Namco X Capcom)**

I just simply did the same thing and ran towards her as well. While I take out my T-shaped device and pressed all three buttons on it, Melissa-chan just summon her staff with her right hand and when she grabs it, her personality just… changed.

"Let me take over from here, other me. HENSHIN!" she stabbed the staff on the ground and a cocoon of earth surrounding her whole body, while I just slot in my device onto the belt and after the belt shouted, "SLOT IN, TRANSFORM!", I immediately engulfed in flames. After the flames extinguished and the cocoon has been casted off from her, "RYUU" and "GAIA" that were shouted from my belt and her staff have confirmed our transformation is complete as we rushed towards her side.

"**_Look what we got here, another 2 riders for my entertainment. Very well, let's play!_**" said the Earth Mole as he starts digging up the hole onto the ground.

"So, this is where you have been doing alone, huh?"

"No time to talk about it right now, focus on the battle." Mizu said as she stands up and aim to whichever holes he might appear with her gun.

"What's with this holes all over the place? A makeover or somethin'?" Gaia said in annoyance as she look around her, which is full of holes on the street.

"Be careful, you two. This mole has the ambush ability and can dig up several holes in one go. Not to mention that he digs up very fast in the short amount of time." Mizu warned us after her analyze on that mole was done.

"So basically, this is like Whack-A-Mole?" Gaia pointed out as she look at few more holes are created.

"That's sounds good to me!" I said as now I pressed the right button on my device and the belt shouted,"HAMMER!" as flames appeared in front of him. As soon as I grabbed the flames, it turns into a big hammer where each end of its head have a big spike on it and have a T-slot at the top of the hammer, maybe for my finisher. Honestly, this is the first time I've wield something as heavy as this hammer.

"I may not know much about this level up thingy, but I already have this weapon before I could even getting my saber. Time to whack some moles!" I said as I prepared to swing it as the mole appears in front of me. Since it's hard to swing due to its weight, I missed it and it scratches my armor, along with other Riders as well in one quick move before going back to the hole.

As soon as Gaia stood up from the blast, she quickly spin one of her star to an upright and stabs it on the ground. The staff announces the "Earth Defense Mode", it began to cover most of the holes on the ground and as soon as the mole began to emerge from the remaining holes, it tried to scratch it but misses and lands on one of the holes covered up and I took this chance to smack it hard on the mole but then, the mole exploded and pushed me back hard where the real one pops out from a new hole and laughing at us.

"**_Do you think that I didn't know about the Earth Rider? Good thing that saleslady told me everything about it! Since you REALLY want to whack me that much, how about I'll let you hit my minions instead? Come on out, boys! It's party time!_**" the mole's minion started to appear from a new hole and some of the holes that was covered up are blown up and more of the mini moles are appeared.

"Earth Defense Mode" The staff announces it as the dome made out from iron from deep underground created to protect us but just when it nearly finish, Mizu suddenly jumped out from the dome and stands on top of it before it completely closed. Some of them have reached the dome and exploded which causes the dome to have a few holes on it, but not enough to let the moles getting through.

**(End of Insert song)**

"Don't screw with me!" she immediately shouted as I have no idea what she's up to but I can hear that she's scanning for something.

"SCANNED, X-GUN **(Cross gun)**" I don't know what type of weapon that she has and we can hear the explosions from outside the dome as Gaia slowly cast off the dome. As soon as the dome is completely off, we were surprised most of the minions are destroyed and the Earth Mole is now lying on the ground. She aims her… whoa, a Gatling gun with a missile at the middle of the gun towards the mole.

"Any last words?" one of her hand swipes on her Gatling gun and slots in onto the slot on top of the gun. When the gun announces the 'NATURAL DISASTER', the Earth Mole begs for her forgiveness but she just pulls the trigger and blasts that thing in one shot, causing the man to receive a huge damage and the Dark Card instantly burns to crisp.

"Not enough. This isn't going to be enough just yet…" she said as she looks at her level bar which isn't full yet and continues to look for more. Before we could even reach her, a pair of twins is appeared in front of us as they look at the carnage done by her.

**(Insert song: Tachimukau Chikara from To Aru Majutsu No Index OST 2)**

"Oh my, looks like the riders are already here…" said the female twin.

"So, shall we exterminate them, for his sake?" said the male twin.

"For whose sake are you talking about?" I said while looking at the twins.

Both of them have already their belt around their waist and both of them have the white and black cartridge for each of them as they just slot into their belt and when the belt have make a strange noise, "HENSHIN!" both of them said in unison as they pressed their belt and the belt smokes out in black and white, and for a few seconds, both of them walk out from the smoke, revealing that they are also the Kamen Riders.

The female twin has black bodysuit, white chest armor and short skirt with white long boots with golden markings on it, wearing a cape and her helmet design have wings on the blue vizor and of course a dark sun as her element to represent light on her chest armor while holding a spear in her hand. The male twin has also black bodysuit, silver plate armor and spiky boots and there is some sort of silver sword-like feature in between his red visor of his helmet and a white crescent moon on his plate armor to represent his element of darkness as he wields some sort of bow shaped double sword.

"RAITO" and "YAMI" are shouted from their belt to confirm their transformation.

"So, shall we get this battle started already? We don't have time to waste, you know?" said Raito.

"Because it is time for you to get exterminated. Don't blame us, we just have our reasons to do so…" said Yami as he prepared his battle stance.

"Storm, wherever you are, you better hurry up and get here, because I don't think we're facing any mere bad guys like before…" I said as I prepared for another upcoming battle ahead…

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NOW IT'S TIME FOR FUN FACT ABOUT THE KAMEN RIDER KAZE!<strong>

**Kazuma: Hello there, viewers! This is Kazuma speaking for all of you today!**

**Melissa: And I'm Melissa. So, Kazuma-san, what should we talk about for today?**

**Kazuma: Hm, since the author wants us to talk about the elements for today, let's try that, shall we?**

**Melissa: I'll try... it says here that there are 6 main components of the Elements, right?**

**Kazuma: Really? Let's see here... Wind, Water, Earth, Fire, Light and Darkness... yeah, that's about it.**

**Melissa: By the way, how does the elements represent their owner?**

**Kazuma: Hm, let's see here. In this series:**

**- Wind refers to someone who is open-minded to do something like making friends or have a happy-go-lucky attitude but not to mention can be forgetful or an airhead sometimes. Its ability is on speed and agility.  
>- Water refers to someone who can clear out of the problem. The problem is even water can be tainted by other things, right? It is focus on long range attacks, which it inspires from water guns and such...<br>- Fire refers to someone who has a very high spirit in doing something to achieve it. But overdoing it can cause him/her some problems. It is focus on strength and power.  
>- Earth refers to someone who can relied by others due to its special ability. Among all of the riders, this element is the only Rider which has only have its base form but has the most weapon among the rest in this very form. As the old saying goes, you can't judge a book by its cover, which means that that person might be shy and have a soft side, but when she's in Rider form, she's going all out as her serious mode always get the job done. This element focus on defense and surprise attack.<br>- Light and Darkness are refers to something that can never be broken. Like the yin and yang, they must have each other and there cannot be separated from each other as it will cause unbalance between them. This ability depends on the user of the element.**

**Melissa: Oh, now I understand a bit. Well, I guess that's it for today!**

**Kazuma: Later, you guys! Gotta be prepared for the battle up ahead!**

**(If you guys want to know more about my Kamen Rider series, feel free to post some questions either by reviewing it or PM. I'll be sure to post it up in later chapters. Feel free to comment about it as well. Ja nee~)**


	8. A Man From The Past, Kira Thantos

**(Normal Point of View)**

"Hey, are you sure that you know where it all happened? I was just about to take a day off, you know? If it isn't here, I might as well blaming you for my vacation, Dave!" said the female reporter in her orange shirt with brown vest and black jeans as she puts her make up and such for the preparation of the live report.

"Like I said, I trust all of my resources here. They say about something like Riders fight on each other. What else can I say? This is something not to be missed. This is much better than those Infected that we got the other day. Not to mention that we got the footage from that green rider that saves our ride, Veronica," said Dave in his long black ponytail hair, wearing a cap that says "Good Day, Elemental City", white shirt and torn blue jeans and white sneakers as he happily drive the van with a cigarrete on his mouth.

"Can you stop smoking? That really gets on my nerves sometimes…"

"Sorry, girly. I can't start a day without a cig—"

Before she could grab Dave's cigarrette, their van suddenly shakes hard as the road became bumpy where it is now filled with holes. Because of their vehicle can't continue to go on forward as they afraid there might be more of those little critters attacking their van again, they have no choice but to move on foot to get to their destination. While Dave gets off from his van and went to the back of his van to get his camera and her microphone, Veronica went forward to see the carnage and the more she walks forward, the more she gets fascinated as she can now see the main headline of the news.

"I can't believe what I saw… Dave! Hurry up get that camera, the battle of Riders are started already!" she shouted as Dave clumsily run towards her and hands her mic as he start recording with his trusty camera onto the battling Riders.

**(Insert song: Red Zone by Black Cat OST)**

Both Yami and Ryuu fought with both of their blades clashing high and low as sparks began to see from that attack. Ryuu continues to defend the continuous onslaught from Yami's swift slashes as Dark Rider managed to hit a few blows on Ryuu. Because of that attack, he jumps away to gain distance and pressing both of the middle and the left button simultaneously.

"NATURAL DISASTER!" shouted the T-Scanner (Thermal Scanner) as the saber began to engulf in flames as he is prepared for a finisher. Yami just looks at the rider and instead of preparing to defend himself; he aims the Crimson Rider as his bow-sword in its Bow Mode where the dark arrow came out of nowhere.

"X SLASH!" Ryuu declared as he slashes out an "X" shaped flames in front of him and he stabs it in the middle of it to make it move forward. At the same time, the Dark Rider pulls his "arrow" hard and shots it in one pull. Because of that, when 2 attacks collide, a huge explosion occurs right down the middle. Before Ryuu know what was happening, Dark Rider already on the air, as he slashed down his bow-sword onto the Crimson Rider, only managed to parry just in time with his saber.

"Man, this kid means business..." Ryuu said before manages to push him back.

"We got our orders and we must execute it for 'his' sake..." Yami said before he leaps forward to put up the offense on him.

Meanwhile, Mizu shoots the Light Rider with her X-Gun continuously as the rapid spin of her Gatling gun and a number of water ammo casings coming out from it, but the Light Rider easily deflected it by spinning around her white spear. When Mizu's ammo is out, while waiting for her weapon to automatically reloading itself, Gaia immediately take over as she rotates one of the star to upright and stabs it onto the ground.

"Earth Attack Form" the staff says it in ladylike speech as more spikes coming out from the ground, but Light Rider just avoiding it with ease, even before the attack was launched.

"Come on, I thought that you're more of a challenge…" said Raito as she charged forward with her spear in her hand.

"You want one? You got it!" Gaia said in anger as she spins the star on her staff and stabs it onto the ground to activate it.

"Earth Armor Form" is what she heard from the staff and the earth is creating earth armor on her body as she also charges towards the Light Rider. Using her staff as her weapon, she attacks and defends herself against Raito's continuous stabs and slashing with her spear. Due to Raito's long spear, giving her the edge in terms of attacking range, Gaia knew that Mizu needs time to get her X-Gun ready as she stops from Raito's side slash and quickly spins back one of the star pointing upwards, which is…

"Earth Defense Form" The earth immediately creating a dome-shaped defense and captured the Light Rider.

"Move out of the way, Gaia!" said the Mizu Rider as she scanned her X-Gun and slots in the magazine holder to reveal a rocket from the middle of the gatling gun.

"SCANNED, NATURAL DISASTER!" after the gun has shouted to confirm the finishing touch, Mizu wastes no time as she pulled the trigger and launches her rocket and hits the Light Rider. Gaia was managed to take a step back and return to Mizu's side to see the result of their teamwork.

"That should finish her off…" said Mizu as she lowers her X-Gun.

As the smoke clears out, it is a shocking view to know that not only that the Light Rider is unharmed, but also the dome that was surrounding her was also destroyed and leaves a crater, much to their shock.

"Well, that hurts a little… but not good enough!" Raito shouted as she now lunges forward to her enemy.

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Next Level by Yuki)<strong>

**(Instruments)** The arrangements of the images of the Riders are as follows: (Kazuma = Ryuu/Fire) (Akira = Yami/Darkness) (Storm = Kaze/Wind) (Aqua = Mizu/Water) (Melissa = Gaia/Earth) (Akane = Raito/Light) and the fanfiction title appears and before the singing began, the title blows away like a wind.

**(Kimi ga negau koto nara)** Aqua stands near a cliff, watching the ocean.  
><strong>(subete genjitsu ni naru darou)<strong> Closing her hands together for a pray.  
><strong>(Erabareshi mono naraba)<strong> The wind blows and the ribbon that she tied her hair is the same as her sister's ribbon, and her big sister is shown at the background.

**(Bousou hajimeteru)** Kazuma was standing outside of the dojo, who wears a karate gi turns around and wipe his sweat off with his back hand with a smile.  
><strong>(sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou)<strong> Melissa walks along at the forest with a smile and saw a monster appears out of nowhere.  
><strong>(Jikan ga nai) <strong>And the staff shoots out from the ground and as she grabs it, it reveals her character became serious and transform in her Rider form.

**(MOVING FAST Kokoro no)** Storm is running fast on the street.  
><strong>(tokei ni hashirase)<strong> Stops and look around, the heart of the wind blows to another direction to lead him and continues to run into that direction. Then, it zooms out of a window in a mansion to focus on the twins.  
><strong>(ashita no sono saki e) <strong>Akane at the light side looks at Akira within the darkness, lending him a hand to help him out, as he grabs it and sparks flew out from the grip.

**(Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi, umarekawaru)**Different types of enemies are shown in different elements and their leader, Dark Void arises from the darkness.  
><strong>(Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION)<strong> Kamen Rider Kaze runs and breakthrough the enemy's defenses to reach their leader with the help of a gear on his feets that makes him move fast.  
><strong>(Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru!)<strong> Kamen Rider Gaia and Ryuu face off against Kamen Rider Chaos (the fusion of the twins' Rider form) and Storm hugs Aqua from behind under the rain.  
><strong>(Kousoku no VISION minogasu na)<strong> Three different forms of Kaze are shown and combined to create a new form that wields a gunblade, aiming at us viewers and pulls the trigger.  
><strong>(Tsuite koreru nara...)<strong> All of the characters look up at the sky with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: A Man From a Past - Kira Thantos<strong>

**(Storm's Point of View)**

As I rushed towards to the top of the 4-storey high building via the steps at the side of the building, I've been thinking… why in the world would the wind lead me here anyway? To enjoy a view or something, or is there something hidden around here? Man, the wind sure can be random at times… as I reached toward the end of the top step, I see a man silver grayish hair, wearing a black glasses, wearing a black coat, black pants, black boots and gloves watching a view from the edge of the building while the wind just blew his black jacket to the back while he has a sandwich in his hand.

**(Insert Song: Turk's Theme from FF7)**

"So, it has already begun, huh?" said the man while taking a bite on his sandwich.

"Um… who are you?" I said as I tried to get close to him but…

"So, you're the new Kaze, I presume? Some weirdo you are, compared to the previous one…" he said without looking back and just enjoying the view. I was a little bit surprised from what he just said since I promised to Aqua-chan that our identity must be a secret and we can't let anyone knows about it.

"I think you're wrong, dude. I'm not—"

"Then, can you hear what does the heart of the wind tells you to do now?"

"Huh?"

"Storm Ryder, the wielder of the heart of the wind and the Rider of the wind… that does fits the bill, don't you think so?" He just turns around with a normal expression while looking at me and threw away the wrapper of his sandwich just like that, freely throwing it. Hey, why the heck did he just do that? Couldn't he just hold on to it until finding a trash can or something?

"Hm, black jacket, headphones… yeah, you're the one alright…" I still don't get it why does this man still looking at me like that as he starts to walk around me to inspect something good out of me.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I said while he continues to inspect me. Kinda creepy if you asked me, still not familiar with some dude looking at me like that… hope he's got a good reason for doing so.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is there something bothering you, lad? Or is it that she haven't told you who am I yet? If you want to know, I'm the previous owner of the Mizu, Kira Thantos."

**(End of Insert Song)**

Just by him saying the word Mizu is enough to know what he was talking about. "Wait, if you say that, that means…"

"Yeah, I'm the one that hands her my belt. And let me tell you this, the belt that you're have right now, comes from a long history. It's not something that you can say that this is a fun thing to do like in those fairy tales, you know?"

"It isn't?" I said with full of curiosity Although I don't like history as much as I like egg burger, but since this one is related to one of my favorite thing, which is Kamen Rider, I guess I could hear a little bit.

He just shakes his head in disappointment. "No, lad. It isn't. The reason that belt was invented in the first place is because all it was started 50 years ago. You better pay attention or else…"

"…or else… what?" without warning, he flicks my forehead and let me tell you this, that flick is the same as being poked like a needle and knocks it in with a hammer. That's how painful it is…

**(Insert Song: Kuchi Ta Kettou from Fate/Stay Night OST)**

50 years ago, huh? At that time, my parents are still little kids and haven't met at each other yet.

The man stated that 50 years ago, an unknown group of 6 dark sorcerers once tried to summon forth a demon or some sort from the other world by a ritual where it consists of 6 different elements of the world. Earth, fire, wind, water, light and darkness are the elements that were required for the summoning and even Kira-san have no idea how did they collected it, which they say that some of them are impossible to obtain. He assumes that they have used various methods to get the impossible. When those elements are collected and puts it in the middle of the spell binding circle, their lead sorcerer also poured a jar of blood from 10 different young girls onto the elements. As the ritual has halfway done, a red portal have opened at the sky and shows the real form of the Dark Void… a shapeless black thick liquid stuff where he takes form of a human with fully completed armor and such. As soon as the the ritual was complete, those six sorceress worshiped it and began to terrorize the city of Elemental.

For 7 years, the people of the city were enslaved by it. He uses his power to create his minions which it was called the lost Elements, the one that Aqua-chan mentioned before. At that time, 6 chosen heroes, who were chosen by a mysterious man, equipped themselves with the belts and staff that we wielded right now in the present, fight for justice and managed to put out the Dark Void but with the cost of some lives along the way. As time went on, they know that they couldn't defeat it as once told by a mysterious man that as long as either one of the Riders didn't reach the "Ultimate Form", the Dark Void continues to exists but the memories of that incident will be erased from peoples' memory, as if those invasion never happened.

In order to continue to protect the peace, when one Rider can no longer continue to fight, they must pass down the belt or staff to a new owner in order to continue to fight. And I guess that's how I ended up get this belt.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"Oh, I see what you mean right now! So like, we're now the new protectors and such and it's our turn to fulfill the duties as a Rider? That sounds… AWESOME!" I said as I fist pumped in the air, only to get flicked by him again on the forehead.

"Listen, as long as one of you guys cannot find this "Ultimate Form", he will be continued to exist until that "form" beats him up. And I believe that you new kids might be able what us can't do." He said while holding both of my shoulders with his hands while looking down at my E-Scanner.

"Hey, lad. Transform into Kaze for me…"

Although I find curious for a little bit, but I do it anyway.

"READY!" the belt shouted as I slide my E-Scanner from the left side of my waist and as soon as I slide out the cartridge from the right side, for some reason, he holds my right hand from making a motion.

"Hey, what are you…"

"Feel your surroundings… even if you can't make a motion, let the elements help you with your power."

I may not understand at first why he did say and do that, but the wind sure is pretty strong for today. As he told me to look at my cartridge at my hand, I can see that it turns from plain white to green on its own. That's where it hits me… he was actually trying to tell me that if you can understand the elements around you, doing this thing might not be so hard after all.

"HENSHIN!" I positioned my cartridge to the left side and swipe it to the right and after the scan, I simply puts it back to the right cartridge slot.

"SCANNED, TRANSFORM!" as the wind picks up, the transformation begins from my feet and make its way to my head and a loud shout of "KAZE" from my belt confirms it.

"Hm, so you nearly reached level 6, huh? That took a while for you to level up." He simply just look at my yellow bar on the E-Scanner which it was only half yellow and half black.

"What makes you say that?"

"See the little gap on the back part of the belt right here? This is where you can compressed it to evolve into a new power but it takes time to charge it to lets you use it, after you level up, of course…" Kira-san explains to me that this belt is a 3-parts E-Scanner. The front part is for my cartridge holder and detector, the middle part is for scanning and the back part, which has a little gap between it, is for me to compress it by hitting the front part of it. I haven't pay attention to that gap part before because I didn't notice it at all.

"Wow, thanks a lot, Kira-san. I'll remember that!"

"One more thing…" he reaches out what it seems to be a little chip from his jacket pocket and slots out my cartridge. When he inserts it and puts my cartridge back to its slot…

"INSTANT LEVEL UP! WEAPON UNLOCKED: FLIGHT! NEW FORM: ARASHI!" the belt shouted as the gap of the back and the middle of the belt opens up. How I could be more happy than this?

"Now, I believe that there's trouble up ahead…" he said while pointing to the smoke a few distances from here. "You can get there fast with your Flight."

"I can fly?"

"You idiot, of course you can. All Kaze can fly, what's the purpose of you having those wings attached behind your back in the first place, just for decoration? But it is only for a short period of time. You know what to do with it…"

"Will do!" without hesitation I slot my cartridge out and hold on to the button which have was once a Rod weapon, which it was turned out to be unavailable button, now changes into a Wing picture, swipes it from left to right and puts it back to its right slot.

"SCANNED, FLIGHT!" when the belt is done announces it, the white retractable pair of "wing" on my back began to expand and a rocket boosted up for me to hover on the ground.

"Thanks for the help, Kira-san!" I waved as I made my way towards the smoke.

"Remember, kid! Your heart of the wind can change the people's view. Use it wisely!" I can hear him shouting but I can only pay attention what's in front of me and move on.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kira's Point of View)<strong>

"That boy… and all of the previous Element Riders… can be easily tricked when I said I'm a Rider in this modern world, huh? Heh, this city… is full of idiots after all…" I said as I looked up at the blue sky with my black glasses. "Well, the rest is up to you now… Kaze." For a moment there, my whole body began to turn into dust. Before I completely disappear, I looked at the city one last time with a smile on my face… to let them know that the "mysterious man" will leave his job to those kids…

"Finished what we've started, Storm Ryder. That is a message coming from me, the Mysterious Man." Then, my whole body has turned to dust and nothing is left from that scene except the dust have been blown away by the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>(Storm's Point of View)<strong>

I have now landed on the crime scene and saw 2 Riders, both black and white, just finished beating up my friends**.**

**(Insert Song: Kuroki Neko from Black Cat OST)**

"So, you have arrived, Kaze." said the Light Rider as she prepares her stance to battle one more time.

"You arrive a little too late… we beat them up while you're not here. So, what's going to be?" the Black Rider prepared his stances as well with his cool looking bow sword.

As I look at my friends slowly gets up and now leaning against a wall, I know that there's only one thing left to do…

"K-Kaze… these guys aren't easy at all…" said Kazuma-san as he helped Gaia and Mizu standing up and leaned them against a wall as well.

"Don't worry…" I look at the left side and saw a reporter and a cameraman recording at most of the battles. No wonder he called me by my rider form. "I'll take over from here, Ryuu."

"The question right now is…"

"…do you have what it takes to stop us, Kaze?"

"I know that I can't take you both down without a fight, but…" I said and then looking down at my belt for a moment and thought, "_The heart of the wind will change their fate as he mentioned… can it be true? Well, there's only one way to find out!_"

As I pointed out my trademark words to them," Saa, arashi ga kuru no…" I said it while pointing out my index finger and my thumb at them and then my middle finger to form a triangle with these fingers while looked at them confidently,"… junbi wa ii?" **(T/N: Now then, when the storm's coming… are you ready?)**.

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal Point of View)<strong>

"Hey, Veronica, I'm nearly out of tape here…"

"Well, go get a new one already, Dave! I'll record it with my own cellphone!" she said while taking out her Sony Ericsson Xperia from her handbag and simply record it to continue while Dave goes back to his van to take some more tape.

"This is going to jump start my career as a reporter!" said Veronica with a shining star in her eyes.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NOW IT'S TIME FOR KAMEN RIDER KAZE FUN FACT!<strong>

**Storm: Yo, Storm's here today with Aqua-chan for giving out the info for today!**

**Aqua: *nod* So, what is today's topic?**

**Storm: Let's see here... ah, here's one... how come only Kaze can fly?**

**Aqua: What kind of question is that, idiot? As I said before, each elements give an advantage to each rider. In your form, you are able to fly for a short period of time, thanks to Wind.**

**Storm: A-nd... you can go swimming underwater because of your element is Water? Is that how it works?**

**Aqua: It prefer to be called diving, thank you very much. Oh yeah, Storm, we got a letter from the author. He wants you to read it for him.**

**Storm: Eh? Is my time is finally up too soon? T_T I was just about to like become a rider...**

**Aqua: *slap his back of his head* No, you idiot! You're the main character! Look, just read it out loud.**

**Storm: Okay... *takes the letter and read***

_**From the author,  
><strong>**I would like to thank my friend in the FanFiction world, Overlord Prinny, for choosing my OC for your character in one of your series. As I promised before, I have made your OC a brief appearance in this chapter as the "Mysterious Man". Hope that you like it, even though that the character's attitude isn't the same as you hoped for.**_

**Both: ...**

**Aqua: ...what is this actually...?**

**Storm: Dunno... *throw the letter away* Anyway, be sure to look forward to the next chapter!**


	9. Can You Stop It? Arashi

**(Inside the VOID HQ, Normal Point of View)**

**(Insert song: Kinji Rareta Kioku from Black Cat OST)**

"**_Ah, I feel much better. Hey, Kurai, thanks for the meal~_**" said Kyuu in his Dark Bat form as he walks out from the secret room which is splattered with blood all over the place.

"As long as it will let you level up to the fullest potential, that's all matters the most. And your dark desire involves killing people, I got no problem letting you drink up some blood from the person that was about to get punished anyway..." said Kurai as he sips out some wine from the glass.

After Kyuu finished his loud laugh, "**_And that's why I like you, Kurai! You sure know how to entertain a guest like me!_**" he said in his proud voice and all of the sudden, he clutches his chest as he feel more pain than he could remember against the Riders. "**_W-what's happening to me? Why do I feel this kinda pain?_**"

"It is nearly the time… time for you to shead off that skin of yours and transform into a Master."

As much as Kyuu struggled for the pain he received, all he can do is endures it until a tear is appeared at his back, spreading out his bloody wings and sheds out of his "cocoon" as of now, he has evolved into a Dark Vampire, also known as a Master of Dark Element.

"This power… it's amazing! I can feel all of the dark matters around me!" Kyuu said as he look at his claws and new body and he gets more amazed that he can now have minions that are level 2 in his control, thanks to Kurai's info.

"Now, all we need a 3 more dark elements to go, and the revival of our Dark Void-sama will soon reign this corrupted earth once again!" said Kurai as he started to laugh loudly, followed by Kyuu.

**(End of Insert song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Next Level by Yuki)<strong>

**(Instruments)** The arrangements of the images of the Riders are as follows: (Kazuma = Ryuu/Fire) (Akira = Yami/Darkness) (Storm = Kaze/Wind) (Aqua = Mizu/Water) (Melissa = Gaia/Earth) (Akane = Raito/Light) and the fanfiction title appears and before the singing began, the title blows away like a wind.

**(Kimi ga negau koto nara)** Aqua stands near a cliff, watching the ocean.  
><strong>(subete genjitsu ni naru darou)<strong> Closing her hands together for a pray.  
><strong>(Erabareshi mono naraba)<strong> The wind blows and the ribbon that she tied her hair is the same as her sister's ribbon, and her big sister is shown at the background.

**(Bousou hajimeteru)** Kazuma was standing outside of the dojo, who wears a karate gi turns around and wipe his sweat off with his back hand with a smile.  
><strong>(sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou)<strong> Melissa walks along at the forest with a smile and saw a monster appears out of nowhere.  
><strong>(Jikan ga nai) <strong>And the staff shoots out from the ground and as she grabs it, it reveals her character became serious and transform in her Rider form.

**(MOVING FAST Kokoro no)** Storm is running fast on the street.  
><strong>(tokei ni hashirase)<strong> Stops and look around, the heart of the wind blows to another direction to lead him and continues to run into that direction. Then, it zooms out of a window in a mansion to focus on the twins.  
><strong>(ashita no sono saki e) <strong>Akane at the light side looks at Akira within the darkness, lending him a hand to help him out, as he grabs it and sparks flew out from the grip.

**(Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi, umarekawaru)**Different types of enemies are shown in different elements and their leader, Dark Void arises from the darkness.  
><strong>(Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION)<strong> Kamen Rider Kaze runs and breakthrough the enemy's defenses to reach their leader with the help of a gear on his feets that makes him move fast.  
><strong>(Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru!)<strong> Kamen Rider Gaia and Ryuu face off against Kamen Rider Chaos (the fusion of the twins' Rider form) and Storm hugs Aqua from behind under the rain.  
><strong>(Kousoku no VISION minogasu na)<strong> Three different forms of Kaze are shown and combined to create a new form that wields a gunblade, aiming at us viewers and pulls the trigger.  
><strong>(Tsuite koreru nara...)<strong> All of the characters look up at the sky with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Can You Stop It? Arashi<strong>

***Storm's Point of View***

**(Insert Song: Crimson Sunset from Tekken 5 OST)**

The battle is on. The Black and Light Rider began to attack me in any directions with their weapons in their hands. Luckily for me, I have already equipped my Speedster to keep up with their speed and managed to land some blows on them too. As they did the simultaneous slash, and I couldn't see where it came from, I took that damage and threw a few meters away from them as they return to their battle position and look at me.

"Is that all you got, Kaze? You're nothing but talk. We were barely even started…" said the black Rider as I think he look at me in disgust.

"Not yet. I still got some tricks on my sleeves. So, don't think its over yet!" I immediately stand up and take out the cartridge from by belt and slots in onto the Speedster.

"SPEEDSTER, ON!" the belt shouted as the shoes began to make some sort of engine sound, ready to gear up to the next level.

"Ready?" And with that, I ran as fast as lightning, well, maybe not as fast as Kabuto was, but hey, at least that I'm fast.

"Brother, prepare for imp—" she haven't finished what she wanted to say as I kicked her in high speed, almost having no time to react or whatsoever.

"Rait—" and I waste no time dealing the second blow on that Black Rider as well. Well, everything always have a time limit, right? And this Speedster is no exception. While there are still some time left before it times out, I managed to pull off a strong Rider Kick – Kabuto's Style, without scanning it as the impact that I done on the Black Rider collides with the Light Rider, hitting two birds with a stone… or is it killing? I dunno, as long as it rhymes.

"SPEEDSTER, OFF!" I stopped running fast as both of those riders are now landed on their back and the cartridge slots out on its own. I take it and reinserts back into the right slot hole.

"CHARGING~" a girlish sound is made from the belt as I turn around to look at them.

"Well, that's one way to land decent blows on you two."

"Alright! Good job, Kaze!" Ryuu cheered me up with his high spirits as usual as he came to me and does our handshake.

"Well, at least you beat them good." Mizu told me, as she was being supported by Gaia on her shoulders as they made their way here. "By the way, since when did you level up, anyway? I don't remember that you level up very fast…"

**(End of Insert Song)**

"Well…" as I tried to remember how I did level up, I just can't remember what it is. How did I get level up pretty fast anyway? Is there something that I did before? I did remember beating a few low level Infected with Aqua-chan and that doesn't filled up my belt to the middle. I must have done something but I just can't remember what it was…

A few claps were heard from somewhere not far from us. It isn't on the ground, it was on the sky, a bird looking beast, and just looking the view that he thinks that he didn't like it. "**_So, you two have failed to beat the Wind Rider? My, how pathetic you guys are…_**" as we look up, we saw an Infected Windy Birdjoe as he have a man… I guess in his 40s, in his business attires, dropping his suitcase from a height, which scatters up the papers and documents of some sort. "**_And I thought that I could let him go as we promised, right? Beat them up and your father is free as a bird. And you two didn't keep up with your bargain._**"

"Father!" both of them said in unison, which leads us to more confusion.

"Wait, what's going on around here? Who's actually the bad guy here?!" Ryuu asked in confusion as he looked back and forth on those 2 Riders and the Birdjoe with the old man at his talons.

"Now I understand what's going on. The reason that both of you have no choice but to fight us is for the sake of your father. That beyond low you've done, Birdjoe!" Mizu stated after putting all of the pieces of the puzzles in as Gaia rotates her star on her staff and before she could even stabbed it onto the ground…

"**_If you do something like that, I will kill this old man in this instant. I suggest that you better think carefully before someone gets hurt! And as for you Riders, I suggest you put down your weapon and better do some prayers because my men will do the job for me…_**" he snapped his fingers and a group of men wielding a weapon in their hands, must be the Yakuza or something… since he got the hostage, we have no choice but to follow his orders, for now.

"Hey, why are you doing this to him? Those guys aren't supposed to get involved at all!"Mizu shouted as she stared right at Birdjoe.

"**_You wanna know why? Well, I'll tell you!_**"

* * *

><p><strong>*flashback, a week ago, at a certain office of a famous company *<strong>

**(Normal Point of View)**

**(Insert Song: Kodoku no Junrei from Fate/Stay Night OST)**

"What do you mean I can't wield the power of the Rider? I'm more capable of using it! I have trained more than anyone else! But why I can't use it!" said the young man with short brown hair, in his black uniform, smacking his hands on the table of the owner of the company.

"Listen to me, Murai-kun. The belt of Yami and Raito can only be wield by those who have a very close bonds between the two. It's not that I don't want to give you the belt, this is what was I was entrusted by the previous 2 Riders. You already know that I can't wield it either, but by figuring out their wishes, it is all about bonds that cannot be separated," said the manager who is the same person that he gets caught by the Birdjoe in the present time.

"What, all I need is a partner? You got to be joking! Those guys aren't even as same as my level!"

"And that is my point. Murai-kun, you never look at others than yourself. How can you create bonds with that attitude of yours?"

"Watch me!" Murai grabbed the Raito Belt as he wears the belt, slots the cartridge in but the belt does nothing on him, which only leads him to anger more.

"Why can't I transform into a Rider? I'm far more suitable than anyone out there!"

"As I said, only certain people can wield this belt."

As they kept continue arguing, a door to their room is opened and entered the twins as they just got back from their studies. And they immediately shifted their attention to the belt that was on the table of their father's workplace.

"Father, what is this belt?" said Akira as he look at the black belt on the table and the white belt that was on Murai's waist is now on the table as well.

"They look so cool. Is it okay if we wear it for a moment, father? Please~" said Akane as she grabs the white belt and puts it around her waist.

"Heh, you kids are just gonna waste your time for wearing the belt that doesn't work at all…"

But Murai was wrong, as soon as both of them insert the cartridge, they ended up transform into the Yami and Raito Rider. Because of Murai's disbelieve that this is impossible, he quickly stormed out from the office and the manager seems so proud of his children that they are destined to become a Rider that protects the city.

* * *

><p>"Damn it! Why can't I be the chosen one? Why it can't be me?!" Murai continue to punch the punching bag until its sands came out and giving his last thrust onto the bag, sending it flying towards the mirror. As soon as he lets go of his rage, Miyuki made her way towards him.<p>

"Ara~ looks like someone need a comfort~"

"Who are you? What are you doing in this gym?"

"I hear all of your ranting just now. It's so loud that I can even hear it from outside of this gym. And I think I have found someone suitable for a new power that this Dark Card has~"

"What? Power?"

"Yes~ isn't this what you wanted so much, that causes you can't become a Rider?"

"That belt… I trained my hardest, only to ended up being rejected by it!"

"Now is the time for your revenge~ with this power, you can even make them under your control by threatening a certain someone~ What do you say?"

**(End of insert song and flashback)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Storm's Point of View)<strong>

"_**I followed what that woman said, making them to do my bidding. And since that they can't keep up their bargain, he gets it! Get em' boys!**_" commanded the Birdjoe.

"Not gonna happen!" when the cartridge is completely full, I immediately slots into the Speedster and takes out his "minions" in less than 10 seconds before recharging it back.

"**_Oh? You're resisting my threats? You don't care what will happen to this citizen, Kaze?_**" said the Birdjoe as he throws the man and grabs his neck, causing him to choke.

"Please, stop it! Not to our father!" said the black rider as he pleads me to not to attack his men.

"Don't worry about it. Oi, birdie, let's make a deal! If you can beat me, I'll give you my belt! How's that for a trade? I won't pulled back my words, but I'll make sure that my words can be real and will help me out, thanks to the Heart of The Wind!"

"_**What!**_" all of the other riders are surprised to my deal but the Birdjoe just laughed at it and said, "_**You think that you can beat me with that form? Fine, let's do this! I'll make sure that you'll regret for saying that!**_"

"Wait… did you just say, the Heart of The Wind?" said the Light Rider as she looks at me with full of confusion.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to teach a little birdie a lesson."

Wasting no time at all, he let go of the old man by putting him on the ground and quickly dive in for the attack on me with his sharp talons, which caught me by surprise. The other Riders wanted to help me out, but I told them to stay put as my pride and belt is on the line.

* * *

><p><strong>(Aqua's Point of View)<strong>

"You idiot! You think that you can beat that guy alone? He has more fighting experience than you do!" I shouted at him because of his foolishness as he paid the price when the Birdjoe lands on top of him and began to attack him with his jabs and kicks.

He tried to fight back with his own one-two combo but the Birdjoe easily dodges it and lands a hard kick on him. Kaze isn't giving up that easily as he scanned out his Flight and flew towards him, whom he follows along and the battle continues the aerial battle.

"Um… that Rider… is he Storm-nii-sama, Mizu?" Yami asked as he looks at me, trying to confirm that it's him. Knowing that Riders can keep a secret and he attacks us because of the threat, I know I can trust them and letting them know about that matter…

"That person? He's actually quite an airhead. But not even once he complained that he isn't an airhead. That's right, that man up there, is Storm Ryder."

"He may look like a hopeless person, but for now, he's the person that can make anything happen…" Ryuu said as he looks up the sky on the raging battle.

"He has his own way to help out for those who is in need, doesn't matter who or what the status of that person was… even though he can be an idiot at times..." Gaia pointed out with her normal but confident tone.

"I see…" both of the Yami and Raito Rider said it in unison.

Knowing that Kaze's Flight can only hold on for a short period of time, he lands back on the ground, but with the help of the kick from Birdjoe, the landing wasn't a good one as now he lands on the ground and look at him in disgust.

"**_Hmph, with that kind of power, you are not worthy of that belt at all! Now, better surrender now and give me that belt!_**" the Birdjoe threatens him as that Infected is forcing him to give up, but Kaze slowly stands up and move his right index finger left and right as a "no" sign to it, making him more furious than ever. "**_Why don't you just stay down there and give me the belt already?_**"

"Because I'm a slow learner…" he's taking some deep breath and stoods up properly. Yami and Raito wanted to go to him but being stopped by Ryuu, knowing that he knows what he is actually doing. All we can hope now is for a miracle.

**(Insert song: Regret Nothing ~ Tighten Up from Kamen Rider OOO OST)**

"Let me show you… the true power of the bonds that you didn't have…" he punched (?) his belt and the belt yells out, "COMPRESS, CHARGING~" in a manly voice, then a female voice… wait a minute, a Compressed Form? That could mean…

"**_Heh, you still act big, huh? I don't need them at all! I can do things myself and to do that, I have to beat you and get that freaking belt off from you!_**"

"BREAK OUT!" the cartridge slides out from the right as he takes it out, swipes it from left to right and…

"Let me show you… the power of our bonds that we shared with each other!" and he slots it in back inside the cartridge slot.

"SCANNED, UPGRADE!" the belt shouted as the wind are getting stronger than normal, surrounding him and causes the Birdjoe to cover up from the strong gust of wind. After the wind has settled down, all of us are surprised with his new form.

"ARASHI!" his armor has changed to darker green, the helmet of his rider form also changes as he has a long U-shaped visor **(the same visor that KR Birth has and probably the same helmet but in black and dark green instead)** and has a better build-up armor and another pair of white, retractable "wings" appeared on his back and the symbol that represent his element is the same 2 white magatamas but it is further apart and both are in vertical position instead of horizontal.

"Now then… can you stop a raging storm?" he said as he began walking towards it. Birdjoe just smirks at him and immediately running towards him. But this time, the table has turned as his attacks are missed and Arashi's attacks are connecting, probably even stronger than his previous form. I can even hear the rest of the gang are cheering up for him but I… why do I feel a bit anxious about it? Why do I feel like he's fighting for my sake, just like my nee-san does?

"**_This is impossible! There's no way that you can beat me! I just beat you like a pulp just now!_**"

He didn't say anything as he slots out his cartridge, holding a button on it and swipes it on the scanner before returning back to its slot.

"SCANNED, ARMED SHIELD!" he raises his right arm high as a rectangular shield appeared onto his right arm, completed with missiles on it which makes it look like a claw. The Birdjoe again spread his wings and shoots out the feathers aiming at us, but its target changed from us to his shield instead, taking all the blows.

"**_Why? Why did you do that?_**"

"Because they are my friends and I won't let you harm them! This battle is only you and me in it!" Having him saying that makes Yami and Raito realized that they are also his friends that he wanted to protect.

"We are… his friends?" said Raito.

"Yeah, you can trust that guy, for sure!" Ryuu said with his big laugh of his.

Arashi slides out the cartridge from the left, swipes it at the left side of the shield and slots it into the middle part of the shield, preparing to finished it in one go.

"SCANNED, NATURAL DISASTER!"

"Gusts of Storm!" he shoots out the missiles at the Birdjoe. Although most of them are missed him, but his true intentions was to distract him as the missiles are covering his view, and Arashi leaps high into the sky, thrusting his armed shield towards it like a big fist as it launches him onto the Birdjoe, punching him hard and with the extra boost coming out from the back of the Armed Shield, it is enough to knock him to the building which it was 2 blocks away.

"He did it!" Gaia said it as they walk towards him, along with me and the other Riders.

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal Point of View*<strong>

**(Insert song: Kumo Wa Somari Yuku from Fate/Stay Night OST)**

"Well, that's that! Shall we go to interviewing them, Veronica?"

"No, I think the tape has already do the talking for us already. Come on, Dave. Let's get back to the studio and start editing it." She walks back to the van with her trusty partner, Dave as they have now have the scoop that they want and they leave the scene.

Meanwhile, the twins are hugging their father as he is now safe from harm.

"Well, that should do the job, huh?" said Storm as he saw Murai got arrested and bring to the cop car, heading his way to the police station.

"Yeah, can't believe that you beat him in your new form. How did you do it, buddy?" said Kazuma while holding him in a headlock. Melissa just giggles at the boys' reaction.

"Father, I'm so glad that you're alright!" both of the twins hugging their father and doesn't seem like they let go anytime soon. Aquariu can only just look at them with her eyes as she remembered being hugged like that with her sister. Without noticed, Storm hugged her from behind, which caught her by surprise.

"Hey, if you need someone to held on to…" before he got to complete his sentence, she shrugged it off and gave him a knock out punch while she's blushing really red.

"Y-you idiot! Don't do that all of the sudden!" the rest of the gang are just laughed on that little incident.

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(The next day, 8 am, Storm's Point of View)<strong>

**(Insert song: Akogare no Yuutousei from Fate/Stay Night OST)**

Well, looks like we managed to beat the heck out of that birdie and save the twins' father, which he is actually one of the famous person that researches on who knows what. Well, that doesn't matter now. Now I can rest a bit from that battle. As I tried to look at Aqua-chan who's quite serious in studying, she looks at me for a moment and looked away in an instant. Things have gone back to normal, I guess…

"Ryouga-sensei, may I have a word with you for a moment?" said one of the lecturers from the door and Sensei walk towards her. I wonder what did go wrong now? I did came here on time… well, in the nick of time of course, no doubt about that.

Taking the chance, the students began discussing the gossip from the latest stuff from their magazine, where they mentioned that there are pictures of us on it. And some say that they really wanted to meet them so that they could get their autograph. I just simply sighed and ignored those words as Sensei made his way back to his table with an announcement that he would like to make.

"Alright, students. Today, we will have a pair of new students that will be joining your class. Please welcome Akane and Akira Inayo, the famous researcher's son and daughter."

**(The insert song ended with a disc scratch and replaced with the chorus part of instrument version of Regret Nothing ~ Tighten Up from Kamen Rider OOO OST)**

Hearing that making my jaw dropped as both of them are made their way towards Sensei and as the class started to get wild up, the twins just look at me and waved happily with their happy face.

"Storm-nii-sama!" both of them said in unison and the whole class, including Aqua-chan stared at me with their eyes.

The only thing I can do now is just wave at them nervously. What did I got myself into this time…?

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NOW IT'S TIME FOR KAMEN RIDER KAZE FUN FACTS!<strong>

**Akira: Hi there, everyone. Today, we will be doing the reviewing for this chapter. I'm Akira, along with my twin sister, Akane.**

**Akane: *waves* Hi! So, Akira-nii-sama. What should we be talking about for today?**

**Akira: Hm, let's discuss about the belt that we have from father's gift, then?**

**Akane: *nod* As we know, the belt that we both have are Raito (mine) and Yami (his).**

**Akira: Yes, these belts must be used in pair or according to our father, must have bonds that can never be separated. I wonder what does that mean actually?**

**Akane: I don't know. It could be siblings, best friends, friends that we could trust, anything...**

**Akira: Hm... I wonder, why do we have to share EXP?**

**Akane: I don't know. Well, whatever it is, there must be a reason, right?**

**Akira: Yeah. Until then, see you all in the next chapter!**

**Akane: Goodbye for now! *waves***


	10. Development, Element System

_**(Insert song: Chanto tsukandemasu kara wa from Densha Otoko OST)**_

"_Hey, Mi-kun," said the little girl in white dress, with a white flower hat, looking at the view from a big tree at the field of flowers._

"_What is it, A-chan?" said a certain little boy who is sitting on the grassy ground and wears white T-shirt and brown short pants with sneakers looking at the little girl, who is looking at the view with a smile, making that boy to blush a little._

"_Um… hey, you do know that it'll be hard to see each other again since that you're moving tomorrow to another city, right?"_

"_Yeah, you told me that like a million times already, A-chan. My parents just got a new job there, so I guess I have to follow them since I'm their child after all."_

"_Aren't you going to miss me, then?" said the girl as that was about to cry._

"_O-of course I'm gonna miss you! You're the first friend that I met and it's kinda sad to let you go…" said the boy as he looks away with a blush on his face, making the girl giggles at his reaction. He added," but don't worry! As long as there's the heart of the wind is within us, no matter how far we are, we'll always be connected by the whisper in the wind! That's what my dad used to tell me."_

"_Heart… of the wind?"_

"_Yeah! That's what I'm gonna believe in it! This way, we'll always be together for each other!" said the little boy who make the little girl blushes as he get the blush of his own._

"_Um… then, let's make a pinky swear… when I returned back here and we meet again… I want you…" she said as she began to look at him with a little blush on her cheeks._

"_Okay, I'm listening…" said the boy as he looks at her, waiting for something from the little girl to say something._

"_Um, the next time we met again… I want you to—"_

_**(End of insert song)**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Storm's Point of View)<strong>

As I opened my eyes from my sleep because of the sunlight enters my room and hits me in my closing eyes, I just simply sits up from my bed, looking at my alarm clock which indicates 7:45 a.m. and simply look back down, thinking of what I dream off just now as I placed my left hand on my face.

"That dream again, huh? How long was it since the day we made a promise like that, A-chan? 12 years? That's a long time for us to remember something like that, huh? Well, no matter what, I'm still waiting for you… just to fulfill the wish that we made on that time…" I said as I just simply rubbed my eyes and scratch my head. I moved back here in this city because I got study here for my diploma here. And since that I'm here, I don't know if she's even still here after all this years. I kinda forgot her last name though but no matter, I'm gonna keep waiting for her to come back.

"Well, better get ready for my class for today…" I just simply stood up from my bed and simply head to the bathroom. I took a glance on the picture of both of us when we were little on my table before heading to the bathroom. Such good memories at that time…

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Next Level by Yuki)<strong>

**(Instruments)** The arrangements of the images of the Riders are as follows: (Kazuma = Ryuu/Fire) (Akira = Yami/Darkness) (Storm = Kaze/Wind) (Aqua = Mizu/Water) (Melissa = Gaia/Earth) (Akane = Raito/Light) and the fanfiction title appears and before the singing began, the title blows away like a wind.

**(Kimi ga negau koto nara)** Aqua stands near a cliff, watching the ocean.  
><strong>(subete genjitsu ni naru darou)<strong> Closing her hands together for a pray.  
><strong>(Erabareshi mono naraba)<strong> The wind blows and the ribbon that she tied her hair is the same as her sister's ribbon, and her big sister is shown at the background.

**(Bousou hajimeteru)** Kazuma was standing outside of the dojo, who wears a karate gi turns around and wipe his sweat off with his back hand with a smile.  
><strong>(sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou)<strong> Melissa walks along at the forest with a smile and saw a monster appears out of nowhere.  
><strong>(Jikan ga nai) <strong>And the staff shoots out from the ground and as she grabs it, it reveals her character became serious and transform in her Rider form.

**(MOVING FAST Kokoro no)** Storm is running fast on the street.  
><strong>(tokei ni hashirase)<strong> Stops and look around, the heart of the wind blows to another direction to lead him and continues to run into that direction. Then, it zooms out of a window in a mansion to focus on the twins.  
><strong>(ashita no sono saki e) <strong>Akane at the light side looks at Akira within the darkness, lending him a hand to help him out, as he grabs it and sparks flew out from the grip.

**(Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi, umarekawaru)**Different types of enemies are shown in different elements and their leader, Dark Void arises from the darkness.  
><strong>(Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION)<strong> Kamen Rider Kaze runs and breakthrough the enemy's defenses to reach their leader with the help of a gear on his feets that makes him move fast.  
><strong>(Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru!)<strong> Kamen Rider Gaia and Ryuu face off against Kamen Rider Chaos (the fusion of the twins' Rider form) and Storm hugs Aqua from behind under the rain.  
><strong>(Kousoku no VISION minogasu na)<strong> Three different forms of Kaze are shown and combined to create a new form that wields a gunblade, aiming at us viewers and pulls the trigger.  
><strong>(Tsuite koreru nara...)<strong> All of the characters look up at the sky with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Development - Element System<strong>

**(Storm's Point of View)**

**(Insert song: Hungry Kitten from Black Cat OST)**

On a fine day, during our recess, all of the riders are gathering at one of the large round table. This is a first for me because this feels like a serious meeting rather than a normal lunch…

"Ne,ne, Storm-nii-sama, say 'Ah' for me, please~!" said Akane-chan as she tried to feed me with a flower-shaped smiling sausage towards me.

"Um, no, thank you, Akane-chan. I already have my own meal, thank you very much…" I said while taking a bite on my favorite egg burger, declining her offer.

"Knowing this idiot, he only thinks and ate his own egg burger, no matter how hard you tried to persuade him," said Aqua-chan which seems that she's a little bit angry at me, considering that I sit between the twins, much to my surprise and I think I just attract more attention… in a bad way…

"Oh? Is that so, Storm-nii-sama?" said Akira-chan as he look at me with full of curiousity.

"Please remind me why did you two are studying here again. I mean, come on, you two look like that you guys are still from high school or something like that."

"We are." both of the twins said in unison, and Kazuma-kun spurts out his drink from his mouth to my face, much to my chargin…

"B-but how did you two enters this university, despite that you two are still from high school!" said Kazuma-kun in surprise tone. Yeah, I guess that's reasonable since he isn't from the same class, and he spends most of his time in the dojo.

"What's that supposed to mean, Kazuma-san? There are even some gifted people who can easily skip their grades and finished their studies at an early age. And even these twins can do that, you know?" said Melissa-san as she gives a little lecture on him.

"Well, we are studying from the top private school outside from this country. It was our father who recommanded for us," said Akira-chan while giving me a tissue to wipe my face from Kazuma's "sudden attack".

"And since we easily passed the entrance exam that was held from this university, we have no problem entering this place with ease. And since that you think of us… as your friend, Storm-nii-sama…" said Akane-chan with a little blush on her face.

"He always thinks of people around him as his friends, and some of them took it the wrong way," said Kazuma-san as he crossed his arms and nodded while saying that.

**(End of Insert song)**

"Well, anyway, since that all of the elements are here, I guess that we should be prepared for anything. We don't know when they'll strike again…" said Aqua-chan as she looks at us in a serious manner.

"All of the elements?"

"That's right. Earth, Water, Wind, Fire, Light and Darkness. These are the main components that created other elements, hence that's why we called it lost Elements in the first place but now, with their new methods of spreading the power of Darkness via Dark Card, that's how the people of today calls it Infected. By gathering back all of the elemental riders which consists of the mentioned above, we all must fight and stop the plans of the Dark Void," she said in her teaching mode again…

"Dark Void?" said Kazuma-san and Melissa-chan, completely oblivious to the whole situation. I don't know whether I know about this things or not, but something tells me that I know most of the backstory of the appearance of the riders and such, as if… someone already told me about it…

"Dark Void? That's what our father mentioned once before as well," said Akira-chan as we all look at him, clearly that these two knows something.

"If it is about Dark Void, our father knows more about it since he himself told us that the reason that the previous Yami & Raito didn't appear in the last battle. He is also the one that has been entrusted the belt that we have now," said Akane-chan.

"That sounds a good idea to me! Let's get there after class, what do you say, my rival? Storm?" said Kazuma-kun as he looks at me while I was distracted about something.

"Oh? Okay, let's do that later on!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Aqua's Point of View)<strong>

"I can't wait to hear what does your old man has to say, you two! I'm all fired up!" said Kazuma-san as he walks at the front line of our group, walking like a boss I should say.

"By the way, Aqua-chan. I want to know something, do you know anyone who might remember helping you out during the battle?" said Melissa-san as she asked me to know something.

"I don't know anyone before I have this belt, other than my sister. I do know that the other 2 riders that never appeared on that battle were Yami and Raito."

"Come to think of it, father did mention that once. Maybe he can explain to us about it?" said Akane-chan as she said happily at me. I just want to know what happened to those 2 previous riders that never appeared. Come to think of it, I notice that Storm have been quiet about something since this morning. Before I have time trying to say to him…

"We're here!" said the twins in unison.

"Whoa, now that's a big building!" said Kazuma-san as he look at the long, tall building, complete with fully armed guards and when we entered the bulding, it looks like it is full of advanced technology.

**(Insert Song: Onakasuita from T.A.M.N.I. OST)**

"Ah, someone! Stop that robot for me!" said a man in white suit. His looks are in his 40s and all white hair is all over the place and a long mustache, wearing Hawaiian shirt with brown pants and black leather shoes, chasing a tall robot that has gone haywire and start attacking the guards.

"Not again, professor…" both of them said in unison as they transformed into Yami and Raito and they immediately went there and stop the machine by force. After a few minutes of battle, they managed to stop it but the robot seems took a lot of beating as they de-transformed back to normal. Is it okay for them to transform here, letting everyone that is inside the building seeing it?

"Oh, thank you so much for stopping it again! I don't know what's got into that robot…" said the professor as he is now looking at us. "I say, are those the chosen Element Riders that your father have been talking about?"

**(End of Insert Song)**

"Yep! You got that right! The name's Kazuma Heishiro, the Fire Rider known as Ryuu!" he said as he shakes his hand in his mighty way, making the professor's glasses tilted to the left because of that strong shake. Just how high is his spirit for today?

"I'm Melissa Loubard, the Gaia Rider. It's nice to meet you, sir."

"Yo! The name's Storm Ryder, and I'm a Wind Rider! And I like egg burger!" said from the quiet type back to the cheerful side of him, which makes everyone around him giggles on what he just said. I wish he was that quiet just now…

"And I'm Aquariu Myers. My element is water, which is Kamen Rider Mizu. You can call me Aqua for short."

"Myers? Where did I hear that name before?" said the professor as he tried to remember something. "Oh well, that doesn't matter… looks like all of the elements are here now, that's a good news to me! I'm Professor Kagaku Tameyo, the leading professor of the Element System that the twin's father and the president of this company, Katsuya Inayo."

"Element System? There isn't such system that exists before…" I said to catch his attention.

"Of course, Aqua-san. This is because this company just started 6 years ago, unknown to the outsiders, we know that a thing that called Dark Elements are trying to revive an old enemy of ours called Dark Void. Of course, some of you guys are already know about this, right?" said the professor as his glasses are shining, showing that his genius around this subject. I might know a few bits about it, but I need to know more what we are actually up against here.

"Now, the president is now waiting for all of you riders at the meeting hall. He is expecting you all to be there in time," said Kagaku as he made his way back to his lab, while the twins enters the lift, followed by us and we went up with it.

"Whoa, that's some scenery this is! I kinda like this place already!" said Storm as he takes a view from the lift which turns out that as we go higher, it is actually made of transparent glass, allowing us to view the outside of this building.

* * *

><p><strong>(At the meeting room, Normal Point of View)<strong>

"Father, we have arrived with the guest," said the twins as they hugged the man that was saved on the other day as the other riders enters the room and seated at a place where it has files on it.

"I presume that you all are the Riders that my children are talking about. Before we discuss, I would like to thank you all for that other day, especially you, Kaze," said Katsuya as he makes Storm blushes a little from that compliment.

"Back to the agenda, as you can see the files in front of you, it is all about the system that we developed from this company. It is called the Element System. Do you know why these 6 elements are chosen as the main elements than others?"

**(Insert song: Whisper of Darkness from Fate/Hollow Ataraxia OST)**

"Because they make it up for the rest of other elements, am I correct?" said Aqua, which the man nodded in agreement.

"Correct, and since that the final battle that occurs 5 years ago didn't kill the Dark Void and due to the absence of Yami & Raito, I suspect that he will return to this world to try claiming it. But, as long as we didn't know which rider has the "ultimate" form, he will be continued to revive until that form beats it. But now with the Element System, we are able to track down of whereabouts of battle occurs and what kind of Infected is what we up against and other information that is needed. This is where all of you Riders came into play."

"So, you're saying that you need our help to kick their butts and clean up the mess that they made?" said Kazuma as he crossed his arms, clearly thinking something about the whole Element System.

"That's the purpose of the Riders since the beginning. But don't worry about something that bothers you all. Not only that you can level up this way, but also with all the gadgets that we provided for you, I guess that it's a win-win situation for you all. I won't force you all to join this System, it is only an offer. Besides, you can't really rely on Kaze alone, am I right?" said Katsuya as he looks at him, clearly surprised on what he just said.

"True, we can't be there if we were apart from each other and might not be able to make it in time. Well, I guess for now, we'll join this Element System," said Aqua as she looks at the rest of the gang with a confident smile. They nodded in agreement as well, which pleases the twins and Katsuya.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"Now that it has been decided, my children will lead you all to the research lab." As soon as everyone began to leave the room, "Aquariu Myers... I'm sorry about your sister…" She stopped her tracks at the door and without facing him...

"It's okay, Katsuya-san. She knows what she had to do, and now I'll fulfill my role as a Rider. I'll make sure her sacrifice is not in vain." Aqua walks out from the meeting room and followed others.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kazuma's Point of View)<strong>

**(Insert song: Carnival from Hana Kimi Soundtrack)**

"Welcome to the laboratory! I received the command from our president and we will provide you with the gadgets that were available for you all! And before we started, may I see the E-Scanner that the 4 of you have, to confirm my suspicions?" said the cheerful dude as I was amazed on how BIG is this place is! Without hesitation, in split second, I showed my device with no problem at all.

"This is a good thing after all, huh, Akane-nee-sama?" said the male twin that's standing next to me.

"Yeah, we haven't entered this section before because of what father told us not to enter here unless all of the Riders are assembled. I guess it's worth it, Akira-nii-sama," said the female twin.

"Yep, these are real for sure. Well, with this, I got no problem providing you guys with some assistance. Oh yeah, I bet that all of you just tired of walking all the way from school. I know, we've provided you with a ride for you all! Scientists, will you please reveal curtain number 1?" said from the cheerful to gone mad professor as the other scientist opens up the curtain and reveals a bike from it.

"No way!? That's Kawasaki Ninja ZX-7R, they are quite a rare view these days!" No way… did I just see his eyes are glowing as bright as a star all of the sudden? And how did he get there so fast...?

"Why, yes! We have modified it just a little bit so that not only it will be used for your battles, but also for everyday chores of your casual days too!" said Prof. Kagaku as he looked behind him, not only the bike is missing with those black lines keep blinking on the object, so does Storm without noticed by other scientists as well. I can already feel the aura made by Aqua-chan that's going to kill him somehow… and the only thing that me, Melissa and the twins can do is just sigh over his actions…

"Oh, don't worry about it! It was provided for you anyways, so you also need this radar as well to track down an Infected, just in case that he is nowhere to be found that is…" he handed the round-looking machine, which is small enough to fit inside the pocket… kinda reminds me of a cartoon show where it locates some sort of Dragon Balls, if I remember correctly…

"Well, if there is anything you like to ask, feel free to do so!"

"Yeah, why does a warning sign on the screen pops out of nowhere means?" I said as I pointed at the screen.

"Whoa? An Infected is already appeared?"

"Either the Wind tells him to go there or it was some dumb chance that he's accidentally met up with them…" said Aqua-chan which she looks a little bit annoyed than normal as we nodded in agreement to what she said.

"But, I don't know how to ride a motorcycle before… not even a license," said Melissa-chan.

"Oh, don't worry, Gaia Rider! I'm sure that you'll get used to these bikes! Besides, we have already provided the motorcycle license for you all and the bike have automatic system for those who can't ride it yet! I'm sure it will be handy for you all!" said Kagaku as he seems to dancing round and round and round… didn't he get dizzy by just spinning around like that?

**(End of Insert song)**

"Well, we can't let him have all of the EXP by himself, so let's catch up!" said Akira-chan as all of us transformed into our Rider Forms and took off with our new bikes as well. Looks like I don't have to worry about transportation anymore!

* * *

><p>"Now the world is in your hands, Riders. We can only support you with our gadgets but you all must decide on what will you do next. Please don't let the past haunts you, Aquariu Myers…" said Katsuya as he looks out from his transparent wall to outside, seeing them off.<p>

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NOW IT'S TIME FOR KAMEN RIDER KAZE FUN FACTS!<strong>

**Kagaku: *spinning round and round like a ballet dancer to enter the scene* Helloooo~ viewers! My grand debut is FINALLY APPEARED! That's right, I, Professor Kagaku Tameyo will be doing some review for today~**

**Miyuki: Ara~ may I tag along with you for today?**

**Kagaku: *points my finger at her* W-who are you, woman? This is supposed to be MY day! I can do this thing alone.**

**Miyuki: I'm bored and the author of this story haven't make my appearances in this story for quite a while... *sigh***

**Kagaku: Hmph, fine! I don't care one bit!**

**Miyuki: Ara, thank you~! So, what will be the question of the day is, Kagaku-san~?**

**Kagaku: The question of the day is- THIS! *picks up a letter out of nowhere* Hmm, let's see here. What is compressed form?**

**Miyuki: Well, do you know the answer to that problem~?**

**Kagaku: OF COURSE! *teaching mode* Compressed form is the next level of their previous form. As Aqua-chan said before, every element have different characteristics, like you've seen Kaze's new form into Arashi! But who knows? Maybe there are other Riders that will transform as well, or could it be that some of the Rider's compressed form can be compressed more? Or could they have reached the mythical "Ultimate" form! Oh, this is INTERESTING! *spinning around***

**Miyuki: *dozed off***

**Kagaku: O=O" She's asleep... at this time?**

**Miyuki: *wakes up* Is it over already? Oh yeah, here's a letter from the author as well here~. *hands it over to him***

**Kagaku: Let's see what's it saying!**

_**From the author,**_  
><em><strong>Hi there, I know I haven't been update this story lately... well, same old, same old I guess. But as I said before in the previous chapter, on the next chapter, there will be a new opening theme for Kamen Rider Kaze. And I apologized for not having some fighting scenes on this one. One more thing, can I ask you viewers what kind of Kaijin should I put on the next chapter? I'm already out of ideas. That's all I guess... ^^"<strong>_

**Both: ... *silence and a cricket sound***

**Miyuki: Ara~ looks like I'm gonna go home and get some sleep already~ later~~!**

**Kagaku: *torn the letter and throw it away* Until next time! Goodbye!**

**Storm: Um, Professor, is it ok to untie us now? ^^"**

**Aqua: Seriously, he don't have to do this far... I hope he doesn't do anything stupid the next time he does this... -_-* **


	11. My First Friend, Anette

**(Void HQ, Normal Point of View)**

**(Insert song: Kinji Rareta Kioku from Black Cat OST)**

Miyuki enters Kurai's office with a sigh while crossing her arms. Kurai knows that something that has been bothering her lately as he walks to her casually.

"Miyuki, what is the matter? It's quite a rare view for you to be this low-spirit at times like this."

"Gomen ne~, Kurai-kun. It's just that lately, many more of these Infected are immediatlely defeated by those little Riders before those victims can even raised to level 2 and I'm still haven't reached maximum level yet to be a Master. Ne, is there a way to make me level up faster, Kurai-kun~?" she said as she gets closed to him, only to have him took a step back from her.

"You must know what your purpose is and how you should find a method to level up on your own. I can only guide you to as you are right now."

"Moe~ why do I have to be this power of light? I was hoping that I would be the power of wind~"

"_That won't be necessary…_" said the dark, deep sound came out of nowhere.

"It can't be… Dark Void-sama, is that you?" he said as he kneels down to show his loyalty.

"_You, the wielder of Light, in order to become a Master, you must defeat your own kind. That is how you will make it to your rank. As for the power of the Wind, I have already found the person that will be joining the 6 Dark Elements. Soon, everything will be mine again_!" said Dark Void as he laughs madly as it echos the whole building, making most of the workers scared.

"Ara~ that's how it should be? Okay~ I guess I'll be on my way then~" she said as she walks away, passing Kyuu along the way.

"Yes, Dark Void-sama. Everything will be yours once again, just like 5 years ago…"

"Who are you talking too?" said Kyuu which he have no idea what's going on, but Kurai immediately forced him to kneel down as well to show some respect on his master.

"You are in front of Dark Void-sama. Show some respect!"

"_Do not worry about formalities, Dark Flame. Soon, the Dark Wind shall be on our side as well. Now, you must find the user of water and make them one of us_…"

"As you wish…"

"Really, I have no idea what's going on here…" said the confused Kyuu.

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert new opening song: Ma-ka-se-te Tonight from Iori Nozimu)<strong>

**(Electric guitar solo at the beginning and the 4 drum beats before saying the words)** The city is at sunset, focussing on Storm standing at the top of the highest building, running towards to the edge of the building.

**("ma-ka-se-te Tonight Knight")** The flashing sequences: Storm without his Rider form, showing his lower part of the Rider form, Flight has activated at his back, he jumps and fly over the city in his Rider Form.

**(Instruments)** Kamen Rider Kaze flys over the city, above the other riders on their bike and the fanfiction title appears.

**(donna ashita ni obieteiru no)** Aquariu walks alone towards the university, followed by Melissa patting her shoulder from behind and both of them smiling at each other.  
><strong>(nemurenu kodou wo click shichae!)<strong> Both Akira and Akane saw the two girls and waving at them happily, which they replied back and both look at the clock at the top of the building.  
><strong>(kiwameta tekinikku [te wo nobashite])<strong> Kazuma punching the sandbag with his one-two punch, making the sandbag leaks out of sand.  
><strong>(jitsu wa puratonikku [kakugo kimete])<strong> The instructor punches it with one hit, making it flying away from its place, and Kazuma shocked from that punch, leaving the students of the dojo having a sweatdrop.

**(suki wo tsuku massugu)** Storm is laying on the ground under the tree, watching the sky  
><strong>(mirai wo hitorijime<strong>**)** Thinking about something, which shows a few minor characters.  
><strong>(mou anata wa ugokenai)<strong>The rest of the Riders lend him a hand, making Storm raise his right arm, trying to grab their hand and a flash of light appears.

**(tsunaida te wo te wa****)** The entire Riders are rushed forward towards the enemy, fighing out the Infected.  
><strong>(eien no (monshou) akashi<strong>**)** 6 Dark Elements look at them from the top, charging at them as well.  
><strong>(chikara awasete dare yorimo takaku toberu)<strong> All of the Riders changing their forms except Gaia which activates a new power and a spark of power collide in the middle.

**(rekishi ga kizamu shinjitsu wa hitotsu****)** Dark Void arises from the ashes, showing his true form and raises his own army.  
><strong>(kono nukumori de jikuu he to supiido agete...)<strong> Kaze changing forms to dash towards the Dark Void with his ultimate form with a charge-up gunblade aiming at it.

**(kokyuu wo awasete)** At night, Storm just sitting at a bench, his headphone slips off from his neck, as he looks up at the sky.  
><strong>(me wo sorasanaide)<strong> He opens his eyes and saw Aquariu standing behind him while he stills looking up, watching at his eyes, and he ended up smiling like a kid.  
><strong>(onegai watashi ni<strong>**)** She placed her hands on his cheeks and gets her face closer to his face, surprised him and he blushes a little.  
><strong>("ma-ka-se-te Tonight Knight")<strong> Saying the words "ma-ka-se-te tonight" and the last word zooms at his headphone and her long ribbon entwined on it to end the music and scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: My First Friend, Anette.<strong>

**(Storm's Point of View)**

A week has gone by and with the help of the technology provided by the twin's company, we managed to stop those Infecteds more quickly this way but for the last 3 days, we did managed to get them off, but that White Wolf is the one who does the finishing blow for us. Now I'm confused, is she really on our side or is it that she has other plans? The next time we're meeting again, I'm gonna have to ask her about it. But for now, the fishes are now against us… well, just the jellyfish really…

**(Insert song: Red Zone from Black Cat OST)**

"Argh! You riders are nothing but a pest! I will have all the gold that I want and there's nothing you can do about it!" said the Water Jellyfishman, who is now in level 3, making his minions to steal all of the gold and money from Elemental Bank. Such cute little critters that have gone bad…

"Argh, can't this things can go any worse than ever?" said Aqua-chan as she shoots out those jellyfish minions with her X-Gun in the air, hitting them and drops out the bag full of money.

"You better wish they don't or else that floating fish is gonna have a good time stinging us like hell!" Kazuma-kun shouted as he squashes the minions on the ground; making them as flat as a pizza, along with the money.

"Those twins and that Kaze are better handling that monster before things could get worse," Melissa's serious persona said as she unleashes spikes from the ground in her Earth Attack Form.

The jellyfish monster began to float high to the sky to take away those moneys but thanks to the intervention of Akira-kun's shots coming from his bow-shaped blades, we managed to slow him down for a minute.

"SCANNED, FLIGHT!" shouted my belt as I scanned to activate my wings.

"Raito, hold on to my hand! We're gonna land him down!" I said.

"H-huh? R-right, Kaze," she panicked a little for some reason that I don't know, but she grabbed my hand and both of us flew high while Akira-kun keep shooting arrows at him. He lashes out those stinging tentacles towards us in many directions, but I somehow managed to dodge them all. I immediately throw Akane-chan to the air, aiming towards that jellyfishman with her spear. With that attack connects it, that guy fell on the ground so hard, that he got sting by his own tentacles, making him jumps like crazy for a moment.

"Time to clinches it!" While in mid-air, I scanned the E-Scanner with my cartridge for the following move that's going to finished it off. Time for a natural disaster!

"Rider Kick!" I dive my flying kick towards him in full speed. But, my target suddenly disappeared and I landed pretty badly while at the same time creating a crater on the road. As I still hopping around like an idiot while holding my right foot because of the pain, I see that White Wolf again, killing that jellyfishman instead of me doing so. What the heck is going on around here?

**(End of Insert Song)**

"Sorry, jellyfishy… don't hold grudge on me~" that wolf said as she attacks him with one strong hit, making him lost conscious and the Dark Card pops out from his body due to the impact, drops him in his human form on the ground, which caught all of the Riders in surprise on her actions.

"Again? That's the fifth time she does that…" said Melissa-chan as she looks at the wolf.

**(Insert song: Whisper of Darkness from Fate/Hollow Ataraxia OST)**

"Why did you help us all of the sudden? What's your motive here?" Aqua-chan said in her anger tone as the wolf just turn around and look at her.

"Oh, don't get me wrong here, you little Riders~ I just have my own reasons for doing so and killing them is just one of them~"

"Is this to ensure that none of us could level up that easily all this time?" Akira-kun said as he prepared to slash it in one attack.

"Oh, it's not that~ but that does sounds like a good idea, don't you think?" she said as she puts her hand on her cheek to think about it.

"Like hell that sounds like a good idea!" Aqua-chan unleashes countless shots with her X-Gun but the wolf immediately jumps high and landed on the building. Akane-chan tried to calm Aqua-chan down to not let her anger take control.

"My, you're such a hot tempered girl you are~ that element really suits you, Mizu~ but with that kind of attitude, it will lead to your demise, just like how your—"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear that from a monster like you!" she aims with her X-Gun but the wolf is already disappeared in sight.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"LEVEL UP!" shouted the twins' belt and Melissa's staff as one of her stars on her staff glows radiantly before it glows back to normal like the other stars.

"WEAPON UNLOCK: EARTH SUMMON FORM!" shouted her staff.

"Heh, looks like I got a new weapon afterall," said Melissa-chan.

"Forget it… let's just get back home…" Aqua-chan immediately rides on her bike and went away back to the HQ, leaving us riders thinking what's going on around here.

"Does anyone knows what's going on?" said Kazuma-kun.

"Now that you've mention it, there's something about writing tests about tomorrow or something like that, right?" said Akane-chan as she explains with her cheerful tone. All of the sudden, I can feel like a glass is just shattered in my head, making me panic like crazy.

"Why didn't you tell me about that earlier?" I quickly rides on my bike and went straight back home. Oh man, of all times, why does it have to be like this?

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal Point of View)<strong>

"Ha,ha,ha… when it comes to something other than Kamen Riders, he always remembers something else at the last minute, especially when it comes to studies. That's just how he is…" said Kazuma with his mighty laugh.

"Is he always like that, Ryuu?" said Akira in his curious tone.

"Well, he barely makes it on time. He pulled an all nighter just trying to make it up. Shesh, that man really needs someone to help on his studies. I wish he has someone to tutors him."

"Excuse me, riders… We are from the Elemental News Channel 1. Mind if we had an interview for the news?" said Veronica as she made her way with a microphone in her hand, followed by Dave with his trusty camera, recording and aiming at them with the whole surrounding that have been used for battle.

"Hey, that's Veronica from the news network. I heard that she's got really famous because of her report on us," said Akira talking to Kazuma, which he nodded in agreement.

"We would love to, but not for today. We got other things to do for tomorrow. Let's go, you guys," said Melissa as the entire riders ride on their bike and took off, leaving both of them standing there dumbfounded.

"So much for the interview, Veronica. Maybe some other time?" said Dave as he turned off the camera after finished recording the area.

"Not exactly, Dave. Did you hear that green Rider just said? Something about a study for a test for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, what about it?" said Dave as she caught his attention.

"There are many schools in this city but not many when it comes to high school and university. I know that elementary schools are impossible for someone like them and that makes our work easier to find them. This might be a good lead on where to find these riders, if we know where they studied that is…"

"Hm, nice going there. Well, for now, shall we get ready for the news?"

"Yep, let's get going, Dave!" said Veronica as both of them began to report the news.

* * *

><p><strong>(Storm's Point of View)<strong>

**(Insert song: Hungry Kitten from Black Cat OST)**

"Gah, this is too much for me! I'm going to have to pull an all nighter again for the test tomorrow. This means, I have to miss tonight's Kamen Rider Kabuto as well…" I sigh as I just sit near a table, taking out some books and began to study.

Argh, I can't understand anything about any of these at all! I tried to force myself trying to remember and understand things that might have pops out in the test, taking a lot of reference books and start flipping pages and looking at notes back and forth. I've only started studying for 5 minutes and my head is already feeling dizzy and my whole table is literally filled with books with complicated numbers and words and stuff. With this kind of situation, there's only one thing left to do…

"Time to watch the show…" I said casually as I reached for the remote control and turn on the TV, as the show just finished its opening song and started the story. Just when I'm about to enjoy the show, a few knock is heard from my door, and as soon as I opened it…

**(End of Insert Song)**

"Hey there, my rival! Let's study together, like old times sake!" said Kazuma-kun as he chopped my head and this time, he brought the twins and Melissa-chan to study out.

"Where's Aqua-chan?"

"Oh, she said something like family matters. I guess she's quite busy…" said Melissa-chan.

"Oh well, might as well get this thing started already…"

"You were planning on watching the show and go to sleep after that, aren't you?" Kazuma-kun stared at me with his eyes, causing me to have a huge sweatdrop on my head and a nervous laugh. So much for trying to get an excuse for avoiding the study…

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal Point of View)<strong>

The study went on for an hour and most of the riders are able to understand most of it. During that time, Akane tried to get closer to Storm, who seems knows nothing of that advance, by sitting really close to him and teaches him about it, but no avail as he still struggles for trying to understand it, much to her chargin.

"Should we take a break? I got headache all of the sudden?" said Kazuma as the rest nodded in agreement.

"I must say that this room is quite neat, for someone who lives alone. This must be hard for you," said Melissa.

As they look around, Akane notices on his study table, there is an old picture of 2 kids standing side-by-side, which caught her interest about the girl next to him.

"Ne, Storm-nii-sama, who's that girl in the picture? She looks cute," said Akane as Storm made his way to the picture and take a look at it.

"She's the first friend that I made and the person that changes my attitude from the past."

Most of the guys are now interested about his past and Storm has no choice but tell it, just to make sure that they won't force him to tell.

"I'm going to tell you just this once. I'm not going to repeat it after that." All of the riders nodded in agreement.

"It all started 12 years ago…"

* * *

><p><strong>*flashback 12 years ago, Storm's Point of View*<strong>

_**(Insert song: Chanto tsukandemasu kara wa from Densha Otoko OST)**_

Back then, I was a serious kid that always helped out kids who got bullied and such. But because that I always got ended up in a fight while trying to help them, the kids' parents always to them to stay away from me where they said bad things about me, something like a kid that brings trouble. Back then, I already used to be called like that and always had a foul mood on my face, which scares the heck of those kids. My only wish was I just wanted to have friends, just like others but since their view is quite different than mine, I always ended up being isolated from other kids from kindergarten as well. At that point, I was hoping that I would move to another place and started a new life already.

But one day, when I was bringing back the groceries with Nee-san, I saw a group of boys seems to bullying a girl at the park. With no hesitation even Nee-san told me not to go there, I put the groceries on the ground and charge ahead at those boys, protecting the girl at that time was crying for a little bit. After Nee-san shooed those kids away, I look at her face and gave a napkin to her to wipe her tears.

"Here, Nee-san told me once that pretty girls shouldn't cry," I just handed her the napkin with a serious face, which makes her stop crying for a moment and she hesitantly takes the napkin and wipes off her tears. I was just about to walk away from there to avoid another confrontation but…

"Wait!" said the little girl which has short green hair, wearing white dress, long white smooth socks and black shoes as she handed me back the napkin. "Thank you… um…"

"Storm… that's my name." I just said it plainly as I took back the napkin and put it back into my pocket. All Nee-san can do is just watch us from afar, hoping that I wouldn't get into another mess.

"Thank you for helping me, Storm. Um… hey, will you be my friend? I'm still new around this area…" said the little girl as she said it with a smile on her face. That was really caught me off-guard as I thought that she's gonna run back to her parent and I'm gotta get scolded again.

"You're not afraid of being with me? They say a lot of bad things about me, and I don't want you to get involved in this situation."

"Well, you do look a little scary with that face… but, you're actually a good person, right?" At that time, I was really surprised from her reply back then as if my pray for having a friend is coming true.

"Yeah… so?"

"If you don't want to, then…" she said as she looked down. This feeling inside of me suddenly told me to cheer her up, which I have no idea how to do it.

"N-no, it's not that I don't want to be your friend or anything, it's just that… you're the first person that wants to be my friend a-and I don't know what to do about this kind of things since I haven't experienced it before…" I said as I looked at the other way, while she just giggles and offers a handshake.

"Then, I would like to be your friend. What do you say, Mi-kun?"

"Mi-kun?"

"Hai~ and my name is Anette. You can call me A-chan for short, only you can call me that," she said with a kind smile.

I can't helped it but to cry because for the first time on that very day, I have a friend that cares about me, at first she looks in confusion why did I cry out, then all she did was keep smiling at me while still offering that handshake, which I shook it while still having tears pouring down on my face. Even my Nee-san was happy that I finally made a friend and A-chan's parents were watching the whole things were also happy that she have made one as well.

From that point on, I can tell that she's the person that will change my life… forever.

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p><strong>It's time for Kamen Rider Kaze fun fact!<strong>

**Melissa: Hello, this is Melissa speaking for today. And alongside me today is Kazuma-kun.**

**Kazuma: Hello, fellow viewers! I hope that you all like the new intro starting from this chapter.**

**Melissa: So, we'll do our best to keep filling up the gaps for those new readers out there.**

**Kazuma: Okay, without further ado, ready for today's question of the day?**

**Melissa: *nod* Let's see here... ah, here it is. *hands him the letter***

**Kazuma: Hm... the question of the day is... is it true that Melissa had 2 personalities?**

**Melissa: W-what kind of question is that? I didn't know that I have 2 personalities before...**

**Gaia Staff: *appears out of nowhere* Well, actually she doesn't have 2 personalities...**

**Kazuma: What in the jigsaw of the monkey butt did you came from? And since when did that staff even talks?**

**Melissa: Honestly, I don't remember about it either... ^^"**

**Gaia Staff: Then let me explain. True, she doesn't have any double personality. But when she's transformed into Gaia Rider, with the little help from my magic, I took over her personality as I am what they called Mother Nature. Hence, her serious persona is actually came from me.**

**Melissa: So... what happens to me?**

**Gaia Staff: Oh, nothing much really. You can still talk like normal but in a serious tone, that's all that changes. And I see that 4 of my pointing stars are shining. I wonder, when will the final star will shine? What kind of Earth Form will it be?**

**Kazuma: I have no idea what's going on... one thing I do know is that...**

**Gaia Staff: *whack his head* Who told you to interrupt my speeches?**

**Kazuma: Why you little...**

**Melissa: ^^" Before things can get out of hand, I guess that answers the whole question for this chapter. If there is any question that you want to ask, feel free to PM the author of this story and we might even answer to all of the questions that you asked for.**

***the sound of crashes are heard from behind***

**Melissa: ^^; Until then, see you all in the next chapter!**

**Kazuma: *in Ryuu form, swinging the flaming saber* Come back here, you good-for-nothing staff!**

**Gaia Staff: Hmph, see if you can catch me first! *flies away***

**Melissa: P-please, don't destroy the whole set for the next chapter!**


	12. Farewell, Departure

**(Aqua's Point of View)**

**(Insert song: Past History from 5Ds OST)**

As I was sitting inside a bathtub filled with hot water at my home, rinsing in it to relaxed my muscles from the today's battle, I always think of a certain someone. Someone who is closed to me before she moves on to a better place. No matter how many times I tried to forget about it and move on, the past still haunts me. That certain someone is my sister, Anette Myer. She's the person that I love the most. Her smile, her charisma, everything about her made my life at was as if she'll always be there for me, no matter what happens. But, that incident 5 years ago… I was there, having my beloved sister in my hands, powerless on what should I do.

"…_you don't want to end up like your sister, aren't you? I know everything about you… Aquariu Myer."_

Why? Why are you making me remember about this, you beast? This is all that your fault, Dark Void! If you haven't appeared to this world, maybe my Anette-nee-chan would still be here and we would lead a normal life! Not only that, maybe this whole Rider system thing shouldn't exist in the first place. Now, I'm at lost, and there's no one can help me as I can feel my tears flowing out from my eyes, trying to forget about it…

"…_when there is a time you want to say it, I'm all ears."_

What's this…? Oh yes, that idiot did tell me about it but… even though that he's truly an airhead, but when he said it with a soft tone and a gentle smile, unlike his childish smile, he was there as if he wants to help me.

W-what is this feeling? I felt a little blush from those words. And it hurts inside of me… maybe I should try to relax for once in the while.

"What should I do now… Anette-nee-chan…?" I said while laid back, and looking up the ceiling with a sigh.

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Ma-ka-se-te Tonight from Iori Nozimu)<strong>

**(Electric guitar solo at the beginning and the 4 drum beats before saying the words)** The city is at sunset, focussing on Storm standing at the top of the highest building, running towards to the edge of the building.

**("ma-ka-se-te Tonight Knight")** The flashing sequences: Storm without his Rider form, showing his lower part of the Rider form, Flight has activated at his back, he jumps and fly over the city in his Rider Form.

**(Instruments)** Kamen Rider Kaze flys over the city, above the other riders on their bike and the fanfiction title appears.

**(donna ashita ni obieteiru no)** Aquariu walks alone towards the university, followed by Melissa patting her shoulder from behind and both of them smiling at each other.  
><strong>(nemurenu kodou wo click shichae!)<strong> Both Akira and Akane saw the two girls and waving at them happily, which they replied back and both look at the clock at the top of the building.  
><strong>(kiwameta tekinikku [te wo nobashite])<strong> Kazuma punching the sandbag with his one-two punch, making the sandbag leaks out of sand.  
><strong>(jitsu wa puratonikku [kakugo kimete])<strong> The instructor punches it with one hit, making it flying away from its place, and Kazuma shocked from that punch, leaving the students of the dojo having a sweatdrop.

**(suki wo tsuku massugu)** Storm is laying on the ground under the tree, watching the sky  
><strong>(mirai wo hitorijime<strong>**)** Thinking about something, which shows a few minor characters.  
><strong>(mou anata wa ugokenai)<strong>The rest of the Riders lend him a hand, making Storm raise his right arm, trying to grab their hand and a flash of light appears.

**(tsunaida te wo te wa****)** The entire Riders are rushed forward towards the enemy, fighing out the Infected.  
><strong>(eien no (monshou) akashi<strong>**)** 6 Dark Elements look at them from the top, charging at them as well.  
><strong>(chikara awasete dare yorimo takaku toberu)<strong> All of the Riders changing their forms except Gaia which activates a new power and a spark of power collide in the middle.

**(rekishi ga kizamu shinjitsu wa hitotsu****)** Dark Void arises from the ashes, showing his true form and raises his own army.  
><strong>(kono nukumori de jikuu he to supiido agete...)<strong> Kaze changing forms to dash towards the Dark Void with his ultimate form with a charge-up gunblade aiming at it.

**(kokyuu wo awasete)** At night, Storm just sitting at a bench, his headphone slips off from his neck, as he looks up at the sky.  
><strong>(me wo sorasanaide)<strong> He opens his eyes and saw Aquariu standing behind him while he stills looking up, watching at his eyes, and he ended up smiling like a kid.  
><strong>(onegai watashi ni<strong>**)** She placed her hands on his cheeks and gets her face closer to his face, surprised him and he blushes a little.  
><strong>("ma-ka-se-te Tonight Knight")<strong> Saying the words "ma-ka-se-te tonight" and the last word zooms at his headphone and her long ribbon entwined on it to end the music and scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Farewell – Departure<strong>

**(Storm's Point of View, still about his past)**

Since that day, I go out and play with her on the playground. Even though that I had a hard time trying to smile despite my serious face and a little harsh voice due to that I don't know how to make a good impression, she still accepts me for who I am. Whenever I tried to smile, let me tell you, it was an ugly impression at first. All she could do back then was a sweatdrop on her head and keep smiling at it.

A month went by, and she gets to enter the same elementary school and same class as I was there. She can tell that I was isolated among the kids but she did not care and just went towards me and sits next to me. Most of the students and the teacher in there were surprised by her actions as they began to spread rumours about it.

"Ne, Mi-kun, why are you still not making friends with the classmates? You know that you can make friends by just talking to them… I even made some of them even the rumours spreading in this kindergarden." She said during the class break as she was eating her bento made from her parents.

"How should I know? I only came to protect the weak but still being treated as a bad boy because I always ended up getting a fight. Even their parents think of me as one of them because of the face that I made on those guys…" I said while taking a bite from the yakisoba bread.

"Well, you do need to improve the way you speak to others. And even your expressions as well. Even though that you tried to speak normally, your expressions doesn't seem to match up, ne?"

"Is that so? Hm…" I said while thinking about it. Before I know it, the boys that was on the playground on that other day came to us and one of them seems to hide something behind his back.

"Hey, little girly? Remember me?" said that boy with a rude voice. Both of us just glare at him while didn't budge a single step, because of his "friends" that was behind him.

"You know, your friend here really pisses me off back then. So, I decided that I might forgive him if… you become my girlfriend," the other boys behind him just laugh at it. "If not…" one of them held A-chan while the other one just sucker punched me in the face and hold my arms and legs, not making me move. "I think I just leave my mark on his face," he said it where behind him reveals a pocket knife and just like that, I screamed in pain… twice

"Let him go! He's got nothing to do with this! No matter what kind of things that you tried to do to me, I will never be your friend at all!" shouted A-chan as the rest of his gang lets me go after making an "X" mark right between my eyes and I was covering my bloody face with my hands for the pain that he gives it to me. And those words just now make him a little angry. Wow, kids nowadays sure have a violent side of them, huh?

"Since you've put it that way, might as well I leave a mark on your pretty face too, so that no boys will ever going on a date or even marrying you in the future!" before he could even reached his knife on her, I delivered a straight punch to his face and makes him dropped his pocket knife as well. The rage inside of me back then, the feeling of protecting someone… no, it's far than that.

"I won't pulled back my punches on creeps like you… if you try to hurt my first and best friend that I've made!" with those words alone, I finally understand what it feels like to have a friend and to protect your friendship that you've made. His goons took a step back from her and carried his "boss" away from us and thus, leaving A-chan standing there, shocked for a reason.

"Mi-kun… your face…" she said while pointing out the obvious.

"Don't worry about it… if it's for a friend, I don't mind get this kind of wound…" and for the first time, I was able to smile properly at her, with the right tone, of course.

"Mi-kun, you're smiling just right! I'm glad!" said A-chan as she hands me her napkin to wipe the blood off from my face.

"T-thanks, I think…" I said while looking at her cheerful face. What can I say, if she's happy about it, I'm happy for her as well.

Well, when it comes to trouble, you'll know how it will end up. But since that this time is quite different, not only that A-chan is here as well, but there is a sensei that was looking the whole thing during the recess, which causes the boy's parents angry at him for trying to put the blame at me. I was hoping that this would last like I wanted too.

During that time, she began to introducing me to her friends. At first, it felt awkward because of how I acted around people since they don't want to talk to me, but thanks to A-chan's explaination, I managed to get more friends as well. The more that I met and befriend with others, the more happy I am and the more I opened up to others, and the next thing I knew, I was no longer the kid with a foul mood but a cheerful person that knows the true meaning of friendship.

But destiny can be cruel at times, where my previous wish that I wanted to leave this city came true after all, which is the only thing that I was hoping I can avoid. My parents have gained a new job at another city a few months later and they decided to move there within a week. And that time, A-chan is the first person to find out about it during that time. On the last day before I move out, she invited me to a place where there is a field of flowers and we spoke under the big tree.

_**(Insert song: Chanto tsukandemasu kara wa from Densha Otoko OST)**_

"Hey, Mi-kun," said A-chan in her white dress, with a white flower hat, looking at the view from a big tree at the field of flowers.

"What is it, A-chan?" I said while sitting on the grassy ground and wears white T-shirt and brown short pants with sneakers looking at A-chan, who is looking at the view with a smile, making me to blush a little.

"Um… hey, you do know that it'll be hard to see each other again since that you're moving tomorrow to another city, right?"

"Yeah, you told me that like a million times already, A-chan. My parents just got a new job there, so I guess I have to follow them since I'm the only child in it."

"Aren't you going to miss me, then?" said A-chan as that was about to cry.

"O-of course I'm gonna miss you! You're the first friend that I met and it's kinda sad to let you go…" I said as I look away with a blush on his face, making A-chan giggles at my reaction. I continued," but don't worry! As long as there's the heart of the wind is within us, no matter how far we are, we'll always be connected by the whisper in the wind! That's what my dad used to tell me."

"Heart… of the wind?" she said with a confused tone.

"Yeah! That's what I'm gonna believe in it! This way, we'll always be together for each other!" I said who make A-chan blushes as I got the blush of my own.

"Um… then, let's make a pinky swear… when you returned back here and we meet again… I want you…" she said as she began to look at me with a little blush.

"Okay, I'm listening…" I said as I look at her, waiting for an answer.

"Um, the next time we met again… I want you to always be a cheerful person and after that… maybe… um…"she suddenly gives me a peck to the cheek, making my blush even red than ever. "…maybe we could even be together again… forever and ever," she added.

"Okay then! It's a promise! I'm sure that we'll always be together!" I responded to her but at that time, I have no idea what that means, until when I reached my teen years, by then I can completely understand what she was telling me, and you have no idea how red my face really is.

"Oh, A-chan! Since that your birthday is next week, I wanted to give this to you!" I handed her the wraped gift to her and she just accepts it with an open heart.

**(End of Insert song)**

* * *

><p>That day has arrived and the truck was fully loaded, ready to go.<p>

"Storm, come on, let's go. I'm sure that you've say goodbyes to your friends," my mom said.

"But my, you've changed a lot, young man. I'm proud of you. Maybe with this kind of attitude, I'm sure that you have no problem making friends out there and even there shouldn't be any trouble like the past," my dad said as he pats on my head.

"Thanks, dad. I'll try to keep out from trouble." I said with a smile at him.

Before I entered the car, I saw A-chan running towards me and it seems that she wears the long, red and white triangular striped ribbon as she ties her hair with it and she seems to carry a box.

"Mi-kun, wait!" said A-chan as I look at her. My parents and even Nee-san told me to meet her since it'll be rude to not to talk to a friend like her.

"A-chan, what is it?" I said while she was taking some deep breath after that running.

"Here, it's for you," she handed me the small box and as I opened it up, it was a black and green headphone.

"Why did you buy me this, A-chan? It's too big for me to put on my head," I said while hanging it around my neck , "…but since it's your gift, I appreciate it. Thanks, A-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>*back to the present* (Normal Point of View)<strong>

"And since then, I always wear this headphone around my neck, to remind me that A-chan will always be the friend that I'll be remembered. My parents even took the picture of us and gave her a copy of it from the instant processing camera and that's how my story goes. So, what do you think?" Storm asked them but all of them were already asleep on the desk as he looks onto the alarm clock that it was 1:30 am. For a childhood story, that sure takes a long time for telling them.

"Well… goodnight then…" said Storm as he turns off the light and just go to bed.

"_I don't want to tell them that she also gives me a kiss on my cheek before my departure. It's a good thing that they have already asleep. If not, that would be embarassing,_" Storm thought as he looks at the picture with a little blush before closing his eyes and goes to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(The next day, after the test…)<strong>

**(Aqua's Point of View)**

**(Insert song: Hungry Kitten from Black Cat OST)**

"I can't believe how it easy it was that was. Good thing I studied there overnight at Storm-kun's place," said Melissa-san as she was happy about it.

"I can't believe how hard that test was…" said both of the karate chop blockheads where both of them have a tired face since the beginning of the test.

"But we did our best after all. I bet that most of us will passed, thanks to our hardwork, right, Storm-nii-sama?" Akane-chan said while clinging on his arms happily. Gee, I wonder what's on Storm's mind already… must be thinking about Kamen Riders and such… or even an egg burger. Wait, why would I bother what he thinks? It's his own problems after all.

"Anyhow, wanna go somewhere? We should take a breather from this stress after all…" Akira-kun proposed. Before I could even respond to his answer, all of our phones were ringing and all of us turn on our cellphone.

"_Riders~ there's been an attack at the open concert at the Elemental Park~! Hurry or it will get ugly in any moment!_" said Professor Kagaku before we turned off our cellphones.

"You heard him, let's move out!" I said as everyone nodded.

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal Point of View)<strong>

At the open park of the Elemental City, a Wind Cheetah creating rampage all over the place as well as killing some people that was running away from him and eating the food from the people's picnic basket.

"Ha~ now this is what I called a picnic!" said the Wind Cheetah with a sharp claws with black fur with white spots all over his body as he kept attacking the people.

The riders are appeared to the designated place and immediately went to the scene, detected by the Wind Cheetah as it looks at them with interest.

"Oh, a human that isn't afraid of an Infected? Well then, why don't you guys start running already and I'll hunt you down, one by one?" said the Cheetah as it is in his position to pounce onto the Riders.

"I think it was the other way around… we're the ones that will hunt you instead!" said Kazuma as everyone prepared themselves to transform.

**(Insert song: Trembling City of Aris from Namco X Capcom OST)**

"HENSHIN!" the six Riders shouted in unison.

"SCANNED, TRANSFORM!" shouted Storm and Aqua's belts.

"SLOT IN, TRANSFORM!" shouted Kazuma's T-Scanner.

Both the twins slotted in their cartridges on their belts and and covered in their smokes and Melissa stabbed the ground with the Gaia Staff and make a cocoon out of it until she cast off her her cocoon and appears out her Rider form and the twins walks out from the smoke.

"GAIA!"

"RAITO!"

"YAMI!"

"RYUU!" shouted Kazuma's belt as his transformation is complete.

"MIZU!" and "KAZE!" shouted from their respective belts as both Mizu and Kaze have their transformation complete.

"What the… you guys are…?"

"Saa, arashi ga kuru no… junbi wa ii?" said Kaze with his trademark pointing at the Wind Cheetah.

"You all are Riders? Good, this will be a good time for me to level up and become a Master, like that beauty lady said!" he said as roars out to call his minions that looks like a little cubs as they start running towards the riders.

Yami and Raito perform a double combination attack with their bow-sword and spears as they they keep changing offense and defense from reaching towards them. Mizu and Ryuu tried to approach the Wind Cheetah and corner it, but saying it is much easier than to do it as it keeps running around those riders with no trouble at all.

"Great, there are times that cuteness can be lethal," said Gaia as she spins one of the stars and stabs it onto the ground.

"Earth Attack Form" the staff anounced it as literally unlimited number of spikes shooting out from the earth, stabbing those minions and makes it disappear while the Cheetah easily dodges it in an incredible speed, that it even slashes nearly all of the riders before they could even see it coming.

"Hah, what do you think? Too fast to catch up with me?" the Cheetah mocks them as all of the riders are standing up but being attack again with the speed, that they were being played by the cheetah.

"He really gets on my nerves…" said Kaze as he slots out from his cartridge and scanned it to activate one of his favorites.

"SCANNED, SPEEDSTER!"

"Hm? What are you doing, Green Rider? There's no way that shoes of yours can keep up with me," said the Wind Cheetah as he sprints out again but at the greater speed.

"Gaia, I leave you prepared for a trap. Make sure that he's being trapped in it so that we can finish it in one shot," said Kaze. And Gaia just nods at his request while the other 4 keep fighting the cute little minions of the cubs.

Kaze kneels down and slots in his cartridge onto his Speedster slot.

"SPEEDSTER, ON!" the booster behind his boots began to revved up as he is now running as the same speed with the Wind Cheetah, making it surprised.

"What? I thought I was faster than you riders! Nothing can go faster than me!" the Wind Cheetah shouted as the high speed battle rages on.

"Wait for it…" Gaia waits patiently for the moment that she's waiting for as she still can't see the rider and the Cheetah battle… until…

"Now!" she immediately stabs the staff onto the ground and…

"Earth Defense Form" the dome-shaped earth was created from the ground as she managed to catch the Wind Cheetah inside the trap and Kaze was standing near the dome as his Speedster stops on its track. He slots in his cartridge back onto his belt and lets the cartridge charging for a while.

"This is the chance! Do it while he's trapped in there!" Kaze added.

"I guess we can go all out on him. Give it to him with no mercy, everyone!" Mizu shouted as Ryuu pressed both the left and the middle button on his T-Scanner with the flaming saber on his hand, Raito takes out her cartridge from her belt and slots in onto the middle part of her spear which has a slot on it, Yami slots out his cartridge and places it onto the holder slot at this bow-sword and Mizu scanned out her gun and charge up her shot for a natural disaster.

"NATURAL DISASTER!"

"SCANNED, NATURAL DISASTER!"

Yami's sword has become a bow as he pulls back a dark arrow, aiming at the Cheetah, while both Raito and Ryuu running towards the cheetah where their weapon has charged up to the max and ready to shoot it.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"He,he… I won't let you little riders have it your way~" the White Wolf appears out of nowhere as she immediately kicks away both of them, leaving Yami hestitated for a moment and Mizu suddenly felt the urge of killing the Wolf as she shifts her attention from the Cheetah onto the Wolf, but she was quick as she takes out the rest of the Riders, other than Kaze which he was also surprised at the moment of her sudden appearance, making the Cheetah free from his trap.

"You appeared again! This time, I won't let it have your way!" shouted Kaze as he pressed down his belt.

"COMPRESS, CHARGING~"

"Oh my~ you want to play with me, Kaze? Sure, try make me then~" said the White Wolf as she just standing there, while the Wind Cheetah took this opportunity to run away from the scene.

"BREAK OUT!" his belt shouted as he immediately scanned it for his compressed form.

"SCANNED, UPGRADE!" and with that, the green rider is now inside the heavy storm as the wind picks up and decreasing after that high pressure.

"ARASHI!"

"Okay~ let's get this battle on the way then!" she immediately appears right in front of him as she gives him a strong punch at his face, but due to Arashi's strong defense and offense increases while his speed and agility went down, he returns the blow harder than her own as he began to give the combo after combo and he managed to take her down but only for momentarily.

"Well, at least that you've getting stronger. I'll be seeing you all later then~ gotta do some hunting~~" the wolf stated as she ran away from the battle scene as well, leaving the other riders struggling to get up.

"Hunting? What does she means by that?" Ryuu asked to Kaze as even he has no idea what she said as well.

"Anyhow, at least that we managed to stop that Cheetah from rampaging on this park. It's good enough that we stops his path of destruction…" Raito said as she helps her brother to stands up.

"… but that doesn't mean that he'll be stop doing from what he is doing best. Might as well return back to the HQ and tried to find the whereabout of that Infected's location." Gaia said while walks back to her bike, followed by Ryuu, Raito and Yami, only leaving the other 2 riders as Arashi walks towards Mizu, who was sitting on the ground.

"_I will get you for this, White Wolf. This isn't over between us and I'll make sure of it_!" she thought while looking down as she didn't notice his presence from her thoughts.

"Ne, Aqua-chan. Let's get back to the HQ. Our job here is done for now… we didn't get a lot of EXP from what we were expected from it but it's better than nothing at all," Arashi said as he lends out his hand to her, and she was a little hestitate for a moment before grabbing his hand to pull her up.

* * *

><p><strong>(Miyuki's Point of View)<strong>

"Man, if it wasn't for her, I might as well as dead meat right about now…" said the Cheetah as he took a breather from his sprint and I entered the dark alley where he was hiding.

"Oh my~ this is where you are. I've been looking for you, little cat you~" I said while approaching to him as he just walking towards me. "Ara~ come here and give me a hug, kitty cat!"

"Thank goodness that you're there. Otherwise I mi—" he suddenly went quiet all of the sudden... I wonder why would he do that?

"Oh, sorry about this, kitty cat~ I just don't want to stay at this level, you know?" I said while shoving my arm through his stomach, killing him in the process as finally, I can feel the pain inside of me, urging to cast off from my shell as I have finally become a Master of Light.

"Yay~ I have done it! Looks like I don't have to kill my own creations anymore. Now that I'm happy, I can resume to what I was doing before, spreading this card for chaos~" I said with my new transformation which consists of having a wolf face but with larger fangs, my whole body is covered with pure white fur as well as equipped with flashing claws and as well as I have got a tail! Looks like I've grown into a full adult wolf! I'm so happy, I could just skips back to the lab happily while teaching the kids in the school with my most happiest expression ever! Oh well, time to go back to VOID Organization, to show my beloved Kurai-kun of my form~!

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Before we go to the KR Kaze fun fact, I noticed that I've made a mistake. On Chapter 10, I didn't realized that I've make him the only child, where in Chapter 11, he has a big sister following him. And so, I've fixed that part of the story where Storm actually has a big sister and fixed some parts on Chapter 10. I guess that's it for now.)<strong>

**NOW IT'S TIME FOR KAMEN RIDER KAZE FUN FACT!**

**Akira: Hi there, fellow viewers, this is Akira speaking, joining along with my twin sister, Akane-nee-sama.**

**Akane: *waves happily* Hi, everyone!**

**Akira: Ne, Akane-nee-sama, what is up with that Wolf just now? Is that thing tried to prevent us from leveling up or something?**

**Akane: I don't know, Akira-nii-sama. All I know is that if we're encountering with her again, I'll be sure that Storm-nii-sama won't be alone as I will be at his side, trying to payback for stealing our prey!**

**Akira: Wow, you sure are full of determination. Well, ready for the Question of the Day?**

**Akane: *nod and picks up a random letter from a bag* Here it is... hmm...**

**Akira: What does it say?**

**Akane: It says... how can you tell from Infected and Lost Elements?**

**Akira: Oh, that's easy! Lost Elements are coming from the power that was created by the Dark Void as they don't need a host as they can live on their own. Infected are those victims that was being used by some sort of Dark Cards that was spreading throughout the city and since it requires a person's desire to feed on, the Dark Cards will attached to its host's darkest desire and take control of their body.**

**Akane: Hm, does those 6 Dark Elements count as Lost Elements?**

**Akira: I don't know. Maybe among them is already a Lost Element. But we don't know who it was...**

**Akane: Hm, sounds like a mystery to me. Oh, here's another letter from the author.**

**Akira: Okay, let's see it!**

**_From the author,_**  
><strong><em>Hi there, I would like to thank an author named Kamen Keyblade Duelist as he helped me out giving me an enemy that would help me create a situation for this kind of stuff. And I must say that trying to create what kind of Infected for the Element Riders trying to fight is a little hard, though. Thanks again, yo!<em>**

**_Both: ...*cricket sound*_**

**_Akane: That's a weird letter._**

**_Akira: Yeah... *burns it with a lighter and drops it on the ground* Well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys in the next chapter!_**

**_Akane: *suddenly went panic* N-Nii-sama! The studio caught on fire!_**

**_Akira: *shocked* Quick, find the fire extinguisher before it spreads out even further!_**

**_(Let's leave those two for now... ^^" See you guys in the next chapter.)_**


	13. A Infected Savior, Light Warrior

**(Normal Point of View)**

In the middle of the night, a group of thugs are surrounding the 2 girl teenagers at a corner, tried to do something that any other thugs do… well, you guess for yourself…

"Hey there, ladies, wanna go out together and have a "good" times with us? Maybe we could even treat you nicely if you behave…" said one of the thugs.

"N-no, just stay back! If not, you're the one that's gonna get it!" shouted one of the teens as she takes out a pepper spray and sprays one of them while the other takes out a stungun and shocks him to the ground, but they were unable to take them all down due to overwhelming numbers and as they shook their weapons off from the girls and grab their arms, they were forced to the wall and the thugs just look at them with interest.

"How dare you attacking us with your weapons? Now, since you've made us all mad, I guess it's fair to show you our own "weapons", right boys?" the thug suggests as they just laughs from the joke and as the girls wanted to scream, a sparkle of light making the dark alley as clear as a day and the thugs and the girls covered their eyes from the bright from it seems coming from a medival-styled armored man complete with a cape and riding off from his horse which he makes his way to them.

**(Insert song: Encounter from Fate/Hollow Ataraxia)**

"Stop, you fiends! Unhand those girls and no one should get hurt… if you fiends are valued your lifes!" said the man in armor.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be? A knight in "shining" armor?" the thugs just laughs at him as one of them make his way to the iron clad, stabbing him with a knife but cannot be penetrated due to the thick armor. Seeing this, the man in armor immediately grabbed his neck with his hand and raises it up high as the rest of the thugs start shooting him but no avail.

"What the…? What's the meaning of this? Not even our bullets can get through his armor!"

"Your mere weapons are outmatched compared to my heart of steel! Now, you shall receive your divine punishment!" shouted the armored man as he cracks the man that he stranggled and throws him to the side. As the thugs began to take a step back, it was their turn as they were all the way back to the end of the wall and the armored man takes out his Light sword and start slashing them, unaware that the 2 girls from before still seeing them being killed with one swing of "justice".

"Well, that takes care of that. I have warned you about what I just said a moment ago, but your egoes are covering your senses and this is what you reap on what you sow. I hope it will be the lesson for those people like these fiends out there…" he said as he made his way back onto his horse as he mounted onto it and makes it turn around, away from the wall and towards the outside of the alley.

"Wait… who are you, really?" said one of the girls as both of them are wanted to know who that man is.

"If you must know, I am the protector of justice, the Light Warrior! With the power I have in my hands, as long as there are thugs in this Elemental City, I shall clean them and protect the others for the sake of peace!" said the Light Warrior as his horse make a move out from the city and galloping away from the scene.

"Light… Warrior, huh?" said the teen.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"Ara~ looks like an Infected is playing as a hero~ that's not good~ but this will be a good thing after all. Besides, I'm sure those riders will clean up the mess that he'll make and who knows~? Maybe he will level up to level 3 sooner or later~. What do you think, Kyuu-kun~?" said Miyuki as she scouted on the top of the building with her Master partner.

"Hmph, how should I know? In any case, that guy really attracts my attention to kill him. Always wanted to kill the man in shining armor since I was a little kid," said Kyuu as he kept his focus onto the knight riding away from the scene. "Should I have fun by killing the ladies down there? My blood's boiling for theirs!"

"Now, now, Kyuu-kun~ remember what Kurai-kun's order, no killing the witnesses. He seems that he has something on his mind, regarding to his incidents."

"Tch, so much for ruining the fun…" said Kyuu as both of them walks away casually from the scene as well.

* * *

><p><strong>(At the VOID HQ)<strong>

**(Insert song: Kinji Rareta Kioku from Black Cat OST)**

"Void-sama, when we will attack the humans for your reign?" said Kurai while kneeling down to his master.

"Soon, my lost Element. After I have awaken this female inside this special capsule, recruiting the Dark Master of Water and once I have fully recovered from my wounds, we shall take initiatives on how we should attack the riders," said the Dark Void as he looks onto a capsule with a girl in it, completely filled with green stuff as there are wires and such all over her body for checking her conditions and such.

"But, Master… why would you recruit one of your enemy? Isn't she…"

"Oh yes, she is ONCE my enemy, but thanks to your assistant, Miyuki, she managed to preserve this girl's body after the incident 5 years ago and once she is awaken from her slumber, she will remember nothing of her past as a Rider and I shall make her one of us, the Dark Element of Wind!"

"As you wish. Even though that I don't like her because of her status of a Rider from the past, but since this is your plan, I shall obey it…" said Kurai as he bows down to his master and look at the girl in capsule, feeling uneasy about it.

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Ma-ka-se-te Tonight from Iori Nozimu)<strong>

**(Electric guitar solo at the beginning and the 4 drum beats before saying the words)** The city is at sunset, focussing on Storm standing at the top of the highest building, running towards to the edge of the building.

**("ma-ka-se-te Tonight Knight")** The flashing sequences: Storm without his Rider form, showing his lower part of the Rider form, Flight has activated at his back, he jumps and fly over the city in his Rider Form.

**(Instruments)** Kamen Rider Kaze flys over the city, above the other riders on their bike and the fanfiction title appears.

**(donna ashita ni obieteiru no)** Aquariu walks alone towards the university, followed by Melissa patting her shoulder from behind and both of them smiling at each other.  
><strong>(nemurenu kodou wo click shichae!)<strong> Both Akira and Akane saw the two girls and waving at them happily, which they replied back and both look at the clock at the top of the building.  
><strong>(kiwameta tekinikku [te wo nobashite])<strong> Kazuma punching the sandbag with his one-two punch, making the sandbag leaks out of sand.  
><strong>(jitsu wa puratonikku [kakugo kimete])<strong> The instructor punches it with one hit, making it flying away from its place, and Kazuma shocked from that punch, leaving the students of the dojo having a sweatdrop.

**(suki wo tsuku massugu)** Storm is laying on the ground under the tree, watching the sky  
><strong>(mirai wo hitorijime<strong>**)** Thinking about something, which shows a few minor characters.  
><strong>(mou anata wa ugokenai)<strong>The rest of the Riders lend him a hand, making Storm raise his right arm, trying to grab their hand and a flash of light appears.

**(tsunaida te wo te wa****)** The entire Riders are rushed forward towards the enemy, fighing out the Infected.  
><strong>(eien no (monshou) akashi<strong>**)** 6 Dark Elements look at them from the top, charging at them as well.  
><strong>(chikara awasete dare yorimo takaku toberu)<strong> All of the Riders changing their forms except Gaia which activates a new power and a spark of power collide in the middle.

**(rekishi ga kizamu shinjitsu wa hitotsu****)** Dark Void arises from the ashes, showing his true form and raises his own army.  
><strong>(kono nukumori de jikuu he to supiido agete...)<strong> Kaze changing forms to dash towards the Dark Void with his ultimate form with a charge-up gunblade aiming at it.

**(kokyuu wo awasete)** At night, Storm just sitting at a bench, his headphone slips off from his neck, as he looks up at the sky.  
><strong>(me wo sorasanaide)<strong> He opens his eyes and saw Aquariu standing behind him while he stills looking up, watching at his eyes, and he ended up smiling like a kid.  
><strong>(onegai watashi ni<strong>**)** She placed her hands on his cheeks and gets her face closer to his face, surprised him and he blushes a little.  
><strong>("ma-ka-se-te Tonight Knight")<strong> Saying the words "ma-ka-se-te tonight" and the last word zooms at his headphone and her long ribbon entwined on it to end the music and scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: A Infected Savior – Light Warrior<strong>

**(Storm's Point of View)**

**(Insert song: Tsuugakuro from TAMNI OST)**

"Storm-san, here is your burger that you asked for…" said Melissa as she hands me the burger that I always have in the morning before class even started.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch, Melissa-chan. Ever since that we worked under the Element System, we sure didn't have time to do other things, huh? Even now I still have a hard time trying to wake up early and get my burger on time. Sorry about helping me out on this," I said with a cheerful tone as usual.

"It's okay, I did work for my uncle and he knows you well, so…" she said that with a smile on her face. I can guess that she understand the whole situation and stuff. Before I could even take a bite from my burger, I get a strong tackle from behind, which she clings on my back and doesn't seem wanted to let me go… seriously, I know, despite that I'm wearing a bag that covers my back, she doesn't seem to bother it to her that much… luckily for me, the burger seems doesn't get either on the ground or even being pancaked from my body.

"Akane-nee-sama, please don't do that to him. Please get off from him…" said Akira-kun as he pulled his sister away from me while Melissa-chan just sweatdrop from that just now.

"At least the burger is saved…" I said while standing up from the fall that I took, only to be grabbed by Akane-chan at my left arm.

"Ne, Storm-nii-sama, what are you going to do with your first semester break next week? Maybe that both you and I can go to the carnival that opens on the very frst day of our holiday!" Akane-chan said while keep clinging to my arm while I tried to get a bite from my burger.

"Well, as long as there's not much trouble called from your dad's HQ, I guess I have nothing to do other than watching Kamen Riders from my DVD collections."

"But, doesn't that makes you bored, spending your time alone in your room and just watching them all by yourself?" said Akira-kun.

"At least its better than just sleeping through all the way of our vacation, right?"

"But what about your family? Don't you feel like going back home and…" Melissa-chan stated before I stopped her talking.

"Let's just say that my parents are going for their honeymoon to who knows where. I guess it's just me all alone I guess…"

**(End of Insert song)**

As soon as we made our way towards the university, I can see most students there are taking a look at the board that contains the news of the latest story and since that we don't have any club that involves making newspapers, the Magazine Club will from time to time posted the news on the board as Aqua-chan and Kazuma-kun are just looking at it from afar.

"Hmm, The Warrior of Light triumphs once again, huh?" said Kazuma-kun.

"According to the witnesses, they say that he just appeared out of nowhere and cleans the mess up that was made from them. Something's fishy going on around here…" said Aqua-chan as she just knows the gist of it.

"Yeah, I can smell the scent of a burger in the morning…" said Kazuma-kun as he turned around and both of us does our handshake… well, he delivered the blow on me due to my hands are full. One hand with the burger on one side and the other, Akane-chan keep clinging onto my arm.

"Hey there, Kazuma-kun… and thanks for the chop on my head…" I said while rubbing my head and delivered the same chop on his after Akane-chan lets go of my arm. After that, I also read the post on the news wall as well. "Oh, this news again? This happens like for a few days now. He is getting popular like Riders as well…"

"But man, who would have thought that an Infected like this guy can be a hero all of the sudden? I mean, come on, only an idiot thinks that he's a good guy. Once an Infected will always be an Infected, those rules can never change…" said Kazuma-kun with his normal tome before his big laugh before being thrown an apple on his forehead from somewhere.

"Okay, who would throw an apple at me?" he shouted while rubbing his head from that kind of throw.

**(Insert song: Onakasuita from TAMNI OST)**

"Don't you dare try to talk to our hero like that, you big for nothing chunk of meat!" said one of the guys in glasses and his members around him that looks similar to him, while wearing the same shirt of the picture of a knight, similar to the ones in the newspaper posted on the walls.

"Chunk of meat? Why I oughta…" he said that while pulled up his sleeves.

"Calm down, Kazuma-nii-sama! They are just a club member of this Light Warrior club. You don't have to bash them as you please," said Akira-kun as he holds him from behind, followed by Melissa-chan at his front to stop his advance.

"Huh, as a president of a club RPG (Role Playing Games) cosplays, I, Roru Masuta, will not let anyone taunted our beloved Light Warrior from the people like you! He isn't like any other Infecteds that those things out there. He is… our savior in armor," said the president as his followers also do the same thing like him.

"Oh look, the geeks are actually does something stupid again. I mean, come on, those Infecteds are just our enemies…" said Kaito Ibuki and his 2 henchmen while they just laugh at them, taunting them at the same time.

**(A/N: Haven't put these guys for a while. Honestly, I was kind of forgetting about them since the last Chapter 2… now that's what I called a long term "liability"… lol. Better put these three amigos more often…)**

"Hmph, you can say all the things that you want about our savior, but one thing we do know that we will always be there for him as he have showed us the way of the path of justice. Come on, boys! Let's get back to the class," said Roru as he mades his way down the hall with his group, while Kaito and his henchmen are now focussing on us… well, to me to be precise.

"Heh, looks like you wanted to join them too? Geez, what a sore loser you are…"

"Um, not to be rude, but… who are you guys again?" I said it as the three boys are just fell down from my comment, leaving the rest of the riders, except the twins, in a sweatdrop. And because of that, Aqua-chan delivers a slap to the back of my head, which really hurts.

"Gh, why are you so annoying? I'm gonna…" he said before he clinches his fist, but since he's outnumbered while they are staring at him, "…you're lucky that you have your friends along with you… just be prepared when your time is arrived!" he quickly make his way to his class with his goons, leaving us just seeing him leave like that.

"Honestly, what is wrong with those guys? Just because they are from rich family, doesn't mean that they have to be that kind of douche…" said Akira-kun with his angry tone at them.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"Well, in any case, let's get to class before the exam starts up," Melissa said as most of us are on our way to the class.

* * *

><p><strong>(At the Inayo's hidden laboratory)<strong>

**(Insert song: Carnival from Hana Kimi Soundtrack)**

"Hmmm…" Professor Kagaku thinks about the whole situation as he reads on the newspaper as he read on the article about the Light Warrior section.

"Hmm, interesting! There's also an Infected that saves people as well! But for what purpose? Now, thanks to this news, I can now perform a research on that Infected!" he said while doing the ballet's spin, which causes the other scientists to follow him as well.

"Seems like you're having fun, Prof. Kagaku," said Katsuya as he looks at him doing it. "How's the research going on about the Element System?"

"Oh, Katsuya-san! It's going great~~! Everything is running smooth, as the report stated," said Kagaku.

"I see. Looks like there's an Infected that has been played as a hero, huh? Such interesting case we got here."

"Oh yes~! That's what I think of it as well. In any case, I'm sure the riders will handle this problem and get this thing over with so that they can move on to the next level."

"Speaking of levels, have you find out about the "Ultimate" form? You already know that the invasion of the Dark Void can began if they have all the 6 Dark Elements, right?"

"Unfortunately, I still cannot find that form just yet, Katsuya-san! Even at the highest of them all was Plasma form from our former Kaze. That's the highest of them all among the riders!"

"In any case, keep up the good work then, Prof. Kagaku…" said Katsuya as he walks out from the laboratory; continue his undercover as a successful businessman at the outside world.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"_As long as there's no Ultimate form, his revival will continue on until that day of his revival came… Riders, I wish of you all good luck for finding this solution,_" Katsuya thought as he is entering the conference room for a meeting to be held.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile, at the abandoned factory in the evening…)<strong>

**(Normal Point of View)**

"Well, this is the place that we got a call from the HQ. So, where could it be?" said Yami as he rides off from his bike and tried to look around in the area.

"Who knows? And why would the Infected is in this abandoned factory outside of the city in the first place? Is there something inportant to this place for that Infected?" said Raito as she takes her spear from her bike and walk forward.

"Whatever it is, we better finish this thing already and get back home to prepare another exam the day after tomorrow…" Gaia stated with her serious persona.

As all of the riders enters the building, they can feel that the inside of it was getting warmer than usual as it turns out, there is a huge flaming orb at the ceiling of the building as the mini monkeys are making some sort of ritual to collect the flames from their own powers.

"Looks like they did the ketchup dance…" said Kaze before getting another knock from Mizu.

"Will you knock it off already? Let's extinguished that big ball of fire before who knows what is their intention of doing so…" said Mizu as she scanned out her Magnum and start shooting at the fireball, only to be blocked the shots and tackled away by the mini monkeys from the side.

"Why the heck did they do that?" said Mizu as the leader of the pack comes out as it turns out to be aa Fire Monkey heading his way from his throne. And it seems that he's a level 3 monster… a good way to level up.

"And what do you think you're doing here, you pesky Riders? No one touches the fireball for me to destroy the whole Elemental City!" the angry Fire Monkey stated as she spewed out the flames from his mouth, only to be protected from Gaia's Dome.

**(Insert song: Red Zone from Black Cat OST)**

"Earth Defense Form" her staff announced it but it won't last long as the earth defense began to turn red hot as the other riders backs off from the explosion made from those flames.

"Look, the Heart of the Wind just led us here to a hotspot. Just don't try to blame us for cooling it down from that heat you just did…" said Kaze while he scanned his cartridge for a Flight as the retractable wings appears and spreads it wide open as he tried to make an aerial assault, and with the help of Ryuu with his flaming Hammer and Raito with her spear to hit the Fire Monkeyand Gaia's Staff and Yami's Bow to shoot away the mini monkeys as well as Mizu charged up her attack for the Natural Disaster that she has scanned just now.

"SCANNED, NATURAL DISASTER!"

"Take this!" Mizu pressed the trigger as a huge blast coming from her Magnum shoots up towards the fireball, but due to an overwhelming number of the mini monkeys, they managed to take the blow from the target being hit by the blast as the mini monkeys are now clinging all over Kaze to force him to drop down back to the land.

"Mayday, mayday! Weight overload! Need a little assistance here!" said Kaze as he was forced to land back hard on the ground as more of the little monkeys are also began to hold most of the Riders as well as their weapons as well.

"I can't do anything for now! My cartridge is charging up!" shouted Mizu as she tried to shoot away the monkeys that was surrounding them on the ground.

"There's too many of them! We can't fend them off from all of them!" said Ryuu as he struggled to push away the little monkeys kept clinging on him as he tried to attack the Fire Monkey as well.

Even with a struggle from those little minions, they were ended up lying on the ground with their weapons being taken away by those monkeys.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! What's wrong, Riders? How's it feel like being monkeying around by my troops? No matter how much that you tried to kill them, they would just ended up increasing in numbers thanks to my flames as well as my abilities as well~" said the Fire Monkey as he stomped on each of the Riders and taking their weapons and damaging them as well.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"Gh, why would you do this? Can't you just let things the way they are right now? How about try to extinguished that big ball of fire already?" stated Gaia as she got another attack from her own staff while she can't move her own body due to the restrainment from the monkeys.

**(Insert song: Past Related from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds OST)**

"You want to know why? Let me tell you then! It's because of those people that have always abandoned me! I was once a successful businessman that makes this building a good living for my family. Everything that I needed has always been completed and the people that were working for me were all from the person that needed jobs the most. From that day, we were once having a good time of doing the job just for fun and most of my workers were looking up to me. Then one day, a businessmen coming from the town were offering a huge sum of money to buy this factory, but I was rejected that offer because they wanted to turn this factory into a gambling building! From that point on, many of my loyal workers have started to leave me alone, no matter how much money I offered them to stay, even my family abandoned me for just this cause. And so, from that day on, my factory has been abandoned just like that, thanks to that foolish people from the city. Those guys think that money will make everything go round? But thanks to the person that gave me this power, no matter how many people tried to crush down this building, they would have to face me for it! And now that you Riders are here to destroy me, for that reason, I will kill you all for this!" shouted the Fire Monkey as the mini monkeys continue to make the flaming fireball grow bigger.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"Wow, that's a long story you got there. I fell aslessp halfway through that story of yours," said Kaze as he yawns from his nap.

"What a leader you are… but, he'll always be who will always be, and I really like that personality…" said Raito, making the others just sigh from that comment.

"Were you listening to my whole story or you guys just ignores it at all? Fine! I will kill you all myself!" said the Fire Monkey as he raised his hands to the sky and created a flaming ball from his own powers and the more he collected, the larger it becomes.

"That move reminds me of that showI watched from a TV where he uses that move to kill a villian…" said Ryuu while looking at the Fire Monkey does his job…

"Gee, I wonder when did you have the time to think about that, Ryuu…" said Mizu as she struggled from the monkeys but no avail.

As the flames are large enough to engulf all of the riders to turn them into ashes, "It's time for you guys to turn into charcoal! Nice knowing you all!" said the Fire Monkey as he was about to release his own fireball, a sound of a horse galloping was heard as that monkey just got slashed from that attack as he stopped his horse and mounted off from it with the sword at his hand.

"Why you…? Why would you do that to me? Don't you know that both you and I are the same thing? Shouldn't our job is to clear all of the people out from that city?" shouted the monkey.

"Even as you say that, but as a savior of justice and protector of people of the Elemental City, I, the Light Warrior shall make you fall for my blade! Now, let go of the riders before I shall slay you, you foul fiend!" said the Light Warrior as he made his way towards the Fire Monkey.

"Light Warrior? Isn't he the one that people from the city and the news were talking about?" said Yami as they were also surprised that an Infected is defeating another Infected as the monkey commands his minions to take down the warrior but the Light Warrior's armor began to shine so bright, that all of the minions and the Fire Monkey can't seem to focus onto their opponents as this is the chance that riders will take as they pushed away the monkey minions and grabbed their weapon and attack all of them while they were still blinded by the flash.

"Okay, guys! Let's finish this thing once and for all!" shouted Mizu as she scanned out her cartridge one more time and the other riders are focussing on the Fire Monkey as all of them are prepared for another Natural Disaster.

**(Insert song: Brave from Tag Force 6 OST)**

"SCANNED, NATURAL DISASTER!" with this declaration, Kaze flew high to the sky as he make a dive for a height for his own Natural Disaster

"NATURAL DISASTER" shouted Ryuu's T-Belt and Gaia's staff as she turns the stars around so fast, that all of the earth around her began to float as Ryuu raises his hammer for a big slam on the ground. Raito takes out her cartridge from her belt and slots in onto the middle part of her spear which has a slot on it, Yami slots out his cartridge and places it onto the holder slot at this bow-sword for a natural disaster as well.

"TAKE THIS!" all of the riders and the Light Warrior shouted as both Raito and the warrior slashed onto the Fire Monkey while Yami released a Dark Arrow from his charged up pull from his bow as well as Ryuu strikes an impact onto the earth, creating a wave along with Gaia's flying spikes towards the Fire Monkey.

"NOVA STRIKE~!" shouted Kaze as he dived down for a kick that connected the monkey's head, which he pushes it away from his spot from where it was standing and a Dark Card was ejected from his body to confirm its defeat. Mizu shoots out once again with her compressed water impact as it hits the core of the fireball and immediately extingushed it before the hole on the ceiling was nearly enough to make the fireball escaped from the factory and headed towards the city.

"Well, that clinches it," said Kaze as he saw the Light Warrior making his way towards his horse and mounted on it.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"Wait, why are you helping us?" Yami questioned the Light Warrior.

"Because you fellow riders and I are the protector of justice. As long as evil still around here, I shall clear it out for the sake of mankind. And always remember that I will always on the good side and never betrayed my code of honor. Let us meet once again, young heroes…" said the Light Warrior as he makes his way out from the building with his horse.

"What is this, the medival age?" said Ryuu as he kept looking at it.

"At least we should thank him for helping us out just now. Who knows what will happened to us if he didn't came here to help us…" said Raito.

"In any case…"

"LEVEL UP! UNLOCKED FORM – MAGMA!" shouted Ryuu's belt as he jumps happily for his new form.

"Congratulations, Ryuu. Looks like you have reached a new form," said Gaia.

"As I said, let's get back to the HQ and go back home after this…" said Mizu as the others agreed and making their way to their bikes and head home.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Light Warrior's Point of View)<strong>

**(Insert song: Kdoku na Junrei from Fate/Stay Night OST)**

As the Light Warrior makes his way to a dark corner, he turns himself into a normal person and makes his way out from the alley as well.

"Wow, it's a good thing that we followed where the riders are, right, partner?" said the boy that become my host, Roru Masuta as he puts back his glasses on and walk out as if it was nothing happened.

"_That's right, partner. Remember that our purpose is to become strong enough to make the world a better place to stay for the future,_" I said from his mind.

"You know, you sure are different from those Infected that I know of… so…?"

"_Ah, mind not the details. Even though that I am from a Dark Card which harvests their darkest desires, but your desire to fight with the Riders that you've always dreamed of are something that have shaped me to this form. And for that, I thanked you for that day that we fight together_."

"Yeah, let's get back to the university and get my stuff back from there. I just left something back there that needs to be done for your fanclub."

"_Ah, please, make haste as your family might be worried if you came home a little late…although I don't force you to make a club of my own. Just fighting for the sake of justice is enough for me…_"

Both of us are having a good laughs together as we were just make our way there.

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal Point of View)<strong>

"So, this is where you are…" said Veronica as she keeps hiding from her personal car, along with Dave inside of it that was parked near the corner of the university.

"Do you think that even the riders are coming from this place as well?" questioned Dave.

"If that Infected are from this place, there's no doubt that the Riders are in this place as well. Well, we better be prepared for tomorrow as we will kill two birds with one stone."

"Right behind you, Veronica."

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Rua &amp; Ruka Battle Theme from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds OST)<strong>

**NOW IT'S TIME FOR KAMEN RIDER KAZE FUN FACT!**

**Kagaku: *spinning around and around as to enter the studio* Welcome there, fellow viewers! For today, I, Professor Kagaku Tameyo, shall conduct fot this chapter's Question of The Day! As you can see, there is no one that I've kidnapped like last time and this time, I can do this all alone~~ Yahoo!**

**Miyuki: *appears out of nowhere* Ara~ looks like the author wanted me to do with you again, Kagaku-kun~.**

**Kagaku: What the hell? Who you is? *pointing the finger at Miyuki* I thought that the author lets me do this alone! He promised me to do so!**

**Miyuki: *yawns* Believe me, I know~ I was just about to sleep but all of the sudden, the author told me to do the Question of the Day~ but I didn't expect to do this with you again~**

**Kagaku: Just stay away from me, woman!**

**Miyuki: *ignores him* Ara~ I didn't know we have a theme song for this section as well~ Might as well stay here for a bit...**

**Kagaku: *ahem* Let's go onto the Question of the Day, please?**

**Miyuki: O-kay~ here you go! *hands him the letter***

**Kagaku: And the Question of the Day is~ how come there are different kinds of effects on the Dark Cards? I thought that most of them are just pure evil or something? Interesting... *glasses began to shine***

**Miyuki: Oh my~ looks like we have forgot to mention this before~ you see, the Dark Card uses their DARKEST desire to change them into an Infected. But in this case, some of them are wanted to do good deeds, just like that Light Warrior for example~ even though that it came from the Dark Card, doesn't mean that all of it was bad. The darkest desire means that what they wanted to be and needed to be fulfilled that must become a priority~~ that's what it meant by DARKEST desire in this series~**

**Kagaku: ...**

**Miyuki: What's wrong, Professor Kagaku~? Cat caught your tongue~?**

**Kagaku: ... well, that's all for today! Join us again on the next chapter! *goes to a nearby box and takes out a chainsaw***

**Miyuki: What are you going to do with that chainsaw, Kaga-kun~?**

**Kagaku: I'm going to threat that author of this story and make it so that the next time it's my turn for this segment, I wanted to do this thing alone! *walks out from the studio***

**Miyuki: Oh, dear~ I hope that the author should be prepared for the worst. Oh well, I'll see you next time on the next chapter~. *waves happily and walks out from the studio* Now I'm going to see the author of this story running like crazy from that Professor~~**

**(End of Insert Song)**


	14. Improvise the Elements, Glacier

**(Normal Point of View)**

It's the second day of the examination but since the Riders didn't have any tests that will be taken today, most of them decided to go to the library to study. Yes, when I said most of them, I mean only Kazuma already went to the dojo, to self-train to get better. Earlier this moring, when most of them are on their way to the university…

**(Insert song: Hungry Kitten from Black Cat OST)**

"Aw, I really don't like this test at all~. It's too easy to answer them. I would rather stay at home or play some games with Storm-nii-sama~" Akane whines about it like a little kid as she is completely not happy with this kind of stuff, despite that she's a genius. Luckily for Storm, he can't hear what she says since he's got his headphone on.

"But, Akane-nee-sama, Father told us that we better study for the sake of our company. Once we're graduated from this university, we'll be the ones that will take over the company and the Elemental System that Father started. He once said that because he wanted to entrust us with our knowledge that we've obtained throughtout our studies. Even Storm-nii-sama is still studying after all…" Akira noted to his twin sister.

"Wow, that's one big responsibility you got there, you two. Well, you guys better keep up the good works then…" said Melissa as the twins nodded in unison as the three of them are at the front while Aqua and Storm are just followed behind them.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"_Everyone has already set their minds on the future… but I still keep thinking about the past. What if I can find someone that will lead me to a better path…?_" Aqua thought as she looks at Storm as his headphones are on his ears, listening to some music while he's not noticed what's around him at all.

As she looks back to the front, Aqua's right hand are tried to grab his left open hand since he hold his MP4 on his right hand but she was hestitate for a little bit as she tried her best to either grabs it or not as in the end she just can't do it.

"_Why is it that I was hestitate for a moment? What is this weird feeling? This isn't the one that I usually angry at him for no reason… is it because his words get on me?_" she thinks for a moment until when they have reached the entrance of the university, they saw a van from the TV broadcast at the parking lot and say the reporter, Veronica and her cameraman, Dave, doing their report. Most of the students are surrounding them as they make their poses such as peace signs, waving at the camera and such just for fun.

**(Insert song: Tsuugakaro from TAMNI OST)**

"This is Veronica speaking to you live here at Hairando University from the TV Broadcast Studio. The reason that we are here is because of a rumour going on around the city. There was once a knight in shining armor that has been protecting us from the dangers from the Infected and also helping the Riders with the recent case of the Fire Monkey incident that occurs outside the city."

"Why are those guys here anyway?" said Melissa as she was curious about their sudden appearance in the university.

"I don't know. They've been here since this morning," said Kazuma, surprising the rest of the riders from his sudden appearance.

"Is that so? Must have been something good happened around here…" Storm said after he puts his headphone around his neck and turned off his MP4.

"According to our resources, the knight in shining armor, despite being an Infected itself, is actually someone from this very university," Veronica stated as most of them are shocked by her sudden burst of news, even make the riders surprised as well.

"W-what did she just say? An Infected, here?" said Kaito as he heard what she just said, making his goons just shrugged their shoulders as this is still new to them.

"There's the Light Warrior in this university? Studying here? I wonder who's the person that's the hero other than the Riders? Must have been a hottie!" said one of the girls of Bidou's fan group.

As the students began to discuss about that news, Roru Masuta watches them from a view from his class where the exam haven't started yet as he looked a little bit concerned about it.

"_Don't worry, my partner in crime. They still didn't know that we're the ones that strenghten the power of justice. Do not mind about this matter and focus on the exam coming up,_" the Light Warrior communicated him from his mind, as Roru just nodded and looked to the front.

"_Once I've exposed you, I'll be the best reporter of the Elemental City. If I'm lucky enough, I might even find the students that are also the Elemental Riders in this place as well. Let the hunting of reveal your true identities begin!_" Veronica shouted as she raised her right arm high by accident, which makes the students a little confused at her actions, before she pretend to clear her throat and continue on with her news.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"Something tells me that she's going to be a burden for us…" said Aqua as she keeps looking at the reporter.

"Ara~ that reporter can be a nuinsance at times like this~ I think I better find a victim to take care of this situation~" said Miyuki from the hallway as she makes her way to her class, carrying the examination papers of the today's test. "Humans can be so weird at times~ but that's just the way I like it~" she added as some of the students along the hallway looks at her with interest due to her charms and such.

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Ma-ka-se-te Tonight from Iori Nozimu)<strong>

**(Electric guitar solo at the beginning and the 4 drum beats before saying the words)** The city is at sunset, focussing on Storm standing at the top of the highest building, running towards to the edge of the building.

**("ma-ka-se-te Tonight Knight")** The flashing sequences: Storm without his Rider form, showing his lower part of the Rider form, Flight has activated at his back, he jumps and fly over the city in his Rider Form.

**(Instruments)** Kamen Rider Kaze flys over the city, above the other riders on their bike and the fanfiction title appears.

**(donna ashita ni obieteiru no)** Aquariu walks alone towards the university, followed by Melissa patting her shoulder from behind and both of them smiling at each other.  
><strong>(nemurenu kodou wo click shichae!)<strong> Both Akira and Akane saw the two girls and waving at them happily, which they replied back and both look at the clock at the top of the building.  
><strong>(kiwameta tekinikku [te wo nobashite])<strong> Kazuma punching the sandbag with his one-two punch, making the sandbag leaks out of sand.  
><strong>(jitsu wa puratonikku [kakugo kimete])<strong> The instructor punches it with one hit, making it flying away from its place, and Kazuma shocked from that punch, leaving the students of the dojo having a sweatdrop.

**(suki wo tsuku massugu)** Storm is laying on the ground under the tree, watching the sky  
><strong>(mirai wo hitorijime<strong>**)** Thinking about something, which shows a few minor characters.  
><strong>(mou anata wa ugokenai)<strong>The rest of the Riders lend him a hand, making Storm raise his right arm, trying to grab their hand and a flash of light appears.

**(tsunaida te wo te wa****)** The entire Riders are rushed forward towards the enemy, fighing out the Infected.  
><strong>(eien no (monshou) akashi<strong>**)** 6 Dark Elements look at them from the top, charging at them as well.  
><strong>(chikara awasete dare yorimo takaku toberu)<strong> All of the Riders changing their forms except Gaia which activates a new power and a spark of power collide in the middle.

**(rekishi ga kizamu shinjitsu wa hitotsu****)** Dark Void arises from the ashes, showing his true form and raises his own army.  
><strong>(kono nukumori de jikuu he to supiido agete...)<strong> Kaze changing forms to dash towards the Dark Void with his ultimate form with a charge-up gunblade aiming at it.

**(kokyuu wo awasete)** At night, Storm just sitting at a bench, his headphone slips off from his neck, as he looks up at the sky.  
><strong>(me wo sorasanaide)<strong> He opens his eyes and saw Aquariu standing behind him while he stills looking up, watching at his eyes, and he ended up smiling like a kid.  
><strong>(onegai watashi ni<strong>**)** She placed her hands on his cheeks and gets her face closer to his face, surprised him and he blushes a little.  
><strong>("ma-ka-se-te Tonight Knight")<strong> Saying the words "ma-ka-se-te tonight" and the last word zooms at his headphone and her long ribbon entwined on it to end the music and scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Improvise the Elements – Glacier<strong>

**(Normal Point of View)**

**(Insert song: Fuji Nee no Theme 1 from Fate/Stay Night OST)**

As the examination goes on, Veronica and Dave enters the hallway as they began to look at one class to another via the door window. Despite that they have been warned for not disturbing the students while they were an examination is going on, they still continue to investigate the place.

"Look, Veronica. I know that you're obsessed to become popular when it comes to work of Infected and Kamen Riders and stuff but this is just plain ridiculous. Who's stupid enough to think that you would interfere with the exams that will be a burden to some students?" Dave asked.

* * *

><p>At this time, all of the Riders in the library are sneezing due to an unknown reason.<p>

"Whoa, that's a first… simultaneous sneeze…" said Storm as he wipes it off with a tissue provided by Akane.

"Someone has been talking about us, I think…" said Melissa as she was trying to focus back on her study.

"For some reason, that reporter came to this school all of the sudden gives me goosebumps. Seriously, let's not hope that reporter isn't do anything stupid…" said Aqua as she looks at outside of the window.

"Let's try keeping our identity down of us Riders as low as possible," Akane said as she sits close to Storm, who still have troubled solving a hard question as she gladly tutors him.

"I wonder if Kazuma-sama is doing okay… let's just hope he didn't ended up meeting with the reporter…" Akira said in concern as he continues studying.

* * *

><p><strong>(Veronica's Point of View)<strong>

"Well, one of the Infected was from this place after all… Bidou, was it? That Lightning Mantis incident? He could be our only lead to find out more about this Light Warrior! And if were lucky, he could know who is one of the identities of the Riders!" I said as I gets the "shh!" from the lecturers outside of their classroom. Really, people like me should be treated royalty because of my success on the recent surprise.

"Well, either way, I can't let this one goes by. Off to the dojo! Fame and fortune, here I come!" I marched happily as I made her way to the dojo, only making Dave sigh about the whole situation and just keep following me from creating more trouble as we've already did. Who does he think he is, a babysitter of mine? I can take care of myself, you know?

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Kazuma's Point of View)<strong>

"C'mon, man! Put some strength onto those kicks! Just because we're in the middle of the exams, that doesn't mean that we can take a break! The tournament is just 2 weeks away and all of the hopes of the Hairando University and our dojo rests in your hands!" I shouted at Bidou to encourage him to do better during the practice.

Truth to be told, I wanted to participate it as well, but because of the current situation that I'm in right now, I don't think I can even take part of any sports related things somehow because of my identity. Even I did henshined in front of him during one of those battles, he doesn't seem to remember anything about it at all. It must have been the side effect of the Dark Card.

"As I said man, I got a family issue right now that causes me to do so," I lied to him, but he seems to take the bait.

"That's too bad. I was hoping that you and Bidou-kun can participate in the tournament as well and fight alongside each other to the finals. That could have made me proud," said my instructor as he makes his way into the training spot.

You know, my sensei already knows that I'm a Rider of Fire but due to certain circumstances, he decided to keep it a secret from the others as well, all thanks to Aqua-chan for helping me out with the explaination. Talk about the brains of this team…

"Well, I'll try my best for the sake of our dojo. And sensei, why are you in a good appearance all of the sudden today? This isn't the usual you at all…" Bidou stated as I looked at him as well where he wears some sort of like a high-class black suit that he wears and seems like his hair is neater than normal?

"Yeah, what's with the get-up, sensei?"

"Oh, come on, you two… you should already know that the newsteam is here and from what I heard, they wanted to interview you, Bidou-kun. I'm gonna take this chance to promote this dojo to get more disiples this way!" said my sensei with his mighty laugh of his and…

"Ah, there he is, Dave! Come on, let's interview him!" …and speak of the devil, there she is now. As soon as my sensei walks to her and tried to get her handshake, she just dodges him and me easily as she and her crew made her way towards Bidou. Wow, never seen the instructor being depressed on all fours before… must have been a big hit.

"So, tell me, how was it felt like to become an Infected once? Is it good? Can you explain how things work out after your battle with the Riders? Is the feeling too good than being a human? Is there any friends of yours are an Infected as well?" and she just keep shooting questions at him as if she keeps turning the rotator of the Gatling Gun without taking any break and it looks like she just hit Bidou with critical strikes. Before I can hear Bidou asked for my help, my cellphone rings out and it was a new number that I haven't seen before. It must have been some random person.

"Hello, Kazuma here."

"_Ah, Kazuma-san, this is Melissa._" What the…? Melissa-chan is on the line? Where in the world did she get my number? _"…um, Kazuma-san, are you there?_"

"Y-yeah, I'm here. So, uh… what's up?"

"_We got an emergency call from the HQ. It looks like an Infected is attacking at the city. Can you come by soon? I'll give you the location._"

"Heh, I'll be on my way!" I immediately take my bag and went out of the dojo, leaving Bidou alone in there. Sorry, man, saving people comes first.

**(A/N: Is that so? Why don't you help him out since he needs help? lol)**

* * *

><p><strong>(The Light Warrior's Point of View)<strong>

"_Partner, I sense danger within the city._"

"Will you please keep quiet? I tried to finish my exam here… and the teachers are looking at me as if I'm a little crazy here…"

"_If the exam is finished, can you go to the designated place?_"

"Yeah, fine! Just give me a minute…"

"_I believe I have no choice then_…" by using my subconscious powers, I immediately controlling his hands and start writing things down onto the piece of question paper. Heh, my partner sure is surprised by the speed that I write on.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" he whispers at me as some students around him are just looking at him confused and even the examiners are looking at him as well and one of them walks towards him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"U-um, I finish my work? Can I go now?" he said it unconfidently.

* * *

><p><strong>(At the city, Normal Point of View)<strong>

**(Insert song: Accelerate Chaos from Namco X Capcom OST)**

As the people are running away from the Infected, only to be frozen in the spot by the Level 3 Glacier Fossil Warrior which it has the appearance of a sabertooth skull and have demon horns on his head as he has the ability to manipulate the power of ice in its command. At this point, Kyuu watches the battle from the top of the staircase of the alleyway.

"Heh, finding a depressing fool over his lost of job making it easier for me to just give it to him. And it didn't cause me to do anything at all! This improved version of the Dark Cards sure doesn't revolve around a single element alone." Kyuu said as he looks at the 'masterpiece' of his work done by the Warrior.

"Ara~ so this is where the commotion is all about? Oh~ is it the improved version send by Kurai-kun~? And this little fella is already at level 3? My, such fast upgrade this Dark Card has…" Miyuki appears above him on the staircase in her White Wolf form as she just looks at it normally.

"What the…? Aren't you supposed at the University or something?"

"Ara~ I just let the boys do my job back there and all I just did is with my charms~" Miyuki said happily as she looks at the Infected spreading out the ice from its powers.

"Yep, with this method, we might have no problem about getting a Master of Water or Wind unlike last ones. This thing can even focused on different elements as well. Man, he and Void-sama sure has a lot of time spending to create this card, but he said something like this is still in the experiment stage where anything can happen." Kyuu explained.

"What do you mean by that~?"

"You'll know soon enough. But for now, let's get back to the VOID HQ and tell Kurai about this progress."

"Hai~" Miyuki says it cutely as both of them changes into their Master form and dashed away from the scene, leaving their work to the Glacier Fossil.

* * *

><p>As the Riders appear at the crime scene and the Glacier Fossil Warrior focused onto them, all of the Riders are prepared their belt since there are no people around to witness it.<p>

"Next time, try to find a shortcut that doesn't involve tight spots and dark alley, you idiot…" Aqua said angrily at Storm.

"Sorry about this, Aqua-chan. This is the shortcut to this place all thanks to my Heart of the Wind," said Storm with a sweatdrop on his head as all of them ride off from their bikes and stands in front of the Glacier Fossil a few meters away.

**(Insert song: Trembling City of Aris from Namco X Capcom OST)**

"Gr! Are you trying to get into my way as well? I shall make a popsicle out of you guys like I did with the others!" shouted the Glacier Fossil.

"Whoa, that thing makes a joke?" Kazuma said.

"And it looks… different from the rest of the Infected that we fought before…" Akira said with concern.

"In any case, our elements will determine your fate, Infected!" shouted Akane as she pointed at the Infected, surprising every Riders.

"What did you say just now, Akane-chan?" Melissa questioned her.

"I just thought of that just now. What do you think, Storm-nii-sama?" Akane said as she looks on him thinking about the phrase that she made just now.

"Forget about that, we got ourselves an Infected to fight here!" Aqua shouted as everyone prepared their E-Scanner and does their pose for the transformation.

"HENSHIN!"

"SCANNED, TRANSFORM!" shouted Kaze and Mizu's belts.

"SLOT IN, TRANSFORM!" Kazuma's belt shouted as soon as he slots in his T-shaped cartridge onto the E-Scanner slot.

"TRANSFORM!" the twins' belt shouted after they slots in their cartridge into their belt as the belt shoots out smokes from it for their transformation.

Melissa on the other hand grabs her staff that appears out of nowhere and stabs it onto the ground, where the earth covers her up and casts off as most of the Rider's belt and staff announced as their transformation is complete.

"Saa, arashi ga kuru no… junbi wa ii?" Kaze said as he does his trademark and points it onto the Infected.

"Time for a little kitty to go night, night…" said Ryuu as he pressed down a button and he takes out his flaming saber from the flames that he created.

"A big cat that wants to play, huh? Let's give it one that involves taking out the Dark Card outside from its body!" Gaia shouted in her serious persona.

"Um, that's actually a Smilodon, you two…" Yami corrected their mistake.

"Meh, it doesn't matter to me, that thing just looks like a big ol' cat that needs to be put down. Let's do this!" Ryuu shouted as all of the Elemental Riders rushed toward it.

"You all want to beat me? Fine, be that way!" the Glacier Fossil shouted as he summons out his jagged sword that was themed on Smilodon and his shield that has the shape of a Mammoth's head from the ice that he made and rushed his way forward to the riders as he summons out his minions of sabertooth cats **(which they were mistaken for a tiger cub)** wielding a dagger and small shield on their hands and rides on a medium size wooly mammoth as they followed behind their master.

"Great, he brought cute things to play with as well…" Mizu said in annoyance.

"Well, let's just put them back to where they came from!" Kaze shouted.

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p>"<em>How far is it, Light?<em>" said Roru in Light Warrior's mind as it took control of its host's body.

"It shouldn't be that far, partner. We'll reached our destination in no time!" said the Light Warrior as he makes his horse galloping faster onto the icy track that was made earlier by the Glacier Fossil as the van followed it from behind.

**(Insert song: Onakasuita from TAMNI OST)**

"Quickly, Dave! Follow that Infected! I knew my hunches are right! This one is from that University after all!" Veronica said as Dave steps on the gas to pick up the speed on the slippery road, much to the Light Warrior's chargin.

"This humans sure don't know when to stop following me… better use my-"

"_Just don't try to kill them._"

"Do not worry, my Justice will only perished evils. And this is merely a distraction for them…" the Light Warrior pulled out his sword halfway as the light from his sword shines on Veronica and Dave's faces as Dave loose control of his ride and skid to the nearby car.

"That should do the trick…" Light Warrior stated as he puts back his sword onto its sleeve and continued his way to his destination. "Do not worry, Riders! help is on the way for my name is Justice!"

"Next time, you better put your seat belt on for your own safety, Veronica…" said Dave as he saw her upside down from her seat due to the sudden crash.

"I blame this on you, Dave!" she shouted only to make her partner sighed from her reaction.

**(End of Insert song)**

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, it's been 3 weeks I've last updated this FanFic and boy things couldn't get any better. Looks like I better try my best just to update even though there's gonna be a big exam next month. Also, all thanks to Kamen Keyblade Duelist for giving me an idea for the next Infected to go crazy on the Elemental City. The reason I type this here instead of the Fun Fact Section is because I don't want my characters to burn down or throw away the note again like last time... (lol) Until then, let's go to the next part of this chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Rua &amp; Ruka Battle Theme from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds OST)<strong>

**IT'S TIME FOR KAMEN RIDER KAZE FUN FACT!**

**Storm: Hey there guys! This is Storm speaking for this chapter, along with my partner, Aqua-chan!**

**Aqua: It's our turn already, huh? I wonder why do I ended up being doing this thing with you of all people...**

**Storm: Well, the author said something like a pairing, other than the twins because they are siblings, after all... and we've done this thing for a while now.**

**Aqua: *blushes a little* W-what? Don't say something like that! Who in the world would want to pair with you of all people?**

**Storm: *confused* What wrong with that? This is just for the show, that's all.**

**Aqua: J-just shut up! Just read the Question of The Day already!**

**Storm: Hm... let's see here... *takes out the random mail from the bag* The question of the day is... how come Storm didn't use Flight when it comes to go from one place to another while in Rider Form and rides on a motorcycle instead?**

**Aqua: Well, as everyone knows, Kaze's weapons are a special case than any other base form Riders in this series as all of his weapons like Speedster and Flight have a time limit on it. This means that he can't stay on the air for too long and the only way to let him fly high is to level up to the Maximum Level so that he won't have a time limit.**

**Storm: Oh, kinda like Axl from Megaman X8 where his normal form can't last long during his hover but his White Form can? Is that it?**

**Aqua: Uh... *confused*Why do you always links this facts with games?**

**Storm: I dunno, better asks the author for this kind of situations...**

***saw the author being chased by Kagaku as runs inside the studio***

**Kagaku: Come here, Mr. Author~ you and I have a lot to talk about!**

**Author: Just stay away from me, you freak! It looks like you want to chop my head off instead of talking!**

**Kagaku: As what they say, action "speaks" louder than words! *crazy laugh***

***both of them runs out from the studio***

**Both: ...**

**Storm: Well, that was creepy... we better not getting him to that side... o.o"**

**Aqua: Yeah, well... we'll see you guys again on the next chapter then.**

**Storm: Later, yo!**

**(End of Insert song)**


	15. For Justice , Magma

**(Storm's Point of View)**

**(Insert song: Red Zone from Black Cat OST)**

"Gah, this one is harder than I thought! Even my attacks are completely stopped from that furry elephant!" I said as I took a step back after delivering some blows onto the Glacier Fossil Warrior but it was as if it was nothing on that thing as it swing its sword towards me, only to be parried by Raito's spear and Yami's bow-sword but even they can't hold that attack where it literally makes them kneel down to fend off that blow.

"Nii-sama, quickly move out and change to your compressed form!" Yami stated as I rolled back and they took a step back from the attack that was swinged by the Warrior.

"Wow, this one isn't like any other Infected that we've faced before," Raito stated as she looked kinda amazed on how just this Infected have at least 2 different elements on his side.

"COMPRESS, CHARGING~" I pressed down my belt for it to charge up and looked at the Glacier Fossil at the same time.

"What's the matter, Riders? Is this all you got for me? I was hoping that you would entertain me but this is all what I can get from you? You all just go die!" the Glacier Fossil shouted as he stabbed his sword to the ground and pops out steams out of the holes and the steams is then changes into raining ice spikes aiming at them until…

"EARTH DEFENSE FORM"

A dome shaped earth was created thanks to Gaia. As more Ice Spikes piercing the defense dome halfway, Gaia reimprovise the defense, making sure not one of them are penetrated through.

"Thanks, Gaia. If it wasn't for that, we'll be turning Swiss cheese by a minute," I said it with a happy tone where even she hits my helmet for no reason! At least this is her persona after all. If it was Melissa doing this, I don't know what to respond.

"Don't get your hopes up, Kaze. This defense can't hold on for too long. You better –" before she could even finished explaining what to do, the sword of the Glacier Fossil Warrior crushed down our defense as Gaia had no choice but to cancel the defense if she wanted to move away and as soon as we gain our balance, that Glacier Fossil Warrior just laughing at us…

"Aw, I thought you were all better than this… alright then… take this!" the mist that he created from where he stands shoots out ice spikes and this time, it hits us but not Gaia…

"EARTH ARMOR FORM"

Thanks to her armor, the spikes didn't do much damage to her body as she runs towards it and wielding her staff like a sword.

"Kaze-sama, are you alright?" Raito concerned about me as she makes her way to me and holding my hand…?

"Yeah, I'm ok. But we better help out Gaia before she gets hurt!" I ordered as I pressed down my belt for my compressed form.

"COMPRESS, CHARGING~"

"Raito, let's do our double Disaster!" Yami stood up and both of them nodded in agreement as they put their cartridge from their belt and slots it onto their staff handles, ready for a Natural Disaster.

"DETECT, NATURAL DISASTER!"

"Let's go!" Yami runs to another corner of where Raito was standing and the battle between Gaia and the warrior as his bow is now consumed with darkness and a dark string appears at the ends of his bow-sword, while Raito's spear glows at it blade with light.

"One way trip to the darkness…" Yami said as he "pull" the string back and then a Dark Arrow appears out of nowhere. Wow, isn't that magical?

"…as it will guide you with the power of Light. Now, disappear!" Raito shouted as well.

"Fate Fatale!" Yami shoots out his Crescent Cutter onto the Glacier Fossil, where Gaia managed to dodge in time, as the attack pushes it back towards Raito and just as she was to do the "V" cut, from out of nowhere, he grabbed her by the neck and raised high.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"Heh, is that all you got? You only managed to break my shield…" the Glacier Fossil said as he grips on her neck tighter and suffocates her.

"BREAK OUT!" it's about time my cartridge charged up as I scanned out to my compressed form.

"SCANNED, UPGRADE!" a big tornado engulfs me for my transformation and during this time, Yami wastes no time to help his sister.

"ARASHI!" from that declaration, my transformation has been completed. Now, onto helping out the twins…

"You stay away from my sister!" Yami shouted but the swing from the Infected is so strong, he has no choice but to change to defense and rolled to the side just from parrying that attack.

"Somebody… help… me…" Raito asked for help and that Glacier just laughs at her.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I shouted as I deliver my Armed Shield punch towards him, breaking his sword and a few teeth of his own, where it flews a few meters away, dropping Raito to the ground as she coughs out from the choke while holding her neck and I went to check on her condition, to make sure it isn't that serious.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Y-yes… thank you, Kaze-sama." She said as she coughs more and after Yami runs towards us and checking out her condition, the Glacier Fossil Warrior creates another sword and shield for himself as he stood up.

"You… you just make me mad!" shouted the Infected. Looks like I just hit the minefield… whoops…

"Hey, what are you sitting there for? Waiting for an invitation?" Gaia said it in a harsh tone as I stood up and stands next to her, while Yami look after his sister.

* * *

><p><strong>(Aqua's Point of View)<strong>

"Gh, why does these things are hard to fall down?" I just keep shooting at them with my X-Gun, managed to take down a few wooly mammoth and some saber-tooth cats but there is just too many for me to handle.

"Don't ask me! At least they'll give us some good EXP!" Ryuu said it as he swings his flaming saber onto the minions, slashing them one after another and even take down the mammoth but even that isn't good enough to finish them all.

"We're outnumbered! This isn't good!" Ryuu stated as both of us are now back-to-back.

"That's what I don't like to hear…" this isn't good… we're surrounded by the infinite numbers of minions and they even had a hard time trying to take down that Infected… as all hope is nearly lost, a sword that was thrown like a boomerang kills some of the minions and returned back to the figure that I knew who it was…

"The light warrior!" both Ryuu and I shouted as we looked at it as he mounted off from his horse.

"Have no fear, as Justice is just arrived! Now, stand up and take arms! We shall create a path of Justice onto these fiends!" said the Light Warrior.

"Why don't you come earlier next time… maybe we don't have to face this kind of situation…" I said it quietly, not trying to hurt its feelings…

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Ma-ka-se-te Tonight from Iori Nozimu)<strong>

**(Electric guitar solo at the beginning and the 4 drum beats before saying the words)** The city is at sunset, focussing on Storm standing at the top of the highest building, running towards to the edge of the building.

**("ma-ka-se-te Tonight Knight")** The flashing sequences: Storm without his Rider form, showing his lower part of the Rider form, Flight has activated at his back, he jumps and fly over the city in his Rider Form.

**(Instruments)** Kamen Rider Kaze flys over the city, above the other riders on their bike and the fanfiction title appears.

**(donna ashita ni obieteiru no)** Aquariu walks alone towards the university, followed by Melissa patting her shoulder from behind and both of them smiling at each other.  
><strong>(nemurenu kodou wo click shichae!)<strong> Both Akira and Akane saw the two girls and waving at them happily, which they replied back and both look at the clock at the top of the building.  
><strong>(kiwameta tekinikku [te wo nobashite])<strong> Kazuma punching the sandbag with his one-two punch, making the sandbag leaks out of sand.  
><strong>(jitsu wa puratonikku [kakugo kimete])<strong> The instructor punches it with one hit, making it flying away from its place, and Kazuma shocked from that punch, leaving the students of the dojo having a sweatdrop.

**(suki wo tsuku massugu)** Storm is laying on the ground under the tree, watching the sky  
><strong>(mirai wo hitorijime<strong>**)** Thinking about something, which shows a few minor characters.  
><strong>(mou anata wa ugokenai)<strong>The rest of the Riders lend him a hand, making Storm raise his right arm, trying to grab their hand and a flash of light appears.

**(tsunaida te wo te wa****)** The entire Riders are rushed forward towards the enemy, fighing out the Infected.  
><strong>(eien no (monshou) akashi<strong>**)** 6 Dark Elements look at them from the top, charging at them as well.  
><strong>(chikara awasete dare yorimo takaku toberu)<strong> All of the Riders changing their forms except Gaia which activates a new power and a spark of power collide in the middle.

**(rekishi ga kizamu shinjitsu wa hitotsu****)** Dark Void arises from the ashes, showing his true form and raises his own army.  
><strong>(kono nukumori de jikuu he to supiido agete...)<strong> Kaze changing forms to dash towards the Dark Void with his ultimate form with a charge-up gunblade aiming at it.

**(kokyuu wo awasete)** At night, Storm just sitting at a bench, his headphone slips off from his neck, as he looks up at the sky.  
><strong>(me wo sorasanaide)<strong> He opens his eyes and saw Aquariu standing behind him while he stills looking up, watching at his eyes, and he ended up smiling like a kid.  
><strong>(onegai watashi ni<strong>**)** She placed her hands on his cheeks and gets her face closer to his face, surprised him and he blushes a little.  
><strong>("ma-ka-se-te Tonight Knight")<strong> Saying the words "ma-ka-se-te tonight" and the last word zooms at his headphone and her long ribbon entwined on it to end the music and scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: For Justice – Magma<strong>

**(Aqua's Point of View)**

**(Insert song: Aratanaru Tatakai from TAMNI OST)**

Finally, the table has turned as it is now at our side as with the additional power from the Savior helps out and it really decreasing the number of minions within minutes.

"Oh, yeah! Now this is what I was looking for!" shouted Ryuu in his mighty tone as he switches his weapon to a Big Hammer and start clubbering them down on their heads.

"In this pace, it shouldn't be any problem to melt them all out…" the Light Warrior said as he keeps slashing with his Sword of Light and I just keep shooting onto them, making sure I get my distance from those minions.

"My minions! What have you done?" the Infected shouted in anger as he didn't realized that Arashi is on the offense with Gaia in her Earth Armor Form as they attacked the unexpected Infected as he is now on the defense. As Gaia keep attacking it from a close range, he shoots out some of the missiles from his shield and forces it to take a step back.

In this chance, I aimed and shoot it rapidly with my X-Gun onto that Infected and the Light Warrior slashes his sword and shield away from his hands, and it trips as he took another step back from its clumsiness.

"Time to clinches it!" Arashi shouted as he scanned his cartridge onto the left part of his Armed Shield on his right arm and slots it into the middle part of his shield, ready for a Natural Disaster.

"SCANNED, NATURAL DISASTER!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Veronica's Point of View)<strong>

"Come on already, Dave! We don't have time to diddledaddlying around! There it is, the Elemental Riders and the Light Warrior!" I quickly called him as he was carrying onto his camera on his shoulder.

"Take it easy, Veronica. You do know that this thing is heavy here!"Dave complained as if he's never done it before… geez, why does all men are like this, complaining about little things?

"Well, hurry up, the green Rider is about to finish it off!" I said it as I pointed out where it will happen and Dave is prepared to capture the action that I was waiting for. Let's get this camera rolling!

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal Point of View)<strong>

"Go for it, Arashi!" shouted Raito, Yami and Mizu as Arashi is about to end this battle in one swing of his punch.

"Gust of Storm!" Arashi immediately shoots out the missiles from his weapon onto the sitting Infected as the missiles blinded his vision. With the little help from Gaia, she launches Arashi into the air with her earth power, Arashi was about to finished it up in one punch…

"How dare you… FOR HUMILIATING ME!" the Infected shouted in anger as the smoke that was covering his view all of the sudden turns into spiky ice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Arashi immediately turns from offense to defense as he protected himself with his shield to avoid being injured from those ices and the Infected creates a HUGE fist from his right hand and punches him to the rider's side again and the Infected began to hold his head in pain.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"Hey, you ok?" Ryuu said to know his condition as Arashi stands up from that impact.

"I'm not sure about that Infected…" Arashi said as the Infected scream more in pain as steams coming out from its nostrils and holes from his skull as more ice from its surrounding is melt due to the steam that he makes.

"What in the world is it doing?" said Ryuu as the water began to flow towards them and making all of their boots wet which came all the way from the Infected.

"Let's take this chance while we can!" Mizu ordered as she scanned her cartridge onto her X-Gun and is about to slot in her magazine holder.

**(Insert song: Encounter from Fate/Hollow Ataraxia OST)**

All of the sudden, the water that was flowing from the Infected suddenly went subzero as the Infected changes its mood to make the ice spreading to the top on all riders and the Light Warrior, making them unable to move from the sudden attack as the Infected laughs hard from their immobility.

"What's wrong, Riders? Can't you all make a move? Or is it that you all need a chill out for a while?" said the Infected as it walks casually to them.

"I thought that you're injured or something! Why did you just scream out in pain just now?" Mizu said as she tried struggling to move and breaks the ice but to no avail.

"Ah, you must have been wondering why I did that. Well, once I've tell you about it, I might as well kill you all for good!" the Infected laughs hard as it clears out his throat before it began to talk again. "You see, I just took over the host of this body."

"You're what?" all of the Riders except Mizu shouted in unison as they have no idea what's going on.

"Oh, come on. Don't you know that a Dark Card can take over one's body just to take over on what others can't do? What if I said that this Dark Card is not the typical ones that you all destroy like before? What will you say if THIS one has its own character?"

"A Lost Element…" Mizu said it outloud and the Infected claps his hands.

"BINGO! That's right, this Dark Card has been improvised with the power of Dark Void-sama, which allows me to control the human within their darkest desire. Once they are lost over to their darkness, I shall take over as easy as 1, 2, 3! And now, I am a Lost Element, only if I managed to anniallate this host's consciousness…" the Lost Element said while looking at the Light Warrior.

"You FIEND! There is no way that I'll allow you to harm a person like that! Even though that host has some bad intentions, that doesn't mean that you can just take their lives like that!" the Light Warrior shouted in anger as it tried to move as well.

"Heh, looks like this Infected is all nothing but talk. Oi, do you know that you're the worst Infected I've ever seen?"

"I may be the 'worst' Infected that you've ever seen, but as long as I believe in justice, scums like you are nothing more than a pest to this world!"

"As long as we're around, there's no way that you can wreck havoc in this city!" Arashi stated while looking at the Lost Element.

"He's the only Infected which has the heart of gold, unlike you, idiot!" Ryuu shouted towards the Lost Element, making him feel annoyed for a little bit.

"Light Warrior… is actually a good Infected that we all trust!" Raito and Yami said as the Lost Element began to clenches its fist in anger.

"You will pay for what you've said!" it shouted as it takes out his jagged sword and stabs through the ice and pierce through the Light Warrior on his chest armor, which shocked the whole Elemental Riders.

"You… fiend…" the Light Warrior is in lost of words due to the sudden stab as the Lost Element takes out his sword and stabs it repeatedly onto parts of the Light's body.

"How does it feel like to be stabbed by me, huh? Is it too 'cold' for you all?" the Lost Element said it as sadistic as it can as he laughs while stabbing the Warrior, making Ryuu's rage burns up as the ice around him began to melt, making the Lost Element in shock for a moment.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"W-what? It's mpossible! You can't just melt the ice like that! My ice is something that not a mere flame can do!"

**(Insert song: Crimson Sunset from Tekken 5 OST)**

"Mere flame, you said? Let me tell you something, steamhead! I am Ryuu, Rider of Flames, a rider which has a lot spirit burning up inside of me, and now, I feel like I'm going to explode!" Ryuu shouted in anger as he pressed the middle button and then the both right and left button as his belt makes a confirmation sound of his new compressed form.

"MAGMA FORM!" withing seconds, his armor creates crack as yellow lines are created and it flows out a lava from within onto his base armor, giving him a new form which consists of burning red bodysuit and his armor pads is similar to the Thing **(from Fantastic 4)** except this one has yellow lines on his molten red bulky armor due to the lava that flows within the yellow lines and his helmet remained the same.

"Whoa… that looks… AWESOME!" shouted Arashi in his cheerful mood as Magma began to walk towards the Lost Element, which it was at that time still in surprise from the sudden transformation.

"You will fall for me!" shouted the Lost Element as he summons out his minions of sabertooth cat and medium-sized mammoth as they rushed towards him.

"Let me give you a special treat for pissing me off!" as Magma opens his right hand, a stream of lava flows out from his hand as to create a long, flaming whip as he has no problem burning them up, making the Lost Element trying to escape.

"And where do you think you're going?" Magma captures the running Lost Element, which it screams out in pain from the heat, and he pressed down all three buttons on his T-Scanner.

"NATURAL DISASTER!" shouted his belt as he pulled it back towards him and over to his back and Magma does a sudden yank while it was behind him, cutting the Lost Element in half and destroyed within later as the Dark Card has been ejected out from its' host's body and leave that man unconscious.

"Looks like you just can't handle the heat, aren't you…?" Magma announced it as all of the ice that was surround the Elemental Riders and the Light Warrior dropped down to the ground where they were all rushed towards him.

**(End of Insert song)**

"Oi, speak up, man! Don't you dare die on us!" Magma said after he kneels down to check on his condition.

**(Insert song: Kodoku na Junrei from Fate/Stay Night)**

"Ah… I see we did it… after all…" said the weakened Light Warrior as it began to disappear particle by particle. "I am glad to see that justice has been… prevailed at last."

"Please, Light… don't die on us now! You have been helping us from time to time and we can't bear to lose you!" Raito said as she was about to cry within her armor, as Arashi just patted on her shoulder and shake his head.

"Light Warrior. Even though that you're an Infected, but, you are one of the kind that really wanted to protect this city and I'm glad to say that you are one of the good guys in this city, and we shall continue bring forth justice to those who's responsible for all of this mess and making sure that this city is in peace once again for you. You can rest assure for that," Mizu said it, making the Light Warrior surprised a little and just nodded weakly.

"Very well… I leave this world and this boy in your hands now…" before the particles of his body nearly disappear, a single tear flows out from his helmet and the Dark Card ejected out from Roru's body. "Thank you… for everything…" the Dark Card burns to nothingness as they leave out the moment of silence for the Light Warrior for what he's done.

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Veronica's Point of View)<strong>

"Well, that's that. Looks like we got everything for our material for today's cast! I can see the headlines now… 'the Light's fall over the Glacier's power and a burning Crimson Rider takes revenge'. This is gonna jumpstart MY career! Take that, you people that doesn't believe me that I can't do it!" I said it happily as I daydreamed about becoming the famous reporter in this city and maybe it could even be the world.

"But before we do that, might as well send the van back to the repair shop for a little tuning up from the crash." Dave said it casually after he closed his camera's lid and walks back to his van to call for a ride back to our station. He, he… popularity, here I come!

* * *

><p><strong>(At VOID Organization)<strong>

**(Miyuki's Point of View)**

**(Insert song: Kinji Rareta Kioku from Black Cat OST)**

"Ara~ I didn't know that Void-sama has fused his powers within the Dark Card~ this should be interesting, don't you think, Kurai-kun~?" I said it with an interest as I sit next to Kurai-kun's chair and patting on his head as he suddenly stood up and walk towards the big glass window on his workers.

"That was only an experiment, Miyuki. And since everything is according to Void-sama has said before, we should make some more as it has been able to fuse more than 1 element than before.

"Well, since that works well, I guess we should find another victim for the next one, right?" said Kyuu as he walks out from the secret room which has blood all over his body. Ugh, talk about manners here~

"No, Miyuki will find a suitable victim for the next one. It is what Void-sama's wants to. Miyuki, I will leave this task to you."

Aah~ having given a good task from Kurai-kun makes me feel happy, as if he's depending on me. Yosh~ I will do this thing and I better find a good one and once I do, he'll praised me for my hardwork and even something better~.

"Hai~ leave it to me, Kurai-kun~." I said it with a wink on his face, but his emotions are as gloomy as always. But don't worry, soon I'll make you fall for me~

* * *

><p><strong>(Dark Void's Point of View)<strong>

As I have taken a human form and cannot stayed for too long because of an incomplete Dark Elements assemble, I can only be in this human form in 2 minutes before I returned back to my own comfort zone. I take this chance to see the girl inside the capsule, waiting patiently for her awakening and my plans to unfold.

"_Soon, after we have assembled all of our Dark Elements, we shall take this world once again and I will rule it without any resistance. And soon, someone from within the riders will get broken down after seeing your revival as one of us. Until your awakening from your slumber in that capsule, rest well… Anette Myer…_"

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p>As the red Lotus sports car enters the Elemental City via the bridge and reaches to an apartment that was just 10 km away from the bridge, a woman in her mid 20s where she has long black hair that reaches to her waist with a few streaks of white hair at her front of her hair and a head scarf on her head, wearing blue blouse and white short sleeve jacket and short white pants with blue sneakers and baggy socks as she steps out from her car from the parking lot and look at the apartment from below.<p>

"Hm, I guess this is the right time to visit my silly brother. I hope he doesn't still watching that Kamen Rider of his again… or I'll give him a 'good' lesson that he won't forget," said the woman as she made her way to that apartment.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Rua and Ruka Battle Theme from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds OST)<strong>

**NOW IT'S TIME FOR KAMEN RIDER FUN FACT!**

**Kazuma: Hello there fellow viewers! And welcome to the Fun Fact Segment! Joining me along here is Melissa-chan!**

**Melissa: Um, hi there, everyone.**

**Kazuma: *looking left and right back and forth***

**Melissa: Um, Kazuma-san. Is something the matter?**

**Kazuma: Oh, nothing, just to make sure that staff doesn't appear out of-**

**Gaia Staff: *whack his head, making him unconscious* You didn't see that coming, didn't you?**

**Melissa: Um... ^^"**

**Gaia Staff: Let's read the Question of the Day. Melissa, do it or I'll knock the black out of you like this fool does.**

**Melissa: *scares a little* A-ah, okay. *takes out a letter* The question of the day is... how come only Gaia has a base form?**

**Gaia Staff: That's easy to answer. Why was it that I was the only thing that has the most weapons among others and why I didn't have my own Natural Disaster?**

**Melissa: Um... just to even things out? ^^"**

**Gaia Staff: Exactly. Let's just say I have my own Compressed Form, what it will be?**

**Melissa: Um... *thinking* Come to think of it, what will be your-**

**Gaia Staff: Nothing... because the base form that I have IS already my Compressed Form. You have to remember that...**

**Kazuma: *grab the staff* I got you now, you good-for-nothing staff!**

**Gaia Staff: Think again, nut brains! *flew high to the ceiling, dragged Kazuma along***

**Melissa: P-please, don't destroy the stage!**

**Girl: *walks inside the studio* Heh, that's some party you got there...**

**Melissa: *looks at her* Eh? Excuse me, who are you?**

**Girl: If you want to find out who am I, just wait for the next chapter. This will solve everything for ya'.**

**Melissa: I-I guess so... ^^"**

**Girl: Later, y'all!**

**(End of Insert Song)**


	16. The Related Wind, Ilya Ryder

**(Storm's Point of View)**

As I head my way home with my Wind Cutter (**my ride**) I ended up getting myself a cold from the last battle and I think I need a very long warm bath as soon as I reach home. Maybe the others might do the same like me, since the HQ only provides information, weapons and stuff, not for personal things… but still, to lose a comrade during the battle, even though that he's an Infected, he sure was a valuable ally to all of us since that we had a hard time trying to face one of the new Infected or as Aqua-chan said, a Lost Element, and Kazuma promised to himself that he'll continue what he does best to make sure that no one will die in vain but knowing him for a long time, he's gotta be back to his normal self once he gets a good night sleep.

"A-re? Whose car is this, parking at this parking lot? Maybe someone come for a visit?" I looked around to see and realized that this apartment has many people that live here other than me. "Meh, must be someone else's…"

As I walked upstairs and headed for my apartment, I noticed that my door was unlocked for some reason. And that alone got me suspicious… even the Heart of the Wind inside of me tells me so…

"_A burgler enters my house?_" I thought as I slowly enter my home quietly, just to make sure that that burgler doesn't notice my presence. I just hope that he didn't try to steal away my Kamen Rider items that are rare to get or he's in a world of a beating. I know that I can use the E-Scanner and beat him up, but I don't want to reveal my identity and my place, so it all comes down to my skills from what I watch from Kamen Riders and try to mimic it.

I can hear footsteps coming out from a room and I was prepared to whack this person with an umbrella nearby and in my hands.

"You better not take away any one of my collections!" I shouted as I appeared from my hiding and my arm is ready to swing my umbrella, until…

**(Insert song: Onakasuita from TAMNI OST)**

"N-n-nee-san?" I was surprised as I drop my umbrella at my back and my sister is also surprised as she was out from her bath and she accidentally drop her towel that covers her, leaving me in a bigger shock than I already has.

"Ilya-nee-san! Put some clothes on already!" I shouted as I closed my eyes and my nose with both of my hands to avoid further misunderstanding with her as I breate in and out with my mouth to keep me breathing… and it looks it still doesn't look good on my side…

"How dare you… trying to hit me while I'm here? And to cover your nose like that! Have you no shame, Mi-chan!" my sister shouted in anger as she delivers me a straight punch to the face, which literally knocks me out as she picked up her towel back and walk to the other side from my direction. The question I want to know is… since when did she get here?

**(End of insert song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Ma-ka-se-te Tonight from Iori Nozimu)<strong>

**(Electric guitar solo at the beginning and the 4 drum beats before saying the words)** The city is at sunset, focussing on Storm standing at the top of the highest building, running towards to the edge of the building.

**("ma-ka-se-te Tonight Knight")** The flashing sequences: Storm without his Rider form, showing his lower part of the Rider form, Flight has activated at his back, he jumps and fly over the city in his Rider Form.

**(Instruments)** Kamen Rider Kaze flys over the city, above the other riders on their bike and the fanfiction title appears.

**(donna ashita ni obieteiru no)** Aquariu walks alone towards the university, followed by Melissa patting her shoulder from behind and both of them smiling at each other.  
><strong>(nemurenu kodou wo click shichae!)<strong> Both Akira and Akane saw the two girls and waving at them happily, which they replied back and both look at the clock at the top of the building.  
><strong>(kiwameta tekinikku [te wo nobashite])<strong> Kazuma punching the sandbag with his one-two punch, making the sandbag leaks out of sand.  
><strong>(jitsu wa puratonikku [kakugo kimete])<strong> The instructor punches it with one hit, making it flying away from its place, and Kazuma shocked from that punch, leaving the students of the dojo having a sweatdrop.

**(suki wo tsuku massugu)** Storm is laying on the ground under the tree, watching the sky  
><strong>(mirai wo hitorijime<strong>**)** Thinking about something, which shows a few minor characters.  
><strong>(mou anata wa ugokenai)<strong>The rest of the Riders lend him a hand, making Storm raise his right arm, trying to grab their hand and a flash of light appears.

**(tsunaida te wo te wa****)** The entire Riders are rushed forward towards the enemy, fighing out the Infected.  
><strong>(eien no (monshou) akashi<strong>**)** 6 Dark Elements look at them from the top, charging at them as well.  
><strong>(chikara awasete dare yorimo takaku toberu)<strong> All of the Riders changing their forms except Gaia which activates a new power and a spark of power collide in the middle.

**(rekishi ga kizamu shinjitsu wa hitotsu****)** Dark Void arises from the ashes, showing his true form and raises his own army.  
><strong>(kono nukumori de jikuu he to supiido agete...)<strong> Kaze changing forms to dash towards the Dark Void with his ultimate form with a charge-up gunblade aiming at it.

**(kokyuu wo awasete)** At night, Storm just sitting at a bench, his headphone slips off from his neck, as he looks up at the sky.  
><strong>(me wo sorasanaide)<strong> He opens his eyes and saw Aquariu standing behind him while he stills looking up, watching at his eyes, and he ended up smiling like a kid.  
><strong>(onegai watashi ni<strong>**)** She placed her hands on his cheeks and gets her face closer to his face, surprised him and he blushes a little.  
><strong>("ma-ka-se-te Tonight Knight")<strong> Saying the words "ma-ka-se-te tonight" and the last word zooms at his headphone and her long ribbon entwined on it to end the music and scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: The Related Wind, Ilya Ryder<strong>

**(Storm's Point of View)**

**(Insert song: Fuji Nee no Theme 1 from Fate/Stay Night OST)**

"You didn't notice the car at the parking lot? You should have noticed it and knows that your big sister is coming, you little idiot!" my sister said in an annoyed tone as she is sitting on a chair right in front of me and she crossed her arms due the little incident just now while I was kneeling down in front of her, with a red nose due to her punch, along with her mark on it and not from a nosebleed, mind you… as to told me that… wait, a car?

"Nee-san, the car that you mention… is it that Red Lotus?" I asked just to confirm my suspicions because I realized something about it just now.

"What else could it be then?" she replied, leaving me a big shout of "EH?" that can be heard from the outside as well.

"B-but that car looks expensive! There's no way that even you can afford to buy one!" I said it before I get another whack on my head, and let me tell you this, her hit is more painful than the bee sting and Aqua-chan's hit combined.

"Didn't you forget that I am the most demand actress in the outside world? With every directors looking for me for their shows and dramas, of course I can buy things that I always wanted, even that dream car of mine," she said it with full of condifence.

"You sure ain't look like you're one of the 'most' demanded of all times… besides, you've only started this acting career 2 months ago…" I unintentionally teased her, which I ended up getting another whack from her. Note to self, when it comes to her pride, never try to mock her or ended up being smacked like that.

"Look, the reason I came here because I wanted to visit you and of course a place to crash since mom and dad are going for a honeymoon to who knows where for my week off and since I don't want to spend my week off like that alone, I might as well stay with you since that you got an extra room that you didn't use. I hope that you didn't do anything stupid when you're all alone in this place," she said while keep staring at me with her angry eyes.

"Nee-san, a dude like me, who LOVES Kamen Rider, have no time for other things like that…" I said it with a sweatdrop of my own, as her eyes return back to normal gaze.

"That's right… my dear little brother only loves those kinds of things… no wonder you can never get yourself a girlfriend, Mi-chan…" she sighed as that comment make my eyes a little wider than normal.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"Please stop teasing me like that, nee-san…" I said it with a normal tone and half-closed eyes looking at her, as she just giggles from my reaction.

"Well, since that I'm here, I think that I'm gonna prepare for dinner tonight. You get yourself clean and help me out while I prepared the ingredents, ok?" she said as she made her way to the kitchen. She may be a little cranky and serious at certain times just like a moment ago, but she really is the nee-san that I know, always care for her little brother.

* * *

><p><strong>(The next day, after the exam)<strong>

**(Normal Point of View)**

**(Insert song: Tsuugakuro from TAMNI OST) **

"Have a good holiday, everyone!" said Ryouga-sensei as he carried the entire exam papers from his class as he made his way towards the exam's room.

"Alright! Say, boss, what are you going to do on this break?" said one of his goons to Kaito as he puts on his dark glasses.

"What else should I do? Let's go get some girls, you two!" Kaito said as his goons follows behind him as they made their way to his car and drives away, making Aquariu sigh over their actions just now.

"At least, they won't be a bother for a while and we can focused onto the task ahead of us for a month…" she said as she made her way to the rest of the Elemental Riders, except Storm as he was nowhere to be seen.

"Finally! The semester break begins today!" Kazuma said with his cheerful tone as he laughs because he feels like it.

"And still, I have to help out my uncle for the shop since that the number of customers just kept increasing day after day. Also, it is a good thing that we can stay away from the school for a while…" Melissa said with a sweatdrop, making Akira confused for a moment.

"What makes you say that, Melissa-nee-sama?" Akira asked.

"Because the boys in this university just kept trying to confess their love for me and it was something that I can't get used to…" she said, making Akira understand her situation.

"I can see why… you are a beauty after all…" Kazuma said, making her blushes a little.

"T-thank you, Kazuma-san…" she said while looking down in embarassement.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"By the way, where is Storm-nii-sama?" Akane asked as she looked around.

"Come to think of it, he was leaving too early after that last paper. I wonder if there is an Infected around here?" Aqua said.

"If there is an Infected or a Lost Element around here, the HQ should tell us right about now. I wonder what makes Nii-Sama went out in a rush?" Akira said.

"Could it be… that?" Melissa stated as she pointed out that Storm is with his sister outside of the gate, which it seems that they are leaving the gate of the university.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ilya's Point of View)<strong>

**(Insert song: Hungry Kitten from Black Cat OST)**

"Nee-san, what's the sudden visit to this place all of the sudden?" Mi-chan said as he was surprised that I was here.

"Is it wrong for me to come back to where I learned during my time? Even the lecturers are seemed so happy to see me again since that I am one of their favorites. And they even told me that you've paid less attention in the class lately, especially Ryouga-sensei. What would make you do that?" I said it with a concern look on my face, making him surprised and I can even tell that his eyes are shifting left and right, trying to find an excuse.

"Look, Mi-chan. I can already tell that you are hiding something from me since you're my little brother, after all. Didn't mum tell us that hiding something isn't good for you?" I said it as he began to look at me.

"Um, you see…" as soon as my brother began to speak up, a familiar voice is heard from afar.

"Ilya-san! Wow, this is a sudden surprise!" as I looked to the right, I saw the familiar face and that tone as well.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"Kazuma-kun, it has been a while. And who are these guys? Friends of yours?" I asked with a smile on my face as he just laughs as I can remember. He hasn't changed one bit, just like Mi-chan.

"Oh, these are his friends as well! Well, why don't you guys introduces yourselves? This is his sister, Ilya Ryder," he said and at first, everyone was shocked to hear that I'm his big sister and I can see the little girl in white dress approached to me and bows politely.

"My name is Akane Inayo. It is nice to meet you, Ilya-nee-sama."

Nee-sama? As I looked at Mi-chan, he just laughs at it and explained that she always called someone like that since both of them, she and her twin brother, are come from a rich family and have used to use those honorifics. Wow, Mi-chan sure is lucky to make friends with these little kids.

"In any case, is there any place that we can chat happily since I wanted to know more about you guys since that you are all his friends after all," I said it with a normal tone, as the blonde girl's expression just got bright.

"I know where we can all go at the time like this," said the girl, Melissa.

* * *

><p><strong>(Aqua's Point of View)<strong>

"Here are the burgers that you all wanted, and don't worry. Today is on the house," said the owner of the shop as Melissa helps her uncle by carrying the drinks.

"Thanks, boss!" Storm shouted as he gets his bite onto the egg burger that he always wanted. He doesn't have any manners, huh?

"So, Ilya-nee-sama, what brings you to this city?" Akira-kun asked her as Akane-chan was sitting next to her, maybe trying to make Ilya-san like her so much? And why do I have this kind of feeling whenever she tried to do something that annoys me for some reason as Melissa-san sits with us after taking off her apron. Is it what they called jealousy?

"Oh, I came here just for my week-off. I've taken a break from my acting career since I don't have much time to rest properly," she said it quite bluntly, making the others surprised as well, but for Kazuma-san, he's laughing with his mighty voice of his, as usual.

"Oh, you're now an actress? You get to live your dream to act after all!" Kazuma-san said.

"Yeah, she's already started acting for 2 months and she sure is quite 'happy' when she got more contracts for acting on more dramas and such…" Storm said as his sister hits him hard at the back of his head, making us sweatdrop from not from her attack, but her smile.

"Mi-chan, didn't I tell you not to make fun of my career?" she said it with her smile still at her face, as Storm is already has his face on the table, and his burger seemed to be squashed as well. I guess I can tell that his sister is not someone to play tricks on…

"U-um…" seems like Melissa-san lost her words and Akane-chan seems to go to him and helping him out. A part of me wanted to help him up, but it seems like my body doesn't want to respond to my thoughts… why would I think of that all of the sudden…?

**(Insert Song: Turk's Theme form FF7 OST)**

"Okay, let's get back to the case. Did any of you guys know why my Mi-chan seems a little bit lost in his studies and I understand that you are all his friends, so any of you wanted to tell me what's going on? Or is it that he's been hiding something from me?" she asked us and it was really a dead-on question that leaves us a little speechless.

"Besides him being a Kamen Rider fan?" Kazuma-san said with just a normal tone. I swear I nearly hear him saying that he's a Kamen Rider…

"Yeah, and I don't take lies for an answer. Or is it that you all are hiding something from me?" she asked another question. Just how sharp is his sister anyway?

"Well, we were…" before I can try to explain, we just got a phone call from the HQ.

"A simultaneous call?" she said with a confused look on her face.

"Something came up. Come on, Storm. Let's go already!" I said it as we tried to avoid answering her questions but it seems that his sister keep holding onto his hand from his escape.

"Unless that you all tell me what's going on, I won't let Mi-chan go with you," she said as Storm is being reluctant and turns to his sister.

"Nee-san, there are times that there is someone who is asked for help and I just can't let it happened all like that. Please, let me go and I'll explain fully to you after we got back," Storm said with a serious face and tone again, which is a little bit rare to see him like that. The last time I remember him making that face is during that club incident with Kaito and his goons. Why was it that his face caughts my attention?

"Alright, I expected you to do so, Mi-chan," she said after she lets go of his hand and went outside of the shop and gets to our destination. Saved by the bell, once again…

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal Point of View)<strong>

As the Elemental Riders is already in their Rider forms reached their destination, which it seems to be at the construction site as the rampage is still happening inside.

"Ah, you riders have arrived~!" said the Professor Kagaku as he was happy to see them here while he was spinning around.

"Professor? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at father's place?" Yami said, making the Kagaku's glasses shines brightly.

"As you all know, this one Infected is a Lost Element!" he said, making the others shocked.

"Are you sure? This isn't funny after all…" Mizu said it with an annoyed tone.

"For the last few days, the Infected in this city has been increasing when it comes to the Lost Elements. Usually, an Infected is only consists of one element, but look at this discovery!" Kagaku said as he shows his data onto the riders and continued, "…this one has just more than an element in its system and it even got its own personality~ this is interesting~!" he said while he does another ballet spin while holding his laptop over his head.

"Yeah, talk later, attack the Lost Element comes first, prof! We got ourselves loose cannon inside there!" Ryuu said as he and Kaze made their way into the site as well as Gaia.

"Professor, if what you say that you are right, then that means 'he' is about to rise again…" said Mizu.

"I'm afraid so~ as long as we can't find their exact location, this will be hard! But for now, you three better help out those guys and let me know if there is something I can help," said Kagaku as he fixes his glasses' position and the remaining riders enters the site as well.

"_The war shall start again, huh? And it can be sooner than what we think…_" the Professor thought.

**(Insert song: Tachimukau Chikara from TAMNI OST)**

Inside the constructed site, the Level 3 Brass Bull already create the havoc as there are cements and bent large construction steel everywhere.

"ME WANT THINGS DESTROYED! FOR ME MASTER!" shouted the Brass Bull as the riders appears and looked at the surroundings before looking at the Lost Element.

"Wow, this fool sure knows anything about destruction and stuff…" said Gaia.

"Yeah, not to mention this one is on steroid," Kaze joked, making the bull furious.

"ME NO STEROID, FUNNY HUMAN! ME IS STRONG! ME GOT ELEMENT TO HELP!" said the bull.

"A help? As in… your own minions?" Gaia asked.

"ME GOT NO MINIONS OF ME OWN! ME GOT SOMETHING TO HELP ME!" the bull makes a grin, making the riders confused for a moment before a web that was shoots out from the top, making the riders struggles from the web before all three of them are being kicked by a Level 2 Infected Earth Spider.

"Do you really think that he's doing this alone, did you? He might be all brawns, but I have all the brains that we needed. Besides, the host in that guy is also from someone who likes power but being taken over by a Lost Element is a little tragic, don't you think?" said the Earth Spider as it summons out its minions and making the three riders hanging upside down via their web.

"Now, go ahead and kill them, if you please?" said the Spider as the Brass Bull is in position for the tackle, only to be shot by both Yami and Mizu as Raito slashes away the Spider's minions and the trapped riders landed on the ground before standing up and face the Brass Bull.

"Whoa, didn't see that one coming…" said Ryuu.

"Yeah, looks like we got ourselves an Infected AND a Lost Element. Looks like we gotta have to take them both down," Kaze said as he looked up while Mizu and Yami shoots out more shots with her Magnum and his Bow-Mode bow-sword.

"Looks like someone need to go high. Ryuu and Gaia, I'm gonna need someone to get up there fast," said Mizu.

"Alright, the twins and I will take care of this bull," Kaze said as Gaia spins one of her star and stabs it onto the ground.

"EARTH SUMMON FORM"

"Hang on tight!" as Gaia summons out an earth-like dragon in her disposal, which carries Gaia, Mizu and Ryuu to upwards to chase the Earth Spider while Kaze, Raito and Yami handle the Brass Bull.

"Alright, you stupid bull! This is for trying to tackle me in the first place!" Kaze shouted as he delivers a staright punch onto its face, only to get his hand hurt after the contact. "Yeow, this one is as hard as a brass!" he added while shaking off his hurt fist, which makes the bull laughs.

"Kaze-sama, it is a BRASS bull after all…" said the twins with a sweatdrop on their heads.

"YOU ARE FUNNY, HUMAN!" said the bull as he delivered his own punch at the unexpected Kaze, which makes him flew a few distance away from his spot.

"You just suckerpunched me!" Kaze said as he stands up from his fall.

"ME IS BETTER THAN YOU! NOTHING CAN BEAT ME!" the bull taunted, making Kaze annoyed for a moment.

"Kaze-sama, let's take him down together!" Raito said as she prepared her spear on her hands.

"That's right, no one can harm him after what he did for us!" Yami said as he switches his weapon to sword mode and armed for an attack.

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Ilya's Point of View)<strong>

I was hoping that Mi-chan didn't do anything stupid again like he always do. Whenever it comes to Mi-chan, my protective instinct came into play as I drive along with my car by following my instinct and saw that there are 6 motorcycles parking at the front side of the construction park. And that's what makes me thinking…

"Wait, six? And who's that nutty professor that's dancing around like a ballet dancer? Never seen that type of person before…" I said while parking right at the corner of the opposite building, to make sure that I haven't been detected from them.

"Why does my instinct leads me here? I got a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert Song: Rua &amp; Ruka Battle Theme from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds OST)<strong>

**Akira: Hi there, everyone! This is Akira speaking here, along with my twin sister, Akane-nee-sama.**

**Akane: *waves* Hi, fellow viewers! Waa, I can't believe that Storm-nii-sama has a big sister! Isn't that great?**

**Akira: Uh... although she was a little bit scary, but she's actually a good sister to him... ^^"**

**Ilya: *pinches and stretches Akira's cheeks* Which part of me is scary, Akira-chan?**

**Akane: Ah, Ilya-nee-sama! &*bows politely***

**Ilya: *pats on her head* Oh, you don't have to do that~ I was just here to see what are you actually doing at this time, that's all. *smiles***

**Akira: *rub my cheeks* That hurts...**

**Akane: Why are you here, Ilya-nee-sama?**

**Ilya: I was looking for Mi-chan but it seems that he's nowhere to be seen... *sigh* I wonder where did he go this time...?**

**Akira: Oh, don't worry about Storm-nii-sama. I'm sure he knows what he is doing...**

**Ilya: That's what I'm afraid off...**

**Akira: Um... ^^"**

**Akane: Ah, Akira-nii-sama, let's read the Question of the Day!**

**Ilya: Don't worry, I got it right here in my hand. Let's see here... *reads it* Why does Kaze always said his trademark before the battle starts? Shouldn't it be like "let the elements decide your fate" as stated before?**

**Akira: Um, to simply put it, the reason Kaze always said his trademark is because... well, he feels like it... ^^"**

**Akane: Also, the words that he said related to his elements.**

**Akira: And the "let the elements decide your fate" is actually the motif of each of the riders or close to that...**

**Akane: Yep, it all comes down to the rider's personality... or even if they are linked to each other like Light and Darkness...**

**Ilya: Hmm... I think I got the idea how it works...**

**Akane: Oh, my! Will you look at the time? We better go right now, Akira-nii-sama!**

**Ilya: Hm? Why is that?**

**Akira: Oh, yeah! Let's go, Akane-nee-sama!**

***the twins run away, leaving Ilya all alone in the stage***

**Ilya: I wonder what makes them run away like that... oh well, I guess I'll see you all later. *waves* Ja nee.**

**(Author's Note: if anyone would like to have any Kaijin appears in the KR Kaze, here is how it should break it down:**

Infected Name: (Elements/supernatural things such as kinetics, magnet and so on + Any living things, animals, plants... it could be anything)

Infected's Minion's Description: (how its minions shall look like)

The Infected's Special Ability: (it could only be one special ability in every single one of the Infected)

Situation: (if you guys want to... and I'll try to take care of the rest or even asked you guys how the plot should start out)

**And that's it for now. You can leave a review or leave me a PM for what type of Infected that you wanted to see in this story and I'll see what I can do. Later, yo!)**

**(End of Insert Song)**


	17. Encounter and Counterattack, Dark Wind

**(At the VOID HQ)**

**(Normal Point of View)**

"It seems that the number of Infecteds changes into a Lost Element has began to grow in number and the number of victims that has completely lost control of their will by the new power is also increasing. It is all thanks to the improvised version of the Dark Card and the power you have contributed to us, Dark Void-sama," Kurai informed as he bows to his master, who is sitting on the chair as he stands next to him due to his loyalty.

"_Interesting, the world have changed over the last 5 years… and they called my minions… Infected, rather than a Lost Element?_" Dark Void said in his humanoid form with a figure of a normal teen that wears a black robe that covers his entire as he reads the papers that he received from his servant.

"That is correct, Dark Void-sama. And it seems that the new generations of rider is something else. And it looks like they also have evolved faster than the previous ones before. It is what humans called an evolution," Kurai explained to him, making it more understandable.

"_I see. Because of my defeat from 5 years ago, the memories of the people of Elemental City which they witnessed the last battle has been disappeared within the blink of an eye. Now, the world we live in has became more advanced than ever, and I think that the human's thoughts has also been decreasing about the danger they will foresee with my powers_," the Dark Void said as he puts down the paper.

"Dark Void-sama~ it looks like the girl has awaken~" Miyuki said as she walks inside, followed by Annet, who seems to be fully mind controlled by them, in her new clothes which consists of black tight sleeveless shirt with black long jacket, and black long, tight pants with fully equipped belt on her waist as she wears a mask and let her long green hair loose freely.

"Master…" she said it with an expressionless tone as she kneels down before him as Dark Void stands up from his seat and walk towards her.

"_Annet Myer… the previous Kaze that once tried to defeat me with your powers, now under my command. From this day, you are a Master of Dark Wind and will only obey my orders. Do you understand what I am saying?_" Dark Void said as Annet can only nodded to agree with him.

"_Good. Now, there is somethng that I wanted you to do for me…_" said the Dark Void as Annet just listens to what he is telling her to do.

"This is gonna be interesting…" Kyuu said while crossing his arms as he enters the room.

"Yep. I suppose we should go find two more masters in order to prepare for the war and for dark Void-sama's sake~" Miyuki said while she began to walk out from the room and Kyuu just look at her and asked her something that he remembers.

"How come she didn't have any Dark Card in her?"

"That's because she doesn't needed too. Dark Void-sama has created a belt from his powers for her to transform into a Dark Rider and she was a Wind Rider, so just because she isn't an Infected, that doesn't mean that she can't be a Master. As long as the things that are related for the ritual are there, that is all that matters~" Miyuki said before her footsteps became more fade from the view and heard from Kyuu.

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Ma-ka-se-te Tonight from Iori Nozimu)<strong>

**(Electric guitar solo at the beginning and the 4 drum beats before saying the words)** The city is at sunset, focussing on Storm standing at the top of the highest building, running towards to the edge of the building.

**("ma-ka-se-te Tonight Knight")** The flashing sequences: Storm without his Rider form, showing his lower part of the Rider form, Flight has activated at his back, he jumps and fly over the city in his Rider Form.

**(Instruments)** Kamen Rider Kaze flys over the city, above the other riders on their bike and the fanfiction title appears.

**(donna ashita ni obieteiru no)** Aquariu walks alone towards the university, followed by Melissa patting her shoulder from behind and both of them smiling at each other.  
><strong>(nemurenu kodou wo click shichae!)<strong> Both Akira and Akane saw the two girls and waving at them happily, which they replied back and both look at the clock at the top of the building.  
><strong>(kiwameta tekinikku [te wo nobashite])<strong> Kazuma punching the sandbag with his one-two punch, making the sandbag leaks out of sand.  
><strong>(jitsu wa puratonikku [kakugo kimete])<strong> The instructor punches it with one hit, making it flying away from its place, and Kazuma shocked from that punch, leaving the students of the dojo having a sweatdrop.

**(suki wo tsuku massugu)** Storm is laying on the ground under the tree, watching the sky  
><strong>(mirai wo hitorijime<strong>**)** Thinking about something, which shows a few minor characters.  
><strong>(mou anata wa ugokenai)<strong>The rest of the Riders lend him a hand, making Storm raise his right arm, trying to grab their hand and a flash of light appears.

**(tsunaida te wo te wa****)** The entire Riders are rushed forward towards the enemy, fighing out the Infected.  
><strong>(eien no (monshou) akashi<strong>**)** 6 Dark Elements look at them from the top, charging at them as well.  
><strong>(chikara awasete dare yorimo takaku toberu)<strong> All of the Riders changing their forms except Gaia which activates a new power and a spark of power collide in the middle.

**(rekishi ga kizamu shinjitsu wa hitotsu****)** Dark Void arises from the ashes, showing his true form and raises his own army.  
><strong>(kono nukumori de jikuu he to supiido agete...)<strong> Kaze changing forms to dash towards the Dark Void with his ultimate form with a charge-up gunblade aiming at it.

**(kokyuu wo awasete)** At night, Storm just sitting at a bench, his headphone slips off from his neck, as he looks up at the sky.  
><strong>(me wo sorasanaide)<strong> He opens his eyes and saw Aquariu standing behind him while he stills looking up, watching at his eyes, and he ended up smiling like a kid.  
><strong>(onegai watashi ni<strong>**)** She placed her hands on his cheeks and gets her face closer to his face, surprised him and he blushes a little.  
><strong>("ma-ka-se-te Tonight Knight")<strong> Saying the words "ma-ka-se-te tonight" and the last word zooms at his headphone and her long ribbon entwined on it to end the music and scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Encounter and Counterattack, Dark Wind<strong>

**(Normal Point of View)**

**(Insert song: Jumpin' from Tag Force 6 OST)**

On the ground, the Brass Bull began to go on a rampage as Kaze, Raito and Yami kept dodging from his incoming attacks as his speed and strength began to increase due to his level.

"At this rate, there's no way we can touch him. We gotta slow him down or something like that… even my Speedster's Natural Disaster can't stop him as well," Kaze said while taking out his cartridge from his Speedster and re-slots in back onto his E-Scanner.

"CHARGING~"

"But, Kaze-sama. Most of our attacks are useless against him! How are we supposed to do if our enemy isn't something that normal attacks won't work?" Raito asked him as she sidestepped the incoming attack from the Brass Bull as it rams to one of the building's foundation and breaks it, making the other steel that was above her began to fall, only to be saved by Yami on time.

"Ah moe~ I thought Kaze-sama is the one who will jump to save me~!" Raito complained as Yami can only just sweatdropped from her reaction.

"But if I left you there, you might end up being pinned down by the building's foundation. I suggest that we should be more careful, Raito," Yami explained as the Brass Bull turn around after the rush tackle and look at them.

"YOU RIDERS CANNOT STOP ME! ME CANNOT BE HARMED BY YOUR ATTACKS AS WELL! ME WILL DEFEAT YOU!" shouted the Brass Bull as it began to run towards them in full speed.

"This bull should go back to where it came from!" Yami said as he jumps towards the crates and shoots out a few Dark Arrows towards the bull. Despite it receives the hits from multiple shots of arrows, it still doesn't slow him down as Yami jumps away from the flying crates.

"COMPRESS, CHARGING~"

"It looks like, I got no choice then…" Kaze said it as his belt shouted, "BREAK OUT!" and he scanned it for an upgrade.

"SCANNED, UPGRADE!" as the tornado engulfs him, which makes the Brass Bull stopped for a moment, Arashi appears as he kneels down and stands onto the Lost Element.

"ARASHI!"

"Let's see if you can calm a storm down!" shouted Arashi as he made his way towards it.

At high above of the constructed building, the Earth Spider keeps jumping from one place to another as it shoots out some of its minions onto Gaia, Mizu and Magma, which is defended by Mizu's Magnum due to Gaia controlling the Earth Dragon Summon Form. The reason? They can't find any solid ground to step on and there are a lot of gaps for the possibility of falling from such height.

"Come here!" Magma shoots out his whip onto the Earth Spider but only to get his minions blocking his attacks.

"Darn it, at this pace, there's no way I can even touch it. Think, how do we stop that thing from moving around?" Magma thinks as Mizu switches her weapon to X-Gun and shoots rapidly onto the enemy.

"What's the matter, Riders, you got web on your visors? You can't hit what you can't see!" the Earth Spider casts a dome-shaped web as it was enough to deflect Mizu's water bullets easily.

"Gah, we can't even touch him! It looks like we gotta have to do this!" Gaia said as she commanded the Earth Dragon to rise up and slams its body onto the web dome as the three riders are at the wooden floor of the constructed building. To their surprise, the dome was empty as the Earth Spider makes an ambush from behind and shoots out the web from his bottom and caught them easily.

"Gyahahaha! Is that all you can do? My, you're quite boring, eh?" said the Earth Spider as the Riders began to struggle until Magma's ability to burn the web and surprises the Infected.

"What, that's impossible! Spider webs are much stronger than steel! You can't just burn them like that!" said the surprised Infected.

"Let's see how you like it, rare, medium or well done!" Magma shouted at it as the flaming whip appears on his hands and start lashing out towards the Infected.

"Great… now what should we do? We can't easily entangled this web around us…" Mizu said in frustration as Gaia look down and noticed something.

"Hmm… I might just got an idea…" Gaia said with confidence.

**(End of Insert song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Annet's Point of View)<strong>

As I jump from one building to another, I must find the location of the riders, in order to find 2 more Infected to become one of the Dark Elements. This is one of Dark Void-sama's order. And also…

***earlier at the VOID HQ***

**(Insert song: Kinji Rareta Kioku from Black Cat OST)**

"_One, you must find a suitable candidate to become a part of us so that we can begun the war for my reign_," my master said clearly as I just obidiently hear what he has to say.

"_And two, I will let you have the absolute independence of what are you going to do, even if it means destroying some of the Infected or Lost Elements, just for fun. Make those riders know what kind of Dark Elements they are dealing with and show them our true power!_"

"Yes… master."

"_And if everything goes well, I will make you my queen to rule my kingdom!_" my master said as he was laugh with full of confidence as I just lowers down my head in absolute loyalty for I am one of his servants that will lead him to victory.

***back to present***

As I continue to jump from one building to another, I continued my search for their location as I will show them what we Dark Elements can really do for the satisfaction of our master…

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Kazuma's Point of View)<strong>

"What's the matter, Magma? Does steam blocking your view or something?"

Great, not only that stupid Infected mocking me, but that thing really is agile for a huge body of his and since that both of the girls are trapped and I have to defend them from that minions of his as well, this really drains most of my energy.

"C'mon, Magma, just hold on a little longer! I'm sure the rest of the gang will help us out!" Mizu encouraged me to continue to fight but that thing just keep forcing me to go defense as I finally ran out of juice and on my knees.

"You finally stopped, eh? Too bad that you can't even touch me…" that cocky Infected stands on the floor and start crawling towards me and the trapped girls.

"Now, just stay there and let me finish you off…" the Infected laughs out loud and I can barely stand up after all of that failed attempts. Until…

**(Insert song: Aratanaru Tatakai from TAMNI OST)**

"EARTH DEFENSE FORM"

The plywoods that was on the ground suddenly spreads out and grabbing all of his 6 legs and tied up his butt from spraying out more of his minions, all thanks to Gaia's staff. But one thing I still don't understand…

"Aren't your main powers related to soil or something?" I asked Gaia.

"Heh, don't you know that trees came from earth? As long as there are things which are related to Mother Nature, I got no problem making a trap for that thing and use it to my advantage. And besides…"

The webbings that trapped them has been trapped the girls are suddenly exploded from the wood created by Gaia, which surprises me.

"Why didn't you do that earlier? You could have saved me from all the trouble of defending you two?" I said it angrily to Gaia as the Infected tried to make an escape by trying to pull out its feet from the roots of the wooden floor.

"Idiot… since there aren't many plywoods to use around here, I need more time to spread it just to make the trap and the cast off, hence the reason you have to protect us…" Gaia explained as she looks at the trapped Infected.

"You sure are full of surprises, Gaia," Mizu said as she scanned the top of the X-Gun and slots it onto the magazine holder and I pressed down all the three buttons on my belt for a finisher.

"SCANNED, NATURAL DISASTER!"

"NATURAL DISASTER!"

"Eat this!" both Mizu and I shouted as she launches her missile onto the Infected, which makes it flew off a few meters away before I use my whip to wrap around its body and make a sudden pull, which triggers the explosion, making the Dark Card ejected out from his body and burns to nothingness.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"Well, that takes care of that thing," I said it as I just sit down from all the beating I took from that thing.

"MAXIMUM LEVEL!" my belt shouted as it looks like my belt has reached its final level and won't evolve anymore.

"LEVEL UP! UNLOCK FORM: YUKI!" Mizu's belt shouted as her belt announced her new form that is ready to use and it looks like she's happy for it.

"Finally! Anout time you showed up…" Mizu said in frusfration while Gaia look at below.

"I wonder if they have finished their battle down there…" Gaia questioned. Yeah, I was wondering about that… have those guys finished their battle down there?

* * *

><p><strong>(Storm's Pont of View)<strong>

**(Insert song: Accelerating Chaos from Namco X Capcom OST)**

"Ugh…" I rolled out from the attack in my Arashi form as most of my attacks didn't even break through his solid skin.

"Arashi-sama!" Both of the twins run towards me and on guard for the incoming attack as the Brass Bull just laugh at our attempt. Even my Gust of Storm is no match for him as well. Gah, what is he, some sort of super metal or something? Is there any way we could at least make the Lost Element slow down for a bit?

"ME HAD FUN HURTING RIDERS! NOW, ME HAD TO KILL YOU AND MAKE WORLD GOOD PLACE FOR ME TO LIVE!" the Lost Element declared as it makes its way slowly towards us and I even tried to stand up from that last attack.

This is bad… not only any of our attacks didn't work on it, but that thing just keep put on the offensive on us, which really annoys me for real. As hope is nearly lost on us, without warning, a kick is delivered onto the Lost Element easily which that thing flung towards the crates as I saw a girl with her mask on just landed after the kick and look at us.

"Is she an enemy or an ally?" Raito said while stays on guard as the girl just watches us then returned back her focus onto the Lost Element.

"THAT HURT! WHO DO THIS TO ME?" the Lost Element shouted as it was ready to go on a rampage again but this time, she landed a solid blow right on the head of the Bull, which literally cracked its brass and she continued to deliver punches and kicks onto it as if it was nothing. Yami, Raito and I was surprised how she handle the situation easily as she uses her silver sword which it gathers dark energy and it was getting darker and slashes it in one long downward cut before it destroys it to oblivion and the host of that Lost Element returns back to normal with injuries all over its body. As she was about to make a leave…

**(End of Insert Song)**

"W-wait! Why did you help us?" I asked her as she turned around and said…

"I am one of the Dark Elements, Wind. The reason that I've appeared here is due to the order of my master, to show you what you're dealing with. Once we have all of the Dark Elements, the war shall begun. Until that time, you all must be prepared for the worst to come," she said it with an expressionless tone of her before she turned away from us, where we were quite surprised from her comment. Who would have thought an enemy helping us just to let us know what kind are force are we up against?

Before I could try to ask her about it, she was just… disappeared, just like that.

"LEVEL UP! UNLOCK FORM: PLASMA, JUMP!" my belt shouted as I have reached another level and a new form unlocked, but jump? I wonder what that means…

"Who was that girl, Kaze-sama?" Yami asked me.

"I don't know, Yami. For some reason, I feel like I've known her but when I think about it, it couldn't be the one I was hoping for…" I replied to his answer, which makes Raito clings to my arm, much to her chargin.

"Kaze-sama~! Do you have an eye to another girl again? And why didn't you save me earlier, just now?" Raito complained as I can only sweatdropped from her reaction.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal Point of View)<strong>

"Nice work, riders~! It looks like we got the victim for the Lost Element! I will take care of this stuff back at the HQ. Now, you guys should go back to what things that you're doing before things get hairy around here~" Prof. Kagaku said as he makes his way towards the van and zooms away to his lab, which leaves the Elemental Riders standing there.

"Should we go back? I think Nee-san is still waiting for our answers…" Kaze said as they were about to go back, Ilya was there, looking at them, which surprises them. What's even worse is that Kaze mentioned something that might could even had their cover blown.

**(Insert song: Onakasuita from TAMNI OST)**

"So, any one of you wanted to explain to me what's going on?" Ilya asked them as they looked at each other and tried to bluff. "And don't even try to avoid this mess… Storm Ryder!"

"Crap… she got us…" Kaze said, which he got another whack from Mizu.

"This is all your fault, you airhead!" Mizu shouted at him as Ilya just looked at them with really serious eyes.

"Well?" Ilya asked them as Mizu walks towards her.

"Can we discuss this at your home? This is a private matter…" Mizu proposed to her.

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Ilya's Point of View)<strong>

**(Insert song: Fuji Nee no Theme 1 from Fate/Stay Night)**

After having a long discussion with all of the riders, it looks like I get the gist of the whole situation.

"So you're telling me that you've been fought with this… Lost Elements and Infected for the last 6 months?" I questioned them as I crossed my arms.

"That's right. I won't lie if I say that Dark Void is returned to conquer the world once again. As long as we can't defeat it with the "Ultimate" form from any one of us, it will continue to revive and created chaos for who knows how long…" Aqua-chan explained to us.

"Please, nee-san! Don't tell anyone about this! We've been keep it secretly among us and the company that we helped for. If these things got discovered by the people at the city, there's a possibility that the Infecteds or even a Lost Element will try to kill us when we're not prepared…" Mi-chan said it to me with a concern tone.

"Don't worry! I'll protect Storm-nii-sama from harm, Ilya-nee-sama!" said Akane as she clings to his arm and her twin brother tried to pulled her away from him.

"Oh my… Akane-chan, please stop doing that to him while his sister is still here…" Melissa told her. What actually am I witnessing here, a comedy family or something?

"Well, what would you say, Ilya-san?" Kazuma-chan asked me to get my approval.

"Alright… I'll keep this as a secret since that you're all being honest to me. I don't like when you kept quiet about this on me. There's only one thing I can say, just be careful about this whole stuff…"

And with that, everyone agreed to my condition. Well, that's one thing solved.

"Um… nee-san… how come you take this thing normally? Usually, you'll go nag and forbidded me to do so…" Mi-chan asked me with full of confusion. Come to think about it, whenever there are things that involve dangerous actions, I usually forced my brother to not go there and stop what they've been doing. But in this case, I think I already know the answer to that question.

"It's because there are things that even I have done in the past. Even if I tried to warn you not to do this, you've continued anyway…" I said, leaving the rest of the riders confused.

"You'll understand someday…" I said as I looked outside and just watch the full moon of the night.

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, it's been a while since I've update this story. Sorry about that... ^^" It's because of the exams is getting near and I think that I should be prepared for it. Also, there won't be any updates for quite a while and I apologize for that, I hope that you can be patient for the next chapter of this story. Without further ado, let's go to the Fun Fact section.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Rua and Ruka Battle Theme 1 from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds)<strong>

**NOW IT'S TIME FOR KAMEN RIDER FUN FACT!**

**Kagaku: *enters the stage with a a spin like a ballet* Hel~lo there, fellow viewers! It is I, Prof. Kagaku will be doing the solo explanation for this chapter! *look left and right* It looks like there isn't that woman again who will interrupt my speech for today. Yahoo, today is my total independence!**

**Ilya: *enters the scene* I don't think so, Professor...**

**Kagaku: *shocked* W-what? Who you is?**

**Ilya: Well, this is gonna be my last appearance until later chapter, so the author told me to do the things that you guys usually do. But don't worry, the next time it will be your turn, there isn't going to be anyone to disturbed you...**

**Kagaku: ... *pulls my hair in anger* GAH! Fine! Be that way! Just as long as you don't disturb me doing things around here!**

**Ilya: Ok... time to open the Question of the Day... *takes out a random mail* and it says... hmm...**

**Kagaku: Well, aren't you gonna read it?**

**Ilya: What is the "Ultimate" form that has been mentioned for the last few chapters now? I don't get it... that's what the letter said. *looks at him***

**Kagaku: Wow, that's a tough one. *scratches my head***

**Ilya: Is it too tough for a professor like you who has a PhD on this kind of stuff? Such professor you are...**

**Kagaku: Excu~~se me for not being the smart one around here! As far as we all know, Ryuu isn't one of them since he's been reached the maximum level. And since that Dark Void is similar to the black hole themed, my guess is, one of these 5 Riders might have a level that will surpass beyond the limit, which it even related to the outside of their elements!  
><strong>

**Ilya: Is that so? Oh yes, there's a mail from our author...**

**Kagaku: Is it about my proposal of doing things alone this time?**

**Ilya: Not really... let's just read what it says...**

**From the author,  
>Thanks for reading this chapter up to this point. The reason I'm typing this letter is because of a friend I wanted to help out. You see, a friend of mine named Kamen Keyblade Duelist, has started a story called Advent Kaizoku Treasure Hunt and he needed a vote to know which will his team will go next. So, to help him out, why don't you guys go to (Forums » Advent Kaizoku Treasure Hunt Forum » Where to Next?) and vote up to 17 of your favorite Kamen RiderSuper Sentai team that which will Advent and Gokaigers will be appeared next, so that he can lessen the odds of having the same riders with the same number of votes. That's all I wanted to say.**

**Both: ...**

**Kagaku: What's the meaning of this?**

**Ilya: It could mean that there are more riders than just Kamen Rider Kaze...**

**Kagaku: There are actually other riders? I must go and investigate them! *runs fast outside of the studio***

**Ilya: Oh my... looks like he has began the chase... oh well, I'll see you all later. Ja nee!**

**(End of Insert Song)**


	18. Fall for the Charms, Deceive

**(Normal Point of View)**

**(In the middle of the night)**

As the workers of the carnival are preparing all of the attractions that will be opened tomorrow, one of the workers saw a lone woman who was standing all alone at the end of the bridge that was near the lighthouse as she was only looking at the sea, under the full moon, as she's ignoring all of the things that were around her, other than the sound of the ocean waves. This gets the best of the man's curiousity as he began to make his way to ask her.

**(Insert song: Snowfield from Clanned OST)**

"Excuse me, miss? Why are you here? You do know that this place is off limits until tomorrow?" the worker questioned the woman as he saw she has short shoulder-length brown chestnut hair with fine tanned skin, wearing ocean blue blouse that exposes her shoulder, and ocean blue skirt with black flip flops and have a silver bracelet on both of her arms as she turns around and was surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Oh dear, I didn't know that. I was just waiting for someone to come and picked me up. But I never expected to wait for this long…" the woman said as she looks at the man, which caught his attention and his interest as she turns back to the view of the ocean.

"_Her eyes… they are beautiful and her scent,_" the man thought as he was fascinated by her beauty as he walks next towards her and accompany her in the middle of the night.

"So, uh… how long was it that you've been waiting your boyfriend for picking you up?" the man asked her, which she giggles for a moment.

"Oh, it's not that I've been waiting for a man to pick me up…" she replied to him as he thinks that he might have a shot for making her his girlfriend.

"So, uh… what's your name, lady?"

"If I told you my name, I might have to kill you for it…" she threatens to him, which he misunderstands her words as he thought that she was just playing around.

"Well, I'm willing to give my life for it, just to get close to ya', young lady. Besides, I'm still single and haven't got any dates…" the man replied as she looks at him with a smile while he tried to make a move on her.

"Then, will you fall for me, then?" she said casually at the man, leaving him confused for a moment.

"Fall for you? Oh, yes, I will, just tell me what to do and I'll do what I can to make you accept me!" he claimed as her smile just got wider than normal.

**(The Insert Song changes to Accelerated Chaos from Namco X Capcom OST)**

Without notice, a blob of water began to grab the man's foot and as it started to expand more, it began to cover his lower part of his body, as his mouth was covered by the woman' s hand until he was completely trapped in a water blob as she changes her self into a Level 3 Aquatic Succubus Infected as it has blue pair of little bat wings on her head and a normal pair of bat wings on her back, which it has blue tight leotard trimmed with feathers, grey nylons with black bat pattern and a sharp feet claw as she has the ability to manipulate water. As the man was desperate to gasp for air and tried to scream at the same time, she began to walk around the blob as she was amused by the man's suffer.

"Didn't I have told you that if I tell you my name, I will kill you? But it seems that you have fallen for my charms, eh? But since that I'm quite hungry for a meal…" she said as she looks at him, which he was desperate to escape from the trap.

"…I might as well devour you for a little snack…" she said with a sinister smile as she opens her mouth and began to suck in the blob into her mouth, which the man also being sucked in as well like a normal fluid of water. As she finally finishes her 'meal' on the man, she reverted back to her normal self and continues to look at the sea, waiting patiently for the digestion to take its effect.

**(End of insert song)**

"Men are such a fool. They will always fell for my charms, Siesta Reynes, and soon, I will achieve the maximum level as well, just that woman foretold… I will become a part of the Dark Elements and when I do, I can have all the men I want to devour… as I will make this world a better place for me to live on… without being covered under this shell. I shall wait for them to find me, patiently…" she continued before she reverted to her Succubus Infected and flew away as some of the workers are searching for the man who they thought he went home already as they didn't notice the helmet at the end of the bridge from where she was standing before.

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Ma-ka-se-te Tonight from Iori Nozimu)<strong>

**(Electric guitar solo at the beginning and the 4 drum beats before saying the words)** The city is at sunset, focusing on Storm standing at the top of the highest building, running towards to the edge of the building.

**("ma-ka-se-te Tonight Knight")** The flashing sequences: Storm without his Rider form, showing his lower part of the Rider form, Flight has activated at his back, he jumps and fly over the city in his Rider Form.

**(Instruments)** Kamen Rider Kaze flys over the city, above the other riders on their bike and the fanfiction title appears.

**(donna ashita ni obieteiru no)** Aquariu walks alone towards the university, followed by Melissa patting her shoulder from behind and both of them smiling at each other.  
><strong>(nemurenu kodou wo click shichae!)<strong> Both Akira and Akane saw the two girls and waving at them happily, which they replied back and both look at the clock at the top of the building.  
><strong>(kiwameta tekinikku [te wo nobashite])<strong> Kazuma punching the sandbag with his one-two punch, making the sandbag leaks out of sand.  
><strong>(jitsu wa puratonikku [kakugo kimete])<strong> The instructor punches it with one hit, making it flying away from its place, and Kazuma shocked from that punch, leaving the students of the dojo having a sweatdrop.

**(suki wo tsuku massugu)** Storm is lying on the ground under the tree, watching the sky  
><strong>(mirai wo hitorijime<strong>**)** Thinking about something, which shows a few minor characters.  
><strong>(mou anata wa ugokenai)<strong>The rest of the Riders lend him a hand, making Storm raise his right arm, trying to grab their hand and a flash of light appears.

**(tsunaida te wo te wa****)** The entire Riders are rushed forward towards the enemy, fighing out the Infected.  
><strong>(eien no (monshou) akashi<strong>**)** 6 Dark Elements look at them from the top, charging at them as well.  
><strong>(chikara awasete dare yorimo takaku toberu)<strong> All of the Riders changing their forms except Gaia which activates a new power and a spark of power collide in the middle.

**(rekishi ga kizamu shinjitsu wa hitotsu****)** Dark Void arises from the ashes, showing his true form and raises his own army.  
><strong>(kono nukumori de jikuu he to supiido agete...)<strong> Kaze changing forms to dash towards the Dark Void with his ultimate form with a charge-up gunblade aiming at it.

**(kokyuu wo awasete)** At night, Storm just sitting at a bench, his headphone slips off from his neck, as he looks up at the sky.  
><strong>(me wo sorasanaide)<strong> He opens his eyes and saw Aquariu standing behind him while he stills looking up, watching at his eyes, and he ended up smiling like a kid.  
><strong>(onegai watashi ni<strong>**)** She placed her hands on his cheeks and gets her face closer to his face, surprised him and he blushes a little.  
><strong>("ma-ka-se-te Tonight Knight")<strong> Saying the words "ma-ka-se-te tonight" and the last word zooms at his headphone and her long ribbon entwined on it to end the music and scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Fall for the Charms - Deceive<strong>

**(The next day, Akane's Point of View)**

**(10:30 am)**

As the limo that we ride on to our destination, I was soo happy that I really can't hold onto my excitement!

"Waa~ I can't believe that finally the opening day of the Elemental Carnival is today! Aren't you guys feel a little excited?" I said it happily onto them, which some of them is a little bit sleepy, especially Storm-nii-sama.

"Akane-chan… please, why do I have to follow you? You already know that I just want to spend my holiday watching Kamen Riders and sleep throughout the day…" he said with a yawn and his sleepy eyes, as Kazuma-sama pats his back hard, making him alert from his sleepyness.

"Oi, come on now, buddy! You can't just resist this kind of offer since Akira-kun invited all of us Riders on this carnival! What's more, this place is near the beach, I tell you, the beach!" Kazuma-sama said as he laughs hard with his mighty voice. Ah mou~ I only wanted to go with Storm-nii-sama but why Akira-nii-sama brought along the other riders? This is supposed to be MY date with him!

"Akira-chan, thanks for inviting us for going on this carnival. It has been a while since I've been there…" Melissa-sama said it happily with her polite tone.

"Ah, don't mention it. Consider this as a reward for helping out our company handling the Infected and the Lost Elements. This is what our father wanted to give you guys as well," Akira-nii-sama said with a smile as Aqua-nee-sama looks at Storm.

"I'm not to be rude here, but… why didn't Ilya-san following with us?" she asked.

"Well…"

* * *

><p><strong>*earlier in the morning*<strong>

As Akira-nii-sama and I went to his apartment, while we were riding a lift, and it opens up, Ilya-nee-sama is already in front of us, surprising us at the moment as she has her bags ready to leave.

"Ah, Akira-chan, Akane-chan, why are you here early in the morning?" she asked us as we explain to her that we (**actually, I wanted to invite him alone…**) are inviting them to come to the carnival.

"Oh dear, I believe I can't this time. My manager calls just now and it seems that she's a little bit angry. I'm sorry that I can't come with you guys…" Ilya-sama apologized to us.

"It's okay, Ilya-nee-sama. We can understand your situation…" Akira-nii-sama said. It's a good thing one of the obstacle has been taken away…

"Demo~ is Storm-nii-sama awake?" Akira-nii-sama asked her as she sighs from his question.

"I wish he always wakes him up on his own, rather than just sleep throughtout the day from his bed in his holiday. Why don't you guys force him up and take him there, rather letting him does his things…?" she said as we go to his apartment and as we enters the room, there I see it, Storm-nii-sama in his white singlet and in his red and white striped shorts, sleeping peacefully on his bed, hugging over his pillow under the sunlight. Haa, I wish I was that pillow so that he will always hug me.

**(Insert song: Hungry Kitten from Black Cat OST)**

"Storm-nii-sama, wake up… it's us…" Akira-nii-sama wakes him up but it's no use. He repeated the same process but a little harder but it seems that Storm-nii-sama is sleeping like a log.

"Storm-nii-sama~ please wake up! It's me, Akane. Wake up or else, Ilya-nee-sama is gonna hit you with something hard!" I shouted at him but the only thing that he did is rolled over to the other side before mumbling something about Kabuto, his egg burger and stuff that is related to Kamen Riders… is Storm-nii-sama really this sleepy?

"It's no use. He doesn't seem to wake up…"

"Well, let me help you two out," Ilya-sama said as she enters his with a small full bucket and both of us steps back from what's she was going to do next, which it seems that she's going to enjoy it… a lot.

**(End of Insert song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Aqua's Point of View)<strong>

"Who would have thought that Ilya-san splashes the cold water on you?" Kazuma-kun said to him as most of us are giggling at the story just now, especially Kazuma-san with his huge laugh.

"Yeah, thanks to her, it seems I have to hang my matress and my pillow just to dry it up from that splash…" he said while looking outside the window.

"Think of it this way, you airhead. At least that you can spend your time better than just lock yourself in that room and do nothing about it," I explained to him, which caught his attention.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, Aqua-chan… going out once in a while with you guys might not be so bad after all…" he said as he looked at me with a small smile on his face. For some reason, I can feel my face a little hotter than usual as I turned away from him.

"Aqua-san, what's wrong?" Melissa asked me with a concern tone, while I can see Akane-chan was a little… angry at me? I don't know what's wrong with her… maybe there's something that I made her mad at me unintentionally?

"It's nothing, Melissa-san." I assured to her that I'm okay. What's with me all of the sudden? This isn't like how I usually act around him… somehow, his words just caught me off-guard for no reason… I wonder why?

* * *

><p><strong>(At the Carnival, Storm's Point of View)<strong>

"Everyone, I welcome you all to the grand opening ceremony of the Elemental Carnival! And I can see that everyone is eager to enter this place to either spend your times with your love ones or even couples that wanted to spend their romantic day here. Don't you worry, folks, because we have all of the attractions that make you all to enjoy and have a good time! Let us make the moment that you all spent here is something that will never be forgotten by anyone! Overall, have a good time and let the adventure of your lifetime begins!" the manager of the carnival gives us the speech to the crowds and even us before they started the ceremony of cutting the ribbon and everyone was invited to entered in as most of them are heading their way to buy the tickets. Luckily for us, the twins are already prepared them, just for us as we just handed our tickets and make our way in without any trouble. Man, it sure feels lucky to be them…

**(Insert song: Tsuugakuro from TAMNI OST)**

"Waa~ I can't believe that we're actually here!" Akane-chan said it happily after that long trip, while she was still clinging on my arm like she always did. Her twin brother can only just sigh from her actions.

"Oh my, there are so many rides that they offer, I don't know which one we should try first…" Melissa-san explained as in right now, there are LOTS of different things to try out like the bumper cars, the roller coaster, the Ferris wheel, the huge swings and so on…

"Well, well, well… what do we have here? The losers are also in this carnival as well…" we turned our heads to that voice as we saw the group that we met a few times, uh… Kaito and his goons, if I can remember it clearly, as he was taunting at me and Kazuma…

**(The insert song switches with Onakasuita from TAMNI OST)**

"Oh, it's you guys… why are you here anyway? Is it to find and date more girls in this place?" Kazuma said to them as their goons tried to step forward but only to be stopped by Kaito.

"Heh, at least it's better than seeing you 'kids' ride those kinds of rides…" Kaito said as he has his focuses on the girls. "Hey, ladies, why don't you leave those losers alone and have a date with us?" Kaito offered.

"I'm sorry, but I don't date with someone who hates rides like us 'kids' that you mentioned…" Melissa-chan said with a polite tone. That's a strike one.

"I don't like playboys like you…" Aqua-chan replied back to him in a harsh tone. Strike two…

"Besides, you all ain't my type after all…" Akane-chan taunted him back as she flicks her hair at them with her hands. Strike three and he's out of here…

"_Girls can be scary sometimes_…" this is what I think when me, Kazuma-kun and Akira-kun thought in unison as Kaito was a little bit pissed off from what they just said as he regain his composure.

"Heh, that's fine with me… well, boys, let's go get ourselves a date!" Kaito commanded them as they agreed and followed him wherever he goes as the girls facing us with their normal expressions.

"Now then, which ride shall we try first?" Melissa offered to us as we better do what they say before things can get out of hand…

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(At the same time, Siesta's Point of View)<strong>

While I was walking around inside this lively carnival, as I look at those peoples with their smiles and such on either on their dates, especially men. I have been fooled by their appearance once over the past few months.

* * *

><p><strong>*In the past*<strong>

**(Insert song: Personal History from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds OST)**

On that day, a fine, handsome person met me while I was walking around the hallway and he said that he likes me and wanted me to be his girlfriend during my third year on my studies, which makes me surprised. At that time, I was naïve and fell in love with him as I replied back to him with a smile. At that time, I have a wonderful time spending my time with him as he brings me along to somewhere that is quite romantic. I always thought that this day will never end.

But I never thought that he will cheated on me as I encountered him with another girl and he was very happy, happier than being around with me. At that time, that's where I began to harbour this kind of feeling… hatred.

As I began to follow him, I noticed that he is with another girl and like the previous one, he was happier than he was with that girl. I gathered up my courage and confront him with the girl on his side. As I told her that he likes me more than her, he did something that will change my life, a slap on my face and he claimed that he never met me and calls me crazy. Those kinds of words have shattered my feelings towards him as I ran away from him.

One night, while I was crying over those harsh words from before on a swing, a woman in her scientist coat came to the empty swing, sits on it and casually chats with me.

"Looks can be deceiving, ne? Those men always took advantage of what us girls~" she said normally to me as I wipe off my eyes from the tears.

"Why? Why would he do such a thing? I thought that what he said is sincere."

"That's what every pretty boys said each time they saw someone is beautiful. And I can see that you are a victim for those kinds of thing as well~"

What the woman just said is true. Men can be so cruel, that they would do anything to just satisfy themselves as she takes out a Dark Card and handed it to me.

"If I were you, I would show him what will be the consenquences of playing with a girl's heart. And don't you worry, once that you've proven worthy, there will be a group that will recruit you and we shall make our own dreams come true~ So, what do you say~?" she offered me with that card as I took it from her with a devious smile as of from that point on, I have already set my goal.

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>*Present day*<strong>

Since then, I've killed that fool with my powers. Even that wouldn't satisfy me as I began to make my moves by tempting those foolish men with my charms, all thanks to the ability that I've obtained and devours them just to satisfy myself and to reach THAT level, a level that my true power unleashed. As I looked at a group of men and girls, having a face off with a fool in front of them, I can tell that the boys are quite obidient to the girls and just follows them wherever they go. I think I should let them be for a while…

"Now… the boy that wanted to find a date? Well, I shall give him one of my own…" I said with a devious smile as I began to make my move on the next target and I will make sure he will have a 'date'…

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile at VOID HQ)<strong>

**(Miyuki's Point of View)**

**(Insert Song: Kinji Rareta Kioku from Black Cat OST)**

Ara~ I was thinking of trying to invite Kurai-kun to the carnival but it seems that I can't get into Kurai-kun's office because of the locked door~. Maybe because of his meeting with Dark Void-sama or is he actually enjoying his time alone in there? Kurai-kun really need some fresh air, rather than lock himself in there with his… whatever he usually does other than doing the paperworks.

"Oi, what's with you, standing outside of his office room, Miyuki?" Kyuu asked me as he appears from at the end of the hallway.

"Ara~ it looks like he locks his office is locked again~. I dunno what to do here, rather than just waiting for him~." I said with my usual tone at Kyuu-kun as he chuckles for a little bit before saying to me.

"I think he's having a good time with that Dark Wind woman in there. That's why he needs his private time," he said as my claw appears from my hands and scratched his face, leaving him with a warning.

"Hey,hey,hey! I'm just kidding here! That woman is still hopping around the city, trying to find a suitable candidate for one part of the Dark Element," he reassures me as I let out a sigh.

"It's a good thing she didn't get herself involved with my kind of mess…" I said while remembers something important. "Ara~ I was hoping that if she could find that girl… what was her name… Siesta?" I said, gaining a confuse look from him.

"What are you talking about, Miyuki?"

"It's nothing, really~" I said as I walk away from Kurai-kun's office and walks back to my place, I guess. It looks like it's just another waste of these tickets that I bought earlier. I was hoping that I can have a date with Kurai-kun, but I wonder how that Siesta girl is doing~ I just hope that she's satistfied with her powers over the last few months… Annet-chan, I hope that you find that girl, because I can already tell that she's the element that we needed for our leader, the element of Dark Water.

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert Song: Rua and Ruka Battle Theme 1 from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds OST)<strong>

**NOW IT'S TIME FOR KAMEN RIDER KAZE FUN FACT!**

**Storm: Yo, Storm speaking here for today and alongside me is Aqua-chan!**

**Aqua: Good day to the fellow viewers...**

**Storm: Aqua-chan, what's wrong? You ain't the usual self for today? Is something the matter?**

**Aqua: *blushes a little* Eh? I'm okay, for crying out loud! J-just a little bit moody...**

**Storm: *confused* Moody? How come?**

**Aqua: Well... *looked down shyly* It's because our story is a little bit late to post than usual...**

**Storm: Oh... I see!**

**Aqua: (He's easy to get tricked by my words... what an airhead) Anyway, what seems to be the Question of The Day?**

**Storm: Hmm, let's see here... *grab a random mail from the mailbag* Ah, here's one. In some cases, I've heard of lightning, or electricity, being considered an element. Wasn't there an elemental rider for that element as well?**

**Aqua: It's true that they are also an element...**

**Storm: Really? Could that mean that there are other riders from those elements as well? Or is it only the Infected and Lost Elements that they have it?**

**Aqua: Only the Infected and Lost Elements have those kinds of elements. The reason I said that is because most of our rider elements are what they called the primary sources of the Earth. Earth, fire, wind, water, light and darkness. Most of other elements revolves around these... there won't be any lightning if there isn't any wind, water and earth for neutralization. Hence, those are the 6 chosen elements that was suitable for becoming a Rider.**

**Storm: Ah~ now I see what you mean.**

**Aqua: Yeah... *looks down***

**Storm: Aqua-chan, what's wrong now?**

**Aqua: Eh? I-it's nothing really! Well then, I guess we'll see you all in the next chapter! *runs away from the studio***

**Storm: I wonder what's wrong with her? Oh well, let's find out on the next chapter... ja nee! *waves hands***

**(End of Insert Song)**


	19. Out of Control, Plasma

**(Annet's Point of View)**

"NATURAL DISASTER!"

As soon as the declaration of the attack have been announced on my belt, I simply jumps high and do the reverse hook kick **(aka Burning Divide kick without the Gemini from Blade series)** onto a Shadow Catgirl Lost Element as she was forcefully strike down hard and creates a crater around it before I landed on my knees and she was exploded at my back. All it was left was the unfortunate victim that was at the crater as the Dark Card burns to nothingness, like I care about it at all.

"LEVEL UP!"

"Hmph, you're nothing more than just a weakling to me. If you think that you can serve for Dark Void-sama, you can only dream on it, you weakling..." I said as I stood up from where I landed and many humans are looking at me with full of confusion, which I ignore it since I don't want to participate this nonsense and tried to find the other 2 Masters of the Dark Element. The only whispers that I've heard from these people are only full of questions...

"Is that Kaze?"

"Is Kaze actually a girl? I thought that he was a boy..."

"Where's the rest of the teammates? Shouldn't they always stick together like always?"

As I tried to make my way out of this mess, this reporter and cameraman are running towards me without hestitation and began asking me some questions.

"Excuse me, I'm Veronica from the News Station and I was wondering about something, Kaze. What is with the darker version of yourself? Is it a new style or something? Where's your partners that you all always fought together? Are they busy with something?"

As she continues to asked me with more annoying questions without stopping, I immediately make a high jump from the ground to one of the buildings and began to skip from one place to another in order to avoid another nuisance. If it wasn't for Dark Void-sama's order of ONLY killing the weak Infecteds and Lost Elements, I would've blasted them off within seconds. Now, it is time for me to continue my search. As I continued to hop from a building to another, I ended up landed inside one of the tents of the carnival, the place where there are people are gathering for fun... and where the Wind informed me about it.

"Begin searching for a potential Master..." I said as I reverted back to normal and wears a mask to cover my identity as I made my way to find the next one.

* * *

><p><strong>(Veronica's Point of View)<strong>

Ugh, that Rider seems cocky and just ran away from me! Just because she's a Rider, doesn't mean that she can just skip around to avoid me! I'm trying to get a scoop for a living here!

"Ugh, whenever I tried to approached one of them, they are seemed to ended up trying to escape from me!" I said while crossing my arms while looking at one of the buildings that she skipped away.

"I guess a hero's job never ends... I wonder why did they appear in the first place?" Dave said while scratching his head while his cap is still on. Honestly, men can be that dense.

"In any case, we might as well chase her. I still don't have enough materials to make a great report for the news!" I said while walking fast towards the vehicle, as seeing him just sighed over my actions. "C'mon, Dave, why are you standing around here for?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't get fuss over it already..." he said as he enters the vehicle and started the engine after putting the camera next to him. Alright, time to get some more scoop!

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Ma-ka-se-te Tonight from Iori Nozimu)<strong>

**(Electric guitar solo at the beginning and the 4 drum beats before saying the words)** The city is at sunset, focusing on Storm standing at the top of the highest building, running towards to the edge of the building.

**("ma-ka-se-te Tonight Knight")** The flashing sequences: Storm without his Rider form, showing his lower part of the Rider form, Flight has activated at his back, he jumps and fly over the city in his Rider Form.

**(Instruments)** Kamen Rider Kaze flys over the city, above the other riders on their bike and the fanfiction title appears.

**(donna ashita ni obieteiru no)** Aquariu walks alone towards the university, followed by Melissa patting her shoulder from behind and both of them smiling at each other.  
><strong>(nemurenu kodou wo click shichae!)<strong> Both Akira and Akane saw the two girls and waving at them happily, which they replied back and both look at the clock at the top of the building.  
><strong>(kiwameta tekinikku [te wo nobashite])<strong> Kazuma punching the sandbag with his one-two punch, making the sandbag leaks out of sand.  
><strong>(jitsu wa puratonikku [kakugo kimete])<strong> The instructor punches it with one hit, making it flying away from its place, and Kazuma shocked from that punch, leaving the students of the dojo having a sweatdrop.

**(suki wo tsuku massugu)** Storm is lying on the ground under the tree, watching the sky  
><strong>(mirai wo hitorijime<strong>**)** Thinking about something, which shows a few minor characters.  
><strong>(mou anata wa ugokenai)<strong>The rest of the Riders lend him a hand, making Storm raise his right arm, trying to grab their hand and a flash of light appears.

**(tsunaida te wo te wa****)** The entire Riders are rushed forward towards the enemy, fighing out the Infected.  
><strong>(eien no (monshou) akashi<strong>**)** 6 Dark Elements look at them from the top, charging at them as well.  
><strong>(chikara awasete dare yorimo takaku toberu)<strong> All of the Riders changing their forms except Gaia which activates a new power and a spark of power collide in the middle.

**(rekishi ga kizamu shinjitsu wa hitotsu****)** Dark Void arises from the ashes, showing his true form and raises his own army.  
><strong>(kono nukumori de jikuu he to supiido agete...)<strong> Kaze changing forms to dash towards the Dark Void with his ultimate form with a charge-up gunblade aiming at it.

**(kokyuu wo awasete)** At night, Storm just sitting at a bench, his headphone slips off from his neck, as he looks up at the sky.  
><strong>(me wo sorasanaide)<strong> He opens his eyes and saw Aquariu standing behind him while he stills looking up, watching at his eyes, and he ended up smiling like a kid.  
><strong>(onegai watashi ni<strong>**)** She placed her hands on his cheeks and gets her face closer to his face, surprised him and he blushes a little.  
><strong>("ma-ka-se-te Tonight Knight")<strong> Saying the words "ma-ka-se-te tonight" and the last word zooms at his headphone and her long ribbon entwined on it to end the music and scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Out of Control - Plasma<strong>

**(Melissa's Point of View)**

**(Insert Song: Tsuugakuro from TAMNI OST)**

"Ne, ne, Storm-nii-sama! Let's go over there!" Akane-chan said to Storm-kun as she kept clinging on his arm and dragged him hapilly all over the place as Kazuma-san, Akira-chan, Aqua-san and I are just looking at them, well more specifically Storm-kun since that he keeps up with Akane-chan's pace easily. I wonder where if that running around before he got his bike makes him fast at running or is it the belt's ability to allow him to run such speed?

"It seems that Akane-chan is having a good time around the carnival, ne?" I asked everyone with a happy tone.

"Well, ever since that Akane-nee-sama is always talking about going to the carnival via the advertisement with Storm-nii-sama, she wouldn't stop talking about it and just kept saying it at home as well." Akira-chan said with a sigh.

"Well, she must be waiting for this day to make her dreams come true or something..." Kazuma-san said as he scratches his head while looking at them.

"Y-yeah, something like that, Kazuma-sama..." Akira-chan said with a sweatdrop as Aqua-san just looking at them.

"Kids will always be kids... no matter how you look at them, they seem to fit the bill anyways..." Aqua mutters with a bored look.

"I've been thinking... Aqua-san, if you're saying that Storm-san is acting like a kid, does that mean that he can be cute in your tems?" I asked her, which makes her face blushes a little and looked away from me.

"I-it's not what you think, Melissa-san! H-he's just an airhead!" Aqua-san said while making a quick pace to them as I giggled over her reaction just now, but leaving the boys in a confusion.

"Melissa-sama, what are you talking about?" Akira-chan asked me as I just keep smiling and continue to walk as I saw Kazuma-san whispers something at Akira-chan and he just nodded in agreement. I wonder what they are whispering about? Well anyway, it seems that she dragged him to a booth, which is a shooting game where they must shoot to get their prize.

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Siesta's Point of View)<strong>

As I continue to watch those men tried to seduce the girls on them, I feel like I wanted to kill them already but since there are many people and other innocent girls out there, I must find a good opportunity to get them becoming my next victim and possibly a good meal...

"Wait! Come back here! I just wanted to have a little smoochy moochy, babe!" the man said to them as the girls are walking away. "Gah, I was THIS close just to get their numbers!" he said as he placed his hands inside his pocket pants as his two other goons are trying to comfort his loss just now.

"Don't worry about it, Kaito! I'm sure that you'll get a babe that will hooked up with you!" said one of his goons which he tried to persuade him.

"Yeah, it's not like things aren't gonna be over yet! The day is still young after all! All you need is another hottie and then you can get yourself a good one!" the other one said as he patted on Kaito's back as I heard what he just said just now. Just listened to that gives me a good idea on how to make him 'disappear' for good and at the same time, leveling me up to the higher level.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." he said as he sits on a bench while rubbing his head. "Why don't you guys go ahead and try to have some fun for the time being? I need to relax after that 'hunt' we did earlier? We're already have some of their numbers and that's a pretty good hit in my book..." Kaito told them as both of them are walking away from him as Kaito just laid back on the couch.

**(Insert Song: Turks' Theme from Final Fantasy 7)**

"I guess it's time to make a move now..." I said as I began to approach him and released some of my 'charms' on him and he began to turn his head on me.

"Whoa... momma..." he said in surprise as he immediately sits upright. I may have a smile on my face, but he will not know the fate that he will feel...

"I was wondering if you let me spend my time with you, that is... you're not busy..." I said to him with a playful tone, which he immediately stands up from his seat and began to fixed his appeareance. Time to get to work...

**(End of insert song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Storm's Point of View)<strong>

"Waa~ thank you for the fluffy teddy bear, Storm-nii-sama! I'll treasure it" Akane-chan said happily to me as she hugs them tightly.

"Akane-nee-sama~ you do know that you have a LOT of teddy bears that father have bought it for you? And adding another one—" Akira-chan said before being interrupted by his twin sister as she looks at him with a glare.

"Do you have a problem with me since that I got this gift? I think another one might not hurt me at all. Besides, you got a dragon plushy from Storm-nii-sama as well, Akira-nii-sama." she said to him as Akira-chan is still holding the plushy on his arms.

"Yeah, I guess..." Akira-chan said while looking at the it as I shift my attention to Aqua-chan, who seems to be distracted by the teddy bear that I gave it to her as well as the prize that I got it for her which it takes me a LOT of shots to get one for her.

"Aqua-chan, what's the matter?" I asked her, which caughts her offguard for a moment as she looks at me.

"Storm, why are you giving me this teddy bear? I still don't get it..." she asked me.

"Well, you can say it's a gift from me to you for letting me become Kaze when we first met and letting me use the belt for the sake of others..." I said it with a cheerful voice, which makes Aqua-chan looked away from me, with a blush?

"D-don't get the wrong idea, you airhead! The belt choses you as the new owner! I-I'm just helping you out on how does things work and the rest is up to your hardwork. That is all I did it for you!" she said while hugs the teddy bear tighter. Melissa-chan just giggles on Aqua-chan's reaction as she also has a penguin plushy which Kazuma-kun gets it for her. Well, it was thought that counts, he said that to her earlier.

"So, where to next?" Kazuma-kun asked me as I looked up and saw a roller coaster passed above us with some of the kids screaming happily and for some reason, Akane-chan seems a little bit pale when I said about this ride.

**(Insert song: Onakasuita from TAMNI OST)**

"A-are you sure you want to ride t-that, S-Storm-nii-sama?" she asked me stutterly while gripping my arm tighter as if she was scared of it. There's nothing wrong with pure andrenaline rushes to your head.

"Heck yeah! I just love roller coasters!" I shouted happily as subconsciously dragged along Akane-chan with me towards the ride.

"For some reason, I feel bad for my sister..." Akira-chan said with a facepalm and a sigh as well.

"What makes you say that?" Aqua-chan asked him.

"Well... let's just say that she's gonna get herself sick of riding something fast and high..." he explains some more.

"Well, should we go to them? Who knows that Akane-chan might need a little help after the ride..." Melissa-chan said it politely as Kazuma-kun was already running towards me.

"There's no way I'll be missing this kind of ride, that's for sure!" he said with his mighty voice as the other three just tag along as well. Roller coaster, here I come!

**(End of Insert song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Miyuki's Point of View)<strong>

"And pray tell me why do I have to drag along with you at this time, Miyuki? I was just about to go to sleep in the room, until your sudden pull out of nowhere... I thought that you were about to abandon those tickets of yours already?" he asked me while we made our way to the gates and enters the carnival.

**(Insert song: White Jacket from Black Cat OST)**

"Aw~ come on, Kyuu-kun~ stop complaining already. You do know that one of the potential Masters are here as well, right? Even Annet-chan leads to here as well~" I convinced him while teasing him at the same time. I wonder what if I finally met again with Siesta-chan? I bet she must have grown quite a bit and was hoping to the nearest level of becoming a Master but what kind of element does she possess? That's what I was thinking...

"The other reason that you wanted to be here is because you also wanted to have fun while you're at it, right?" Kyuu-kun said with a bored face.

"Ara~ it's like killing two birds with one stone! And besides, it would be a waste if I left the ticket just like that, after all the preparations that I've made~" I said to him.

"If that's the case, why don't you go all alone, then?"

"I'm a woman, Kyuu-kun~ and I don't like going alone~ I might as well get myself someone to accompany me if Kurai-kun is still busy with his works!"

"Gee, a woman who is a Master of Light still needed someone to accompany her... that's original..." he said that with a bored tone as I pulled his ears as we began to walk forward.

"Now, now! Let's get going while we're here!" I said as I run towards one of the rides first of all, which is the Drop Tower. Ooo, I'm going to like this!

**(End of insert song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Aqua's Point of View)<strong>

At this time, I am sitting inside the Ferris Wheel with Storm right in front of me... you might thinking what just happened before this thing happens? This is how it goes...

***earlier, after the roller coaster ride***

**(Insert song: Hungry Kitten from Black Cat OST)**

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick..." Akane-chan said as she holds her mouth while resting her head onto Akira-chan's lap, which he just sighs over his twin's action.

"You know, you can't force yourself if you don't want to, but knowing that you're a little bit stubborn about it, you reap what you sow, Akane-nee-sama..." he said it to her as Melissa-san came back with a few cans of drinks.

"Well, technically, it's kinda my fault that she's in this condition, right?" Storm said with a sweatdrop as I just glared at him. Seriously, he really needs to know about other people's situation at times like this or he might get someone's health goes bad.

"Meh, don't worry about it, buddy! For the time being, let Akane-chan get some rest while we're gonna go to other rides while we're still here!" Kazuma-san assures him as Storm just being himself and started to walked to another place as I was dragged along with Melissa. I managed to turn my head to Akane-chan, which she wanted to tag along as well, for obvious reasons before she laid back on the bench while holding her mouth and Akira can only just sweatdrop for a moment there...

**(End of Insert song)**

As the four of us continues to walk on, the gang stops and looks at a large wheel in front of them, the Ferris Wheel.

"Say, Aqua-san, want to ride it with me? We could discuss about something." Melissa offered to me as I just nodded in agreement to her offer. I wonder what kind of talk does she wanted to have with me? It must be something important.

As we managed to get to the front, Storm eagerly runs inside one of the capsules and just about Kazuma-san was entering with him, Melissa pushes me inside to the same capsule that Storm was in and before I knew it, I was unable to step out from it as she just waves at me, much to my chargin...

"Um, hey Melissa..." Kazuma asked her as she turns to him with a smile.

"Don't worry... let's just leave those two for now and get back to the twins." she said to him as she grabbed his hand and runs away from the Ferris Wheel. Melissa-san, when I come down there, I'm gonna get you back for setting me up!

***back at present***

And that's how it is. To my surprise, it seems that Storm doesn't pay much attention about it other than looking at the sea on his left. And for once, he's been a little bit quiet ever since he's entering the capsule of the ride and to my surprise, this is the first time I've seen him with a calm look of his.

**(Insert song: Fureau Kokoro from Black Cat OST)**

"The sea... it really reminds me of the good old days that I have with a special someone..." he said while still looking at outside.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I had a good time with her when I was a kid. Spending our time together on that beach... it's something that I can't forget and for some reason, Aqua-chan, you really reminded me of her... I can't seem to understand why, but for a while, you had that some sort of her aura with you..." he said while looking at me with a straight face and for some reason that I don't know, I can feel some sort of heat on my face and my chest seems to hurt a little while he's looking at me. Why do I have this feeling at times like this and to him, no less...?

"S-Storm... what are you talking about?" I tried to ask him about this matter, which he seems to look to the other side of the capsule.

"It's nothing, Aqua-chan... it's because you really reminded me of A-chan..."

"A-chan? Who in the world is A-chan?" Come to think of it, this is the first time I've heard him saying other name and why in the world would he called a person with such call?

"A-chan... she's my first friend and a girlfriend that I have..." he said to me, which leads me to a surprise. Whoever meet with this person must have their days turned upside down... "...and I always cherish those moments that I have with her..."

"So, um... who's the girl that makes you like who you are to this day?" I asked him, which makes him surprise for a bit. For a moment there, I think I caught him off guard about it.

**(End of Insert song)**

And before I got to know what her name is, we heard an explosion outside and from our height at this time, another Infected was on the scene and I can already see the rest of the Elemental Riders are on their way to stop it.

"Storm, whatever you tried to say, we can wait that for now. But first, we got a mission to do." I said while I take out my E-Scanner from my belt and positioned myself for a change while putting a drop of water on my catridge.

"Storm, what are you waiting for? We got a job to do!" I shouted at him to get to his senses before he returned back to his happy self and get his belt ready.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal Point of View)<strong>

"Argh, you're no beauty! You're a monster!" Kaito shouted as he began to run head over heels away from the succubus as the Elemental Riders began to swing around their weapons to the dodging Succubus.

**(Insert song: Red Zone from Black Cat OST)**

"What's the matter, riders? Does your vision have been blurred or something?" the Succubus taunted at them as she whooshes out some more bats onto the riders, which they seems to have a hard time trying to get over her minions.

"Ugh, I swear to ya', the next time I'm seeing these bats all over, the last thing I wanted to do is to make roast out of them!" Gaia said in anger as she thrusts some of the flying bats that was surrounding them with her Gaia Staff while she still had her Earth Armor Form activates.

"No kidding, these guys never wanted to play fair with us..." Raito said as she swings her spear to the minions as Yami began to dash forward onto the Succubus, which she smirked.

"Well now, this is getting interesting..." the Infected said to herself as she began to release her aromatic charms onto her surroundings and it seems to have an effect onto Yami as he slowed down on his pace and just dead stopped on his tracks. "It seems that this boy has already fall for my charms..."

"Yami! Snap out of it!" Ryuu shouted as he pressed down the middle button and then both left and right side of his T-Scanner to change into his compressed form.

"MAGMA FORM!"

With that declaration, his armor changes into a bulky state and a flaming whip began to appear on his hand as he whips around Yami's waist and quickly pulled him to the rider's side before he was completely fell for her charms, despite that there are minions they are still making some distraction for them.

"Aw~ and when I thought that I could have another meal to myself..." the Infected said to herself before taking a few steps back from a sudden rounds of shots that came out from the sky as she looks up, Kaze was on the sky with his Flight on while holding Mizu's hand as she had Magnum on the other hand. As both of them are on the ground, Mizu helps out the other Elemental Riders by scanning out her X-Gun and began to shoot towards the minions, thus decreasing the amount of minions for them to finish it off.

**(End of Insert song)**

"Thanks, Mizu. For a moment there, I thought these endless number of bats is gonna keep us company and even tried to make that Succubus ran away..." Magma said while he whips around those minions around them.

"Yeah, I was getting tired of these minions already. Why can't their master does their own battles anyway?" Gaia said as she deactivates her Earth Armor Form and look at the Succubus and Kaze having a standoff with each other.

"Kaze-sama! Be careful with her! She has the ability to use her charms to make them fall for her!" Yami warned him, which Kaze gave him a thumbs up as the Succubus just giggles on Yami's words.

"Well, I guess it's a good time for me to use my new Compressed Form at this time." Kaze said to himself he pressed down his belt 2 twice.

"COMPRESS, JUMP... CHARGING~"

"I'm not gonna let you have it your way..." the Infected said with a seductive voice as a few blobs of water began to take form and floats as she commanded it to hit him in high speed, as he managed to barely dodges it in time but took some of the shots from her next one. That attack also was aimed at the riders as well, despite Gaia has activated her Earth Defense Form, the attack was able to penetrate the defense wall and damages the other Riders as well.

"Gh... this isn't the first time that my defense get itself penetrated..." Gaia mutter to herself as she sits up and saw Kaze was already on his feet.

"BREAK OUT!"

As soon as the cartridge ejects out from his belt, he takes it and prepared to scanned it while glaring at the Succubus.

**(Insert song: Aratanaru Tatakai from TAMNI OST)**

"Time to test it out!" Kaze shouted in confidence but Mizu seems to have some doubts about it as he scanned out his cartridge and slots in back into its place.

"SCANNED, UPGRADE!"

As soon as his belt declared, a few mists of purple plasma began to appear from his surroundings and attached to Kaze's armor and began to change his colour as soon as it is complete, the riders just couldn't believe their eyes for a moment...

"PLASMA!"

The belt declares it as his transformation is now consists of dark purple armor with white bodysuit, and another pair of "wings" appeared on his back, which is now 3 pairs of it, and even with the helmet design of recoloured KR Birth, it has a horn on his forehead, which is similar to a rhino as the white coloured mist on his chest armor to represent his element, Plasma.

"Whoa, the next transformation! Is that the "ultimate" form that my father have spoke off?" Yami questioned himself as Mizu immediately intervenes Yami's words.

"No... that isn't the ultimate form, Yami... that's the second form..." Mizu stated to him and she added while her hands are trembling hard, "...and that's the form that is hard to control..."

"What makes you say that?" Gaia stated in surprise as Plasma began to hold his head and screamed in pain, which caught most of the Riders' attention and the Aquatic Succubus began to have the interest on the current situation.

"This is interesting... now, fall for my charms..." the Infected said as she releases another aromatic charms on him but much to her surprise, it seems that it doesn't work on Plasma as he began to rushed forward with full of anger onto the surprised Aquatic Succubus as she began to dodge by preparing a bat barrier to protect her from harm.

"Nani? Why is Kaze-sama isn't under her influence?" Raito said in surprise.

"Plasma can give an extra boost of offense and defense, which has a higher status than Arashi, with a catch... he will went berserk if he cannot control his new powers..." Mizu said while looking down, clearly shows that already knows about it.

"With great power, comes great price..." Gaia added.

"If we let this continue, there is a chance that we might lose him!" Raito shouted in fear as Plasma began to go on a rampage on Aquatic Succubus.

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Rua and Ruka Battle Theme 1 from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds OST)<strong>

**Now it's time for Kamen Rider Fun Fact!**

**Melissa: Good day, everyone. This is Melissa speaking for today, along with Kazuma-san for today's chapter.**

**Kazuma: What is up, minna! I know that we're a little bit off the schedule from before, so all of casts of the story wanted to say sorry about the delay and we'll try our best to keep up with the updates.**

**Melissa: *nod* Now, we have a few announcement to make.**

**Kazuma: We do?**

**Melissa: Didn't you know? The author said that our story will get an upgrade and also there's gonna be a new theme as well. They said that it will be a permanent theme until the end of the story.**

**Kazuma: *surprised* Is that so? I wonder what will the theme will be?**

**Melissa: The author said something about wind... and that's about it...**

**Kazuma: Oh well, we better be prepared for it. In the meantime... I wonder what will be the question of the day is?**

**Melissa: Oh... *look around for a mailbag* Um... Kazuma-san, it seems that the bag is missing... ^^"**

**Kazuma: What?**

***a whack is heard on his head***

**Gaia Staff: *had the mailbag at the end of the rod* Here it is, Melissa. *handed her the mail***

**Melissa: Okay... ^^" *opens the letter* Can the riders uses other Rider's cartridges if one of their own is destroyed or broken?**

**Gaia Staff: It depends on the condition of the cartridge. If the cartridge is in a good condition, you can even use others' cartridge for a scan.**

**Melissa: Is there a catch?**

**Gaia Staff: There is. One person uses other Riders' cartridges will not be able to gain access to their Compressed Forms or weapons and as for me? If I'm missing, we're one rider short, that's for sure.**

**Melissa: I see. *looks at Kazuma waking up***

**Gaia Staff: I think I better head off before things could gone worse... *flew away***

**Kazuma: COME BACK HERE, YOU STUPID STAFF! *began to chase it***

**Melissa: ^^" We'll be seeing you all readers later. And be sure to anticipate the upgrades and new themes. Ja nee! *waves hands happily***


	20. The Chill Factor, Yuki

**(Normal Point of View)**

**(Insert song: Jumpin' From Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds Tag Force 6)**

As the battle between the berserk Plasma and the Aquatic Succubus rages on, it seems like thing are going according to the Rider's side as Plasma continues to attack her non-stop, even wrecking some of the booths that was set up inside the carnival just to make sure that she didn't get away or just removing the obstacle right in front of him. The Aquatic Succubus continues to throw water based attacks onto Plasma but it was all in vain as he retaliates back by chasing and grabbing her leg and slams her body to the ground, which she managed to protect herself with the expandable wings she created to soften her blow. As a result, there was a crater made on the wooden ground from that slam, which leaves her unconscious.

"At this rate, not only the place is gonna crash down, but also, if he's too close to the people, he might injured them as well..." Magma noted as he tried to approach him but as Plasma turns around, at the same time, he delivers a back hand attack onto Magma, which makes him flung to a nearby empty boxes and groans in pain for a moment.

"Hey, Plasma! Calm down, will ya'? Don't let your head filled with rage or you might ended up hurting someone else around here!" Gaia shouted towards him but he completely ignores her, which makes Gaia pissed a little bit and she decided to rotate one of her stars and stabs it to the ground.

**= EARTH DEFENSE FORM =**

As the earth dome covers and holds Plasma into place, at first it seems like it can hold him out for a moment, but as Plasma shouted in anger, the Earth Dome immediately cracks up and eventually shatters, leaving Gaia a bit surprised by his out-of-control powers.

"Kaze-sama! Please, control yourself!" Yami shouted towards him but it was all for naught as Plasma began to shift his attention towards the Elemental Riders and casually walks towards them as he scanned out for a sword.

**= SCANNED, PLASMA BEAM! =**

With that declaration, a beam saber appears on his hand and began to run at their direction. At this time, Mizu snaps out from her thoughts and began to step back from Plasma's advance.

"Plasma, snap out of it! Don't let that excess powers gets into your head and letting it control your body!" Mizu shouted at him while dodging his swings of his saber as she steps back and scanned out a weapon.

**= SCANNED, MAGNUM! =**

The water-based gun appears at her hand and she shoots out at Plasma's head. Despite the hits that he received, it would make him even more mad as he tried to slash her, only to be stopped by Raito's spear.

"Mizu-sama, is there any way for Kaze-sama to regain his conscious back?" Raito asked her as she pushes Plasma back before she began her advances towards him. Despite that she usually knows what she should do, this is the first time that Mizu was at a dead end as she never knew how did her sister manages to control over the berserk.

"Annet-nee-san... how did you control over your berserk, exactly...?" Mizu said to herself as Yami went to Raito's side to help her out as Magma uses his Flaming Whip and tries to wrap around it over Plasma. Gaia, on the other hand, casts another Earth Dome over the Aquatic Succubus to make sure that the Infected doesn't escape.

**(End of Insert Song)**

As the battle among the riders continue, both Miyuki and Kyuu watches the battle from afar and she was intrigued by the current situation.

"Ara~ it seems like their leader is in deep pain. I wonder what should they do at this time?" Miyuki asked as she takes a bite from her cotton candy.

"Well, what are we waiting for? This is a good chance to get them out all at once!" Kyuu said eagerly, only to be stopped by Miyuki.

"If you go there, there is a possibility that those Riders are going to get you, even though that Plasma is out of control, unless if they have managed to make him calm down, you're going to lose, Kyuu-kun~. I suggest that we should wait here for Annet-chan to arrive and let her do the stuff before we make our appearence, okay~?" Miyuki persuades him, which he agrees despite that he wanted to get into action as he just crossed his arms and watched as the battle continues.

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert new opening song: Cyclone Effect by Labor Day)<strong>

**(Instrumental)** The intro starts with a few flash sequences, Storm and Aqua are playing an electric guitar, Melissa is playing a bass guitar, Kazuma is on the drums, Akira at the techno parts and Akane as a vocalist as she swings her hair from side to side to follow the rhythm. (Note that for English sentence, the girls will sing it together) After the flashes the band plays the music on a stage with a background of the Elemental City and the title appears as Akane was getting close to the mic to start singing.

**(dokoka chotto nanka zutto kanjiteru)** The 3 boys was on their bike from different roads are joined in at a line and heading towards their destination.  
><strong>(ato sukoshi hitokakera sagashiteru puzzle)<strong> The girls are already at the destination and look up to the top of the building as the boys are arrived as well.  
><strong>(kokoro-teki karada-teki sukima o umeru)<strong> At the top of the building, Dark Void and 6 Dark Elements are looking down as they began to dive down for an attack.  
><strong>(shigeki-teki Effect)<strong> All of the Elemental Riders have their belts and staff readied.  
><strong>(Something let me change)<strong> They jumps high while scanning out for their Rider forms as a flash of light appears at the middle of it.

**(kono machi ni fukikomu kaze no Power)** Dave and Veronica was looking around for some scoop in their van as Ilya was just getting out from her car and look at Katsuya's building from outside.  
><strong>(jibun no naka torikomi)<strong> In the laboratory, Katsuya was looking at Prof. Kagaku doing some of weird experiments until an explosion occurs, leaving him black as Katsuya just shakes his head.  
><strong>(ugokidasu chikara e trans shite)<strong> The shopkeeper serves a burger to Ryuga and the dojo's instructor while the two looking at Kaito and his goons are flirting with a group of girls, as the elders just shakes their heads.  
><strong>(unmei o kaete ikou)<strong> Annet Myers lends out her hand with a smile, as Storm and Aqua both reaches her hand before another flash appears.

**(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)** Gaia in her Earth Golem Form pummels her fist driectly onto the Dark Master of Earth, who was on the ground.  
><strong>(kitto tsuyoku nareru, yeah~)<strong> Yami and Raito jumps back to a building while being chased by Dark Bat and Aquatic Succubus, as they came out from that building, Dark Bat and Aquatic Succubus flew back as Chaos jumps forward out of the building, armed with 2 swords.  
><strong>(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)<strong> Ryuu and Dark Flames are exchanging blows with their swords as it pushes Ryuu back.  
><strong>(tsugi no stage e~)<strong> Ryuu upgraded to Magma and whips Dark Flame and pulled him as preparing for a punch.  
><strong>(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)<strong> Mizu was running forward and jump and spins while wielding her X-Gun as she unleashes her fury onto the minions that surrounding her.  
><strong>(kaze ga tsurete yuku yo, yeah~)<strong> She saw White Wolf that was waiting for her and she upgrades to Yuki while aiming her Cannon Buster at it and unleashes its freezing blast.  
><strong>(Find someone that you want)<strong> Kaze was standing still while looking at Dark Kaze and Dark Void in front of him.

**(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)** The illusions of Arashi and Plasma appears and fused together with Kaze to create the Ultimate Form.  
><strong>(kimi wa hitori ja nai, yeah~)<strong> As both Dark Kaze and Dark Void are rushing towards him, the Ultimate Form wields his Gunblade and aimed its charged attack to them as it shoots out a massive beam, which a flash of light appears.  
><strong>(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)<strong> The scene returns to the stage where Melissa and Aqua was singing in the chorus part while playing their guitars.  
><strong>(kanarazu yukeru sa~)<strong> The scene shifts to Akira, who was handling the techno parts and Kazuma was playing the drums happily.  
><strong>(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)<strong> It then shifts to Storm, playing the electric guitar while having his headphones on his ear.  
><strong>(kaze no mukou mirai, woh~)<strong> It shifts to Akane singing it with full of passion.  
><strong>(Find someone that you want)<strong> At the back of the stage, Kira was smiling while he leans against the wall as he crosses his arms.  
><strong>(futari de~)<strong> As they shouted, a few flashbacks from the beginning of the story to the current situation shows.

**(Instrumental)** The team continued to play the music until to the end as they finished, the staged turns dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: The Chill Factor – Yuki<strong>

**(Insert Song: Accelerated Chaos from Namco X Capcom OST)**

As Annet walks casually along the destination of her next target, she looks around until she heard an explosion nearby, which doesn't even make her flinch one bit as she walks towards the destination.

"Hey, let me out from this dome! It's dark and small in here!" Aquatic Succubus hits the Earth Dome that Gaia created earlier on after regain her conscious but it can't be penetrated that easily since Gaia made an additional layer of Eath Dome to make sure that it stays there and the dome wasn't easily destroyed this time.

"Ah, just shut up in there and relax. Besides, you're the bad guy in this place, so, it's normal for us to keep you in one place for later on rather than chasing you all around..." Gaia said as she taps the dome that she sits on with her staff and continues to guard the it while the other 4 are tried to make Plasma calms down from his berserk.

"Ugh, he's WAY off our control!" Magma complains as he whipped and tied Plasma as the twins advanced to take him down, but with Plasma's abnormal strengh, he easily breaks loose and slashes horizontally at twins, only barely managed to deflect his attack in time as they were pushed back afar.

"Oh boy..." Magma continues as Plasma shift his focus onto him and suddenly appears right in front of him, giving a strong uppercut right at his jaw, knocking him out in the process.

"Storm... forgive me..." Mizu said as she scanned out her cartridge at the top part of the gun before slots in at the magazine for a finisher.

**= SCANNED, NATURAL DISASTER! =**

The declaration makes the missile appears right in the middle of the X-Gun and she immediately shoots towards him and the explosion occurs. Much to her surprise, as the smoke clears out, Plasma was still standing from his spot and not a single scratch appears on him, as if the attack never happens.

"This is not good..." Mizu said to herself as she defends herself from Plasma's sudden appearance in front of her as he delivers a strong punch and launches her towards one of the booths. With that out of the way, Plasma looks at Gaia and the dome that she sits on. He roars out in anger and he scanned out his cartridge for a finisher.

**= SCANNED, NATURAL DISASTER! =**

As he raises his Beam Saber upwards, the plasma energy from his armor began to collect to his weapon extends even further to the sky and just before he manages to slams down his weapon onto both of his target and everything in his path, his attack was intercepted by Annet's kick on his hands, which cancels out his finisher and his weapon rolls to the side.

**(End of insert song)**

"Eh? Who's the woman with a mask? She can't be another rider, is she?" Gaia asked in confusion as Annet blocks all of the attack from Plasma as she manages to hits him to the chest before delivers a back kick to him. After the attack, she runs towards Mizu and sits her up and Mizu looked at her in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>(Aqua's Point of View)<strong>

"Eh? Who are you?" I said in surprise as the girl with a mask on looks at me and then she shifts her attention to my belt as she tries to reach it and without a doubt, I stopped her hands from reaching it. "What do you think you're doing? There's no way I'll let you touches or take away my belt!" I said in anger to make her go away.

"The only way to make him regains his control is with your compressed form…" she replied to me with a plain tone before she presses down my belt.

**= COMPRESS, CHARGING~ =**

"Wait… have we met somewhere before?" I asked her while the belt is charging up and somehow, her presence makes me at ease for some reason I don't know and also makes me think that I can trust her as well but she just kept quiet to herself when I asked her that question.

"Now, go save your friend…" she said to me after the belt finishes up the charging procedure. All she did was standing near one of the booths and just looks at the current situation.

**= BREAK OUT! =**

Why is it that she helps me out for no reason as I never knew her but she has that familiar flare in her… ah, this isn't time for that! I immediately stands up from where I fall and so does Storm as he was about to go on a rampage again. Without a doubt, I swiped my cartridge onto my E-Scanner before slots in back to use my Compressed Form that I have for a while.

**= SCANNED, UPGRADE! =**

As the belt announced, I was surrounded by ice as it covers my whole body and even some of them spikes out outside of the ice to make sure that none can interfere my transformation. As the ice, shatters out and flung some of the chunks of ice around my surroundings, the belt declared as for my transformation is complete.

**= YUKI! =**

**(Insert song: Gyakuten from To Aru Majutsu no Index OST)**

As I looked at myself, I can see that my armor changes colours from ocean blue to while clear bodysuit and my boots are completed with little spikes for stronger grip which the ice are formed from where I stand. Not only that, my top part of my helmet also takes the form of a crown, which is might represent of a princess of some sort, in this case, the princess of snow. As I take a look at my left arm, I can see that I was completed with a cannon buster **(the same one that X uses in Megaman X series)** with a black snowflake pattern on it that represents my element, Snow.

"Wow, is this my Compressed Form? And for some reason, I can feel that my wounds are healing up…" I said it in surprise as Plasma charges towards me. Without notice, I instantly swings my right hand for cover, only to have the waves of water hits him to the side, since that we're near the beach. I didn't see this one coming at all, honestly as Gaia jumps down from where she sits and looks at me.

"Sweet, now that you have the ability to control water elements as well, Yuki." Gaia said with full of confidence as Plasma began to rush towards her direction, only to have Yuki commanded the water around her area to grab his feet and makes him stays in his place before the water covers his body and makes him unable to move. I charges up my cannon buster and aim at him.

"I just hope that this will chill him down…" I said before launches an ice ball and as it hits the water that surrounds him, it suddenly turns into ice, making him completely frozen as I began to look around and looking at the other Elemental Riders who was down.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"Ara-ra~ it seems like you finally reaches your Compressed Form, Aquariu Myers…" the voice said as she began to walk out from her hidings, which it turns out to be as well as another Infected that is next to her, which is the Dark Vampire, a Master as well… and just hearing her saying my name makes my blood boils as I aimed towards her. That White Wolf… is really needed to be taken down!

"What is your purpose here, White Wolf?"

"Ara~ I was just wandering around this place for some relaxation. There's nothing wrong with it, right?" she said to me with a nonchalant tone as I keep my guard up and not letting it down for a single second as she shifts her attention to Storm inside the ice.

"If I were you, I better watch out for Plasma's ice cracks…" she said while pointing out that some of the cracks are started to appear and eventually, it shatters away and Plasma roars out in anger as he walks out from the ice and to my surprise…

**(Insert song: Hungry Kitten from Black Cat OST)**

"Man, that was chilly in there… it's a good thing that the heat from Plasma armor really helps me out from being chilled completely…" he said it in a normal tone as he rubbed his arms to keep himself warm and he didn't realized at all that he's no longer in a berserk mode as Gaia walks towards him and whacks him with her staff.

"What did you do that for?" he said in surprise.

"That's for attacking your own teammates, you big idiot…" she said to him with full of frustration as he can only just laughs nervously with a sweatdrop. Once an airhead will always be an airhead…

**(End of insert song)**

Wait a minute, I just realized something… if my element is able to heal the damages I've received and calms down Plasma, maybe it will work onto Kazuma and the twins as well… I might as well give it a shot as I control the water at the sea and wraps around their wounds and my theory works as the damages they received has been reduced and healed up completely as the three of them wakes up from their faint and stands up normally.

"Funny, I thought that I've taken a lot of damage just now…" Magma said in confusion as he didn't know when his damages were healed.

"Eh? Mizu-sama?" Raito said in surprise as she walks towards and look around to see my new Compressed Form.

"Raito-sama, this is Yuki, her Compressed Form." Yami explains to her as he looks at the masked woman.

"Yeah, with her powers, she managed to cool me down from the extra heat coming from my armor and I regain my sanity back…" Plasma said normally, which makes them surprised for a bit after the damage they received from him.

"Well, screw that! We got enemies in front of us! They must have tried to recruit the woman in that dome!" Gaia shouted at us as we were now facing towards our opponents, ready to take them out. And Yami seems noticed about the woman's presence. "Eh? Her again?"

"Yeah, she's the one that tells me how to cool things down on him…" I explained to him.

"Not to mention that she's the one that helps us from that Brass Bull in the other day and she beats it as if he was nothing at all…" Raito explains some more. With this new fact, there's no doubt that she's one part of those guys, a dark element…

"It looks like it's gonna be an all out… c'mon, let me break loose on these guys…" the Dark Vampire said eagerly, hoping to get to fight us as the White Wolf thinks a moment before drawing to a conclusion.

"Hm… I guess we could have our fun after all…" she said it with a shrug as the Dark Vampire smirks evilly as he readied himself as well. Also, the masked woman went to their side and had a dark version of E-Scanner as she transformed into a rider.

**= SCANNED, TANSFORM! - YAMI NO KAZE! =**

* * *

><p><strong>(Storm's Point of View)<strong>

"Eh? She's a Rider?" I said in surprise as the transformation of the one who helps us on the other turns out to be a rival of us. Great, now we got more problems in our hand…

"Oh well, might as well fight them using my staff without casting off the Earth Defense Form… don't wanna let the fly flew away…" Gaia said as she readied herself for a fight and I can hear some sort of a complaint from inside the dome as she was annoyed to be called a fly from her. Sorry about her, Infected, but that's just her, I guess… ^^"

**(Insert Song: Jumpin' from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds Tag Force 6 OST)**

It's a battle of 3 on 6. The twins are taking care of the Dark Vampire, Melissa-chan and Kazuma-kun takes care of the White Wolf and Aqua-chan and I are handling the Dark Wind.

The Dark Vampire manages to dodge the 'Strike & Defend' combo from Yami and Raito as both of them kept switching between attacking him and defending his attacks simultaneously with his speed in evading their attacks as it tried to delivers one of his own attacks on them, which they managed to dodge it due to their combo.

Meanwhile, Magma whips his weapon onto White Wolf, which she manages to dodge it with ease as Gaia rushes towards her and began to attack with her staff as White Wolf took a nearby pole that was on the ground and uses it as a weapon as both of them keep trading blows. Magma runs around them, looking for any weak spots that he can use his weapon as he kept attacking her from behind with his whip and she kept parrying it with her pole.

"Ara~ this isn't fair at all… one does the attacking and the other sneak attack on me…" she complained.

"Ah, just shut it already and go down, you no-good Infected!" Gaia shouted as she swings her staff aiming at the wolf's head and it manages to dodge it right on time.

Both Yuki and I are now handling the Dark Kaze as the battle took place near the dome that we kept the Aquatic Succubus in check. Despite that Yuki kept attacking her while controlling her water elements around her surroundings and I kept trying to swing my beam saber onto her, she dodges both of it as if we were slow and to make things worse, as she delivers the back kick to my chest, it makes me flew towards Yuki and she barely dodges it in time before we collided.

"…" the Dark Kaze seems to kept quiet to herself as Yuki and I stands up from our fall, which makes both of us pissed off.

"That's it, time to take her out!" Yuki shouted in anger and I nodded in agreement as she scanned her cartridge onto her cannon buster at the sides before slots it in at the back of it, while I swipes my cartridge at my belt since that I can't find any place to scan on this saber as both of us prepared to finish her in one go.

**= SCANNED, NATURAL DISASTER! =**

"Freeze Shot!"

"Saber Extend!"

As Yuki shots out a ice particle cannon, I slammed down my extended beam saber to the ground and to our surprise, she just dodges to the side as we didn't expected to let the attack hits on the dome as it freezes it out before my saber slams it to crush the dome away. So, that's why she stands right in front of the dome.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"Heh, thanks for helping me out…" the Aquatic Succubus crawls out from the hole that we made earlier by accident and began to escape.

"Kyuu-kun~ we better head back now. We got what we wanted for our Dark Void-sama~" she said in a happy tone as the White Wolf and the annoyed Dark Vampire jumps back, away from the other Elemental Riders, followed by the Dark Kaze, as those guys are now disappeared from our sight even though we tried to chase them down…

"Great… they have escaped…" Magma complained as he puts away his whip.

"And to make it worse, with an addition of that girl, that means we got ourselves another trouble to handle…" Gaia stated as she crossed her arms.

"We better head back to the HQ to let them know the situation…" Yuki proposed as the Elemental Riders nodded in agreement… not before Yami noticed the obvious.

"Wow, we sure did one heck of a mess, ne, minna?" he said it with a sweatdrop as everyone quicken their pace not only to avoid the incoming crowd, but also to avoid to pay the fees for the damage… time to speed away with our trusty bike, wherever we parked, that is… ^^"

* * *

><p><strong>(Miyuki's Point of View)<strong>

"_And that's all the report that we have gained from this incident. I'm Veronica and stay safe, everyone. Back to you guys in the news station._" the woman in the TV said after telling her reports about the incident occurs earlier on. Wow, humans these days are sure can be weird at times… I don't know how her crew manages to record the battle that we have in that place.

**(Insert Song: Whisper of Darkness from Fate/Hollow Ataraxia OST)**

"_Hm… interesting… you sure are a unique Infected, Aquatic Succubus…_" the Dark Void-sama said as he evaluates her, along with her ability as her charms doesn't seem to work on him or at us.

"Why, thank you, Dark Void-sama. I'm nearly reaching to my next level and if it wasn't for those Riders trying to interfere my meal, this wouldn't happen…" Siesta-chan complains as Kurai-kun stands up from his seat and pats on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Siesta. With our help, we can make you level up to a Master Level and become a part of us. This way, once that we have helped Dark Void-sama conquer the world, you may do things which pleases you…" Kurai-kun explains to her.

"Hmph, I only wanted to make a world where such men that I despise disappeared." she explains to us as I get bored and make my way out from that meeting room. And since that Annet-chan is guarding the door outside of the room, I guess I can chat a little bit with her…

**(End of Insert Song)**

"Annet-chan, why did you help out your little sister a while ago?" I asked her as she just looked at me with her plain eyes.

"It is our Master's order of making the Riders stronger for an upcoming war. That is what I do…" she explains to me with a plain voice of hers.

"Are you sure it was from Dark Void-sama's orders and not according to your will?"

"Master's will is my will as well…" she replied to me while looking at me. I guess I get the picture already as she doesn't recollect her memories of her past as I just walk towards the door for finding the last Dark Element.

"The only question remains… where can I find the last suitable one for the Dark Element of Earth?"

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Rua &amp; Ruka Battle Theme 1 from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds OST)<strong>

**IT'S TIME FOR KAMEN RIDER KAZE FUN FACT!**

**Akira: Good day, minna! This is Akira speaking, joining along with Akane-nee-sama.**

**Akane: *waves happily* Hey there, you guys! *smiles happily***

**Akira: You seems to be in a good mood today...**

**Akane: Of course I am! It's the new theme of the song and I got to sing it!**

**Akira: Ah... yeah... I guess so... ^^"**

**Akane: *realized* Oh! I shouldn't wander about it and let's get moving onto the Question of the Day!**

**Akira: *nods and turns to the computer* Just a moment, Akane-nee-sama...**

**Akane: *surprised for a bit* Eh? What happen to the mailbag?**

**Akira: Well, the author said that we did get ourselves for a little upgrade and since that it is the modern days, we can just use the computer and read the e-mails by the Internet for the questions for today.**

**Akane: *scratches my head* I didn't know about that...**

**Akira: ^^" *watches and takes a look at it* Ah, here's one for today. Can you explain more about how does the belts really works and its concepts as well? It's because some of us can't understand how does each of your belt works... seriously, we don't...**

**Akane: Oh, this question sure is a little bit easy.**

**Akira: *nods* If the viewers wants to know, here's how we can explains to you all to make it better to understand:**

Points that needs to be taken:

**Kaze & Aqua's E-Scanner (Elemental Scanner) = This is the original concept of the author of the story. In order to use it, they must swipes their cartridges onto the top part of the E-Scanners before slots in back into their slot. Kinda like swiping your credit cards onto the slot in those shops that you usually encounter in daily life. The pressing down on their belt is something else and he gets the concept of watching one of the game shows as the contestants pressing on the buzzer. Weird, but true...**

**Gaia's Staff = Another one of the original concept belongs to the author. The staff itself is a driver and unlike other E-Scanners, it doesn't have to wear it around the waist or even on the wrist. Just stabs it onto the ground and let the earth do the rest. The author got this concept from the farmers in the old days grooms the soil with their tools before the uses of modern technology and the uses of other animals. Hence, you get the idea of instead of making the ground more fluffy for the planting, the user can just stabs it to the ground.**

**Ryuu's T-Scanner (Thermal Scanner) = This concept is similar to Kamen Rider Accel's Driver which instead of using a GaiaMemory, he slots in the T-Shaped device onto the slot provided and he can uses the three buttons on it to utilized for weapons, form changing or even for a Natural Disaster.**

**Yami & Raito's E-Scanners = The belt is quite similar to Kamen Rider Zeronos' Driver, but without using the card that erases the memory of others. And the concept for making their Natural Disaster is similar how Zeronos does his Full Charge attack. The only difference is that there is an additional cable that can be pulled out once they have reached a certain level and can be used to connect with each other's belt in order to use the Fusion Form.**

This is what the author of the story uses the concept for the Drivers of the Elemental Riders.

**Akira: And as for some of the voices... well, we can explain that later on at the next chapter... ^^"**

**Akane: Waa~ so that's what it is...**

**Akira: Yeah, that's right. Okay, I think this is good enough for today. If there's any questions that you all wanted to know, feel free to leave a review or a PM to this author of the story. *turns off the computer***

**Akane: Until next time! *waves happily***

**(End of Insert Song)**


	21. Double Team, Pyro & Cyro

**(In the middle of the night)**

**(Normal Point of View)**

In a bar where most of the men and women inside in there were drunk after taking their drinks and even some of them are singing in the stage for self entertainment, another group of men, who wears a similar biker's suit, lead by a short, big but muscular man, enters the bar as each of them having a baseball bat, a crowbar or any weapons on their hand as they were looking and searching for someone who is inside the bar, in a furious state.

"Alright, where's those punks? How dare they hurt one of my boys!" the leader of the croup claims as almost everyone inside the bar stopped their activities and shifted their attention to them as some of them are begin to back off from being attack by his goons. As the men are getting impatient, the leader of the group smashes his bat and destroys one of the tables, he continued, "If any of you fools are care for your life, get the hell out from this place before my men turns y'all into minced meats!"

With the threat, most of the drunken customers and most of the women are making their way out of the bar as the waitresses and bartenders are entering a room which is only for staffs, leaving the whole place empty… well, almost empty. As one of the goons pointed out to the two men who are sitting at the corner of the room, which they are quite relax despite the situation occurs, one of them are looking at the group, full of boredom.

**(Insert song: Turk's Theme from Final Fantasy 7 OST)**

"Man, these idiots sure are looking for trouble, aren't they, partner?" said one of the man who has long shoulder length chestnut hair and tanned skin, in his red t-shirt with a flame pattern adorned at his back of his shirt, wearing blue jeans and black sneakers, as he shifted his attention to that group as the other man just looks at them with a confident look and a small smirk are on his lips.

"What can I say… that's just how people can really be since that they can be annoying yet interesting at times…" said the other man, who is bald, having a piercing on his left ear, wearing blue loose shirt and white pants and plain white flip-flops, as the bikers are making their way towards them.

"It's them, boss! They're the ones that hurt one of our members and ends up dead from severe injuries!" one of the goons claimed as the leader slams his baseball bat onto the table but neither men were even flinched by the threats made by him.

"So, it's you two that kills one of my brothers! Do you have any idea who you are messing with, huh, you little punks?" the leader went furious as both men ponders for a bit until the one in red clothes remembers something.

"Hey, partner, could it be that the one we injured is the one that we've encountered earlier in the evening?" he said, leaving the bald man remembered something.

"Oh, could it be that one? I don't remember much about his appearance or his clothes that he and his goons wear, since that those guys were burned to death by you, partner…" the bald man claims as the other just chuckles from that comment.

"Is that so? I don't remember much how he screamed on fire, until you cooled him down for a bit… well, actually a lot up to the point of freezing point…" as the two men kept exchanging words between one another, leaving the odd man behind as his anger has reached to a level, he pointed his baseball bat at one of them.

"So, it's you two that are responsible for that kind of mess! Now you're going to pay for this! Hey, called out all of our reinforcements from the outside! It looks like we're going to have some fun tonight!" the leader of the biker group commands as more of his men entered the room and literally makes the room packed with men, as the two men stands up from their seats and loosen up their shirts, ready to take the men down.

"You better thank us since that we've been holding back our power from killing your friends, chubby…" the man stated, which leaves the rest of the gang in a confusion look on their faces.

"What do you mean you were holding back? What's the meaning of what you've just said?" the leader demands the explanation, which caught the interest of both men who were still sitting.

"Well, now… shall we show them how we did it to them earlier, Cyro?" the man said to his partner, as Cyro looks at him with a smirk.

"Of course, Pyro. It seems like they are mostly interested within our story and such, I guess we should give them a little demonstration." Cyro said as the leader of the group just laughs at them, joined by the rest of his gang.

"You in what army? Do you two really think that you can take down something that outnumbers you two?" the leader claimed as Pyro and Cyro just chuckles on that comment just now.

Within seconds, both men are covered in red and blue flames as they are transformed into Level 3 Flaming Bear and Ice White Bear respectively, leaving the men shocked to see the sudden transformation as one by one, the bikers tried to make their way out from the room.

"Y-you two are Infecteds!" one of the goons said in a shock as the Ice Bear chills all of the exits and the other doors in order not to leave any witnesses and even the staffs sees what's going to happen as of right now, the tables have turned to their side as he tried to hit the baseball bat onto the Flaming Bear, only to have it turning into ashes within contact, making the man stumbles and began to beg for mercy of letting them go.

"**_Oh? What's this? What happen to that confident self a few moments ago? Does it actually disappear on its own and changes into fear?_**" the Flaming Bear said with a very confident voice as both of the Infected began to approach to the men as most of the group shoots them with a hidden gun in their jacket and even before the shots are made in contact, the bullets that turns ice and drops to the ground, making the Ice Bear more intrigued from what just happen.

"**_It seems like they didn't knew about mere weapons don't work on us. Well now, shall we get the demonstration started already? And this time… we aren't gonna hold back our powers…_**" Ice Bear said with an evil smirk as both of them started a festival that makes them happy inside the bar… a blood festival. Not even a voice can be heard outside of the bar and of course the number of bikes outside of it, making some of the people is scared to enter into the bar.

**(End of Insert Song)**

After 10 minutes since the incident started, both Pyro and Cyro walks out from the bar and just walks casually after they have their fun. After a few minutes of fear within the customers, when some of the customers re-enters the bar once it was safe, all it can be heard from that place was a scream of terror as the whole bar was covered in blood and pieces of frozen chunks of meat and other parts of the body can be seen almost everywhere. It was definitely a blood festival that makes those who saw or witness this something that they will never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Cyclone Effect from Labor Days)<strong>

**(Instrumental)** The intro starts with a few flash sequences, Storm and Aqua are playing an electric guitar, Melissa is playing a bass guitar, Kazuma is on the drums, Akira at the techno parts and Akane as a vocalist as she swings her head a little from side to side to follow the rhythm. (Note that for English sentence, the girls will sing it together) After the flashes the band plays the music on a stage with a background of the Elemental City and the title appears as Akane was getting close to the mic to start singing.

**(dokoka chotto nanka zutto kanjiteru)** The 3 boys was on their bike from different roads are joined in at a line and heading towards their destination.  
><strong>(ato sukoshi hitokakera sagashiteru puzzle)<strong> The girls are already at the destination and look up to the top of the building as the boys are arrived as well.  
><strong>(kokoro-teki karada-teki sukima o umeru)<strong> At the top of the building, Dark Void and 6 Dark Elements are looking down as they began to dive down for an attack.  
><strong>(shigeki-teki Effect)<strong> All of the Elemental Riders have their belts and staff readied.  
><strong>(Something let me change)<strong> They jumps high while scanning out for their Rider forms as a flash of light appears at the middle of it.

**(kono machi ni fukikomu kaze no Power)** Dave and Veronica was looking around for some scoop in their van as Ilya was just getting out from her car and look at Katsuya's building from outside.  
><strong>(jibun no naka torikomi)<strong> In the laboratory, Katsuya was looking at Prof. Kagaku doing some of weird experiments until an explosion occurs, leaving him black as Katsuya just shakes his head.  
><strong>(ugokidasu chikara e trans shite)<strong> The shopkeeper serves a burger to Ryuga and the dojo's instructor while the two looking at Kaito and his goons are flirting with a group of girls, as the elders just shakes their heads.  
><strong>(unmei o kaete ikou)<strong> Annet Myers lends out her hand with a smile, as Storm and Aqua both reaches her hand before another flash appears.

**(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)** Gaia in her Earth Golem Form pummels her fist driectly onto the Dark Master of Earth, who was on the ground.  
><strong>(kitto tsuyoku nareru, yeah~)<strong> Yami and Raito jumps back to a building while being chased by Dark Bat and Aquatic Succubus, as they came out from that building, Dark Bat and Aquatic Succubus flew back as Chaos jumps forward out of the building, armed with 2 swords.  
><strong>(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)<strong> Ryuu and Dark Flames are exchanging blows with their swords as it pushes Ryuu back.  
><strong>(tsugi no stage e~)<strong> Ryuu upgraded to Magma and whips Dark Flame and pulled him as preparing for a punch.  
><strong>(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)<strong> Mizu was running forward and jump and spins while wielding her X-Gun as she unleashes her fury onto the minions that surrounding her.  
><strong>(kaze ga tsurete yuku yo, yeah~)<strong> She saw White Wolf that was waiting for her and she upgrades to Yuki while aiming her Cannon Buster at it and unleashes its freezing blast.  
><strong>(Find someone that you want)<strong> Kaze was standing still while looking at Dark Kaze and Dark Void in front of him.

**(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)** The illusions of Arashi and Plasma appears and fused together with Kaze to create the Ultimate Form.  
><strong>(kimi wa hitori ja nai, yeah~)<strong> As both Dark Kaze and Dark Void are rushing towards him, the Ultimate Form wields his Gunblade and aimed its charged attack to them as it shoots out a massive beam, which a flash of light appears.  
><strong>(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)<strong> The scene returns to the stage where Melissa and Aqua was singing in the chorus part while playing their guitars.  
><strong>(kanarazu yukeru sa~)<strong> The scene shifts to Akira, who was handling the techno parts and Kazuma was playing the drums happily.  
><strong>(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)<strong> It then shifts to Storm, playing the electric guitar while having his headphones on his ear.  
><strong>(kaze no mukou mirai, woh~)<strong> It shifts to Akane singing it with full of passion.  
><strong>(Find someone that you want)<strong> At the back of the stage, Kira was smiling while he leans against the wall as he crosses his arms.  
><strong>(futari de~)<strong> As they shouted, a few flashbacks from the beginning of the story to the current situation shows.

**(Instrumental)** The team continued to play the music until to the end as they finished, the staged turns dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Double team, Pyro and Cyro<strong>

**(Inside the Elemental HQ)**

"_And as the witness claims, it was said to be another fight of the biker gang as when they wanted to see what's actually going on, it is said that they can't open the door and they felt the chill while holding the handle of it. As they were able to open the staff's door once again, the blood of which it was accounted to be 20 members were splattered almost every single part of the room as most of the burnt organ or whatever lefts of it are trapped within the chilling ice. In a conclusion, it could have been the work of a possibility of 2 Infecteds during the incident occurs. More news will be reported later on once we have obtained some of the details for later on. I'm Veronica and stay safe._"

As Kagaku turns off the screen and resumes back to his usual activity of these Dark Cards and Lost Elements and such, Katsuya enters the lab and walk towards him.

"Professor, have you heard the news as well?" Katsuya asked him.

"Two Infecteds working together in this kind of situation? That something in~teresting~!" the professor claims with a very loud voice as he did the ballet spin, leaving Katsuya in a confusion expression for a moment.

"Didn't you got tired of doing that?" Katsuya said to him with a concern tone as Kagaku stopped in his spin and looks at him with widen eyes, clearly gives Katsuya a creepy look.

"Do you have a problem with that~?" with a creepy voice, Katsuya backs up for a little bit from Kagaku's strange behavior before he regained his composure and continue on his work. "Should we inform this matter later on to the Elemental Riders after the Element System manages to locate those two, then?"

"I guess so… besides, even after that carnival incident yesterday, the Elemental Riders still continues on with their job as a protector of the city, after all…" Katsuya informed him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Aqua's Point of View)<strong>

**(Insert Song: Red Zone from Black Cat OST)**

As the battle heats up with a Kinetic Force Tarantula of a Lost Element, Ryuu dashes forward with his hammer on his hand, which he clearly hopes that it could squashed it to a pulp, only to be forcefully pushed away with the power of the Lost Element, which he ended up smacking onto a nearby wall instead.

"Gh, at this rate, there's no way we'll be able to reach that creepazoid as long as that thing kept using his kinetic powers. How are we supposed to get close and personal with that thing?" Gaia said with an anger tone as she rotates one of the stars and stabs it to the ground.

**= EARTH ATTACK FORM =**

Even with the multiple numbers of earth spike appears, not even that attack reaches it as the Lost Element screams out in anger, clearly stops the attack from reaching him at all. As Yami and Raito tried to do a surprise attack on the Lost Element, only to be pushed back by a strong force, hence leaving their attack useless against it as both of them took a step back from that failed attempt of assault.

"Ah mou~! We can't even reached for that creep! Whenever we tried to reaches it, it only ends up forcing us to be pushed back!" Raito complains as it began to threw some of the vehicles towards them and us, only to have it being shot down by my Magnum and sliced away by Yami and Raito's weapon.

"Where is Storm-nii-sama when you need one?" Yami asked me, which I know exactly what happens to him.

"Well? With his speed, things should be easy for him as he can travel in the speed of light momentarily. With that gap, that should be enough for us to take that advantage…" Ryuu noted as we kept dodging from that Lost Element trying to toss everything that it sees and we just kept dodging from it.

**= EARTH DEFENSE FORM =**

With the dome secured in place, all of us took cover from its assault as there's no way those kinds of attack will break through the Earth's Dome… well, for now, that is…

**(End of Insert Song)**

"If you guys really wanted to know…" I said with a concern tone, leaving the rest of them in a confused look for a moment.

* * *

><p><strong>(Storm's Point of View)<strong>

**(Insert song: Onakasuita from To Aru Majutsu no Index OST)**

Man, I really wanted to help the gang out since there's a Lost Element on the loose but for some reason, my body doesn't seem to respond on what I told them to do, thus I just kept lying down on my bed, feeling really tired, both physically and mentally. Heck, I can't even lift my hand to turn off the clock next to me and the sound just kept buzzing continuously for over an hour or so until it turns off on its own, which is pretty much annoying to me during that hour.

"Oh man, is this the side effect of using Plasma's powers? This is a pain in the butt…" I complained to myself but there's nothing much I can do about it since I'm in a vulnerable state where I can even being under attack by any Infected or Lost Elements of some sort and I can't even fight back or even moving a single muscle. My phone rang a few times but since I can't move a muscle at all, I ended up missing some calls. Well, so much for my Kamen Rider Kabuto show that I've gotta miss last night…

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Return back to Aqua's Point of View)<strong>

"EH~? He's out for the count?" all of the Elemental Riders said in surprise as I just nodded in agreement for that statement I've gave it to them.

"Yeah, I know this because that's what Plasma's side effect. Despite having an instant boost upon his status, he can't seem to handle the heat and ended up went berserk. And to make things worse, using it alone causes his stamina to drain fast…"

"But because of him using a Natural Disaster… twice…" Yami ponders for a bit as he gets the gist of it.

'It could have been a suicidal move…" Gaia added which she remembers what could have happen next as she remembers something. "Wait, if that's the case, couldn't your Yuki powers heal him up real good?" she asked.

"I've tried, but it seems like in this particular case, that's not going to work on him. I can only heal some wounds that you guys received from the damages from the enemy, but Plasma really uses a lot of a user's stamina, hence, it is all up to him to recover on his own for a while…" I explained some more, and Gaia had a funny feeling about the way I just said.

"So, does that mean you were really concern for that boy, Mizu?" that question alone caught me off-guard as my face began to blush from that comment and tried to replied back but it seems like Gaia knows what I'm about to say and intervenes me from what I'm about to say, "You might not know this, but judging by how you act, my guess is that you actually does have a feeling for him, didn't you?"

"U-uh…" I stuttered for a bit and as usual, Raito began to complaint about how much she likes him as well but we were kinda forget about something as the dome began to crumble little by little as the amount of things that has been tossed to us for quite a while.

"**_Argh, just how long are you going to stay in there?_**" the Lost Element shouted in anger as it began to move towards us and little by little, the dome itself began to be pushed by it as most of us are already scrambled out of the way. Oh yeah, we kinda forget about him while we're getting to this topic…

"Tch, if that's the case, we might as well go for the next level!" I said while pressing down my belt while Ryuu pressed the buttons on his T-Scanner in order to change into his Compressed Form.

**= MAGMA FORM! =**

**= COMPRESS, CHARGING~ =**

**(Insert song: Jumpin' from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds Tag Force 6 OST)**

"Might as well unleashed my fury as well…" Gaia spoke as she spins one of her stars and stabs it to the ground, unleashing one of her own tricks up on her sleeve.

**= EARTH SUMMON FORM =**

As the earth takes a form of a giant snake, Magma jumps on top of the head of the Earth snake while Gaia maneuvers it onto the Lost Element, only to have it being forced to be pushed back.

"C'mon, man… even these kinds of things has some sort of switch off or something!" Gaia shouted as she commands her monster to slams its body right on top of the Lost Element as Magma joins in with a kick right behind it, just in case that the body slam fails to do the job. And in this case, both of these attacks were being stopped and pushes Magma out of the way.

"Magma-sama!" Yami shouted in concern as Magma just simply stands up and gives them a thumb up.

"Don't worry about me, you two! We'll find an opening for ya'!" Magma said with a confident tone as he began to move forward while taking out his Laval Whip and began to hit it at the target in front of him.

"Then, what should we do?" Raito asked as my belt just finished charging up for my own Compressed Form.

**= BREAK OUT! =**

"What else? We're gonna make a breakthrough…" I said as I take out the cartridge and ready to scanned it again.

**= SCANNED, UPGRADE! =**

As the ice covers her up for a few seconds, it literally casts off itself and reveals her Compressed Form.

**= YUKI! =**

With that being said, I simply controls the water near the fire hydrants next to me and conjures it to that Lost Element. I know that doing it directly might push the water back but… as I charged up my cannon buster and the water that I've controlled created an aquatic dome, which leaves that Lost Element confused for a moment.

"Eh? Yuki-sama… what are you doing?" Raito said in a confusion look as well but I've got a plan of my own with this kind of situation. As I shoot out an ice blast towards the dome I've created, it solidifies into a thick ice dome and in that moment…

"Gaia, cast another layer of your Earth Dome!" I shouted to her, but at first she doesn't understand what am I telling her but she does it anyways.

**= EARTH DEFENSE FORM =**

And with that declaration, a dome of earth appears from the crumbling ground, only this time, an iron elements are also enforcing it to make it even stronger than normal. Magma stands right on top of the dome and he can feel the tremor made from the Lost Element as it tried to make an escape. Second phase is going good so far…

"Uh… I don't think that this dome can hold on any longer…" Magma reminded me about it but the twins are catch on about what was my plan in the first place.

"I think I might know what you're going to do now…" Yami stated as both of the twins slots in their cards into the card holder on their handles in order to perform a finisher on them.

**= DETECT, NATURAL DISASTER! =**

"I think I got a better idea on how to make a certain kill…" I said while taking away Raito's spear and handed it to Yami.

"Eh? Yuki-sama! What are you—"

"Say, Yami, I was wondering if you could use her spear as an arrow?" I asked him and without a question, he just takes it and the spear began to collect some of the dark energy and collected into her Spear of Light and as it compressed more and at the same time, Yami pulled it back further, he shoots out the arrow through the dome and lucky for them, the Lost Element didn't anticipate this as the attack pierced through its chest and as it was about to leave to the other side of the dome, Magma catches it with his whip and slams her spear onto the Lost Element, making a vertical slash out of it and creates some explosion after the Lost Element's defeat.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"Whoa, no way… it works?" Gaia said with a surprised tone as Raito runs toward her spear, which it was in a little bit damage and bent a bit, which makes her cries a bit from it.

"But… how?" Yami asked me.

"I think it based on his alert to his surroundings. If direct attacks won't work, maybe a surprise attack might do the trick? Besides, it's all or nothing shot that move just now…" I said while thinks a little bit about the maneuver that we just did. And before I knew it—

**= MAXIMUM LEVEL! = **

My belt shouted as it has reached to its maximum level and won't go up further, despite defeated some of the enemies. It's been a while since we've managed to return the victims back to normal than the last few days and including yesterday, where most of them either got escaped or being killed by the Dark Elements…

**= LEVEL UP! FORM UNLOCKED: CHAOS! =**

"Chaos?" both the twins said in confusion as both of them has reached their newest form but the funny thing is… both of their belts shouted in unison. I wonder what that means…

**= LEVEL UP! UNLOCKED FORM: GOLEM! =**

"Oh yeah! Finally, the last star has been lit up and there goes my complete set of collection!" Gaia stated as she sees her star on her staff shines up.

And as I thought about the meaning behind the twin's unison call of Chaos, a call was heard and I have to answer it due to the HQ tends to send out the latest info of the whereabouts of the Infected or Lost Element in this current time.

- _Can you all hear me?_ -

"Loud and clear… what is it, Katsuya-san?"

- _It seems like there is other two Infecteds have appeared and create some mayhem at this time. I'll send y'all the coordinates! You better hurry because the longer you delayed this matter, the worse it gets…_ -

"What did otou-sama said, Yuki-sama?" Yami asked me as the rest of the gang approaches towards me and I informed them about the current location of the of the next place to head out. Meanwhile, I've decided to go back to check up on that airhead for a moment.

"Oh~? So you DO worried about him, aren't ya?" Gaia taunted at me again, leaving me in a state of blush under my helmet.

"H-he's a comrade, that's all! Whatever it is, I'll leave you in charge of the team, Gaia!" I stuttered for a bit before speeds away from the scene. Geez, what is up with Melissa-san nowadays… always saying such things to me? But… am I really worried about him? I just can't tell…

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal Point of View)<strong>

**(Insert song: Accelerated Chaos from Namco X Capcom OST)**

"**_Man, this is WAY too much fun! Not even the cops can do about it, right, partner?_**" the Ice Bear said to his partner with a nonchalant tone as it just creates another ice pillar to move away the cop's car to them as they are struggling to get away from that toss.

"**_I gotta agree with ya', aibou! But things aren't as interesting as it is now… I just wish that we can have some sort of fun with the so-called heroes of this city, the Elemental Riders, as they claimed to be called…_**" the Flaming Bear added as it just let the bullets from the cops sinks in before returned it back to them with a little surprise of its own, penetrating their defense and killed them in the process.

**(End of Insert Song)**

While the two Infecteds were having a lot of fun, the sound of 4 bikes heading to their direction and literally went through the Infecteds, knocking them down in the process as the cops began to back off to let them do their job.

"**_I was waiting for you guys…_**" the Flaming Bear stated as it slowly stands up from the fall.

"**_And I don't see a complete set of you guys at all…_**" the Ice Bear stated as he noticed that the other 2 Riders are not there.

"Ah, mou~! I thought that I'm the one that should visit Kaze-sama, not Mizu-sama!" Raito complains for a bit as Gaia warns her with a stern voice.

"Stop complaining already and let's just kill these creepazoids before things are going from bad to worse and it's already began to look like one…" Gaia added as she looks around the surroundings and seeing that it was a mess of destruction made by the Infecteds.

As the 4 Riders mounted off from their bikes and have their weapons in their hands, the Infecteds are also ready to have their own fun as they are also in their battle stance.

**(Insert song: Aratanaru Tatakai from To Aru Majutsu No Index OST)**

"**_Well now… shall we our flawless teamwork, Cyro?_**"

"**_I dunno about you guys, but I wonder if any of you can stop on what we're about to do next… let's show them, Pyro._**"

"Alright, time to let loose!" Gaia said happily as she was already in her battle stance.

"It's time to exterminate these two and go back home to check on them…" Raito suggested as she wields her straightened spear, which leaves Yami sweatdropped for a bit due to his twin sister is still concern about Storm.

"I guess this is the time we should help those two girls out, Yami. And also to make sure that they didn't do any mess more than it already happens…" Ryuu said with a concern tone as he patted onto Yami's shoulders as the riders and Infected began to make a dash towards each other as the battle was about to begin.

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Rua and Ruka Battle Theme 1 from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds OST)<strong>

**IT'S TIME FOR KAMEN RIDER KAZE FUN FACT!**

**Kagaku: *does a ballet spins as enters the stage* GOO~~D DAY, fellow viewers~! It is I, Professor Kagaku, shall do my review of the day! *look left and right* Hm... no one's gonna interrupt this chatting at this time... FINALLY! The author recognized my words at this time! Now, I can do pretty much everything on my own! *laughs maniacly***

**Katsuya: *enters the stage* Katsuya, please... lower your voice for a bit, will you? The author told me that I will assist you as well in this... things that Riders always does...**

**Kagaku: *went silent for a bit before pulling my hair in anger* GAH! THAT FREAKING AUTHOR IS GONNA PAY FOR THIS!**

**Katsuya: ^^" U-um... shall we get to the question of the day before things are getting worse than normal?**

**Kagaku: GRR! FINE! *turns on the computer and clicks one of the mails* Why is it that Plasma uses a lot of energy in order to use it and also, is it really necessary to make the user go berserk to use it?**

**Katsuya: I'll leave the explanation to you then, Kagaku. I'm just gonna watch here to make sure that you didn't do anything silly...**

**Kagaku: *glasses shines brightly* Very well then! Listen up! As you can see, Plasma is a state of matter similar to a gas which a certain portion of the particles are ionized. Their presence makes the plasma electrically conductive so that it responds strongly to electromagnetic field, and unlike other states, it is considered as a distinct state of matter!**

**Katsuya: And how does this applies to the rider that we speak off?**

**Kagaku: Since plasma is an ever expending matter, the user shall feel the heat from the ionized created by the particles. Should the user couldn't cope with the heat, the only way to get used to it is by went berserk in order to maintain the usage of these expanding powers. Hence, one of the reasons why Plasma user went berserk in the first place! The only to handle this kind of stuff is to either have Yuki to cool it down for a bit or get used to the friction of the heat that it produced in order to gain control of it.**

**Katsuya: Now I understand what you're saying... *looks at the watch* Well, will you look at the time. Time for us to close this chapter and get ready for the next one as my children and their friends will begin the battle.**

**Kagaku: Hmph, at least the author did the right thing by letting my boss doing this stuff with me. Oh well, until then, fellow viewers!**

**(End of Insert Song) **


	22. United As One, Chaos

**(Storm's Point of View)**

Oh man, I've been like this since yesterday and it is now at noon. I can't still move my arm a lot, my whole body is like a lifeless doll or a stationary Kabuto SHFigurarts, just waiting to make a pose with my condition at this time and it's getting sore all over my body, well at least it isn't that much unlike this morning or even yesterday. I know that at this time, the gang is fighting some Infected and I have to miss the action for the most of it due to my condition. I know that double Natural Disaster in Plasma Compressed Form was a bad idea.

"Well, in any case, I'm getting hungry and I haven't got any dinner since last night… man, I could really use an egg burger at this time. If I can't move in this rate, I might have no choice but to chew on my pillow for survival…"

As I mutter out for a bit on my desperate action, I can hear the sound of a door is open from the front. Oh man, I even forgot to lock the door! Darn it, at this rate, most of my precious things in this apartment might end up being stolen and sold onto E-Bay! What am I gotta do now?

"Storm, are you in there?" a familiar female voice was heard from the living room as I can hear footsteps walking around and headed towards my room. And as the doorknob turns and the door opens up, it was actually…

**(Insert song: Fuji nee no theme from Fate/Stay Night OST)**

"Aqua-chan? What are you doing here?" I asked her as I can only turned my neck and looking at her, which she has brought along a paper bag, filled with food or something in there and by the looks of it, it seems like she was blushing for a little bit. I wonder why? After a few deep breaths that she took, she regained the composure and looks at me like the usual Aqua-chan that I know…

"The HQ has asked me to look after you since that your condition at this time until that you can get back in action."

"Gee, since when did the HQ hired a babysitter to take care of me for a while?" I said it with an annoyed tone, making her eyes twitched for a moment before flicking my forehead really hard. Hey, we have a man down here, and that's me!

"Just shut it already! It's not like I wanted to do this…" she said as she looked away before continued to speak up, "… and you really stink, you know that? What, your body is so helpless, that you can't even take a bath?" she mocked me, which I gave her a glare of annoyance.

"Well, at least someone cares for my hygiene… but believe me, I tried to move my finger just trying to turn that darn alarm clock off…" I retorted back at her, which she just sighs over my action just now. C'mon, man… cut me some slack here.

"What am I gonna do with you… *sighs* fine, just this once, I'm gonna take care of you until the team finishes their mission on taking down a pair of Infecteds." she said it as she placed her hands on her hips and began to sound like my mom. Even the way she does it is nearly the same. But wait… what did she just said just now?

"A pair of Infecteds? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her with a confused look.

"You might not know this, but they say that this one work together as a team. But you don't have to worry about that, the twins have reached their Compressed Form… although it is strange to hear that both of their belts shouted the same thing…"

Wow… why did I miss that moment? I wanted to know how did they look like but I can't. I just gonna have to bear with the current situation at this time…

"I guess I have no other choice then… I leave the rest up to you then, Aqua-chan…" I said it with a normal tone after a big sigh and she left the room to get something. I don't remember when was the last time that I've been treated like this and… wait, what's that smell? And the sniffing that I smell leads me to that paper bag that she brought along earlier and the scent is very familiar. Could it be what I think it might be?

"Um, hey, is there any chance that you can feed me with an egg burger that you have by any chance? I'm hungry…" I asked her as my stomach began to growl like a lion roars out to scare away its opposing enemy. Yeah, I'm THAT hungry…

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Cyclone Effect from Labor Days)<strong>

**(Instrumental)** The intro starts with a few flash sequences, Storm and Aqua are playing an electric guitar, Melissa is playing a bass guitar, Kazuma is on the drums, Akira at the techno parts and Akane as a vocalist as she swings her head a little from side to side to follow the rhythm. (Note that for English sentence, the girls will sing it together) After the flashes the band plays the music on a stage with a background of the Elemental City and the title appears as Akane was getting close to the mic to start singing.

**(dokoka chotto nanka zutto kanjiteru)** The 3 boys was on their bike from different roads are joined in at a line and heading towards their destination.  
><strong>(ato sukoshi hitokakera sagashiteru puzzle)<strong> The girls are already at the destination and look up to the top of the building as the boys are arrived as well.  
><strong>(kokoro-teki karada-teki sukima o umeru)<strong> At the top of the building, Dark Void and 6 Dark Elements are looking down as they began to dive down for an attack.  
><strong>(shigeki-teki Effect)<strong> All of the Elemental Riders have their belts and staff readied.  
><strong>(Something let me change)<strong> They jumps high while scanning out for their Rider forms as a flash of light appears at the middle of it.

**(kono machi ni fukikomu kaze no Power)** Dave and Veronica was looking around for some scoop in their van as Ilya was just getting out from her car and look at Katsuya's building from outside.  
><strong>(jibun no naka torikomi)<strong> In the laboratory, Katsuya was looking at Prof. Kagaku doing some of weird experiments until an explosion occurs, leaving him black as Katsuya just shakes his head.  
><strong>(ugokidasu chikara e trans shite)<strong> The shopkeeper serves a burger to Ryuga and the dojo's instructor while the two looking at Kaito and his goons are flirting with a group of girls, as the elders just shakes their heads.  
><strong>(unmei o kaete ikou)<strong> Annet Myers lends out her hand with a smile, as Storm and Aqua both reaches her hand before another flash appears.

**(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)** Gaia in her Earth Golem Form pummels her fist driectly onto the Dark Master of Earth, who was on the ground.  
><strong>(kitto tsuyoku nareru, yeah~)<strong> Yami and Raito jumps back to a building while being chased by Dark Bat and Aquatic Succubus, as they came out from that building, Dark Bat and Aquatic Succubus flew back as Chaos jumps forward out of the building, armed with 2 swords.  
><strong>(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)<strong> Ryuu and Dark Flames are exchanging blows with their swords as it pushes Ryuu back.  
><strong>(tsugi no stage e~)<strong> Ryuu upgraded to Magma and whips Dark Flame and pulled him as preparing for a punch.  
><strong>(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)<strong> Mizu was running forward and jump and spins while wielding her X-Gun as she unleashes her fury onto the minions that surrounding her.  
><strong>(kaze ga tsurete yuku yo, yeah~)<strong> She saw White Wolf that was waiting for her and she upgrades to Yuki while aiming her Cannon Buster at it and unleashes its freezing blast.  
><strong>(Find someone that you want)<strong> Kaze was standing still while looking at Dark Kaze and Dark Void in front of him.

**(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)** The illusions of Arashi and Plasma appears and fused together with Kaze to create the Ultimate Form.  
><strong>(kimi wa hitori ja nai, yeah~)<strong> As both Dark Kaze and Dark Void are rushing towards him, the Ultimate Form wields his Gunblade and aimed its charged attack to them as it shoots out a massive beam, which a flash of light appears.  
><strong>(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)<strong> The scene returns to the stage where Melissa and Aqua was singing in the chorus part while playing their guitars.  
><strong>(kanarazu yukeru sa~)<strong> The scene shifts to Akira, who was handling the techno parts and Kazuma was playing the drums happily.  
><strong>(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)<strong> It then shifts to Storm, playing the electric guitar while having his headphones on his ear.  
><strong>(kaze no mukou mirai, woh~)<strong> It shifts to Akane singing it with full of passion.  
><strong>(Find someone that you want)<strong> At the back of the stage, Kira was smiling while he leans against the wall as he crosses his arms.  
><strong>(futari de~)<strong> As they shouted, a few flashbacks from the beginning of the story to the current situation shows.

**(Instrumental)** The team continued to play the music until to the end as they finished, the stage turns dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: United as one, Chaos<strong>

**(Melissa's [in Gaia Mode] Point of View)**

This one gives me one heck of a battle than the last one and as an added bonus, I can take control of the team while Mizu goes visit her boyfriend or something among those lines, which that woman doesn't want to admit it at all. If only she was honest about her feelings about it and just went for the kill, maybe she wouldn't have to stay strong on her own. Besides, even my host said so, but since when did she noticed about Mizu's change of heart? That, I can't tell. So for now, this is where things began to heat things up and I'm gonna enjoy this battle.

**(Insert song: Boss Battle Theme from Megaman Maverick Hunter X OST)**

"Whoops-see-daisy! You missed me by a mile, dumb bells!" I shouted at the pair Infecteds as they launched an ice and flame combo attack towards us but those attacks are slow compared to our agility that we've been leveling up more over the last 6 months.

"Geez, what is up with these guys? Always attack us with their long range weapons? What, too scared to approach at us?" Raito complained like a little girl like she always is as she swings her spear to destroy the ice spikes that were heading towards her and slashes it diagonally before twirls it around to deflect some more ice spikes.

"At this rate, there is no other way that we can get close to them. Ryuu-sama, do you think that your heat will do the trick in this situation?" Yami proposed to the big guy before launches a few dark arrow towards those duo Infected before that Pyro Bear counters it with one of its fireballs coming out from its mouth before spews some more towards us, but unfortunately, it was out of range… to bad for ya'.

"I dunno, I can't get close to them. I got no problem with the Pyro Bear but not the Chilly Bear… even in my Magma Form, I can't seem to counter the chills that it is gonna hit me in contact..." Ryuu explained as he tried to approach them with his Flaming Hammer on his hand and continues to swings away most of the fireballs that was heading towards him and tried to return back their 'gifts' with authority but it's not even half of reaching to its destination.

"_**What's the matter, riders? Can't get close to us?**_" the Pyro Bear mocked at us.

"_**I don't think that without the other 2 riders in their team, this should be a breeze, partner…**_" Cyro said with a bad pun on it as they continue to attack us from a range. And to be honest, it's tough without speed and one of our own long range attacks in our disposal. Even my Earth Attack Form has its own range.

As the rampage continues on with those attacks, this is where I decided to not to stay in defensive mode and instead, changes my stance into offense as I dodge one of the incoming ice spikes and spins one of the stars before stabbing it into the ground. It has been quite a while since I've go offense and I think that I should keep my recent Forms for later.

**= EARTH ARMOR FORM =**

And with that, the iron that appears out from under the ground and began to clamp together and shapes into an iron but light armor, as I wield my staff like a normal staff.

"Well, I'm not gonna stand here like a sitting duck while they do all of the shooting. Anyone wants to stay here and be their targets, be my guest!" I said as I began to advance towards them.

"Oi! Wait up! You can't just charge forward!" Ryuu shouted at me, which he doesn't have much of a choice but to go for an upgrade.

**= MAGMA FORM! =**

After his transformation into his bulky armor with lava whip forming on his hand and the twins nodded in agreement as it is our turn that we began to go forward.

"_**Oh, it seems like they wanted to go offense, Cyro. What do you think we should do?**_" the Pyro Bear asked its partner as they stopped spewing out some junks at us from their mouths.

"_**I think we should use brute force as well, since that they are asking for it. Would you agree with me, Pyro?**_" the chilly Cyro Polar Bear replied back to its partner before the Pyro smirks on its face and both of them began to head forward fast on all fours and the collision was made right in the middle of the city and this is where the sparks will fly.

**(End of Insert song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Storm's Point of View)<strong>

Man, having Aqua-chan around in this kind of situation is actually a good thing after all. Despite that I don't usually asked for anyone to help me out, but I don't seem to have much of a choice. And at this time, Aqua-chan seems to help me out by wiping a wet warm towel at my exposed back as my bath in a sitting position, all thanks to Aqua-chan for pulling me up.

**(Insert song: Kumori Nochi Hare from Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? OST)**

"Thanks for helping me out, Aqua-chan. I appreciate it… and thanks for the egg burgers…" I said to her with a smile on my face without looking at her, where there is still a mayo above my lips as at least I can move my arm right now. When I said burgers, I meant 3 burgers, and that's more than enough to feed me for last night's miss.

"Think nothing of it. It's not like I'm gonna left you starve to death or anything. Knowing you, you always act before you think and takes any toll from any side effects without thinking twice. And for a moment that you activate Plasma…" she said before she reaches for a stop from what she said before she babbling something in a quiet tone, which I can't hear it at all. It's either she's mumbles up something that she doesn't want me to hear or maybe even that she just doesn't feel like it before she continues on, "…well, next time, don't try to do reckless again. I'm warning you, I can't heal all of the wounds and strains that you have with just my Yuki's healing abilities…" she warned me with a little hard tone.

And after that, it was a little bit of silence in that room for a while as she continues cleaning my back with a towel. And honestly though, this is kind of awkward for me in this position. I mean, if you remember what happens in any romantic anime that you used to watch, there's a situation that happens nearly the same as this. Is this where the part that usually the girls began to feel… you know… uncomfortable. I dunno if I should enjoy this kind of moment where Aqua-chan is being a quiet type rather than the usual Aqua-chan that I know or should I break the ice that was surrounding us at this time? No pun intended, Aqua-chan… ^^"

"I wonder what the team is doing at this time…" I finally break the ice **(and again, no pun intended)** of the silence, which she snaps out from her thoughts and recollecting herself.

"Usually, at this time, they should have make a good work on those pair of Infecteds." she said it with a confident tone as she puts the towel back inside the basin before carrying it out.

"Is that so?" I asked her, which she only shrugs it off and make her way out from my room. Usually, I can accept it just the way it is when it comes to missions, but for some reason, my Heart of the Wind tells me that there's more than meets the eyes.

"I just hope that they are okay…" I prayed for that to happen.

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Back at the city)<strong>

**(Kazuma's Point of View)**

**(Insert song: Red Zone from Black Cat OST)**

As the girls are handling with the Cyro Polar Bear, both Yami and I are handling with the Pyro Bear, which suits to my advantage, since that flame attacks are nullified within my contact.

At first, it tried to deliver a scratch attack onto me, but despite that my bulky armor that improvised offense, I was too slow to move around or even dodge a close attack and I ended up received only half of the damage than normal as Yami returns the favor by slashing its exposed back. And when it tried to do a back hand attack, I wrapped my lava whip on that attacking hand from hurting the little guy and the Infected screams in pain since that my heat is even more concentrated than its paws. This one was enough to make it distracted for a moment before Yami goes for an upper slash, damaging it some more before the Pyro Infected spewed some flames and Yami easily sidesteps from the flames.

"_**Grr, you all just lit the fuse in my anger! I'm gonna kill you all!**_" the Pyro Infected shouted in anger as I continued to wrapped more of my whip around its body this time and snags it hard, to trigger an explosion, damaging the Infected more than it could handle. Good, that thing deserves it for annoys us in the first place…

Meanwhile, things are looking good on the girl's side as well. When I said good, I meant, REALLY cool… I think I just made a bad pun…

**= EARTH ATTACK FORM =**

When she stabs her staff on the ground, a lot of earth spikes coming out towards the Cyro Polar Bear and injuring it in the process. Raito looks for an opening among the earth spikes that Gaia created earlier and saw the opportunity to run among the spikes and gives it a large damage on the Infected's sides and shards of ice can be seen from that slash as it shouted in pain.

"**_Wargh! Why you…!?_**" the Cyro's once calculative mind began to go on a random state as it spews out a freezing air at Raito in order to make her stop on her track, but luckily…

**= EARTH SUMMON FORM =**

A large earth dragon immediately appears out from the ground and slams the body on top of the Infected but it manages to dodge it from the bodyslam and both of the Infected are now cornered as we were now have finally turned the table to our side. This is the first time that we can actually do this without Aqua-chan or my rival to help us out.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"It seems like you two have reached your end of the line…" Gaia said as she twirls around her staff before grabbing it and pointed at the duo.

"Yeah, let's put an end to these two before they are doing more damage on the city people…" Yami added before Raito intervened.

"… and we can go visit Storm-nii-sama right after this!" she said with full of excitement before the three of us, not Gaia, wanted to do a Natural Disaster on it, but for some reason, the two Infecteds chuckles madly, leaving us confused for a bit for their actions but at least we didn't let our guards down.

"**_Oh man… what shall ever we do when these Riders cornered us, Pyro?_**" the chilly Infected asked its partner with a calm tone.

"**_Maybe we should show them our combined power… what do you say, Cyro_**?" the heated Infected proposed to its partner before steams appeared behind both of them before both of them shouted in anger and a firestorm surrounded them for a moment.

"What in the world are they doing?" that is what I asked myself and after a few minutes, we got our answer. Where it once there are two of them, not 'they' are now a GIANT Panda(?) which it has both the power of a Pyro and Cyro earlier, as it is now twice the size of our height and double the size of their body is as big as a bus. And to makes matter worse, just one step of that Infected, the ground began to make some holes, which it tells me that there's a new danger coming towards us… oh crud…

"_**Now, shall we begin?**_" the Infected offered as it began to gather a large ice on its hand and began to throw it at us like a grenade. Oh man, we were being fooled by the looks of it alone, once that it shatters on the ground, the concentrated flame inside the ice explodes within contact and makes us flew a few meters away from each other.

"Damn, that was one explosion coming out from that thing…" I groaned in pain.

And without a doubt, that fused Infected started to spam out more of those 'grenades' at us and of course, because of that, we're getting fling all over the place, just trying to dodge it but still taking damage from that condensed flames.

"Geez, I hate it when I'm the one that falls for the tricks of an Infected. NOW I'm mad!" Gaia shouted in anger as she rotates her new star and stabs it on the ground to match it up.

**= EARTH GOLEM FORM =**

"I'll try to stall it while you three should find a way to take it down, and I mean FAST!" that's what she shouted before her whole body and staff covered in earth and taking a form of a large golem, which is the same size of the Infected at this time, but I can see that some of the earth from that golem isn't clamping together very well. Maybe it's because of she's still new to that kind of that power. Well, at least she makes some good use at it.

**(Insert song: Onakasuita from To Aru Majutsu No Index OST)**

"Magma-sama… what should we do now at this time?" Yami asked me as Raito also looked at me, while Gaia is distracting the fused Infected. Now that I think about it, what would usually Aqua-chan do at this time?

"Honestly though, I have no idea what to do in this time… maybe I should give it a call to Aqua-chan on what to do next?" I proposed with a sweatdrop, making the twins sighs over my action as well. Time to dial in and see what do we got…

"Ah mou~, I wish I was the one that will look over Storm-nii-sama instead of her! She's the brain of the team and she could just wraps this up already!" Raito complains like a little girl… as usual.

While we were waiting for the call from Aqua-chan—

"Will you get over here and help me out already? I can't hold on any longer with these kinds of assault!" Gaia shouted at us as more earth are falling off from her form and more 'grenades' are exploding on her Golem form and creating more holes on it before the fused Infected lands a blow onto her, causing her to cancel her Golem form and the Infected began to chuckle like crazy.

**(End of Insert song)**

"_**Is this all of the Elemental Riders can do? In any case, we should just make it one hell of an explosion…**_" they taunted at us before began creating an ice ball on one hand and it began to expand, like one of those shows that it concentrates one attack and getting larger.

"W-what should we do now?" Raito began to panic for a moment before Yami helps out Gaia to stand up before I noticed something on both of the twins' belt.

"Hey, I was wondering… what's with the side of your belts? As if, they pops out a little bit from your belt.." I noted as where the place where they placed their cartridges has some sort of a gap on it and as both of them pulled it out, a long cable was stretched out from it.

"Eh? What is this?" both of them asked in unison while looking at it with a confused look. By closer inspection, it seems like both of it is something like a plug and as they connected it together…

**= CONNECTING... =**

And right in the middle of it, there's a big black and white frame that was facing at the twins. As both of them are being pulled into the frame, the frame began to rotate around so fast, it creates a sphere and changes into a ball with black and white stripes. Like a blooming lotus in the lake, the sphere began to break from the top and reveals a new rider inside the sphere.

**= CHAOS! =**

Gaia and I was surprised to see the a new figure in that blooming flower, I should say… what was once the twins, there stands a lone Rider which their body armor is consist of black bodysuit and their body armor is grey in colour and they have shoulder pads on them and each of them have a sun and crescent moon symbol on each side of it and their helmet now has a pair of horn on top of their helmet and the design consist of a pair of wing on the sides and it was divided by a sword feature at the middle of the V-shaped Vizor. At the middle of the chest armor, there is an emblem of Yin & Yang. And to make things more awesome, they wield a pair of katanas which consists of dark power on the left hand and power of light on the right hand. And as their belt design, their E-Scanners are the same but the only difference that on their side of waists, there's a gadget with a hole at the middle of it, which I think that it might be used as a finisher for their swords' hilt to place in it.

"_What is this power? I feel… different…_" they said in confusion while looking at the new form. I can't tell whether it was Akira-chan was the one who speaks or Akane-chan. It was as if, their voices are combined as one… this brings a new whole meaning of two heads are better than one…

And before we knew it, the fused Infected threw at us a large snowball at us without warning but Chaos dashed forward and slashed it with their katanas and exploded after in contact. That leaves a shock onto the Infected as it took a step back while Chaos are glaring at them.

**(Insert song: Twin Crescent from CROW'S CLAW)**

"_Well now… shall we begin?_" Chaos announced as they slowly walked towards the Infected and before we knew it, they are already right in front of the Infected and giving a few slashes on them. Every time they slashes onto it, a stream of light and darkness appears out from the cuts and it pushes the Infected even further back.

"**_W-what's the meaning of this? How can this lone Rider is enough to do such a thing?_**" the Infected said in surprise.

As the battle continues on, more damage are inflicted onto the large fused Infected andd just about time, they placed the hilts of their swords onto their sides and it announced…

**= NATURAL DISASTER! =**

As they are preparing a stance for a slash attack, there was a cable that was attaching on it, which it delivers a power stream on their katanas and they make a dash and passed through the Infected while leaving a cross attack on the body and explodes within contact.

"_Kiramette… o warida…_ **(This clinches it…)**" Chaos said before their transformation cancels off and splits back into 2.

"Okay… that was cool…" Gaia said with a surprised look behind her helmet. Even if I can't see her expression, but I can tell about her expression just by her tone.

**(End of Insert song)**

"Well now, should we head back to the HQ and reported back?" Gaia proposed before the twins began to wobble from their stands and sits down in a tired state.

"Can we wait for a moment, please? For some reason, my body felt like lead…" Yami said to us.

"Yeah, me too…" Raito agreed along with him.

This is gonna be a long day… when I think about it, as I looked at the surroundings, it looks like we sure make one heck of a damage… I wonder how much for the restoration of the city…

* * *

><p><strong>(Annet's Point of View)<strong>

**(Insert song: Omae ga Hoshii from Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? OST)**

I have seen the battle that I've spied onto the four Elemental Riders in one of the tallest buildings that was out of their view… and I also has witness the newest transformation of the Fusion Form that hasn't appeared in the last battle five years ago… the two in one Elemental Riders that only Light and Darkness can be merged as one unlike other elements that I knew off…

"Chaos… I was wondering when you will make your appearance… and now, I've seen it firsthand…" I muttered to myself before reaching at the headphone on my ears.

"Dark Void-sama…"

"_Yes, I have received the information that I needed from you, Dark Wind. Now, continue on with the search of the final Dark Element to begin the final plan…_"

"Yes… Dark Void-sama. You wish is my command…"I said before I began to jump off from one building to another in search of a Dark Earth…

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Aqua's Point of View)<strong>

After helping him out and having him finish on changing his clothes and stuff, he was laid out for a bit on his bed while I'm looking around at his room. And honestly, I can't believe how much toys, especially Kamen Rider related stuff that he has all over the shelves that he has. What a childish airhead he really is.

Just as before I was about to make my leave, I can see one of the table with a picture inside the frame and as I was getting closer to see it, I was surprised that there's a picture of him and…

"Nee-san…" I said in a low tone as I take the picture and shows it to him. "Storm, do you know who this is?"

As I pointed out onto the girl in the picture, his expression changes into a happy state and informed it to me, "Yeah, I know her… that's A-Chan!"

"A-chan…?" and then, it hit me like a brick… "You mean… you're the Mi-kun that she's always talking about?"

Without a doubt, that leaves a shocking look on his face before he began to regroup for a bit. "Aqua-chan, what do you mean by that? And how do you know A-chan?"

"Because… A-chan that you mentioned of… she's my big sister…" I said to him while looking down, which leaves him even more surprised than ever.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Rua and Ruka Battle Theme from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds OST)<strong>

**IT'S TIME FOR KAMEN RIDER KAZE FUN FACT!**

**Storm: Yo, minna! What is up today?**

**Aqua: *sigh* Will you calm down for a bit? Geez, you're always like this, even off the show...**

**Storm: Geez, sorry for being an airhead in the first place. It has been a while since that we've updated the story, Aqua-chan...**

**Aqua: I guess so. The author does having trouble in his daily life, so I can understand his feelings for a bit.**

**Storm: And not to mention that a new form is appeared! That is so... *does a fist pump with both of my hands* AWESOME!**

**Aqua: *whack his head* Will you cut it out already? Let's just get to the question of the day already...**

**Storm: *rubs my head* Okay, okay... geez, whoever has you have a girlfriend, surely gonna have a hard time of controlling you...**

**Aqua: *blushes a bit and glares at him* W-What did you just said?**

**Storm: Nothing! *take a look at the screen* Ah, here it is... we were wondering... is there any voice or tone of some sort like other Rider belts like in the original Heisei series?**

**Aqua: Well, that was a pretty good question... well, as we promised before about it, here's where we get the base form's sounds of the belt:**

Kaze's Transformation Sound: Zero's X5 Victory Theme

Mizu's Transformation Sound: X's X5 Victory Theme

Ryuu's Transformation Sound: Zero's X6 Victory Theme

Gaia's Transformation Sound: Kabuto's Cast Off sound during the Gaia's Cast Off and announced "Gaia" at the end in female voice.

Yami's Transformation Sound: Joker GaiaMemory theme.

Raito's Transformation Sound: Luna GaiaMemory theme.

**Aqua: And that will be the ones that we will tell for now.**

**Storm: Yeah, it'll be a 2 or 3 part Q&A. Kazuma-kun and Melissa-chan will tell them about other voices like the compressed form sound other things...**

**Aqua: Until then... we'll see you guys later.**

**Storm: *nod* Ja nee~!**

**(End of Insert Song)**


	23. Dangerous Emotion, Curiosity

**(Aqua's Point of View)**

At night, I opened the door that was heading towards my room and putting away my bagpack and E-Scanner onto the table and just went straight to bed while looking at the empty ceiling. I have to think it back on what did I say to him just now… I just can't believe that I said that to him. Why can't I be straight about my nee-san's condition at him? Would it be inflicted a lot of damage to him and affect his performance as an Elemental Rider since that he's someone that is important to her…?

* * *

><p><strong>*flashback*<strong>

**(Insert song: Personal History from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds OST)**

"_Because… A-Chan that you kept mentioning about it… she's my big sister…" I said to him while looking down, which leaves him more surprised than ever._

"_EH?! You're her little sister!?" he said in surprise, which makes him sits up from his bed, ignoring the pain that was jolted along his body before he looked at me from a surprise look to a very happy look. "I didn't know that she's your big sister!" and with that comment, he earns a whack at the back of his head, all thanks to my hand._

"_Geez, what's wrong with you? You should've known that my sister has the last same name as mine, you airhead!" I shouted at him, as he just laughs nervously while rubbing the back of his head. I can only groaned for such a rider who can forget such an important name like our last name…_

"_Uh, sorry about that… I just kept calling A-Chan, I kinda forget about the last name for the last 10 years. And man, your sister was someone that is really important to me! And see, I still have the headphone that she gives me before we departed!" he stated as he pointed at the table, which it has the same headphone that he usually wears around his neck. And then, he noticed something around my hair. "…and you know, your ribbon that you wear is similar to the one that I gave her as a gift."_

_I wasn't surprised on what he stated to me about the ribbon. If he really wanted to know about it, this IS the one ribbon that my sister have kept it as one of a precious item to her and always tied her hair with it at all times._

"_Say, Aqua-chan. How's A-chan been doing lately? I really missed her, y'know? Because whenever I tried to deliver a letter to her, the mail was returned back to me… any idea why does it happened?" he asked me with full of curiosity and eager to know about her condition. I guess that what my sister said was true, he really is loyal to someone that he likes and so does her as well. His eyes are only set onto her and her only. Why do I have this feeling of pain coming from my chest whenever he said something like that in the first place?_

"_Well, in truth, after a few days after your move to another place, our family was also moving to a new home within the city, but it was far from our old home, so that explains why most of the mails are returned it back to you…" I explained to him since that before the introduction of cellphone that can send e-mails to each other to the public, they used to rely on letters to tell them on how their condition was back then… "…and as for her condition, um…"_

"_Hm? Is something the matter?" he asked before he gets a little panic about it, "Is A-chan okay?!" he said while walking back and forth from one corner of the room to another while scratching his hair with both of his hands in a panic and honestly, I wanted to laugh for a bit when I saw this, but I can't... I just can't seem to express it out at all..._

_To be honest, I don't know whether to tell him the truth about nee-san's condition where she sacrificed herself to protect the world from Dark Void but if I told him about this matter and looking at his face that he wanted to meet her after such a long time, I just don't have the guts to say it to him about it. This is one of those times where there are times that some of the words that I wanted to say to him, ended up making me loss of words to tell him about it. If I do tell him about it, it will only hurt his feelings. So in the end, there's only one thing that I can do…_

"_N-no! She's fine! It's just that… well, she only studies abroad and she did say that she remembers you all the times. You know that making an international call can be expensive, right? I don't think that she's awake over there as well since that the time difference…" I bluffed at him. I know that it isn't a good thing but seeing him sighs in relief about it and fell for my bait was good enough. Why is he so naive at certain things? That, I couldn't tell at all._

"_Well, I'm glad that she's okay!" he said it with a smile on his face while wiping some of the beads of sweat from his head with the back of his hand as a sign of relief, but in truth, I've witness the whole thing which he didn't knew of it about the war that happened 5 years ago. I guess there are some secrets that can't even be told to him… at least for the time being... but sooner or later, he has to know about the truth and he had no choice but to face the incoming pain that will never end to hurt him for the rest of his life._

***end of flashback and insert song***

* * *

><p>And soon after our conversation is over, the rest of the gang enters his house and chats to him casually, doing their own thing, especially that little Akane, which she kept clinging to her usual spot at his arm. And to be honest, I actually felt the pain at my chest by just looking at her actions. What is wrong with me? Have I… gone soft whenever around him? I don't know whether it was his Heart of the Wind or even his personality was the reason for all of this but there's one thing that I do know all of this matter…<p>

"Nee-san… I missed you. I just don't know whether if I even suitable to be an Elemental Rider in the first place… what would you do about if you're in my shoes, nee-san…" I said while looking at the right to the window, where the night city is accompanied by the crescent moon in the night starry sky.

* * *

><p><strong>(At VOID HQ)<strong>

**(Insert song: Kinji Rareta Kioku from Black Cat OST)**

**(Normal Point of View)**

"Grr… just how are we going to wait to set our plan in motion?! I'm getting more impatient every single day of just waiting to kill those no good men! And I don't want to stay under in this shell for too long!" Setsuna complaint as she kept tapping her foot repeatedly as she was crossing her arms, anxiously wanted to go all out on the people.

"Arara~ it seems like the succubus is dying to hurt the people, ne~?" Miyuki teased her for a bit, which is now that Setsuna was more annoyed than ever as Miyuki continued, "…as long as we didn't get the order from Dark Void-sama to conquer the city, for the time being, we are now sitting ducks~" Miyuki added as she began to approach towards the sitting Kurai and when she tried to hug him by surprise, the only thing that she get was hugging the chair as Kurai was standing up and looking at the outside view at the large window.

"Once we have recruited the Dark Element of Earth, we can finally began the Ritual, decimate the Elemental Riders for good and the city—no, the whole world will be in our Dark Void-sama's hand. And soon, we shall be the one that will force the people to follow our commands…" Kurai noted as he stared at his right hand before it engulfs his right hand as he continued, "…even if the Ritual will ended up reviving the dark memories of the people who had experienced it in the past, just like 5 years ago…" he added before he clenches his fist, extinguishing the flames earlier before Kyuu asked him.

"Hey, has anyone seen the Master?" Kyuu asked.

"The Master is at the top of the building, watching the city from there… as usual…" Setsuna replied back to him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the top of the building, Dark Void were just looking at the bright city from afar as the dark clouds began to cover the surrounding of the building as it kept its gaze upon the city that shone brightly at the night under the care of the moonlight to accompany it.<p>

"_Elemental City, soon you will fall again into my hands. Once we have obtained the Dark Element of Earth, all hell shall break loose. Also, Annet Myer, the once previous Kaze, was unable to defeat me completely but only manage to delay the inevitable. But now… she is under our control and your new Kaze is something else… able to level up in a good pace…_" it said with a little interest in it. _"…now, let's see if there are something that you all have in order to defeat me…_" he said and began to chuckle out loud, as if there was no way that it can be defeated, even with the upgraded Riders.

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Cyclone Effect from Labor Days)<strong>

**(Instrumental)** The intro starts with a few flash sequences, Storm and Aqua are playing an electric guitar, Melissa is playing a bass guitar, Kazuma is on the drums, Akira at the techno parts and Akane as a vocalist as she swings her head a little from side to side to follow the rhythm. (Note that for English sentence, the girls will sing it together) After the flashes the band plays the music on a stage with a background of the Elemental City and the title appears as Akane was getting close to the mic to start singing.

**(dokoka chotto nanka zutto kanjiteru)** The 3 boys was on their bike from different roads are joined in at a line and heading towards their destination.  
><strong>(ato sukoshi hitokakera sagashiteru puzzle)<strong> The girls are already at the destination and look up to the top of the building as the boys are arrived as well.  
><strong>(kokoro-teki karada-teki sukima o umeru)<strong> At the top of the building, Dark Void and 6 Dark Elements are looking down as they began to dive down for an attack.  
><strong>(shigeki-teki Effect)<strong> All of the Elemental Riders have their belts and staff readied.  
><strong>(Something let me change)<strong> They jumps high while scanning out for their Rider forms as a flash of light appears at the middle of it.

**(kono machi ni fukikomu kaze no Power)** Dave and Veronica was looking around for some scoop in their van as Ilya was just getting out from her car and look at Katsuya's building from outside.  
><strong>(jibun no naka torikomi)<strong> In the laboratory, Katsuya was looking at Prof. Kagaku doing some of weird experiments until an explosion occurs, leaving him black as Katsuya just shakes his head.  
><strong>(ugokidasu chikara e trans shite)<strong> The shopkeeper serves a burger to Ryuga and the dojo's instructor while the two looking at Kaito and his goons are flirting with a group of girls, as the elders just shakes their heads.  
><strong>(unmei o kaete ikou)<strong> Annet Myers lends out her hand with a smile, as Storm and Aqua both reaches her hand before another flash appears.

**(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)** Gaia in her Earth Golem Form pummels her fist driectly onto the Dark Master of Earth, who was on the ground.  
><strong>(kitto tsuyoku nareru, yeah~)<strong> Yami and Raito jumps back to a building while being chased by Dark Bat and Aquatic Succubus, as they came out from that building, Dark Bat and Aquatic Succubus flew back as Chaos jumps forward out of the building, armed with 2 swords.  
><strong>(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)<strong> Ryuu and Dark Flames are exchanging blows with their swords as it pushes Ryuu back.  
><strong>(tsugi no stage e~)<strong> Ryuu upgraded to Magma and whips Dark Flame and pulled him as preparing for a punch.  
><strong>(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)<strong> Mizu was running forward and jump and spins while wielding her X-Gun as she unleashes her fury onto the minions that surrounding her.  
><strong>(kaze ga tsurete yuku yo, yeah~)<strong> She saw White Wolf that was waiting for her and she upgrades to Yuki while aiming her Cannon Buster at it and unleashes its freezing blast.  
><strong>(Find someone that you want)<strong> Kaze was standing still while looking at Dark Kaze and Dark Void in front of him.

**(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)** The illusions of Arashi and Plasma appears and fused together with Kaze to create the Ultimate Form.  
><strong>(kimi wa hitori ja nai, yeah~)<strong> As both Dark Kaze and Dark Void are rushing towards him, the Ultimate Form wields his Gunblade and aimed its charged attack to them as it shoots out a massive beam, which a flash of light appears.  
><strong>(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)<strong> The scene returns to the stage where Melissa and Aqua was singing in the chorus part while playing their guitars.  
><strong>(kanarazu yukeru sa~)<strong> The scene shifts to Akira, who was handling the techno parts and Kazuma was playing the drums happily.  
><strong>(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)<strong> It then shifts to Storm, playing the electric guitar while having his headphones on his ear.  
><strong>(kaze no mukou mirai, woh~)<strong> It shifts to Akane singing it with full of passion.  
><strong>(Find someone that you want)<strong> At the back of the stage, Kira was smiling while he leans against the wall as he crosses his arms.  
><strong>(futari de~)<strong> As they shouted, a few flashbacks from the beginning of the story to the current situation shows.

**(Instrumental)** The team continued to play the music until to the end as they finished, the stage turns dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Dangerous Emotion - <strong>**Curiosity**

**(Storm's Point of View)**

Wow, it has been quite a long month since our first semester is over and many things happen, especially Infected and Lost Elements related, and not to mention that another Infected Aquatic Succubus has joined in that group. I've lost count how many of those kind of guys are now and I wonder why did they do that in the first place. The next time they are trying to recruit another Infected into their group, remind me of keep tallying how many of them are being saved by those guys. This is because something tells me that there's more than meets the eye.

And today marks the new day to start our second semester of our study and four more to go. And just one hour before the opening day, there's an Infected attacking the city's properties even before the sun rises up and by the looks of it, it seems that the Level 3 Metal Japanese Beetle was literally pissed off and just creates a rampage all over the place. Oh, come on, man! Can't you do rampage another time?! Well, time to take it out and gets back to Hairando University in time. I just hope that this guy didn't take a lot of time to finish it down… right?

**(Insert song: Aratanaru Tatakai from To Aru Majutsu No Index OST)**

You know, there are times that I spoke too soon about something, but most of the times, we have no choice but to end this mess as quickly as possible. Alrighty then, Let's Break It Down!

"TAKE THIS!" I shouted while delivering a punch with my tight fist in my Kaze form and as a loud thud hits its chest with full power, but that attack isn't affecting it that much, unlike mine. It hurt so much, I thought that the bones in my arm is nearly broke in pieces and that thing just laughs it off before hitting me with its strong back hand attack at my chest, which makes me flung a few meters away before ended up smacking a nearby car. I just hope that the owner of the crumpled car had some insurance policy for compensation…

"_**Ha,ha,ha! Is that all you got? I didn't even feel that blow at all!**_" the Infected taunted at me and before I knew it, it began to send out its black swarms of beetles minions towards the rest of the Elemental Riders as most of the RIders are being tackled by it and the only ones who aren't was Gaia and Mizu. The other three wasn't that lucky as the three of them were also ended up landed onto a car nearby.

"Damn, that was one heck of a tackle…" Ryuu said in pain as the twins stands up from the fall and helps out Ryuu, while Gaia spins her star and stabs it on the ground.

**= EARTH SUMMON FORM =**

A large earth dragon awakens from the deep ground and raised high to the sky and as it tried to slam its body onto the Infected, it was already flew away with its large wings before flew directly to her. As the attack was about to connect…

**= SCANNED, NATURAL DISASTER! =**

"Gaia, get back!" Mizu shouted as she aims her armed X-Gun, which is now getting more dangerous with a missile right in the middle of the shooting place of those bullets and launches it towards the unexpected Infected. When the hit connects and the smoke clears out, the Infected is still okay and unscratched, leaving most of us surprised that it still save from that blast and ended up tackles Mizu away towards me and luckily for her, my body softens her blow from further damage… well, I took most of the damage, really. It can be really a pain in the butt at times if you're the one that took the blow of a fellow comrade… but hey, that's hero's business if you asked me and there's no way I could've complained about it...

"Shoot, not even a normal Natural Disaster works on this creep!" Gaia complaint about it as she rotates her star again and stabs it onto the ground for her next move.

**= EARTH GOLEM FORM =**

"You're not getting away this time!" she shouted as earth began to form around her and it was getting larger than before as her golem earthy hands tried to grab it but the Infected seems to just having a good time flying around from getting caught from her Golem hands that she controlled within it.

"One thing that I do know is that Gaia-sama is getting good at making the golem larger…" Yami pointed out before Raito steps to the front.

"Yeah, but this isn't the time to compliment about it. Yami-sama, let's combine our powers as one!" Raito proposed as both of them took out a cable out from their belt and connected the ends of it to initiate their Fusion Form.

**= CONNECTING… =**

As both of them are being pulled into the mirror right in the middle and enter into it, it began to rotate rapidly before blooms out the black sphere like a lotus and a rider wielding twin katanas steps out from it. No matter how many times I've seen those two for a while, it never ceased to amaze me about it 'cause that is so wickedly AWESOME!

**= CHAOS! =**

"_Now, time to balance things up…_" Chaos said as it begin to dash forward and climbs behind Gaia's Golem form before jumps high and slams its swords right on cue at the Infected, creating a small crater on the ground at the same time.

While this was happening, Ryuu went forward and pressing the both sides of the buttons on top of his belt and then the middle one to start its Compressed Form.

**= MAGMA FORM! =**

With his bulky armor and a lava whip on his hands, Magma runs towards the Infected to give aid. Mizu groans for a bit and begin to wake up from her faint earlier on while Gaia and Chaos are still trying to stall the Infected and its minions that was keep tackling them in a swarm and inflicting some damage as well..

"Ugh, what happen?" she asked.

"You got tackled and you're now pinning right on top of me…" I said to her with an annoyed tone and much to her surprise, she was clumsily tried to picked herself up and was a little bit… shy for some reason that I don't know.

"S-sorry…" she stutters for a bit, which I don't seem to mind about it at all or even knew why would she say something like that. I could understand if she's nagging at me as usual but for some reason, she's less cranky and that's a good thing. I just don't want to get another smack on my head 'cause let me tell you this… it's quite painful but not as painful as nee-san's stinging flick on the forehead.

"In any case, let's help them out and get into our Compressed Form. They need all the help they could get." Mizu proposed as I nodded and both of us pressed down our belt but I pressed twice and because of that, my charging time to my cartridge took a little bit longer than the usual compress.

**= COMPRESS, JUMP (KAZE), CHARGING~ =**

"Are you sure that you're taking that form again? You know the last time that it has done to you, right?" she asked me.

"Don't worry about it. With your Compressed Form, I wouldn't worry about it too much, Aqua-chan." I said to her with a happy tone and with that comment, it seems like she was looking away from me all of the sudden. What, something I said?

**= BREAK OUT! (MIZU) =**

"You really trusted me that much?" she said with a soft tone while still isn't looked at me, which leaves me a little bit confused on what's wrong with her today.

"Of course I am! We, fellow riders, are always trust each other to make the odds even to our side! That's what I believe…"

"*sigh* You and your Kamen Rider shows' reference… but I can't hate you for that…" she said before my belt announced it out loud. Well, that's a first…

**= BREAK OUT (KAZE) =**

"Okay, let's do this thing!" I shouted in excitement as both of us scanned our belts for the transformation.

**= SCANNED, UPGRADE! =**

As my armor began to cover up in plasma and Mizu's whole armor was covered in sharp ices which surrounds her as a defense and offense at the same time and shatters away, she immediately shoots out an ice cannon towards me even before the belt was haven't mentioned her Rider name yet at all. And after a few moments and the ice was covered my whole body at once, I shouted in anger and literally shatters the ice that was surrounded me and at least that I didn't went berserk like last time.

**= PLASMA! / YUKI! =**

"Don't worry, you guys! Help is on the way!" I shouted at them as Yuki aims her buster and began to freeze up some of the flying minions that was heading towards her and this has given Chaos the opportunity to slash it with their twin katanas while Magma kept whipping the Infected to distract it from destroying the city. In the meantime, I scanned out my own weapon of choice to cut out some slack for Magma and for what it did to my fist... and it still hurts!

**= SCANNED,** **PLASMA BEAM! =**

And with that, a Plasma Beam handle appears to my hand from the sky and activates its powers. Once I've made a quick dash forward, I give my strongest vertical slash onto the Infected, where Gaia in her Golem slams its fists right onto that Infected that was being tied down with Magma's lava whip. And then, Yuki had this incredible idea, which is that she controls the water nearby and making that Golem's hand turns into mud before she shoots out an ice blast right onto the mud, making it solid frozen in an instant, making that Infected impossible to escape from that clutches of the earth...

"**_Let me go! Or else, I'll crush you!_**" the Infected taunted us but it seems that it was all in vain as I scanned out my belt to finish this mess and if possible, get away from the current location and get to the university in time. The reason? Take a look around the city that was pretty messed up, no thanks to our battle...

"This is the end of the road for you!" both Yuki and I shouted in unison as both of us prepared for our Natural Disaster attack... wait a minute, since when did we become synchronized with each other? None... if I could remember, that is...

**= SCANNED, NATURAL DISASTER! =**

"Frost Tower!" Yuki shouted as her charged up shot on her cannon as the water was already swirls around it and unleashes its fury, aiming towards the Infected. At first it may seem like it was harmless and with the fact that the Infected just laugh its butt off, but what comes next is the unexpected turnabout. You see, when it was within range of the Infected, it suddenly froze up, trapping it INSIDE the spiky ice tower that she made with. That leaves me a good chance to hit it really good as it is now a sitting duck. The other three noticed this as they took a big leap backwards from my saber that was about to be slammed down... hard!

"Saber Extend!" I shouted as I slammed down my beam saber directly over the top of the Infected, destroying it in the process, along with the road right in the middle of the path... damn, I should be more considerate when it comes to destroying public property... I mean, just fixing some mess that we made, even for one building, is already expensive enough... try imagine on fixing the whole block... now that's what I called troublesome... ^^"

"_That takes care of that matter..._" Chaos speaks up before splits back into 2 as they continued to walk over and all of us saw that Dark Card ejected off from the host's body and burns into nothingness. In the meantime...

"Ah mou~! Why do we have to face that thing first day of our new semester?! Can't we get our rest already?!" Raito complaint as she pouted and crossed her arms while looking at the victim, laying unconscious on the ground.

"There's nothing else we could do about it, Raito-sama. This is our responsibility of protecting innocent lives, after all..." Yami explained and comforting her at the same time with his words of wisdom, which it seems to work... a little.

"Man, that was one heck of a work out! I really needed that!"Magma stated as he stretched his arms upwards to release some of his tensions in his muscles.

"You betcha butt on it! C'mon, let's get the heck out of here before-" Gaia was about to tell us to move out but not before we heard a female voice from a distance. Oh look, it, uh... whoever she is, with the dude that follows her around with a recording camera on his shoulder. And judging by the looks of it, she might have watched the whole battle and I just hope that they didn't listened to what we said earlier... just where in the world did she managed to record the whole battle?

**(Insert song: Onakasuita from To Aru Majutsu no Index OST)**

She and her cameraman took a breather after that long jog from wherever she comes from before pointing the microphone that she has on her hand onto me and asking me this... "Miss Kaze, why aren't you in your dark armour and still in this green form? I thought that your new look fits you well? Mind give us some details about it?" she asked me as she tried to get some of the dirt from me. Well, at least that she didn't hear the last part of our conversation.

"Wait a minute, did you just call me 'Miss'?! I'm a dude, for crying out loud! Can't you see this armour form? Do I even have boobs in the first place?" I frantically said it to her, but before things can go haywire, Gaia immediately pulled me back to our rides so that I don't spill any more beans than there it was and before the reporter can give a chase to us one more time, we were already that far, thanks to my Wind Cutter. For a second there, I thought that I was about to tell who our identity is and our private lives... that could be troublesome if they knew about it, right?

**(End of Insert song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Miyuki's Point of View)<strong>

**(Insert song: Tadaima from Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? OST)**

Haa~ the new semester of the Hairando University. That could only mean one thing in my situation... getting myself a new victims from the freshmen with the new and improved Dark Cards that we've created. Mou~, why am I getting this kind of task anyway? It actually wasn't that easy to find such good candidates after all...

And that's not the only thing which is troublesome. The Dark Cards itself is another thing. These things are created right after the last war 5 years ago, in order to create some chaos while waiting for its revival once again, which is the order of my beloved Kurai-kun~! Most of them were failures, only having one element in it, leveling up was a pain in the butt and was somehow destroyed by you-know-who before it improvised even further. Up until today, thanks to Dark Void-sama's powers, it has been enchanted greatly and manages to increase the level-up ability of these cards to create Masters but at the same time, there are also probability of creating Lost Elements no thanks to that... one thing I do know is that they won't remember that I was the one who gave them these cards once they have been defeated by those pesky little Elemental Riders.

At least I gotta look on the bright side... the boys around here are still attracted to my beautiful figure at this time, even other lecturers that walked past by. I also got a few admirers from these peoples on my own while I'm here. They better make sure that they didn't get to my 'wild' side once they have make me angry or annoying me.

**(End of Insert song)**

"Ara~ I guess I should start my day by teaching one of these classes. Just I'll make sure that once the world is in our hands, I can cast away my 'shell' and goes public with my new look..." I murmured to myself before entering the class, to start my day.

As soon as I opened the door, I can see that most of the students are doing their own thing before shifting my focus towards me and I have to say, most of them are in awe. You know the reason I said that 'most' rather than 'all'? It's because of there are also the Elemental Riders here as well. And one of them, the little sister of the previous Kaze was a little bit in shock of seeing me. I can tell that already... since I've done my job in the past by kidnapping her in order to make the previous Riders, excluding the 'balance' Riders since that they haven't appeared at that time, to wage war. Also, let's not forget that she still have that "I'll get you for this" kind of look onto me but she knows that they can't battle or even better, transformed inside these class.

"Aqua-nee-sama, what's wrong?" the young twin boy asked her, which she snaps out from her trance of glaring at me before replied back to him.

"It's nothing, Akira-chan... just remembered something back in my day, that's all..." she replied, making some of them are in confused, and let's not forget that Akira-chan was looking at me and her back and forth. Oh dear, something tells me that boy is more than meets the eye... I might as well be cautious around him and her from time to time.

* * *

><p><strong>(Akira's Point of View)<strong>

**(Insert song: Kinji Rareta Kioku from Black Cat OST)**

I don't think that the others knows about this matter, but I think that the way Miyuki-sensei looks at Aqua-nee-sama and vice versa are something that the other Riders haven't noticed at all, as if Aqua-nee-sama has met her somewhere before. I know that sneaking on someone is something that was a bad thing to do, but since that the curiosity got the best of me, I decided that after the class, I should follow her on where she was heading. It's a good thing that they are quite busy with other things as Akane-nee-sama was tagging along with them, especially towards Storm-nii-sama, minding their own business for the time being.

Along the way, she just casually walk all alone and halfway along the long corridor, she was suddenly stopped her pace, which kinda makes me stop as well and she spoke...

"Isn't it rude for a young boy like you stalking a teacher like me, hm?"

"U-um..." I was stuttered for a moment there before she turns around, walking towards me. I know that there are some questions that I wanted her to answer, which is bothering me for some reason.

And before I could asked her about it, she suddenly leans forward and whispering to my ear, "Remember, young man, if the curiosity gets the best of you, it might ended up getting yourself killed..." she said it with a smirk before turns around and walk away, leaving me dumbfounded on what she just said.

"Curiousity... would ended up killed me?" I said to myself before I realized that she was no longer in front of my view. Why do I have this kind of feeling that she was something that I should be careful with? This is one thing that I shouldn't let my guard down...

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal Point of View)<strong>

As the day went on, two new students, a teenage boy with blonde hair that was combed neatly split from the middle with blue eyes, and wearing red shirt with blue jeans and black shoes to match with his attire and a teenage girl with brownish hazelnut hair tied up in a ponystyle with brown eyes, wearing blue blouse and black jeans and white shoes, enters the area of the Hairando University, as they look at the scenery of some of the students walking in and out from the entrance.

"I guess we're arrived a little bit too late to start a new day, huh?" the teen boy asked the girl.

"I guess so. Why is it that you wanted to transfer here in the first place?" she asked.

"It's simple really... I missed her, that's all..." the boy responded before shifting his focus back to the entrance. "C'mon, let's get going already..." he said as both of them walk to the entrance of the University.

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Rua and Ruka Battle theme 1 from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds' OST)<strong>

**IT'S TIME FOR KAMEN RIDER KAZE FUN FACT!**

**Melissa: Good day, everyone! This is Melissa speaking. Joining with me today is... *looks to the side and sweatdrop* Um... Kazuma-san... why are you wearing a helmet on your head?**

**Kazuma: *knocking the helmet* Oh, this? That's because of that good-for-nothing staff that always getting my nerves up whenever it feels like it wanted to knocked my head but this time, I'm all prepared for the worst! So, c'mon! *look around* C'mon and try to hit me with your best shot, Gaia Staff!**

**Melissa: ^^" U-um... I don't think that it will appeared in this chapter, Kazuma-san... it took a day off...**

_(The music stops for a moment, with the sound of a crow caws across the studio, making it an awkward moment for him)_

**Kazuma: Really?**

**Melissa: *hesitation nod***

_(Before the music continues on, he took off his helmet and throws it away and resume it back to normal)_

**Kazuma: Oh well, so much for the helmet. Okay, so, what should we do for this chapter?**

**Melissa: Well, on the last chapter, Storm-san and Aqua-san has explained some of the voices that was involved the E-Scanner.**

**Kazuma: Oh yeah, the theme song for the transformation, right? Okay, for this one, we'll handle the voices of the speech. Here's the checklist for the pronunciation and how it should be said:**

(SCANNED/SLOT IN, TRANSFORM/UPGRADE/NATURAL DISASTER/ Weapon's Name) = Axl's english voice from Megaman X: Command Mission

(Rider's Name) = Kamen Rider W's GaiaMemory Voice

(COMPRESS/JUMP) = A manly's voice as you charged up for an attack from Knights in the Nightmare (PSP).

(CHARGING~) = A girlish voice while you're charging up for an attack from Knights in the Nightmare (PSP).

**Melissa: I guess this must be it for now.**

**Kazuma: And I wonder what will the twins explain on the next chapter?**

**And before we knew it, Gaia Staff appears out of nowhere and whacks it hard onto his head, knocking him out.**

**Melissa: *shocked* Eh? Gaia Staff? Where did you come from?**

**Gaia Staff: I just got a message from the author himself. He said that he would like to apologized for this late chapter. He said something about having a hectic moment and he was trying to get the flow back to the way it was before. he promised that he would try his best of catching up for the next one.**

**Melissa: I-I see... ^^"**

**Gaia Staff: Until then, see you guys in the next chapter... later!**

**(End of Insert song)**


	24. The Curtain Opens, Showtime

**(Melissa's Point of View)**

It is after class and seems like this is just like every normal days of a typical university. But, right after class, Akira-chan said about going somewhere because something is up… which I don't have much clue about it. Akane-chan seems to be running off somewhere as she drags along Storm-san with her as well. Right after class, Kazuma-san had to go to the dojo for the first day meeting with the new club members. All it is left now is just Aqua-san and I in the cafeteria.

**(Insert song: Fureau Kokoro from Black Cat OST)**

"You know, most of the freshmen seem to lock their eyes on you since this morning…" Aqua-san said to me.

"Really? I didn't notice it at all, Aqua-san. All I can think of at this time was only the Infected that was attacking the city earlier today…" I said to her.

"Yeah, the HQ themselves said the numbers are began to increase, and to make things worse, those Lost Elements are also taking control of its host as well, which is the same thing happens 5 years ago…" she explains to me.

"My, you sure are knowledgeable when it comes to this matter."

"I know this matter because of my… _experience_ in the past…" she said with a lower tone on those last words which clears shows pain on her face, as if she's still haunted by it. If I tried to ask her about it, she might try to avoid it with other topics. I guess I should ask her when the time is right.

"Say, Mel… is it okay if I ask you something, since that we've been friends for quite a while..."

"Yes, what is it that you want to ask?"

"W-well…" she lowers her head while feels a little embarrassed about it. I think I know just the question that she wanted to ask.

"Aqua-san. Could it be that… you like Storm-san?"

"E-EH?" she was surprised from my respond as she looks at me with her flushing red face. "T-that airhead?! He's just nothing more than an eggburger loving freak who only likes to watch Kamen Rider of his, for crying out loud! Why would I like someone like that?!" she denies it.

"Because I know how you actually feel, Aqua-san." I replied to her in a very calm tone, which leaves her shock for a bit as her blushing state more obvious to me. "I noticed that there are times where you felt awkward around him after knowing for a few times, including that one time where you were alone with Storm-san at the Elemental Carnival and there is one time that you subconsciously wanted to grab his hand during the time where the story of Light Warrior was spreading around. Am I correct this far?" I asked her.

She may want to deny it with her words but her expression tells the other story as her face is getting redder by the minute. I could only giggles from her expression but I'm still willing to help her since she's my friend.

"W-what about you, Melissa? You know that Kazuma-san was feeling a little bit awkward around you these days. S-so, I bet that even you like him, right?" she asked me, as if she wanted to do the same thing like I did to her just now.

Instead of being threatened, I smiled at her while replied normally, "I really do like him, Aqua-san."

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" she was surprised to see me answer it directly at her.

"To tell you the truth, I have my reason of returning back here."

"And that would be...?"

"Our little encounter, ten years ago." I said with a happy tone, but before I could explain to her about that matter, our little conversation was interrupted as a few group of girls were running towards at the end of the hall as they are gathered at one spot as if they are surrounding around a person as there was another girl that was trying to push them back from touching him of some sort.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"You girls better take a step back before I have to use a force that is not to be reckon with at this instant!"

Oh my, that voice. Could it be… that they're here? I didn't expect this at one point. And soon enough, that girl noticed me from her current position and she immediately bulldozed her way towards my direction from the gathering crowds while holding her brother's hand for safety. For a little girl with little body, she sure has some strength in her, kind of remind me of Akane-chan when it comes to her little crush on Storm-san. But then, Kaito and his gang walks to them and it seems like he wasn't satisfied about something.

"Well, lookie here, boys! There's a pretty boy in this school… and I don't like it one bit." Kaito said in disgust as the said girl confronts him and stand face-to-face without hesitation. "What's with you, woman?"

Her response is simply a knee strike to his stomach, followed by a slight push towards his friends. Feeling threatened, the boys decided to retreat from the girl who is in a fighting stance before things could get any worse. It was at that point, she saw me and waves happily.

**(Insert song: Tadaima from Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? OST)**

"Melissa! I knew that you were here!" the little girl said after pulling him along with her while the fan girls continue to follow along and I just look at them with a smile.

"Ah, Matthew and Trinity. It's been quite a while since we last met." I replied back to her as Trinity immediately gives me a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you again! You have no idea how much I wanted to talk to you after you left the States!" Trinity said as she breaks the hug before Aqua-san asked me.

"Do you know these guys?"

"Of course. They are my friends from the States before I got transferred here because my family recommended me to study here." I said to her before Matthew stepped forward.

"Melissa, things aren't the same without you after our graduation from high school. And because of that, everyday, I missed you so much and after meeting up with you, I've decided to declare it at this university." He said as he took my hand and raised both of our hands high, which is enough to let everyone see, even his fan girls. "From this day forward, I declare that both of us are now a couple!"

There was a moment of silence around the area and Aqua-san seems to drop her spoon from her grip. The silence breaks away with some of the boys and his fan girls shocked to hear such news and Trinity seems happy as she claps her hand happily. As for me? Well, the only thing I can think of for the time being is having a sweatdrop on my head while still confused about this whole situation.

"Oh my, I wonder how he'll respond after hearing this matter…"

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Cyclone Effect from Labor Days)<strong>

**(Instrumental)** The intro starts with a few flash sequences, Storm and Aqua are playing an electric guitar, Melissa is playing a bass guitar, Kazuma is on the drums, Akira at the techno parts and Akane as a vocalist as she swings her head a little from side to side to follow the rhythm. (Note that for English sentence, the girls will sing it together) After the flashes the band plays the music on a stage with a background of the Elemental City and the title appears as Akane was getting close to the mic to start singing.

**(dokoka chotto nanka zutto kanjiteru)** The 3 boys was on their bike from different roads are joined in at a line and heading towards their destination.  
><strong>(ato sukoshi hitokakera sagashiteru puzzle)<strong> The girls are already at the destination and look up to the top of the building as the boys are arrived as well.  
><strong>(kokoro-teki karada-teki sukima o umeru)<strong> At the top of the building, Dark Void and 6 Dark Elements are looking down as they began to dive down for an attack.  
><strong>(shigeki-teki Effect)<strong> All of the Elemental Riders have their belts and staff readied.  
><strong>(Something let me change)<strong> They jumps high while scanning out for their Rider forms as a flash of light appears at the middle of it.

**(kono machi ni fukikomu kaze no Power)** Dave and Veronica was looking around for some scoop in their van as Ilya was just getting out from her car and look at Katsuya's building from outside.  
><strong>(jibun no naka torikomi)<strong> In the laboratory, Katsuya was looking at Prof. Kagaku doing some of weird experiments until an explosion occurs, leaving him black as Katsuya just shakes his head.  
><strong>(ugokidasu chikara e trans shite)<strong> The shopkeeper serves a burger to Ryuga and the dojo's instructor while the two looking at Kaito and his goons are flirting with a group of girls, as the elders just shakes their heads.  
><strong>(unmei o kaete ikou)<strong> Annet Myers lends out her hand with a smile, as Storm and Aqua both reaches her hand before another flash appears.

**(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)** Gaia in her Earth Golem Form pummels her fist driectly onto the Dark Master of Earth, who was on the ground.  
><strong>(kitto tsuyoku nareru, yeah~)<strong> Yami and Raito jumps back to a building while being chased by Dark Bat and Aquatic Succubus, as they came out from that building, Dark Bat and Aquatic Succubus flew back as Chaos jumps forward out of the building, armed with 2 swords.  
><strong>(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)<strong> Ryuu and Dark Flames are exchanging blows with their swords as it pushes Ryuu back.  
><strong>(tsugi no stage e~)<strong> Ryuu upgraded to Magma and whips Dark Flame and pulled him as preparing for a punch.  
><strong>(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)<strong> Mizu was running forward and jump and spins while wielding her X-Gun as she unleashes her fury onto the minions that surrounding her.  
><strong>(kaze ga tsurete yuku yo, yeah~)<strong> She saw White Wolf that was waiting for her and she upgrades to Yuki while aiming her Cannon Buster at it and unleashes its freezing blast.  
><strong>(Find someone that you want)<strong> Kaze was standing still while looking at Dark Kaze and Dark Void in front of him.

**(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)** The illusions of Arashi and Plasma appears and fused together with Kaze to create the Ultimate Form.  
><strong>(kimi wa hitori ja nai, yeah~)<strong> As both Dark Kaze and Dark Void are rushing towards him, the Ultimate Form wields his Gunblade and aimed its charged attack to them as it shoots out a massive beam, which a flash of light appears.  
><strong>(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)<strong> The scene returns to the stage where Melissa and Aqua was singing in the chorus part while playing their guitars.  
><strong>(kanarazu yukeru sa~)<strong> The scene shifts to Akira, who was handling the techno parts and Kazuma was playing the drums happily.  
><strong>(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)<strong> It then shifts to Storm, playing the electric guitar while having his headphones on his ear.  
><strong>(kaze no mukou mirai, woh~)<strong> It shifts to Akane singing it with full of passion.  
><strong>(Find someone that you want)<strong> At the back of the stage, Kira was smiling while he leans against the wall as he crosses his arms.  
><strong>(futari de~)<strong> As they shouted, a few flashbacks from the beginning of the story to the current situation shows.

**(Instrumental)** The team continued to play the music until to the end as they finished, the stage turns dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: The Curtain Opens, Showtime<strong>

**(Insert song: Onakasuita from To Aru Majutsu No Index OST)**

"What did you just said?!" Kazuma-san was surprised after all of us regroup and not to mention that both Matthew and Tiffany was also with the group right after class.

"As I said it before and I'll say it again, Melissa is now my girlfriend." Matthew argues with Kazuma-san as Tiffany steps forward, confronting him.

"I haven't agreed on anything yet…" I said with a sweatdrop but it seems like they ignored me while the three of them continue to argue with each other.

"If you got a problem with it, we can settle this matter right here, right now!" she declared as Akira-chan began to asked Aqua-san about it and she replied back to him and the others, which makes them understand the situation.

Just to make it clear, Matthew and Tiffany are cousins and both of them are my friends since junior high. We always stick together so that we would always helps out if any of us are in trouble. And throughout the whole year of studying together, we have our own fans along the way up until high school. After we graduate, my parents wanted me to continue study right away to Hairando University after getting the offer of extending my education. At that time, Matthew and Tiffany said that we'll meet each other again after they have finished their summer camp and will be together again, but there's one slight problem that I didn't get regarding the situation… the word 'together' doesn't meant being together as a group or a friend. It's more of like being a couple and Tiffany is trying her best on playing cupid for me and Matthew. She always wanted to help her cousin so that he'll always be happy. If he's happy, she's happy for him as well. Maybe because of my politeness is the reason why he likes me in the first place, but at that time, I only thought of him as a friend and that's all there is to it. And now? Things sure have taken for a turn…

"Ah mou~! Why didn't that guy just go for Aqua-nee-sama instead of Melissa-sama? That should leave Storm-nii-sama all to myself!" Akane-chan pouts about the matter.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Aqua-san retorted as she pulls the little girl's cheek while Storm-san was trying to stop them, but failed.

"This is getting out of control…" Akira-chan said as he rubs his forehead with a sigh. I couldn't blame him, even I am also in this kind of situation as well…

"So, I ask you, Melissa. Should we go on a date this weekend?" Matthew proposed to me from out of the blue, which surprises me for a bit and not to mention Kazuma-san.

"Um, I'm sorry. I can't, Matthew. It's because of—" I said before moving towards Kazuma-san and grab onto his arm, making him surprised by my actions. "—all six of us are pretty much occupied with our own plans."

"Plans?" Tiffany asked as Matthew seems a bit agitated to see me holding onto Kazuma-san's arm, which at this point that he is blushing a bit. "Melissa, what are you saying?"

**(End of Insert Song)**

Before I try to discuss with him, Akira-chan got a phone call and Storm-san looks at the direction of the University gate. The rest of the group noticed Storm-san's action of getting onto his ride in silence, as Akira-kun told them something came up. Saved by the call.

"I'm sorry, it seems like I have to go now. My uncle probably wanted me to help him around the shop on buy some things…" I told them with a polite bow before heading towards my ride and speeds away without hearing Matthew's explanation.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal Point of View)<strong>

"Melissa, wait!" he tried to stop her, but it was too late as Tiffany went to her cousin's side and she tries to comfort him.

"Don't worry, cousin. There's always tomorrow. I'm sure that after a few days of spending some time together, we could become like we used to, just like old times."

"I'm not worry about that, Tiffany." He replied, leaving her confused for a moment. "The only thing I'm worried about is that guy. I think he also likes her and his face shows it all."

"Then, what are you supposed to do about that?"

"I think I just got myself a love rival." He said it with a smile on his face, as if he's ready to take on the challenge. "Melissa, I'll show you that I can be a better man than he is. Just you wait."

* * *

><p><strong>(At the theatre)<strong>

The crowds are gathering for a play that was about to be on a few minutes. At this point, Siesta and Kyuu were sitting right at the VIP section, to allow to see the play at the better view. At this point, Kyuu yawns in boredom while crossing his arms as he stretches his head back.

"Geez, why did that woman told me to be here anyways? It's SOO boring here and I want to suck some more blood for self pleasure, not watching this stupid play!"

"Hush, Kyuu. It is under the command of our Master and there's nothing we can do about it. The orders coming out from his is absolute and we must do what we come here for, scouting for the last member of the potential of becoming a Dark Master of the earth." Siesta sternly replied back to him, ignoring the fact that he hates any high class related stuff, which is quite opposite of her. "And besides, a lady like me loves this kind of entertainment."

"Why that woman isn't here in the first place?!" Kyuu tried to retort, which she replied back to him with a glare of her own.

"It's because she's a little bit busy on scouting for more potential Infected while the Dark Wind eliminates some of the less potential ones in order to raise her level to reach its peak."

"For a woman who hates men, you sure something…" Kyuu said with a chuckle as Siesta simply ignores him while continue to look at the stage.

"According to Kurai-sama, the potential ones are actually in this place, ready to create mayhem in any minute…" she elaborates it, caught the attention of Kyuu.

"Oh~? Now that's more I like it!" Kyuu added.

With the lights darkens the area and all focused onto the stage, the curtain opens to let the play began as the crowds began to anticipate it. At the middle of the stage, there was a woman in female Viking clothing and the setting was at the village. As she starts to sing, some of the back-up dancers began to move towards their position and slowly getting the feel of the rhythm the music has been played by the orchestra. Just when things are getting better, all of the sudden, the center stage lights flickers for a few moments before it went off, causing the crowds to think that whether this is planned by the singers or not.

From out of nowhere, sparks can be heard at the background and it has taken its shape, which it turns out to be a Level 3 Electric Octopus, sticking at the wall while looking at the singers on stage. The purple humanoid octopus has 8 tentacle legs to used for supporting itself and can also be used for walking on such slippery terrains with red cheeks to allow static charges up from its body and had a big head to resemble a real octopus would.

**(Insert song: Accelerated Chaos from Namco X Capcom OST)**

"_**Oh? Did I interrupt the show? Mind if I could join in -geso?**_" the Infected said with a chuckle as the crowds began to panic from the appearance of the Infected right before their eyes. And to make things worse, a sound of a metal flapping high above the sky, which would make the crowds terrified even further as it lands on one of the props which resembles a tree. It has a metallic body with sharp talons with a sharp beak that can cut through steel with ease and had bold head, like any condor would have. Its wings/arm has feathers that allow to shoot the steel feathers at their opponents at will. This is the Level 3 Steel Condor and most of the crowds are now trying to make a runaway.

"_**Oh~? If you think you wanted to escape from this building, that wouldn't happen anytime soon…**_" the Steel Condor said in a metallic voice as the crowds stop dead on their tracks after seeing the door was completely shut with steel feathers that would secure it tightly. And to make things matter worse, spikes were formed at the surface of the door, if they wanted to tackle their way through to make their escape.

"Hah! Now this is what I called entertainment!" Kyuu said with excitement while both of the Infecteds are making them scared.

"Hm… that Steel Condor may be the perfect candidate for becoming Dark Master of Earth, considering the fact that he isn't affected to become a Lost Element and his element that relates to earth." Siesta took note of it as the Electric Octopus shoots out some of its minions which consists of a large black blobs, taking the shape of an average size humans while the Steel Condor morphed out a few of the regular sized condors from his steel feathers, in order to make the people more scared than ever.

"_**Saa~, will you all entertained me with your pain –geso?**_" the Octopus Infected stated as one of the blobs touched one of the crowds and he was being electrocuted as soon as the contact was made, fried him up. At the same time, one of the Condor's minions picked a guess up to the ceiling, which she is terrified after seeing the Steel Condor was right in front of her and the difference of the height from where she is and the ground.

"_**I want to know… what do you think of this height? It is scary, yes?**_" the Condor asked the lady.

"P-please, just put me down!" the lady begged.

"_**Alright, if you said so…**_" the Steel Condor just shrugged about it as it snaps its finger, commanding its minion to let go of the woman, and let her fall to her demise.

"Man, I just love this kind of stuff!" Kyuu added as they saw the minions are creeping closer towards the crowds.

**(End of Insert Song)**

Without noticed, a bang was heard from the door, gaining the attention of both of the Infecteds and caused their minions paused their move. The bang on the door was getting louder as the flaming hammer manages to break through the door before it completely destroys it, revealing Ryuu with his hammer and the rest of the Elemental Riders enters the fray. Seeing the door was open, the crowd immediately rushes towards the door in order to make an escape.

"_**Ah, the Elemental Riders. I was expecting you –geso.**_" The Octopus stated as he gathers his minions.

"Oh great, not this again… another double team of Infecteds…" Gaia said while face palming after seeing it.

"Recently, most of them are always out in a pair, just like our last battle with the Bears…" Yami noted.

"We've come a little bit late…" Mizu said after seeing two innocent citizens have met their demise.

"_**Of course! Now that you're all here, I think this would be a good time to wipe you all out! And maybe, just like what the lady who gave us such powers, would even find us and make this world a better place!**_" the Steel Condor said eagerly.

"And all of this crap you're saying is… why, exactly?" Gaia asked.

"_**The reason does not matter to you! All that matters is that if we defeated you, it will all be over!**_" the Steel Condor shouted in anger as both of the Infecteds commanded their minions to do their thing and the Elemental Riders began to spread out in order to control the chaos that was made.

**(Insert Song: Red Zone from Black Cat OST)**

The battle begins as Mizu, Raito and Yami took on the Electric Octopus, while Kaze, Gaia and Ryuu would handle the winged beast Infected. Unknown to the Riders, both of the Dark Masters were watching from the best view they could see and far from the Rider's view.

* * *

><p><strong>(Akira's Point of View)<strong>

While Kaze-sama, Gaia-sama and Raito-nee-sama are taking care of the Steel Condor, the three of us prepared ourselves with our weapons in hand.

"Heh, these guys looks harmless to me!" Raito-sama said it with confidence as she twirls around her spear before thrusting it towards one of the minions. Much to our surprise, after the contact was made, the blob minion suddenly exploded within contact, causing Raito-sama crashing towards the seats nearby. When I approaching to her and tried to check on what's going on with her, I can feel electricity coming out from her armor, which surprises me.

"Ugh, I didn't expect THAT to happen out of the blue…" Raito groans after taking the blast as she rubs her back in pain. If it wasn't for her armor, I would've lost my twin sister.

"_**Do you like it? This is one of my minion's specialty, rather than being a black blob –geso!**_" the Infected laughed at us, as Mizu-sama aims her X-Gun towards the minions.

"Let's see if your minions could survive this!" Mizu-sama said in anger as she unleashes rapid shots towards the blobs. Usually, the damage the minions would received will always ended up being destroyed, but for some reason, they seem unaffected by the bullets that hit them and they immediately regenerates from that attack. "W-what?!"

"_**Surprised, -geso? Bullets don't work on them as well, especially water based attacks!**_"

The blobs immediately launches itself towards Mizu-sama's direction as she was able to take a step back towards us, while I was helping out my twin sister to get back on her feet. At that time, the Electric Octopus move around at the walls with its tentacles, leaving suction cup markss while heading towards us.

"It's no use. Our only target is that stupid octopus since that our attacks towards its minions can't be harmed with our attacks…" Mizu confirmed it but it was then I stepped up and switching my Bow-Sword to Bow mode, aiming my Dark Arrow towards the minions.

"Yami-sama! What are you trying to do? You know that projectile attacks won't work on them!" Raito-sama warned me.

"It may not work with your elements, but—" I immediately unleashes shots of arrows towards their direction and for some reason, my dark element is really effective as the arrows hits the target, instead of it explodes to pieces, the arrows absorbs them instead, leaving a room for both of the girls to attack. "—don't forget that my Dark Arrows also have different purposes rather than just for destruction."

With that, all of the pieces have been planned out. While I took care of the blobs to make some room, Mizu-sama and Raito-nee-sama rushes forward towards the Infected, where it readily confronts them both.

It starts off with the Infected swinging its electric tentacles towards them and both of them knew they have to dodge it instead of parrying the blow due to its element. As Mizu-sama unleashes the shots towards it while Raito-nee-sama slashes down onto the Infected and she played smart as she releases her spear in order to make sure the shock doesn't hit her. It may be tedious, but at least that it applies the damage at it. She knew that slashing horizontally would always ended up her spear flew to another direction.

While the ranged-melee combo seems working very well, the Infected took a step back and noticed one of its tentacles were being cut off, all due to Raito-nee-sama's one of the vertical slashes.

"_**You! How dare you cutting away one of my tentacles!**_" the Infected said in anger as it receives another barrage of shots from Mizu-sama, forcing it to took another step back.

"Obviously! You do know that I hate creeps like you!" Raito-nee-sama said, leaving me sweatdrop from her comment while taking care of these blobs. It's true, actually, since that my twin sister hates squids and octopus just because of those sea creatures are not 'cute'. While both of them are getting closer to the target, for some reason that I don't know, their movements seems to be heavier from what I can see, up to the point of both of them kneeling down.

"W-why is our body felt like we've been paralyzed for some reason?" Mizu-sama asked herself as her whole body feels numb and both of them seem to have dropped their weapons to the ground, leaving them defenseless.

"Mizu-sama, Raito-nee-sama!" I shouted as I tried to rush to their side but I was surrounded with these electric blobs, which leaves me no choice but to keep shooting at them in order to keep my distance from them.

"_**Curious, huh? Well, I'll tell you anyways. Those suction cup marks that I left around here emits statics that would easily make you all numb in an instant. But in your case, it takes some time to do so. I might took all of the damage, but still it's just the matter of time before it finally took its effect on you!**_" the Infected told us as I saw those marks that it mentioned earlier turns bright. It uses its tentacles to wrap both of them and it chuckles up for a bit as they are in its hands… or tentacles. "_**Oh don't worry –geso! A little 'shock' treatment would do the trick, especially to the water rider like you!**_" the Octopus Infected said with a few more chuckles as it began to unleash electricity towards them.

"MIZU-SAMA! RAITO-NEE-SAMA!" I shouted at them but these things just kept blocking my way and both of them cried in pain, especially Mizu-sama. While the Infected to laugh happily because of the sound of pain that it's hearing from them.

"_**Yes, more! More! MORE!**_" it said with more excitement before it ups the electricity, making them screams louder than ever. Without warning, a huge wooden fist slams it right towards the wall, releasing the grip of them and causes the marks to disappear, including the blobs as well.

"Geez, if it wasn't for me and this stage that I'm standing, they might be killed on the spot…" Gaia-sama said with a sigh as I noticed the floor on the stage was conjured, which reminds me that this place doesn't have any earth to use, so I can guess why she's on the stage earlier and used Earth Attack Form on the Infected.

"Thank you, Gaia-sama."

"Nah, it's nothing big, kid. You go ahead and help those boys out. I'll make sure that stupid Infected doesn't get away from these woods." Gaia commanded me, which I can only nodded in agreement and headed towards the other side of the exit, where it seems like Kaze-sama is in his Arashi Form, defending himself from the Steel Condor's minions that was swarming him like crazy as he manages to launch a few missiles at them with his Armed Shield. And as for Ryuu-sama? Well, even in his Magma Form, with his whip wrapping around the Steel Infected, it doesn't seem to damage him a lot and takes him around for a swing.

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Storm's Point of View)<strong>

"Whoa~! Why does my whip doesn't do anything at you?!" Ryuu asked while hanging for his life on his Laval Whip as the Steel Infected took him for a ride.

"_**Foolish mortal! Do you really think that flames would work something on me? Hah! I'm immune to flames and there's nothing you can do about it!**_" the Steel Condor shouted at him as it opens up its wing and shoots out more of its steel feather towards my direction. Fortunately for me, my Armed Shield was enough to take care of the attack but these swarms of minions… damn, these guys could be annoying. To make things worse, while I'm defending these feathers, these condors began to attack at my blind spot, causing me to be vulnerable. As a few of them dashes down towards me, Yami appears out of the blue and manages to protect my back as he slashes away with his bow-sword in Sword Mode.

"Kaze-sama, go help Ryuu-sama."

"What about—"

"Don't worry, Gaia-sama has already taken care of the other Infected." Yami assures me as he swings around his weapon, cutting up those minions to pieces.

I took out my cartridge and hold down the button as I scanned out before slotting it back in.

**= SCANNED, FLIGHT! =**

**(Insert song: Boss Battle Theme from Megaman Maverick Hunter X OST)**

With that in mind, two pairs of retractable 'wings' extends and I took off in flight, following the unexpecting Steel Condor before giving him a Falcon Punch using my Armed Shield. The punch was so hard, it kinda flew a few meters away before hitting the stage and causes the crater to appear from it and as for Magma? Fortunately, he lands on the seats, which softens the blow that he received.

In the meantime, I stood up from where I landing before I do my trademark of the day.

"Saa, arashi ga kuru no... junbi wa ii?" I did so with my three finger point on my left hand at the enemy, only to get an earthy rock hitting my helmet from Gaia's direction.

"Will you just get on with it already?! Is your pre-battle quote is really THAT necessary?!" Gaia scolded at me, which leaves me sweat dropped for a moment before I shift my attention to the bird.

"Time to clinches it…" I said it with confidence as I took out my cartridge and scanned it on my shield before slotting it into the middle slot of the shield for a finisher as the Steel Condor slowly raising itself up from the punch, which it still felt dizzy.

**= SCANNED, NATURAL DISASTER! =**

"Gust of Storm!" I announced it as I launches a few missiles towards the Steel Condor, blinding him for a bit and at the same time, weakens him as I leap high and giving that Infected a Rider Punch and with a quick booster coming out from the back of the Armed Shield, the blow was strong enough to eject the Dark Card from its host before it burns to nothingness, leaving the male host flew a few meters away and landed on the soft mattress fortunately.

"Well, that takes care of that." I said it and my Armed Shield disappears from my right arm right after that finisher. Meanwhile, Yami and Magma are heading towards the trapped Infected and they are closing in for the kill.

"Alright, let's do this!" Magma declared as he pressed down all three buttons on his T-Scanner while Yami slots in his cartridge onto the slot on his bow-sword grip.

**= NATURAL DISASTER! =**

**= DETECT! NATURAL DISASTER! =**

With a quick swing from Magma's whip, it penetrates through a wall before it came out at the other side and re-enters back in order to wrap the whip around the trapped target. In the meantime, Yami switching his weapon to Bow Mode, letting dark aura oozing out from the string of the bow. With one strong pull, Yami shoots out his Dark Crescent Shot and at the same time, Magma immediately yanked hard his whip, letting both of the attacks hits the target simultaneously before an explosion occurred.

**(End of insert song)**

When the dust clears out, we noticed that there's a big hole at the back of the wall, which indicates that it got away.

"Well, so much for the double kill today…" Gaia shrugs it off before taking her staff back while looking at both of the unconscious Raito and Mizu. "Let's just go back to HQ and wrap this whole thing up already. Gotta handle something back at my uncle's restaurant…"

As all of us walks back out from the place, while carrying Mizu on my arms, I stopped my pace at the entrance and looked at the VIP areas. While the Heart of the Wind indicates me there was something up there, but when I looked at the designated place, there was nothing. Why do I have a funny feeling that we've been watched by someone?

"Oi, rival! What's the hold-up?" Ryuu calling me out while holding Raito on his arms.

"Oh, coming!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal Point of View)<strong>

**(Insert song: Whisper of Darkness from Fate/Hollow Ataraxia OST)**

As the Electric Octopus manages to get away from the scene and ended up at the alley, it took a few deep breaths after a little bit of running and digging out from the hole that it created earlier.

"_**Damn that Elemental Riders! How dare of them smacking me to the wall –geso!**_" the Octopus Infected was dissatisfied after failing to kill the two riders with his powers. "I knew that I should've gone full power and roasted them immediately –geso!"

"Then, why don't you try on me, then?"

"_**Huh?**_" the Infected was confused and it look towards the direction on where the source of the voice comes from and it turns out there was a man in a weird looking suit and since the alley was so dark, it cannot fully see how does the costume that he wears. The only feature that he see was the belt, where it was a round shape and it consists of half dark blue and half yellow with two pointers, which consist of the sun and moon that points upward. That alone was enough to confirm it as a Rider.

"Never mocked a Rider, Infected… or you're going to get hurt a lot." the Rider said in a calm tone while wielding his weapon which consists of a fusion between a normal sword and a chainsaw combined as one.

"_**Who are you –geso?!**"_

"Who am I isn't matter at this time. All I know is that if there's a kaijin making an escape, I might as well finish you off…" he said before dashes forward and the last thing that was heard from the alley is a scream of pain from the Infected.

***A few minutes later***

Annet lands onto the ground near the dark alley and found a woman, who was lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Seems like this Infected has been defeated… but the elements that I detect isn't from any of Elemental Riders at all…" she analyzed after looking at the dark alley, where there were octopus suction marks all over the place and a huge gush of slash everywhere. "…for now, I must continue to level up my element for the preparation of the battle in near future…" she added as she resumes her mission by continue to walk like a normal citizen.

**(End of Insert Song)**

Not far from there, a man takes out his book and continues to write something in it before flipping the pages on the newspaper cuttings that he had in his book.

"So, the rumors that my mentor said there are Infecteds in this city are true, after all. Well, I might as well find these Elemental Riders so that I can aide them with my powers. It's a good move for me to transfer here, so that I can lessen the burden of the city for a bit." He said while looking at the belt. "Seems like my driver is all ready to go now, since that it is no longer a prototype. Oh well, all I need to do now is finding a place to stay and with the radar I created fpr detecting Infecteds, I'm all ready to go! Have no fear, citizens of Elemental City, there's a new Rider in town!" he said it with a smile as he puts back his driver into his jacket and walks casually passing the Hairando University.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Rua and Ruka Battle theme 1 from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds' OST)<strong>

**IT'S TIME FOR KAMEN RIDER KAZE FUN FACT!**

**Akane: Minna~! *waves hand happily***

**Akira: *bows politely* It has been a while since the author last posted the story. And to represent the author's late postage, I would like to deeply apologized for not being able to post the story faster than before.**

**Akane: Yeah! *pouts* I blame him for this!**

**Akira: ^^" I see... well, in any case, should we continue where Melissa-sama and Kazuma-sama have left off?**

**Akane: Uh~ *ponders for a bit* I can't remember. Ah mou~! I blame him for this!**

**Akira: Oh well, there's nothing much we can do about it. In the meantime, let's check out the e-mail that we received and here's a Question of the Day, is there a resemblance among the Elemental Riders with Kamen Rider W's GaiaMemory?**

**Akane: Eh? What's that supposed to mean?**

**Akira: Well, we might as well pointed out the obvious first... ^^"**

Kamen Rider Kaze = Cyclone Memory (The speed and agility is the main point of this rider, hence this memory suits with this rider. The colour scheme of the Rider is the same as the Memory itself.)

Kamen Rider Mizu = Trigger Memory (Since that Mizu uses long ranged attacks and always improving her accuracy on hitting the target, there is no doubt that this Memory suits her well. Also, the colour scheme is the same as the memory itself.)

Kamen Rider Ryuu = Heat Memory (Wielding the power of flames and able to conjure weapons from it, combined it with passion within him, there is no doubt this Memory is the one thing that can be related to this Elemental Rider.)

Kamen Rider Gaia = Metal Memory (Although the colour scheme is more preferred to Yami, but since metal came from the earth and she can also wields the Gaia Staff as a fighting tool, Metal Memory suits her best.)

Kamen Rider Raito = Luna Memory (Despite that she can't bend her body as what W could demonstrates with Luna Memory, but with the power of the light that she controls, anything can happen.)

Kamen Rider Yami = Joker Memory (Always fighting in order to protect someone he cares with his own strength and set of skills, the Joker Memory brings out the best in him)

**Akira: And there you have it.**

**Akane: Wa~ this is what the author thinks, huh?**

**Akira: Yep... *silent for a bit***

**Akane: *looks at him with a confused look* Akira-nii-sama, have you noticed the appearance of a new character that defeated that no-good octopus?**

**Akira: *ponders* Yeah, I was wondering myself. Who is that person?**

**Akane: In any case, tune in to the next chapter to reveal who was that person and what is his purpose!**

**Both of them: Until then, ja nee~!**

**(End of Insert Song)**


	25. The Moon that Embraces the Sun, Solunar

**(Element HQ, Akira's Point of View)**

"That would be all, father." I have done reporting the whole thing to him, as Father just nods and thinking about the matter.

"Well done, my son. And don't worry about Akane-chan and Aqua-chan. I already have the medic team standby, just in case if your friends were in serious damage. Luckily for us, it was all in a minor shock and they should be alright in an hour or two." Father assures it, which I can only give a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness…"

He stood up from where he seats and take a look at the scenery of the city, which it is sunset at this time while his hands are at the back. "My boy, you really do care for your twin sister…"

"Yes, father. I was worried for a moment that if it wasn't for Melissa-sama's quick action on the Infected, she might get herself killed and at that time, I felt helpless because I was surrounded by its minions…" I said while looking down, as the mood began to get gloomy. Even though that she is the first born twin and I was born 3 minutes later, but usually, I am the one that acted like an older brother as she was always act like a little child. Even so, I enjoy her company as there are times where she was there for me, like that time where father was being taken as hostage and I can still remember her hand held tightly, as if she was determined to save him at all cost.

Without notice, I felt like a hand was resting on my shoulder, causing me to return back to reality as Father looks at me with a kind look on his face.

"It has truly been six months since that day, isn't it?"

I could just simply nod in agreement as I knew exactly what he meant by those words coming out from his mouth. It was the day that our mother died in an unknown sickness, even before we discovered about the E-Scanners.

"It has been that long, Father. And Akane-nee-sama manages to get over her grief over it ever since meeting with Storm-nii-sama and everyone else. She has truly returned back to her old days, with that bright smile of hers that I haven't seen for quite a long time." I replied back as the room become silence for a moment.

"And you have done it well, too, even if you needed your friends' assistance of doing so."

"Yes, I thank them for that…"

"Please… continue to fulfill your mother's last wish, my son."

"I will, Father. Even if it cost me my life, I will do my best…" I replied back with a determined tone, which Father just nods in agreement before I leave his room. "I guess I should check out on Akane-nee-sama on how she is doing right now…"

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Cyclone Effect from Labor Days)<strong>

**(Instrumental)** The intro starts with a few flash sequences, Storm and Aqua are playing an electric guitar, Melissa is playing a bass guitar, Kazuma is on the drums, Akira at the techno parts and Akane as a vocalist as she swings her head a little from side to side to follow the rhythm. (Note that for English sentence, the girls will sing it together) After the flashes the band plays the music on a stage with a background of the Elemental City and the title appears as Akane was getting close to the mic to start singing.

**(dokoka chotto nanka zutto kanjiteru)** The 3 boys was on their bike from different roads are joined in at a line and heading towards their destination.  
><strong>(ato sukoshi hitokakera sagashiteru puzzle)<strong> The girls are already at the destination and look up to the top of the building as the boys are arrived as well.  
><strong>(kokoro-teki karada-teki sukima o umeru)<strong> At the top of the building, Dark Void and 6 Dark Elements are looking down as they began to dive down for an attack.  
><strong>(shigeki-teki Effect)<strong> All of the Elemental Riders have their belts and staff readied.  
><strong>(Something let me change)<strong> They jumps high while scanning out for their Rider forms as a flash of light appears at the middle of it.

**(kono machi ni fukikomu kaze no Power)** Dave and Veronica was looking around for some scoop in their van as Ilya was just getting out from her car and look at Katsuya's building from outside.  
><strong>(jibun no naka torikomi)<strong> In the laboratory, Katsuya was looking at Prof. Kagaku doing some of weird experiments until an explosion occurs, leaving him black as Katsuya just shakes his head.  
><strong>(ugokidasu chikara e trans shite)<strong> The shopkeeper serves a burger to Ryuga and the dojo's instructor while the two looking at Kaito and his goons are flirting with a group of girls, as the elders just shakes their heads.  
><strong>(unmei o kaete ikou)<strong> Annet Myers lends out her hand with a smile, as Storm and Aqua both reaches her hand before another flash appears.

**(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)** Gaia in her Earth Golem Form pummels her fist driectly onto the Dark Master of Earth, who was on the ground.  
><strong>(kitto tsuyoku nareru, yeah~)<strong> Yami and Raito jumps back to a building while being chased by Dark Bat and Aquatic Succubus, as they came out from that building, Dark Bat and Aquatic Succubus flew back as Chaos jumps forward out of the building, armed with 2 swords.  
><strong>(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)<strong> Ryuu and Dark Flames are exchanging blows with their swords as it pushes Ryuu back.  
><strong>(tsugi no stage e~)<strong> Ryuu upgraded to Magma and whips Dark Flame and pulled him as preparing for a punch.  
><strong>(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)<strong> Mizu was running forward and jump and spins while wielding her X-Gun as she unleashes her fury onto the minions that surrounding her.  
><strong>(kaze ga tsurete yuku yo, yeah~)<strong> She saw White Wolf that was waiting for her and she upgrades to Yuki while aiming her Cannon Buster at it and unleashes its freezing blast.  
><strong>(Find someone that you want)<strong> Kaze was standing still while looking at Dark Kaze and Dark Void in front of him.

**(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)** The illusions of Arashi and Plasma appears and fused together with Kaze to create the Ultimate Form.  
><strong>(kimi wa hitori ja nai, yeah~)<strong> As both Dark Kaze and Dark Void are rushing towards him, the Ultimate Form wields his Gunblade and aimed its charged attack to them as it shoots out a massive beam, which a flash of light appears.  
><strong>(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)<strong> The scene returns to the stage where Melissa and Aqua was singing in the chorus part while playing their guitars.  
><strong>(kanarazu yukeru sa~)<strong> The scene shifts to Akira, who was handling the techno parts and Kazuma was playing the drums happily.  
><strong>(Cyclone Effect, Don't stop it)<strong> It then shifts to Storm, playing the electric guitar while having his headphones on his ear.  
><strong>(kaze no mukou mirai, woh~)<strong> It shifts to Akane singing it with full of passion.  
><strong>(Find someone that you want)<strong> At the back of the stage, Kira was smiling while he leans against the wall as he crosses his arms.  
><strong>(futari de~)<strong> As they shouted, a few flashbacks from the beginning of the story to the current situation shows.

**(Instrumental)** The team continued to play the music until to the end as they finished, the stage turns dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: The Moon that Embraces the Sun, Solunar<strong>

At the medical room, near the laboratory, I was sitting next to Akane-nee-sama's bed, which she was peacefully sleeping at this time. I can even hear her mumbling about Storm-nii-sama, which leaves me sweat dropped for a bit. While Aqua-nee-sama was resting here as well, the other Riders decided to return back home and continue on with their daily lives.

"Akane-nee-sama…" I muttered while looking at her bracelet on her left arm, remembering the past…

* * *

><p><strong>*flashback*<strong>

**(Insert song: Personal History from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds OST)**

_I can still remember that day. Back then, when Mother was alive, we were one big happy family. Her sincere smile was enough to make our day as bright as the sun, even though there are times where things are gloomy. Akane-nee-sama always enjoyed her company and there are times where she and Mother sleep together on the bed because Akane-nee-sama was afraid of thunderstorms at that time. Whenever we got home from our studies, the first person to greet us happily was Mother and she always teaching us when we have our homework, regardless of time. In Akane-nee-sama's eyes, Mother was her role model and she said that when she grows up, she wanted to be as beautiful as her._

_But then, one day, as we returned back to our mansion, one of the maids told us that Mother was fainted during one of her morning walk and was on her bed at this time. Fear has entered our mind as we immediately dropped our bags and rushed towards her side, as Father was there and a doctor was checking Mother's condition. She was sweating bullets and her breath was irregular as doctor was managing to calm her down after giving a shot. After Father and the doctor discussed about something, both of us didn't leave her side for one minute, as Akane-nee-sama laid next to her to keep her company, which Mother just smiles even during her sleep. I can hear some murmurs from outside that Mother is not going to last long due to her weak constitution and the disease that she has is an incurable one and it has reaching its critical state. And I know that would only lead one thing… Mother's time is running out._

_For the next three days, both of us skipped school, in order to be with Mother, which she enjoys it. She may not be able to move around a lot and there are times where she coughs out blood, we were always there to take care of her. We didn't leave her side for one moment and always helping out in her daily basis. While I took care of bring Mother to the garden and other places by a wheelchair, Akane-nee-sama took care of her bathing and she even joins in to keep her company._

_One day, Mother was bedridden and her time was almost up. I could still remember how much Akane-nee-sama and I shed our tears so much for what Mother has done for us._

"_Mother, please, stay with us!" Akane-nee-sama said while tears still flow out from her eyes, as she continues to sob. As Mother's right hand placed at Akane-nee-sama's left cheek to see her face as she continue to speak in a gentle tone._

"_Akane-chan… don't cry. You know that… young ladies should never shed tears over her beautiful face… especially a beautiful daughter of mine." Mother said as she wiped her tears as Mother slowly shifts her attention to me while holding my hand weakly, which I did the same as well. "Akira-chan… please… be good and take care… of her smile for me… please?"_

"_Mother, I will! Please, don't go!" I continue to sob while wiping my tears with her hand, but even in her condition, she tried her best to give us her warm smile._

"_I'm glad… to have such wonderful children… like you two…" and that was the last words Mother said before she lets out her last breath with a smile on her face. As both of us cries onto her body, Father couldn't do anything but to only be there for us as he tried his best to comfort us._

_Since the day after Mother's funeral, Akane-nee-sama locked herself in her room and most of the maids tried to tell her to open the door as most of us worried sick of her condition. Even if we managed to come in, none of them are managed to calm her down. It is then I walk in and tried to calm her down._

"_Akane-nee-sama…"_

"_GO AWAY!"_

_She was furious at that time but I tried to keep my ground as I handed out something which might surprise her for a bit. At first, when she saws the bracelet with her name on it, she simply slaps it away from my hand and continues to shout of getting me out from her room. I couldn't do anything at that time as I slowly walk towards the door. It is then I paused for a bit and told her something about it._

"_No matter what happens, I will continue to take care of you and bring that smiles of yours back, just like how Mother does so. The bracelet that you have slapped away was a gift, handmade by Mother. She wanted to give us on our birthday, as I wore this sweater that was made from her love. I hope that… you will cherish it…" that was what I said before I went out from her room. I manage to take a peek and saw Akane-nee-sama kneels down and took it. It is then she cries loudly while holding it close to her chest._

_***end of flashback***_

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p>She was sullen for a month, followed by the incident of Father's kidnapping until the day we met the rest of Elemental Riders. Am I glad to meet them? Yes, because they have treated us well, even though that Akane-nee-sama and Aqua-nee-sama always quarrel at random times, but still, they are always took care of each other and all is left is to defeat this… Dark Void and his minions and this city will be in peace once again.<p>

Just when peace and quiet eventually taken over the room, a siren was heard, which surprises me and of course—

**(Insert song: Carnival from Hana Kimi Soundtrack)**

"TRUFFLES!" Akane-nee-sama arise from her bed, as one of her open arm accidentally hits me in the face, causing me to fall off from my seat. I must say, she must have one of those random moments whenever she's asleep or waken up all of the sudden. "Mou~, what's with the noise?!"

"Sounds like trouble…" I said while standing up from where I fell and continue to rub my cheek. Eventually, both of us heads out towards the laboratory and Professor Kagaku was doing a few pirouette spins towards our direction. I have to ask… did he learn ballet in the past?

"Riders~! It seems like we have found another Infected around the area of the Shopping Mall~!"

"Already? But Aqua-nee-sama is still unconscious!" I tried to negotiate with him but Akane-nee-sama pointed out something at the screen.

"Ne, ne… what's with the black and white blinking thingy?" she asked.

"And it's heading towards the direction of the Infected…" I added.

"I dunno~! Not even the Element System was able to pick that up one of the kind signals before! How, how intriguing! It must have been a new element that we haven't discovered before~!" he continued to reply and before we knew it, the Infected was no longer at the screen, and so does that mysterious spot.

"Could it be the work of Dark Void's minions?" I tried to ask.

"Are you kidding me?! Our system couldn't trace it yet!" the professor strongly denied it, which indicates the system hasn't fully upgraded, up to the point of detecting our enemy's assistants. Just… who or WHAT is actually helping us?

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(At the same time, VOID HQ, Miyuki's Point of View)<strong>

**(Insert song: Kinji Rareta Kioku from Black Cat OST)**

"Ara~, it seems like one of our Infected has been defeated once again~." I said while looking at the screen.

"Yeah? It must have been the works of those Elemental Riders! What else could it be?!" Kyuu replied as he crosses his arms and look to the side. "If it wasn't for those guys, I could still watch more people suffered because of it!"

"We have to pull back, all due to Dark Void-sama's orders, Kyuu…" Siesta reminded him about it. As I have stated before, the orders from Dark Void-sama are absolute and there's nothing we can do about it. It is then she continued, "…but still, come to think of it, two of them are knocked out and if it's four of them, shouldn't it make the work of the Infected easier?"

"Yeah, I remember! Those guys have used so much energy on the last battle; it should've been an easy picking for the Infected to finish them off!" Kyuu replied back.

"Miyuki, any report regarding with this matter?" Kurai-kun have asked me, as I made my way towards him and sitting on his lap, bringing in the files that he is needed, only to have me moved away from him as he began reading it. Geez, doesn't he understand how I feel right now?

"Well, Annet-chan told me there's a single rider who manages to defeat it with ease and when she tried to find the source of the identity of the rider, she told me that it… 'disappears' from her sense."

"What? 'Disappear'?" Kurai-kun was surprised about it.

"_Intriguing…_" it is then the appearance of Dark Void-sama appears as the ones who are sitting bows to him and it sits onto the couch where Kurai-kun was previously seated. "_A single rider who manages to defeat it and disappears within the trace? This is something else…_"

"Could it be one of the Masters that we are looking for, Dark Void-sama?" Kurai-kun asked him.

"_No… because its presence is like no other…_" he said before shifting his attention to me. "_White Wolf, what is the level of Yami no Kaze?_"

I took out the machine indicator and taps a few button on it, until it shows the result of Annet-chan regarding her armor status. "At this point, she has reached level 5. At this point, she should've unlocked one of her levels, Arashi. In this pace, she might have a hard time getting to her maximum level of reaching her final form~."

"_Keep me updated regarding this matter. For now, find the info about this… Rider and continue for the search of the last Dark Master of Earth…_" he said before it disappears in thin air.

"Saa~, let's get to work now…"

**(End of Insert song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(The next day, Melissa's Point of View)<strong>

As I was sitting at my place while waiting for the next class to start, I let out a big sigh, which is loud enough to gain Kazuma-san's attention and eventually followed up by others.

"Hey, Melissa, what's wrong?" he asked me.

"No, it's nothing big. Just some minor setback earlier this morning…"

"Huh? What makes you say that? I already know that your place is the nearest to get here, since I've always bought my meal there. So, usually there aren't any problems." Storm-san replied while he's taking a bite on his egg sandwich.

"Well, actually… something funny happened just now…"

"Really? Please do tell, Melissa-sama!" Akane-chan was eager to hear the story, which leaves me sweatdrop for a moment.

"Well, it goes something like this…"

* * *

><p><strong>*earlier morning*<strong>

"_Uncle, I'm heading out now!"_

"_Ah, have a good day, Melissa-chan. Don't forget about helping out later!"_

_As I made my way out, ready to head to the university, as soon as I open the door… I can see a red carpet spreads out on the ground, accompanied by red petals on it and the path leads all the way to the white limousine and it seems like Matthew was waiting for me._

**(Insert song: Fuji nee no Theme from Fate/Stay Night OST)**

"_Ah, Melissa, my love! I knew I came right on time to pick you up!" he said with a charming smile of his, as always._

"_Um… how did you—"_

"_I knew you would say that!" Tiffany was right behind me as she pushes me towards the direction of the limo. "I knew because some of the guys told me that you live here! Gosh, I didn't know that you stay in such a place!"_

"_He is my uncle, after all… and will you stop pushing me, Tiffany?" I warned her in a polite tone, but she continues to do so._

"_Oh, come on! Let's just ride together to the university entrance, just like old times in our high school!" she said as eventually, I entered inside the limousine and Matthew told the driver to go towards our destination… which isn't far away._

"_Um, I'm not being rude or anything, but I prefer to walk there."_

"_Nonsense, my love! There's no way I'll let my girlfriend tired herself!" Matthew said to me. Oh my, didn't I told him before that we're just friends? I wonder what happens if I grab hold of a Gaia Staff at this time? While we were entering the main entrance of the university, he held a tray which consists of a high class American breakfast delicacy and offered me some._

"_It's okay. I already have toast for breakfast." I decline his offer in a polite tone as Tiffany sits next to me and discuss about something._

"_Say, what's so special about that guy in karate gi anyways? Other than his muscles, he sure ain't a smart type, for sure!" Tiffany asked me, which she refers to Kazuma-san._

"_To be honest, you may be right, but he is still my friend when I first return back here. He's been helping me out from time to time whenever I needed help and plus, he's very kind as well." I told her about his good points, which Tiffany doesn't seem like she's happy about it._

"_Seems like there's a rival who is compete for your love, I see…" Matthew ponders for a bit, which leaves me confused. As the limo eventually stops right in front of the entrance of the academy, the three of us got out from it and the limo drives away from the scene._

"_Well now, I guess we should be on our way then, I need to finish some of the documents at the office before joining you along at the class… and I'm hoping that we will eat lunch together at lunchtime…" Matthew said as he took my hand and gave it a kiss, which makes the early birds' girls swoon away by his charm, while I only look at him with a confused look._

_***end of flashback***_

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Kazuma's Point of View)<strong>

"He did what?!" I was surprised to see him and somehow, I kinda worked up, all because of that sly kid at the front row seat. At this time, he was just minding his own business and some of the girls are admiring him for his pretty face of his… until he turns around and waves at Melissa like how those fancy guys does it before he glares at me with that mischievous smirk on his face. Sure, I may have different class schedule and spends most of my time in that dojo, but that doesn't mean he can do whatever he wants. Geez, why does all of those rich brats can be a stuck up at times?!

"Kazuma-san?" I heard someone calling my name and it turns out to be Melissa-chan, who seems worried about me. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…" I said before the usual teacher for today's class, Ryouga Satoshi, enters in… with a smile on his face.

"Everyone, may I have your attention, please?" he asked us as all eyes on him right now. "There it seems to be another foreign student transferring onto our class as well, just like Matthew and Tiffany here."

As soon as he finishes it, the class starts murmuring as the girls of this class were expecting another pretty boy to show up, while the men were hoping to have a hot babe in here, just as a beauty like Melissa-chan here and as for me? I was just hoping this one isn't some pretty boy again.

…and it isn't. Thank goodness for that!

When the new student enters in and it was a guy by the way, most of the guys were disappointed in an instant while the girls were just look at him in a dreamy look on their faces. They might think that if they couldn't get Matthew, they could at least get this new guy.

At closer inspection, this guy has short brown hair which the length of it was above his ear all around it, have those signature blue eyes of those typical American people has, he wears an orange short sleeve shirt under those dark blue flannel shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers with white lines at the sides of his shoes.

**(Insert song: Onakasuita from To Aru Majutsu No Index OST)**

"It's nice to meet you all! My name is John Gerard but everyone calls me J.G. and I like Kamen Riders! I hope we could get along together, sempais!" he said as he bows 90 degrees and not to mention how fluent his Japanese really is. As I looked to the side, there's one question that I thought about it myself… where did my rival go? Isn't he sitting between me and Akira-chan? When I look at the front, I can see him standing right in front of the new guy and offers him a handshake. Seriously, how did he get there in the first place? Even the lecturer was surprise by his sudden speed…

"You like Kamen Riders? I like 'em too!" Storm said as both of them shares the same smile and shakes their hands happily, leaving everyone in the class in a sweatdrop as Aqua-chan face palming on his actions.

"Great… another nutbar…" she muttered.

Something tells me that things are going to be a little bit hectic today…

**(End of Insert Song)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile in the museum, Kyuu's Point of View)<strong>

**(Insert song: White Jacket from Black Cat OST)**

"Tch… why do you drag me to this boring place anyways? You know that I don't like watching some fossils and stuff! I only wanted to get some fresh blood to eat! At least, bring me to nightclub or something like that!" I complaint while this Siesta woman just kept walking forward without stopping as she enjoys her time looking around these old pots and pictures that was made from so called famous artists. Who is willing to pay such amount of money for those simple drawings? What a rip-off…

"You really don't know much about living in a fancy life, aren't you?" Siesta said as she continues to walk in a slow pace while looking around.

"If we're just going to waste some time, only for these fossils, then I'm out of here!" I told her before she turns to a corner and looks at what's at the end of the hall.

"This is why we're here…" she said as she continues to walk towards it, the armor of the samurai suits… what the hell is she thinking here?!

When I followed her walking towards that direction, she looks at the info board that was right in front of it and confirms it. "This is why we're here…"

"Oda Nobunaga?" I asked after looking at the dummy that looks just like him, wearing that armor and the description on it. "What's that supposed to mean?"

When she was getting close to the armor, there's that security guy went towards us with that nightstick on his hand.

"Hey, don't touch the armor! Can't you read the sign here? You can't cross the line the museum has marked on!" that chubby guy said while holding the rope to indicate our limits of getting close to it.

**(End of Insert Song)**

"Gee, that's too bad…" she said in a seductive tone as her charms began to leak out from her and that guy easily fallen for it. Thank god there's no nearby security camera here, don't wanna let 'em knew what exactly is going on in here…

"Mr. Bodyguard, mind standing next to the armor for me, please?" she easily persuades him as he just move there on his own, which triggers the alarm of the building. At that time, she threw the Dark Card at his chest, letting it absorbed into him before his whole body is covered in black mist.

"You might be thinking what I'm doing, yes?" she said, as I just listen to it as the mist began to occupy the armor.

"It seems like this human's desire to become someone as strong as this samurai, despite being having a figure as fat as a pig…" she noted that matter, which doesn't even make some sense, but still…

"Dunno your plan, though, but I bet this one might look awesome!" I said with full of excitement.

What comes next is just pure awesomeness! The mist has fully absorbed in that dummy and it began its first step towards us, wielding that long Naginata of his. Even his armor has fully changed! I mean, now that he has horns on his helmet, followed by its whole body is in black due to its element and its face is covered in scary mask, wearing those armors with extra spikes and most importantly is those two swords on his right waist.

"I've obtained this upgrade and improvised Dark Card that Miyuki-sama has given us. She said that it has started off with Level 2 and only requires a minor damage or some meal from the people and it'll easily get to Level 3. But, it's quite sad though… this isn't the element that we are looking for…" she said with a sigh before the Darkness Samurai are now right in front of us, waiting for our command.

"Go wreck this city and finish those Riders off if you see them!" I gave the command to him and he just casually walk towards the exit… but not before he spreads his black mist towards the nearby armors and making them alive.

"Man, I can't wait to see this carnage!"

* * *

><p><strong>(J.G's Point of View)<strong>

**(Insert song: Mata mata, Tadaima~ from Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? OST)**

After the class was over, I decided to have my lunch with Storm-sempai and his friends and both of us are having a good time chatting over the topic that both of us knew best, Kamen Riders.

"Really?! You like Kabuto too?!" Storm-sempai exclaimed about the matter, which I replied back to him with a big smile on my face.

"Of course, sempai! Not only the Heisei era, even the Neo-Heisei era as well!"

While we were chatting happily, I can see the others were just looking at us and Aqua-sempai was taking her meal quietly. I guess she's must be in a bad mood.

"My, my… you two sure are very close, ne?" Melissa-sempai said in her polite tone while speaking in this country's language.

"Heh, if my rival is happy, so am I!" Ryuu-sempai said with his mighty laugh of his, which he seems to be proud of it.

"We may be strangers at first, but if we have something in common and talk about it, bonds are easily formed!" I said those words with confidence before shifting my attention to the twins. "And I didn't know that Akira-sempai and Akane-sempai are able to attend here at such a young age! I'm impressed!"

"Ah… thanks…" Akira-sempai said while rubbing the back of his head in slight embarrassed about it.

"And please, you don't have to call us sempai, J.G.-sama. It's actually felt awkward for someone who is young like me being called sempai from someone as old as you…" Akane-sempai added.

"Besides, you are in the same second semester as us anyways…" Aqua-sempai said before she took a bite on her salad.

"Nah, it's okay. Besides, I already like calling you all my sempais." I added before I heard a ringtone and it was Aqua-sempai's phone. And somehow, Storm-sempai was looking at the other way for no reason before Aqua-sempai stands up and looks at me with a serious face. Even the rest are doing the same thing as well and Storm-sempai leaves without saying a word right after that.

**(End of Insert song)**

"Sorry, J.G.-san, but seems like we have something to discuss…" Aqua-sempai said.

"Like what?" I asked in confusion before everyone took their leave. I wonder what's up with them all of the sudden?

_*BEEP! BEEP!*_

Eh? When I took out my iOS and flips up its cover, there's a red dot on the screen which indicates the location of a kaijin attacking the city… and it's located near the museum.

"Man, I gotta get out there and help those peoples out!" I immediately took my bag and dashes off towards the door with an apple on my mouth. I even bump the guy who was carrying a bouquet of roses in his hands and it fell from his hands.

"Hey, watch where you're going! This roses is for Melissa!" the girl shouted at me.

"Sorry!" I quickly apologized with a bow before making my way out. I bet both of them must be surprised to know that Melissa-sempai has already left the cafeteria…

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal Point of View)<strong>

"This is Veronica live from the Elemental News Network and at this time, there are Samurai Infected are attacking around the area of the museum. One of them were believed to be the revived Oda Nobunaga, who seeks vengeance, in that armor he is wearing at this time and—" before Veronica was being pulled by Dave to the side, which surprises her for a moment. "Hey, what's the big idea?!"

"Why don't you look at that?" he said while pointing down to show there was a Yaichi arrow at the ground, penetrating the thick road, which she gulps down for a minute before the minion of the samurai landed on the ground strongly, wielding a katana on its hand before trying to slash down its sword at them. Both of them are managed to escape towards their van and Dave immediately starts the engine running, tries to drive away by tackling them while on their way out. One of the minions was destroyed after that one hit from their van, even though the van took more damage.

"Heh, it's a good thing I've recorded we tackled though one of them!" Veronica said with a happy tone. "Now, the whole city knows that we can go against them!"

"Yeah, but next time, NEVER told me again to ram through one of them… my baby took most of the damage, y'know?!" Dave said in a sad tone after his front van was crumpled up and the back of it is now mostly covered in holes and arrows.

"Oh, you worried too much…" Veronica said before they took off to their station.

As the two have already made their way out and the whole place is clear, the Riders appear at the opposite road and stop their bike in the place. All six of them mounted off from their bikes, having a standoff with the Level 3 Darkness Samurai and its 3 minions as all of them have their E-Scanners ready to boot.

"**_Elemental Riders…_**" the Infected muttered in hoarse words.

"Yo! Sorry to keep you waiting!" I said with a big smile on my face as I moved the belt from my left side to the middle.

**= READY! =**

"I don't know about you guys, but I think we should send them back to where they came from!" Kazuma said while loosen up his wrists as Melissa twirls around her Gaia Staff before grabbing it in an instant.

"You got that right… let's not wait any longer and do what we do best!" Melissa said in excitement while under the influence of Gaia.

"Extermination time!" both the twins said in unison as all six of them are getting into the stance.

"Ikuze!"

"Henshin!"

**= SCANNED, TRANSFORM! =**

**= SLOT IN, TRANSFORM! =**

**= TRANSFORM! =**

With the cast of the earth covers Melissa like a cocoon, all of them are in transformation until the earth 'cast off' from her and the riders have completed their transformation.

**= KAZE! =**

**= MIZU! =**

**= RYUU! =**

**= GAIA! =**

**= YAMI! =**

**= RAITO! =**

"Saa, arashi ga kuru no… junbi wa ii?" Kaze said with his trademark words while doing his three-finger pointing at the Infected.

**(Insert song: Red Zone from Black Cat OST)**

"Alright! Let's do this!" Mizu shouted as both sides began to run towards the middle and the battle begins.

**= SCANNED, MAGNUM! =**

Mizu immediately took hold of her Magnum and release rapid shots onto the target, the Archer minion. Though the attack might hit it, it doesn't seem to be fazed about it as it retaliates back by shooting its Yaichi Arrow at her back. Mizu took note of this and she tried her best to stop it from hitting her but not all of it she manages to stop it. Most of the time, she ended up rolling to the side while shooting at the enemy when she sees the chance. In the end, she rolls up to hide behind the abandoned vehicle and took this chance to regroup.

"Okay, I know that Infected is Level 3 and its minions are Level 2, but the attacks that I made onto its head and chest were easily regenerated within seconds… does this one has the Auto Recovery mode or something?" she ponders for a bit before realized one of the arrows are managed to get through the vehicle but missed her by a few inches. "You have got to be kidding me!" she said before she began to move out of the way as more of the arrows are piercing though the car.

Meanwhile, the twins are taking care of the Dual Wielder minion as it manages to parry both of the attacks coming from them. Raito sweeps her spear onto the minion's feet while Yami swings his bow-sword onto the target's chest but it manages to parry both of the attacks and they continue to swing along their weapons. Clashes of steels and sparks can be seen and heard as they continue to attack and counter with everything they have.

"Raito-nee-sama, maybe we should shift our combo!" Yami told her while delivering a vertical slash to the minion.

"Seems like it!" Raito replied as both of their weapons are ended up clashing at the middle with the minion's dual swords.

It immediately opens up its swords to throw off the twins out but instead, both of them sees the opportunity as both of them delivered a back kick right to its chest, causing it to be skids back a few meters back before the twins gets back into their fighting stance.

"Heh, I bet that guy didn't see it coming, huh?" Raito said with a smile behind her mask.

"Yeah, let's keep this pressure up on it!" Yami told her before both of them continue it on with their attacks.

Meanwhile, Kaze was fighting hand-to-weapon against an infantry minion who wields a shield and a short sword. He took a quick step back from the slash that was swing madly by the minion.

"Time to put it to motion now!" Storm muttered under his breath as he slots in his cartridge onto his Speedster slot to allow the activation of it.

**= SPEEDSTER, ON! =**

Getting onto a stance, he immediately took his first step and went blur in an instant. The minion kept on guard with its weapons in hand but that was all for naught as he was being attack in fast speed in different directions, even up to his shield dented up in an instant. With one heavy kick from Kaze, it manages to break through the shield and the kick penetrates to the chest, making the minion tumbles for a few times and there was a hole on it.

**= SPEEDSTER, OFF! =**

The Speedster timed out as he took back the cartridge and slots it back onto his E-Scanner.

**= CHARGING~ =**

"Well, that should take care of that…" Kaze said to himself, until he realized the minion stood up from where it falls and the hole that was on his chest was immediately regenerated. "What?! Again?!" Kaze was surprised before the minion runs towards him with his sword in hand as Kaze began to run forward at it.

**= EARTH ATTACK FORM =**

Multiple earth spikes conjured from the ground as the Samurai Infected stabs it onto the ground and the attack that was aiming at him stop in an instant, making Gaia surprised for a bit.

"What the hell was that?! There's no way that thing knew he could stop the attack with one precise stab!" Gaia was annoyed before Ryuu rushes forward with a hammer on his hand, keeping the offense up.

"Grr, just how tough is this thing anyways?!" Ryuu said as he kept swinging his hammer, until he was disarmed easily by the Samurai Infected. Gaia noticed that he was in danger as she immediately spins it to choose her next Earth Form and stabbed it to the ground.

**= EARTH SUMMON FORM =**

An earth snake was conjured and raised from the ground, causing the Infected to miss its swing onto the defenseless Ryuu. As the earth snake raises its head high enough, Ryuu immediately jumps high while pressing the middle and then both of the left and right buttons to commence his Compressed Form.

**= MAGMA FORM! =**

As soon as the earth snake slams its body down onto the Infected, it easily slashes away with its Naginata, before Magma descends with a karate chop, to force the Infected to put up its defense and the chop was strong enough to split the wooden handle into two and Gaia immediately thrusts her staff forward, pushing the enemy back.

**(End of Insert Song)**

Unknown to the Elemental Riders, there is one individual who have witness all of it from the beginning of the transformation up to the battle at the corner. And that person is—

* * *

><p><strong>(J.G.'s Point of View)<strong>

I couldn't believe my eyes on what I've just seen just now… all this time, the six sempais that I knew are actually the Elemental Riders that I've read from my book? About the real Kamen Riders appeared in Japan is actually true? I thought that I would meet some riders that I knew from TV like Accel, W or even OOO, but to think there are actually REAL Riders in action?! Man, this just pumps me up!

**= NATURAL DISASTER! =**

**= SCANNED, NATURAL DISASTER! =**

**= DETECT, NATURAL DISASTER! =**

I heard the call and it seems like they are going for the kill. I took a peek once again and to see all of them are in the stance for the finishing move and all six of them are doing it at the same time!

"Take this!" I see that Mizu-sempai's handgun charges up to the max before she unleashes the shot towards the minion and it eventually hits the target and blows it to pieces.

"Femme Fatale!" both Raito-sempai and Yami-sempai shouted in unison as Yami-sempai shoots out his charged attack towards the dual wielder minion, which it tried its best to stop it but Raito-sempai was already prepared at its back for that final slash as she does the 'V' cut onto it, causing the lines of the attack appears and it exploded after that.

"Tornado Edge!" Kaze-sempai leaps forward and delivers a jumping back kick while entering those circles of cyclones, causing him to appear right in front of the minion within seconds. The kick was strong enough to finish it off as it explodes into dust.

"Let's wrap it up!" Ryuu-sempai shouted happily while he tries to wrap towards the Samurai Infected but for some reason, it manages to duck from his whip before surprising them with his sudden boost of speed as he manages to deliver damages toward both the unexpected Ryuu-sempai and Gaia-sempai with his twin katanas. The last slash that was made was enough to force them to crush towards the abandoned car, which is right in front of me and the Samurai Infected immediately takes care of the rest of the Elemental Riders with ease and ended up making them crushes towards the other abandoned cars nearby.

"Just… what happened?" Kaze-sempai said as he grips onto his chest armor in pain as smokes are clearly seen from their armors.

"I think I know… how…" Yami-sempai added while he leans against the car for supporting himself up.

"Really?" Raito-sempai asked in confusion while gripping her shoulder in pain.

"Yeah…when we finished off those minions of his, it seems like he'll return back to full power and manages to counter the attacks that he sees with a quick swift motion…" Yami-sempai added as his hand is shaking for a bit while holding his bow-sword.

"Well, look on the upside, at least we don't have to deal with those minions…" Ryuu-sempai added before black mists seeps out from its body and went to the empty armors, causing 3 minions to revive itself and took arms. "Or, maybe not…"

Damn, I just couldn't stand here any longer and watching my Sempais getting attack by that thing! It is time where I stepped forward and held my belt onto my right hand while facing the Samurai Infected and its minions.

"J.G.-kun?" Kaze-sempai asked in confusion.

"What are you doing here?! It's dangerous, for crying out loud!" Mizu-sempai warned me.

"Don't worry… I know what I'm doing…" I said in confidence before wrapping my Celestial Scanner around my waist, which is similar on how Den-O does it and rotating the blue pointer of my right belt points, the Lunar, towards down while my yellow pointer, the Solar, point upwards, revealing a slot for placing my cartridge as I getting into a stance for my henshin pose.

"Henshin!" I shouted as I slotted in the cartridge and the Lunar immediately points back upwards to commence my transformation.

**= TRANSFORM! =**

At this time, the hologram of the sun appears on my left and the moon appears on my right as both of those holograms crushes towards me and began forming my armor right in front of them.

As soon as my transformation is complete, I bet my sempais would have that surprised look on their faces. My helmet's appearance is like a yellow sun with grey visors that resembles KR Birth. On my dark blue bodysuit, the front plating of my orange armor resembles KR Birth as the back of my armor has a booster pack that is similar to Faiz Blaster. I had gold bracers on my wrist and dark blue greaves with white linings around it. Around my waist, there's a sword inside the sheath, as it is my primary weapon for the fight.

"Eh?! A Rider?!" the twin sempais were shocked on what were they seeing.

"Oi, Mizu! You know who is this guy?" Gaia-sempai asked her, which she can't even tell what's going on.

"I've never seen another like you before! I've only heard about Elemental Riders but not this one!" Mizu-sempai explains.

"Another rider? That looks… AWESOME!" Kaze-sempai cheered before holding his stomach in pain from those slashes.

"Yeah, even I'm impressed about it, but those guys ain't fooling around…" Ryuu-Sempai pointed out as those Infected and its minions slowly making its way forward.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing…" I said before I took a step forward and introducing myself them while taking out my weapon and pointed it at that Infected.

"I am the moon that embraces the sun, Solunar!"

**(Inserts song: KR Birth's Battle Theme)**

"Is that a sword that he's holding?" Kaze-sempai asked.

"Looks like a chainsaw to me…" Ryuu-sempai added.

"No… both of them are right, but this is my Chain Blade…" I told them before I rushed towards them with my weapon in hand.

I started off with dodging some of the arrows that Archer minions are shooting at me by using my Chain Sword before starts slashing onto the Dual Sword minion. Even though he could block my attack, that doesn't mean it can hold it off forever! My Chain Blade's motor began to activate, causing my sword acting like a portable chainsaw as the next swing literally cuts its swords in half before giving it a downward slash to cut it in half. Instinct took over as I immediately swings my sword to the back, to see there's that gladiator minion is sneaking up on me, only to have its shield and sword cut in half before I deliver one of my few slashes onto it to release some of the tension. It is then I quickly shifted my attention to that Archer minion as I leap high and manage to split its Yaichi arrow in half before do the cross slash, making the three minions destroyed in an instant.

"Whoa, he's fast!" Raito-sempai compliments me.

"And it's a good thing that he took down those 3 minions while they aren't in full power just yet…" Mizu-sempai took noted on that matter before I got a slash from that Infected before I was being pushed to the back from its next attack. Fortunately, I was able to parry that one.

"Man, this one means business! I better change my form while the sun is still up…" I said it casually before rotating the Solar Pointer on my left and rotate it all the way around in a clockwise until it hits the Lunar Pointer at the end to initiate my Compressed Form.

**= SOLAR FORM! =**

An announcement was made as the sun hologram appears and entered inside of me, changing my whole armor into dark blue that replaces yellow platings earlier. I can feel the energy form the sun giving it out to me as my chain blade is now engulfed in flame.

"Eh? That's his Compressed Form?" I heard that Kaze-sempai was the one who asked it.

"Don't ask me… I don't know about this Rider's appearance…" Mizu-sempai added as I made my way towards the Samurai Infected.

It wields both Katanas on both hands and began to start slashing onto me as I retaliate back with my flaming swords. Even if he manages to parry it, the flames kept spurting onto his helmet as it began to melt due to the intense heat from my blade. Eventually, its sword is melted down and I manage to slash him a couple of times before giving him an uppercut slash, causing it to stumble back a few paces.

"Let's see if he likes my _own_ 'minions' getting onto his face!" I said before pointing my blade downwards and aiming it at my palm. When I stabbed it, instead of the blade going through it, it splits up into multiple number of spinning flaming disks, hovering in the sky as I pointed my hilt onto the designated target and those disks did their job. Randomly hitting the target while distracting it at the same time was all it takes to weaken him from his intense speed.

"Well, time to wrap it up!" I said while pointing my Solar Pointer downwards to take out my cartridge and slots it into my hilt.

**= CELESTIAL BREAK! =**

"Ikuze!" I shouted as my whole body glows radiantly, causing the Infected and the Elemental Riders cover their eyes from this intense light. One by one, those spinning disks began to return back to the hilt in order to form back as my sword.

"Solar Strike!" I declared while doing a cross-slash onto the enemy before it explodes and reveals a man in a security costume rolls out and the Dark Card burns to cinder, thus completing my job.

**(End of Insert song)**

After the battle was over, all of my sempais are running towards me as some of them are impressed, while some are still confused about this matter.

"Man, you're so cool!" Kaze-sempai praised me, which leaves me blushes slightly while rubbing the back of my head.

"Thanks, sempai! I know that I may not be as strong as you guys, but still, if it wasn't for you all to weaken the enemy first, I think I might be overwhelmed by it…" I said it humbly.

"But I have to say… your finishing move is something else!" Raito-sempai added.

"Yeah, seems like he's got the skills…" Gaia-sempai said while looking at my armor.

"Not to mention that belt is very different from ours…" Yami-sempai added while taking a look on my Celestial Scanner.

But Mizu-sempai just look at me before she asks the question that might surprised me. "Are you somehow related to Yami no Kaze?"

I was a bit quiet from it, causing the sempais to be suspicious about the matter. It is then they were surprised to hear me shouted happily.

"You guys got your own Dark Rider as well?! That's so wickedly cool!" I said it with excitement before Mizu-sempai face palming about the matter.

"Great… another nutbar…" she mutters.

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal Point of View*<strong>

"It seems like there's another new rider appeared in this place…" Siesta said while she and Kyuu are looking at them from the nearby window.

"Solunar, huh? This could be interesting!" Kyuu said with excitement before Miyuki enters in and surprised him. "Where the heck did you come from?!"

"Ara~ra~, don't be surprised about it, Kyuu-kun!" Miyuki said it childishly before looking at the new rider. "Something tells me this Rider might cause us a little bit of trouble… but either way, this would make the whole battle much more interesting…" she said with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Insert song: Cyclone Effect's Long Chorus)<strong>

**Storm: Yo, minna! What's up!**

**Aqua: You might been wondering why is it on this chapter, it's the different theme for today?**

**Kazuma: For this chapter, there would be no Question of the Day!**

**Melissa: And we are actually celebrating something for today.**

**Akira: After one year since starting this series...**

**Akane: FINALLY, Kamen Rider Kaze has reached its first anniversary!**

**J.G.: Therefore, minna, we, the casts of Kamen Rider Kaze would like to say...**

**HAPPY FIRST ANNIVERSARY, KAMEN RIDER KAZE!**

**(End of Insert Song)**


End file.
